A Happy Ending? (Sequel to New Beginnings)
by airedalegirl1
Summary: After all that Bella and Jasper have been through is their luck finally changing? Everyone is holding their breath waiting for the arrival of the baby, everyone except Alice of course, she is as determined as ever that there will be no Happily Ever After for her ex and his mate. J/B.
1. Chapter 1

****Chapter One****

 ** **Bella****

I found myself treated like spun glass by everyone, it was obvious this baby was important to everyone and so far I hadn't had any problems but as Charlotte pointed out it was early days and I knew she was nervous although she did all she could to make life easy, I wasn't even allowed to cook my own meals! Jasper and Peter were a little overwhelmed by the situation, they wandered around and were relieved when Charlotte suggested they fix the paddock fencing that had been damaged by a high wind.

"Men are useless at these times Bella, or at least that's what my mom used to tell me."

I was curious, I knew nothing about Charlotte's past,

"Did you come from a large family?"

"I guess so although all families were larger in those days. I had four brothers and three sisters and they were all younger than me so you can guess who got saddled with babysitting the youngest."

I regarded her for a moment,

"Did you want children of your own Charlotte? This must be hard for if you did."

She turned and smiled reassuringly at me.

"I've always been philosophical Bella, there's no point craving what you can never have but I am looking forward to this little one. It will give me an opportunity to hold a baby, something I never thought I would ever do again."

The guys came in then covered in wood shavings and it was clear they had been involved in a mock fight, not the first one either, Pete and Jazz were like children sometimes. Pete's eyebrows rose questioningly as he saw me devouring a plate of scrambled eggs on toast washed down with a tumbler of milk. Charlotte grinned,

"It seems baby Whitlock is hungry again, we might need a bigger fridge the way things are going."

"Fridge? We're gonna need a fuckin' walk in freezer. Why aren't you the size of a blimp Bella?"

I merely stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed,

"Good to see you looking so well girl, I was just instructing your idiot boyfriend here on the best way to stack firewood. He dropped most of it, I sure hope he's gonna do better with this baby when it arrives or I'll need to buy it padding and a safety helmet."

He ran for the door followed closely by Jazz and a few seconds later we heard a loud splash, one or both had ended up getting a dunking in the horse trough!

 **Jasper**

Both Peter and I were soaked through but it was only his horse play that stopped me from becoming frantic with worry, Bella was doing so well but I was waiting for the boot to fall as it surely would. Nothing in our relationship had been simple or plain sailing so why should this pregnancy be any different?

I showered quickly and went back downstairs only to find Bella curled up asleep under a throw, a smile of contentment on her face so I went to sit on the floor at her head and put my hand gently on the slight swelling on her belly.

She sighed,

"Hi Daddy. Who won?."

I kissed her,

"Me of course, now go back to sleep. you need your rest. You're looking after my little one too."

She patted my cheek and drifted off again while I concentrated on the warmth I could feel through my fingers and knew that baby was content and I prayed it would stay that way.

 **Bella**

We soon settled into a routine, and I found myself feeling more peaceful and calm here. Jasper stayed with me most of the time unless I chased him out of the house to hunt, he became more concerned the larger I got and hated us being separated although he knew I was safe enough with CHarlotte and Pete.

Charlotte was a great help as I started to grow and now I could hardly see my feet I needed her or Jasper to help me in and out of the shower and up and down stairs. Somehow I knew she would look after me as if we were sisters not just friends just as she had since we first met.

Emmett had called to ask if they could come visit but thus far Jasper had just shaken his head so I made our apologies but I was fast running out of excuses and I knew poor Kerri was bursting to ask how I was but that she'd kept her promise not to tell the others including Em or we would have heard before now.

Just as I began to feel this was going to be easy and I would cope fine things started to go wrong and I soon began to panic. It started with nausea, I felt sick, very sick, and couldn't keep anything down although poor Charlotte tried everything, soup, thickened drinks, malted drinks, fruit juice, but everything came up soon after going down. Jasper sat with me, helplessly rubbing my back or emptying bowls and getting cold flannels for my head but after a week of this, I could tell he was beginning to crack as I saw him looking longingly at the phone and could guess what he was thinking.

I knew he was feeling useless and frustrated as I became weaker and we both understood that although I was now four months pregnant in human terms we had no idea if it was long enough for the baby to survive if we were forced to ask Carlisle to deliver it. That was my main reason for insisting I didn't want Carlisle called. I wasn't sure how much longer Jazz would continue to accept my decisions he was so concerned about my welfare and wouldn't leave my side. I had to insist he went hunting but even then he was gone for such a short time I knew he was grabbing anything he could find close to the house. Sometimes when he came back he looked disheveled and dirty because he wasn't concentrating on what he was doing and then I would laugh and call him my wild man.

It got to the point where the mere sight or smell of food was enough to start me off and poor Peter had taken to going out for all day walks with Lucky just to get away from it all. In the end, the poor dog knew what was coming and would hide and force Peter to track him down. I just wished Jazz would go with them and get away from the sick room for a while.

 ** **Jasper****

Bella was beginning to look so fragile that I could hardly bear to leave her and when I returned from hunting I would crash out beside her holding her hand and praying that she would keep something down before starvation took its toll on her and our baby. On this occasion though something was different, she studied my hand as if she had never seen it before, turning it until I saw what interested her, there was a smear of blood on the palm, I really should have washed up before I sat with her. Then she did something very strange, she brought my hand up to her mouth and licked it then pulled back and looked at it again. I watched as she took my other hand looking for something and when it dawned on me what she was looking for I opened it. On the palm was a large blood stain from the deer I'd killed earlier and she licked this too then looked at me, a gleam in her eye.

 ** **Bella****

I knew what was wrong with me as soon as I tasted the deer blood.

"Jasper, our little one is hungry. I think its metabolism is more like yours than mine and it's not getting enough nourishment from human food."

He looked at me, eyes sparkling with a desperate hope,

"What are you saying, Bella?"

I smiled and patted my huge belly,

"I need blood, I need to get blood to the baby and I guess the best way will be to drink it if you can get me some".

He looked at me horrified,

"You want me to get you blood to drink?"

I nodded, it seemed a sensible idea to me so why not to him too?

"It's the only way I can think to get blood to our baby."

He glanced longingly over at the telephone but I shook my head,

"No Jasper, I don't want Carlisle involved unless I have to. We've managed OK on our own so far and I'm sure this will work."

He nodded grudgingly but still looking worried,

"I don't think you should have to do that, Bella."

I turned his head so he was looking into my eyes,

"I'll do anything, whatever it takes to keep our baby safe. Now go...bring me back a nice juicy elk or whatever else you can find."

He went out reluctantly and I wasn't sure if he would do as I asked or contact Carlisle for his advice, I just hoped he would trust that I knew what baby and I needed but we would just have to wait and see.

 ** **Jasper****

Peter thought it was a joke until he saw my expression,

"You're serious aren't you? Well OK Major, if you're sure about this. Don't you think maybe we should get some expert advice first though?"

"In all honesty that's what I would prefer to do but I can't call Carlisle behind Bella's back, not as she's so set against having his help. Since she found out he asked me to agree to a termination when she was sick she just doesn't trust him."

"Yeah well, I don't blame her for that. What does Charlotte say?"

"She says we should trust Bella's instincts."

"Then let's get to it, does she have any preferences?"

"Nope and I'm not sure she wants all the grisly details, let's just see what we can find."

He followed me muttering about how much better it would be if we gave her human blood but as I knew she was going to become a vampire eventually I didn't want her to know the taste of human blood.

It didn't take long to track down an elk but then Peter started the questions again,

"OK, so now what do we do Major? Kill it and take the body back to drain it or should I go get Lucky's collar and lead? Fuck, I've found myself doing some really bizarre things since Bella came along!"

In the end, we broke its neck and carried it back before draining the blood into Bella's empty soda bottles.

When we took the first bottle in Bella glanced apprehensively at it and I was quick to point out that she didn't have to go through with this but she just smiled and put a hand on her enormous belly.

"Hey, Junior is hungry so pass it over."

I watched nervously as she put the bottle to her mouth and slowly tipped it up. For a moment I thought she was going to throw up but then she swallowed, wrinkling her nose.

 ** **Bella****

I knew Jasper wasn't happy about this but I also knew instinctively that blood was the food our little one was craving and I wouldn't let the baby starve, so I took a deep breath and took a drink of the still warm blood. The taste didn't bother me, although it was a little salty, it was the smell, I'd always hated the smell of blood, metallic and tangy but then that I noticed Jasper's eyes, they were darker than normal, and it hit me that he was sitting here, right next to his food source and he was thirsty too so I smiled a little self-consciously and offered him the bottle,

"Why don't we dine together?"

His eyes widened in surprise but he took it and drained the rest before taking another bottle from Peter and passing it to me. It felt like a real family sitting to a meal and the feeling warmed me further.

"This has got to be the most disgusting thing I have ever seen so if you'll excuse me I'm going out to find myself a raven haired beauty to drain."

I threw the empty bottle at Peter, missing of course, and he sauntered out laughing at his own stupid joke.


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter Two****

 ** **Jasper****

I still wasn't happy, I wanted Carlisle's advice before I started feeding Bella animal blood regularly and it caused our very first argument which was both long and loud and I thanked my lucky stars we were alone in the house at the time or Peter would never have let me live it down but in the end I managed to persuade her that we needed medical advice. She was getting big very quickly and I was worried about what would happen when she went into labor. Peter and Charlotte wouldn't be around, there would be too much blood and I wasn't going to be much help, I didn't have any idea about delivering babies, human or vampire.

"Bella, everything is happening so fast, the baby is growing much faster than a human baby and we have no idea how this will end. You may need an operation to deliver it."

"I've spoken to Charlotte about this Jazz, I didn't just make up my mind like that. She helped to deliver four of her siblings, she knows what to do and she's going to make sure she hunts regularly so she can cope with the blood."

"And if she can't?"

"Then you'll be there to help her, I know you all changed lots of humans when you were with Maria, you have self-control."

I was losing on points here so I switched to another issue,

"What if you can't give birth naturally? Does Charlotte know how to do a cesarean section?"

"No, but you can ring Carlisle if it looks likely, how about that?"

"Bella, I'm concerned, I won't lose you or the baby."

"You won't, I can do this Jazz without having to watch Carlisle every minute, I don't trust him to think of the baby's welfare, I'm sorry."

In the end, we compromised, I would invite Kerri, who already knew, and Emmett, to visit and if Kerri was worried I would ring Carlisle whatever Bella said and instead promise her that I wouldn't let him do anything to harm the baby as long as her own life was not in danger. She still wasn't happy but it was as far as I was willing to go.

 ** **Peter****

I knew Bella was going to need medical help sooner or later despite her assurances that everything was fine and I wasn't happy that Charlotte had backed her on this. I pointed out that she and I would be worse than useless,

"Do you have any idea what you are saying? We'll be a bigger danger than anything when the blood starts to flow."

"No, we won't. Remember how many humans we turned for Maria, we learned to control our thirst, Peter."

"Yeah, we did but that was fucking years ago, are you willing to gamble Bella's life on it?"

"Yes, because she needs us, or would you rather call Carlisle now and get him here?"

I opened my mouth to say something but what could I say? I didn't want the Cullens here full stop but I wasn't as sure as Charlotte about my own control, not sure at all.

"Sounds like we've got Emmett and Kerri coming anyway."

let'sn lets you and I go on our own little adventure while they're here."

Now that I liked the sound of and Charlotte spoke to The Major explaining we were going away for a short break and would take Lucky with us.

Bella looked sad to see us go, or was it just the sight of Lucky sitting on the back seat with his head out the window drooling all over my newly polished paintwork? I liked to think the former and sounded the horn as we drove away.

 ** **Jasper****

I was sorry to see Peter and Char go but equally glad to see Kerri and Emmett arrive, I was counting on Kerri to give it to me straight, as a human girl she had the best idea how Bella was really coping and after a girl's heart to heart so would I. Kerri had a broad smile as she came up and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hope my girl is OK. Well done, Cowboy"

This was whispered in my ear before she went through and I heard a squeal of delight from both the girls, Bella would enjoy her friend's company.

Emmett came up the porch steps more slowly and I could see he was troubled.

"Hey Jazz, how you doing?"

"I'm OK, how about you?"

He made a face and darted a look in the house before beckoning me out into the yard.

"I think I might be in serious trouble with both of you, Kerri too when she finds out."

"Finds out what?"

"She asked me not to tell the others where we were going although she wouldn't explain why and...I think maybe I let it slip before we left. Is that gonna be a problem? Only I know Esme has been dying to see Bella again, I think she kinda feels she could help, seeing as she lost a baby too."

I nodded understanding Esme's reasoning but I really hoped they wouldn't decide to just turn up without being invited or Bella would be sure to think it was my doing.

"I think you'd better come in, maybe you'll understand a little better then."

He nodded looking relieved that I wasn't chewing him out, I'd leave that to Kerri to do, later.

Kerri and Bella were busy chatting on the couch when we walked in but when she saw Emmett she stood and held her hands out smiling broadly.

"Emmett, I'm glad you came."

His eyes were popping out of his head,

"Bella? I thought...are you?"

She nodded and took his hands,

"Yes, I'm having a baby, well Jazz and I are, but I get to do all the hard work."

He broke into a grin and let out a whoop that must have startled the horses in the next county.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle? For real? When?"

Bella put a hand on her swollen belly,

"We aren't sure but not long I think and yes you'll be Uncle Emmett."

It wasn't long until Emmett and I were ushered out so the girls could chat privately and Kerri promised to make sure Bella ate. She was a little disconcerted when she discovered Bella was drinking blood for the baby but like everything else that had been thrown at her since meeting Emmett she soon shrugged it off as yet another eccentricity of being a vampire's girlfriend. Emmett was more horrified than her and took some persuading that this had been her idea, not mine.

"You know something Jazz, Bella has never ceased to amaze me from the minute we first met her, that kid is going to be something special with a mix of you two in its genes!"

I smiled and thought he'd summed it up right, Bella was amazing and any baby with her genes was sure to be amazing too.

When I cornered Kerri alone later she was extremely positive about Bella's condition.

"Jazz, I really think you should stop worrying, the only thing Bella is concerned about is Carlisle finding out and sticking his nose in. I don't have her dislike of him, I guess I've never seen anything but good in him, except his blindness when it comes to Edward and Alice but Bella has her reasons and I'm guessing they stem back to the time you all abandoned her. Not that it's any of my business of course but she seems to have forgiven Emmett far easier than the others, maybe because he's tried really hard to make it up to her."

"Yes, we're lucky she forgave any of us and I think her problem with Carlisle is more to do with the fact he wanted to abort the baby when she was sick. She's scared he might do so if she falls ill again."

Kerri looked horrified,

"But surely she knows you wouldn't let him...would you?"

I shook my head,

"So long as Bella's life isn't in danger no."

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, it's a good job they don't know. I think he would feel it was his duty to come if he found out Bella was still pregnant. That's why I didn't say anything about it, or where we were coming."

Emmett hadn't told her yet and maybe, with luck, he wouldn't have to.

 ** **Bella****

It was so good to have Kerri here, we had become as close as we had been before the Cullens arrived in Jacksonville and I liked having her close at hand, She had listened to me and agreed that there was no need for Carlisle unless something began to go wrong and now I had figured out how to feed my growing baby as well as myself I felt much better. I was easily tired sure and more emotional than usual, but so were most mums to be. Kerri was my champion against Jasper's concerns and with her on our side what could possibly go wrong?

Emmett was quieter than I remembered but maybe he just found being around a pregnant human unsettling, he certainly hated the idea of me drinking blood but Kerri had told him quite bluntly to "get over it". She and Emmett were a perfect couple and I was looking forward to seeing them married, it would certainly be one in the eye for Rosalie, I bet she was spitting nails at the thought he had found someone else who truly loved him and made him happy.

I suppose I should have realized it was all just too good to be true because a couple of days later Emmett came in looking really sheepish and told us he had something he needed to tell us. I looked at Kerri but she just shrugged and shook her head, and we both waited curious to hear what he had to say.

"Look, I'm really sorry and I know you are both gonna be really angry with me. I did something stupid and I wish I could take it back but I can't. Bella, Kerri swore me to secrecy about where we were coming and I...well, I fucked up."

My heart sank as I realized what was coming next but Kerri went white with anger,

"You told Carlisle? Emmett, how could you? I'm just glad I didn't tell you Bella's secret or I guess you'd have blurted that out too, you idiot!"

He looked so hangdog that I almost felt sorry for him but I knew what his slip of the tongue and admission meant.

"They're coming to visit aren't they?"

He nodded,

"I just got a call asking if I'd pick them up at the airport, Esme really wanted to see you, to see for herself that you were OK, and as you were obviously up to visitors they decided to pay a surprise visit."

Kerri rounded on him,

"And I suppose you're off to the airport in a minute or two?"

"No, their plane doesn't get in for an hour and a half actually."

"Oh good, then I have time to kick your ass up and down the stairs a few times."

She was fuming and after apologizing to me she literally dragged the huge guy out of the room telling him in no uncertain terms exactly what she thought of him and his big mouth.

My heart sank and just for an instant I wondered if Emmett was covering for Jasper., that it had been Jasper who had called and asked Carlisle to visit but no, I knew he would never do that, he'd given me his word and I trusted him. Not that it mattered now, they were on their way and I would have to face them and stick to my guns, Carlisle was not coming anywhere near me unless I was at death's door and then only if he could save my baby too.

When Jasper came in from the barn and saw my face he knew what had happened and admitted Emmett had confessed his slip up when he and Kerri arrived.

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry you and I didn't think they would just turn up. I can go to the airport and tell them you aren't up to any more visitors."

I sighed heavily, it was a tempting offer but...

"No, let them come, I guess they'd have found out soon anyway but just remember they are here as house guests, nothing more. Carlisle is not wearing his doctor's hat in this house or he's likely to find his stethoscope rammed somewhere extremely uncomfortable."

Jasper smiled,

"He'd be an idiot to even try with you in this mood Bella and I won't forget. I guess all the noise I can hear is Emmett getting chewed out by Kerri."

"Yes, I would have told him what I thought too but she's going a good enough job as it is on her own."

I decided to have a rest before our guests arrived and Jazz took me up to lay on the bed cuddling up beside me and making me forget how upset I was at the thought of our unwanted guest's imminent arrival.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Jasper**

Bella was tense again by the time Emmett got back with Esme and Carlisle, Kerri had refused to go with him and I thought he might be in the doghouse for some time over this which I guess served him right. I went to meet our guests at the door giving Bella time to compose herself and wondering what their reaction would be once they discovered her condition. Esme was all smiles and Carlisle seemed relaxed so I guessed Emmett hadn't told them how unwelcome they were and I tried my best to put on a show of being cordial, I didn't want them thinking we didn't want them around any longer especially as I might need to call on his skills before this was over.

"Carlisle, Esme, welcome, we hadn't expected to see you so soon."

"I just couldn't wait any longer Jasper, I've been so worried about Bella after what happened to the poor girl. I hope this isn't an inconvenient time but as Kerri and Emmett were already here I didn't think you'd mind if we visited too."

Carlisle wasn't paying any attention, he had his head cocked to one side listening and I knew he heard the baby's heartbeat although he couldn't know what it meant.

"Do you have other guests?"

I shook my head,

"No, you'd better come through, we have some news for you both."

Esme looked intrigued as she went inside but Carlisle hesitated, frowning,

"Jasper?"

Then he heard Esme's delighted squeal,

"Oh, Bella!"

I knew in Esme's mind a baby in the family would make her world complete but would she overpower Bella with her maternal instinct?

 ** **Carlisle****

When I walked into the sitting room I saw the girls sitting either side of a very heavily pregnant Bella and I couldn't help a rueful smile.

"Well Bella, it would appear I missed the fact you were carrying twins, I apologize for that slip, it was remiss of me not to check more thoroughly. How are you feeling?"

She smiled at me but it was a little wary,

"We're fine Carlisle, thank you. I think Daddy is a lot more worried than me."

She smiled affectionately at Jasper and put a hand protectively on her extremely swollen belly.

"It's certainly happening very quickly, have you had any problems so far?"

"Not really, not once we worked out that the little one needed blood to feed on."

I looked at her horrified,

"You've been drinking blood?"

"Yes, it will help me when I turn, now I know how animal blood tastes."

I was frankly stunned,

"It seems you've coped well enough on your own, but animal blood? I would have thought human blood would have been better."

Bella shook her head and looked at Jasper with such love in her eyes.

"No Carlisle, I couldn't do that to Jasper again. Anyway, our little one is going to be a vegetarian too so it's a good start for both of us."

Kerri moved up so Jasper could sit beside Bella and he placed his hand over hers on her belly quite unconsciously and I relaxed a little. It seemed the two of them were comfortable with this turn of events but I wished I felt as easy about it. Being a doctor I knew of all the pit falls there could be with a normal human pregnancy and this was anything but normal.

 **Esme**

I was both shocked and delighted when I saw Bella's condition but I wondered why they hadn't told us, after all, I had experience with child birth and surely she wasn't going to attempt this all by herself, it would be crazy not to accept help from Carlisle and myself. Having seen her devastation at losing her baby and understanding it only too well, it seemed she'd been given a second chance and I was so happy for her. I just hoped it would have a happy conclusion although I still found it difficult to visualize Jasper as a father. He was too much the fighter for me to see him with a tiny baby in his arms. Still, Bella had changed him in so many ways that it seemed nothing was beyond the realm of possibilities.

From the way they talked I got the impression that Kerri had known about the second baby before she and Emmett came to visit and that annoyed me, as Jasper's "mother" I felt I should have been told before anyone else, especially an outsider like Emmett's fiancée but then Bella never had followed the niceties of etiquette. Still, I was here now and I was sure we would remain until the baby was safely delivered, it just meant Carlisle getting a leave of absence from the hospital.

 **Jasper**

I was impressed with the way Bella refused to let Carlisle take control of the situation. When he offered to examine her and check everything was as it should be she refused very politely telling him she was convinced everything was OK and that she would know if not and only then would she ask for his help. When Esme pointed out that she was the only one present with any experience of child birth Bella explained calmly that women had given birth for centuries without the help of a doctor and she intended this birth to be as natural as possible.

"Besides, I have Kerri here to hold my hand and say encouraging words without any fear of her wanting to drink my blood when she smells it."

Esme was less than happy with these explanations but this was Bella's show, she was calling all the shots, and when Carlisle tried to tell me I should insist on his help with the delivery as this was such uncharted territory I pointed out as much.

When it became apparent that Esme and Carlisle were in no hurry to leave Bella simply treated them as guests and spent her time sleeping and learning to knit, a hidden talent of Kerri's which soothed her while giving the rest of us a chance to laugh. Bella's first attempt at a jumper for the baby would have been OK if there was an octopus on the way, it had so many holes in it!

 ** **Bella****

The baby was getting very restless and I knew it wouldn't be much longer, I was so big a beached whale would have looked like a super model next to me! That didn't worry me so much as the fact that two weeks after arriving the Cullens showed no indication that they were ready to leave. Carlisle and Esme were determined to stay for the birth and although I didn't want that I couldn't say anything in case things did go wrong and I needed Carlisle's professional help.

He offered to set up a room for the delivery and as it kept him out of my way I agreed but getting rid of Esme so I could relax proved to be more difficult until Kerri took over and had Esme go shopping for baby things,

"You don't have to use them if you don't like them, I just thought it would keep her out of your hair for a few hours."

I could have kissed her and agreed eagerly, besides I hadn't had much time to prepare for baby, I'd been too sick at first and then too large.

Kerri had decided that as she knew absolutely nothing about babies or giving birth she would do some research on the internet. As she told me,

"The last thing I want is to stand like a clueless dummy beside Carlisle and Esme, besides you're counting on me to watch over things and I take that really seriously."

We had both warned Emmett what she was doing but he couldn't resist taking a peek over her shoulder.

"Hey that's gross, it's like a horror movie. You warn me before you get to that bit Bella, I want to be long gone."

Kerri looked at him and sighed,

"Emmett go play with a Grizzly or something."

He looked hurt, so she kissed him and pushed him out the door as I watched laughing,

"You and Emmett are good together Kerri, I'm really happy for you. When's the great day?"

She shrugged,

"We have to wait for Baby Whitlock's arrival, after all, we can't have a wedding without the guest of honor, now can we?"

Everyone was so excited about the baby and it was fun to watch their goofy grins every time the little one was mentioned, the only exception being Carlisle who looked constantly serious and slightly worried. Anyone would think I was the first girl to give birth and the fact this baby was going to be a hybrid made no difference. Sure it was growing a lot quicker than a human baby and needed blood to survive but it was still at least half human, half me, and everything was going to be just fine. I failed to understand why he didn't see things in the same way, especially as his concern was beginning to affect Jazz although he tried really hard not to show it.

Jazz and I had put our own wedding on hold as I was growing so fast and decided it would happen once our little family was complete which I hoped would be soon. I was so big it was uncomfortable, I struggled to breathe properly and the weight was pressing on all my internal organs and making them work harder than normal, especially my bladder, I seemed to spend half my waking hours in the bathroom these days. Luckily we had worked out that baby was growing about three times as quickly as a human one and as we could pretty much nail the date of conception we knew our little bundle of joy should be here soon and my discomfort would be over.

 ** **Jasper****

I had gone outside for a few minutes while Bella slept when I saw a car approaching, no, not a car, a van, sign written with the name of a florist shop. Who the hell would be sending flowers? No one apart from those already here knew about Bella's condition unless of course they were from Peter and Charlotte but it seemed out of character, besides they would have warned me when I spoke to them yesterday. As soon as they knew Carlisle and Esme had arrived they extended their vacation which was probably just as well, the thought of Carlisle, Esme, and Peter in the same house for days on end was enough to give me nightmares!

The van came to a stop and a guy got out with a clipboard in his hand looking around.

"Are you sure you're at the right address?"

He looked at his clipboard,

"Is this the Whitlock ranch?"

I nodded and saw, from the corner of my eye Bella standing in the doorway flanked by Kerri and Esme, she'd obviously woken up and missed me.

"Yes, that's right."

He looked from me to the others and nodded,

"OK, then this is the right address. Can you sign for the delivery?"

He held out a pen to me which I was reluctant to take, although I didn't know why. I scrawled a signature and in return, he opened the back of the van and pulled out a huge spray of flowers with a ribbon wrapped around it.

 ** **Bella****

I woke up missing Jasper, I always knew when he wasn't beside me, the baby was more restless and I felt lonely. We heard a car coming down the long driveway and I asked Kerri to help me to the door, some fresh air would be lovely, and my legs were so stiff from sitting that I thought they might refuse to work altogether if I didn't use them soon. Of course, Esme jumped up to offer me her arm too and not wanting to cause ill feeling I took it. As we watched the van, a flower delivery service pulled up and the driver spoke to Jazz who signed for a delivery. The flower spray was huge but all in whites and blues, not a pretty bouquet for a celebration so what was it? And who was it from?

I looked at Esme who shrugged, then back at Jasper who was carrying the huge spray, so large he was almost hidden behind it, up the steps to hand me a card that had been attached. On the front was written my name, or what would be my name soon, Mrs. Isabella Whitlock. I opened the envelope which hadn't been stuck down and took out the card inside. On the front was written 'With Sympathy' in large black letters and I felt the blood drain from my face as I turned it over. On the back was written just one word, 'Alice'. The card fluttered to the ground from my numb fingers and I staggered back.

"Jazz."

I called his name as the day went suddenly dark and there was a terrible pain in my back.

 ** **Jasper****

I felt Bella's horror before I heard her call my name and put my arms out to catch her as her legs crumpled picking her up and carrying her into the house to lay her gently on the couch. I saw Esme pick up the card and look at it, hissing between her teeth before laying it in my outstretched hand.

When I saw the words I knew what they must have meant to Bella.

"Fucking bitch"

I tore the card in two and threw it to the floor before kneeling beside Bella feeling her pain.

"Carlisle"

I shouted for him while trying to calm my Bella as her body moved as if the baby were trying to fight its way out through her belly.

"CARLISLE."

I shouted louder more panicked and he put his arm on my shoulder.

"I'm here Jasper, carry her upstairs, I think the baby is coming now."

As I carried her up I heard Esme telling him about Alice's message and Kerri read the card to Emmett who cursed under his breath. Alice had just made herself some more deadly enemies and once I knew Bella and our baby were both safe I knew I would have company to hunt her down and end her once and for all. What worried me about this was had she sent the message because she'd seen something? Or was it just one of her vindictive practical joke?


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter Four****

 **Alice**

I hadn't been able to see my surprise in person no, but luckily I had been able to persuade the delivery guy to call me and let me know what happened in exchange for a large bonus and he gave me the news that poor Bella had been so shocked that she had fainted, how delicious!

"Mr. Whitlock caught her, I guess she found it all too much in her state of health."

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, it can't be easy losing someone close to you when you're in that condition, was it a parent?"

I ignored his question having one of my own instead,

"What state of health?"

He hesitated,

"Oh, I thought you must know being a friend of the family, she's pregnant, looks about ready to give birth too."

I was shocked into silence, how could that be?

I told him where to find his bonus and cut the call stunned by his news. Bella pregnant? How had Rosalie got it all so wrong?

I called her, angry that she hadn't given me the full story but when I told her what the delivery guy had said she was as shocked as me,

"She lost the baby, Carlisle told us as much and I doubt he'd make a mistake about something like that Alice."

"Well, she's pregnant now so unless there's been a miracle Carlisle was lying to you."

She hesitated,

"No, he wouldn't do that, there has to be another explanation."

We both considered that idea then she gasped,

"Maybe she was carrying twins and she lost one of them, Maybe Carlisle didn't know it was a multiple pregnancy."

I supposed it was a possibility but I ordered Rose to find out all she could, knowing it would be more difficult now Edward had decided to play brain dead and incur Carlisle's anger. My brother really was an idiot sometimes and always when it came to Bella Swan. There was no way that little bitch and my ex were going to play happy families if I could stop them and as long as I lived I would make it my business to do so.

 ** **Kerri****

When I walked into the bedroom Jazz had laid Bella on the bed and sat on a chair by her side holding her hand and whispering comforting words to her as her belly continued to undulate. It seemed the baby had picked up on her distress.

Carlisle looked at me,

"You OK Kerri?"

I nodded,

"Good to go, Doctor."

I snapped a salute at which he managed a pathetic smile, he hadn't really wanted me here but Bella had made her wishes quite clear to him, I was to stay with her at all times to make sure he did everything he could for the baby. Her eyes flickered open and I winked so she knew I was here as she heard Carlisle snapping out orders.

"Jasper. You need to move, out of the way, I need room to make my examination."

It was obvious even to me that Jasper was livid at what Alice had done but Bella was picking up on it so I touched his shoulder,

"Calm down Jazz, Bella needs you, we'll sort the bitch out later."

He nodded and pulled himself together moving to the window where Bella could still see him while Carlisle did what he needed to do. When he finished his examination he sat beside Bella and took her hand in his while I hovered just behind so she knew I was there and ready to step in if he tried anything.

"Right Bella, your baby is ready to come but it's too big for you to give birth naturally. I'm going to have to remove baby by cesarean, do you understand?"

She went white then grabbed his arm,

"You save my baby Carlisle, do you hear me."

He nodded but she threw both Jazz and me a look that told us she was relying on us to make sure he did.

"I'll give you some pain relief and then we'll get going."

He patted her arm as he gave her a shot and it wasn't long before she calmed even more then, picking up a scalpel, he turned to us.

"There will be a lot of blood. Are you sure you will be all right? Jasper, if you have any doubts I would prefer it if you were to absent yourself."

Jasper and I exchanged a look, did Carlisle really think that either of us was going to desert Bella now when she was relying on us? Jasper nodded and I spoke for both of us,

"We'll be fine Carlisle, go ahead."

 ** **Carlisle****

I tried to keep an eye on Jasper but it was impossible once I started to operate. Bella hissed through her teeth and I offered her more pain relief but she shook her head,

"Baby needs to get out Carlisle, I can feel my little one panicking. Just get on with it, please."

I carried on but when I got through the flesh I realized we were in trouble.

"I can't use a scalpel Bella, it won't cut through, I'll have to use my teeth."

I heard Jasper's snarl erupt before I finished speaking and Bella shook her head,

"No Carlisle. Jazz you do it, please"

I was certainly not happy with this turn of events but before I could voice my objections I found myself being drawn back by Kerri allowing Jasper to step forward. I watched nervously for any sign that he was losing it, covered in her blood and tasting it in his mouth but he only tore the sac open then stepped back to her head, kissing her cheek and stroking her face as he did so and that moment I was prouder of him than anyone I had ever met, the depth of their love and his self-control were so clearly displayed it made my throat contract.

It was clear from Bella's expression that Jasper was now controlling her pain and without hesitation, I reached in and grasped the tiny form in my hands. As I lifted out the wriggling bundle Bella groaned and everything went to hell in a second. I handed the baby to Kerri and looked back at Bella who was hemorrhaging badly and I understood I needed to work fast or we would lose her. I grabbed some clamps and sealed off the blood vessels whose walls had become so weak they had burst and as the bleeding slowed I looked at Jasper. His eyes were black with hunger but he was still at her head, controlling his thirst.

"Do you want me to give her blood or do you want to change her now?"

He looked up at me,

"Is she in danger Carlisle?"

I looked then sighed,

"I don't think so now I've stopped the bleeding. She'll be weak but I don't think she's in any real danger, no."

He nodded,

"Then give her the transfusion, she'll decide when she wants me to change her. Besides she won't see our baby for months, maybe even years, if I change her now, as a newborn she'll be too dangerous."

That made me think and I listened, I could hear the baby's heartbeat and smell its blood. it was at least part human and therefore he was right.

 **Jasper**

I'd heard my baby's heartbeat even before it was born, now I yearned to see all of it and looked over to see Kerri standing with a blanket wrapped bundle in her arms. As I approached she handed it to me smiling broadly.

"Congratulations, Jasper."

I took the bundle very carefully and looked at the little face peering up at me, two tiny fists waving in the air yet the baby made no noise although I had expected to hear cries. I touched it's pink skin with my finger very carefully, it was cool, cooler than Bella's but warmer than mine and as I moved my finger away a small fist grabbed it and held it tightly and I felt a lump in my throat as I stood looking at our child, my child, laying in my arms and holding my finger in its fist.

I glanced up at Kerri,

"What is it? What sex?"

She smiled at me,

"It's a boy, you have a son."

It was a boy! I had a son and I had no idea how or why I was so blessed. I carried him over to his mother who lay half asleep from pain and drugs now Carlisle had finished stitching her up.

"Bella"

I called her name softly and she opened her eyes.

 ** **Bella****

I heard Jasper's beautiful familiar voice and dragged myself back from the edges of sleep and when I opened my eyes I gasped at the sight that met me. He stood cradling our little one in his arms, a look of utter contentment on his angel face. He leaned down and I took the tiny bundle from him looking at the perfect face of our child then looked at him questioning,

"It's a boy. We have a son and he's beautiful. Thank you Darlin'"

Jazz bent to kiss me, then our son.

Carlisle having finished cleaning up shook Jasper's hand,

"Congratulations, both of you."

Then he bent over to kiss me and the baby.

"Do you have a name for him? Esme's sure to ask."

We looked at each other and Jasper spoke,

"Give us a few minutes."

Carlisle retreated to the other end of the room with Kerri, giving us at least the illusion of privacy.

 ** **Jasper****

I had an idea for a name but I wanted to know if Bella did too.

"Well my beautiful lady, do you have any idea's?"

She smiled tiredly as the baby moved in her arms, and shook her head.

"I was afraid to think of names in case it brought us bad luck."

I nodded,

"Yeah me too but I did wonder if we should call him Adam, after all, he's the first hybrid vampire human I know of."

I looked to see if she would shake her head but she smiled then turned her head to look at Carlisle,

"Carlisle you can tell them that Adam Whitlock has arrived safe and well."

I knew she was very tired and sore so I took Adam back and sat beside her, holding her hand and taking away her pain until she fell to sleep and only when I was sure she was fully under did I put her hand down to take a good look at my son. He had the most beautiful blond curls and Bella's eyes but the tell-tale bruises under his eyes told us, if any telling was necessary, that he was a blood drinker. His heart beat was slightly fast and his breathing a little shallower than Bella's, even in sleep.

As I looked down on him he opened his eyes and it was as if he recognized me, he smiled and held his tiny hand out for me to take. As I stroked his hand he grasped my finger in his fist and pulled it towards his mouth.

"Are you hungry little man?"

I kissed his forehead tenderly and turned to Kerri.

 ** **Kerri****

I had been watching Jasper with his tiny son and it brought a lump to my throat, I'd seen the fighter and the lover with Bella and now I was seeing a new side of him. The way he looked at the little one, with such tenderness and awe, showed the man he really was yet when he turned to me I realized he felt out of his depth.

"I think he's hungry."

I nodded and took Adam from him.

"If you don't mind I'll give him to Esme for a little while. She'd be thrilled to look after him...only until Bella wakes up of course"

I added the last as a frown crossed his brow but after looking back at Bella's exhausted face he nodded.

Something occurred to me and I offered Adam back to him,

"In fact, why don't you go down and introduce your son to her yourself."

He walked slowly to the stairs carrying Adam as if he were made of delicate porcelain.

 ** **Esme****

I saw Jasper come downstairs and realized he had the baby in his arms and it was all I could do not to rush over but instead I smiled and waited patiently for him to come to me. He came over and knelt by the couch,

Say hello to Adam Whitlock"

He held the baby out to me and I took him with trembling hands and brimming eyes, looking at the perfect little face, the eyes open and watchful, looking from Jasper to me.

"I think he's hungry."

Jazz explained and I nodded my head.

"Shall we try him on the blood first as that's what he seemed to need?"

He nodded to me and I went out to get a bottle we'd prepared just in case. I couldn't believe I was holding a real baby in my arms again after so long and as I offered the bottle to Adam he sucked greedily and the memories of my own little boy came flooding back almost overwhelming me even after all the years that had passed since his death.


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter Five****

 ** **Emmett****

I'd made myself scarce while all the bad stuff happened and by the time I came back it was all over, Bella had done it and Jazz had a look on his face I'd never see before Bella had made him the happiest guy on the planet, they had a healthy baby boy. That reminded me of something and I thought this was probably as good a time as any to tell him.

"Jazz, you got a few minutes?"

He looked at his son in Esme's arms and hesitated before nodding,

"Sure Em. What's up?"

I walked out into the yard and over towards the trees.

"I need to show you something Jazz and you can show Bella when you think she's strong enough."

He looked puzzled but I knew he'd soon catch on and I walked to a small fenced area around an old oak tree at the far end of the paddock and stopped. He followed me over and looked then as he took in the small stone and the wild flowers he understood and I saw his eyes fill and his shoulders slump as he stepped over to read the inscription, following the letters with his finger.

 _"Baby Whitlock_

 _One little angel, God called back."_

I left him to his thoughts and his grief and walked back alone, straight into Kerri's arms.

 ** **Carlisle****

I saw Emmett take Jasper outside and guessed where they were headed, he'd told me what he, Charlotte, and Peter had done so I went inside to see Esme. She was beaming, sitting with Bella's baby on her lap, he'd been fed and was now fast asleep being rocked by a contented grandmother. And I wondered if she was thinking of her own baby, the one whose loss had driven her to suicide but she looked at me and beckoned me over.

"He's so beautiful Carlisle and he finished up a whole bottle."

I looked down at the baby and smiled.

"I'll have to examine him soon, find out exactly what he is."

I touched his head with the back of my hand gauging his temperature.

"He's my son."

Jasper was back leaning over to take him from Esme,

"Not a specimen for you to poke about Carlisle and I'd like for you to remember that."

 ** **Jasper****

I had been momentarily overwhelmed by what they had done for Bella and me, made a small space for us to grieve so our baby girl would never be forgotten, and I knew Bella would be as touched by the gesture as I was. In the meantime I needed to be with my family so I hurried back, only to hear Carlisle talking about Adam as if he were some lab experiment. He was just lucky I was in a hurry to get back to Bella before she woke or things might have gone differently but I just took my son from Esme with thanks and carried him upstairs with me, to the two people in the world who loved him, as each other, unconditionally.

 **Kerri**

Emmett and I had witnessed the scene between Jasper and Carlisle and we were both on Jasper's side, how could Carlisle talk about a tiny baby in that way? It was so insensitive and what exactly did he think he would find? More worryingly, what kind of examinations was he prepared to do to little Adam in order to get the answers he wanted? Emmett spoke calling me back from my thoughts,

"I was going to suggest maybe we should leave now the baby is here safe, they might want some time alone with him but..."

I glanced at Emmett,

"No chance, I don't trust Carlisle or Esme and I promised Bella I would watch out for her baby until she could. Bella's going to be laid up for a while so I'm still needed."

He nodded, Emmett understood only too well what I meant. I had been welcomed into the Cullen family as Emmett's girlfriend and then fiancée but I had never been a great fan of any of them. There was something not quite right about the way they deferred to Edward who was a pompous ass who thought he was God's gift and his crap didn't stink. And Rosalie? Well, I guess our mutual dislike was to be expected although personally I thought she and Edward were made for each other but what Emmett had ever seen in the Ice Maiden I couldn't tell and I certainly wasn't going to ask him.

I'd always liked Esme although I felt she allowed herself to be ousted in Carlisle's affections by Edward but maybe that was just the way she had been brought up. It was odd to remember that these people weren't the same as me, they had been human when society viewed relationships and women differently and even after all these years it still showed sometimes. I'd heard of Esme's tragic past, the cruel abusive husband and the death of her only child and felt, even more, pity for her but watching her with Adam I got an uncomfortable feeling, she seemed to be very critical of everything to do with his care and I knew she was the one I would need to watch even more than Carlisle.

Bella was frustrated at being laid up in bed but Carlisle refused to allow her to do more than walk around the room, to the bathroom or sit by the window and Jazz wasn't taking any chances so the three of them spent a lot of time up there. Personally, I thought that was all to the good after all Esme could hardly hover over Bella with Jazz there once Carlisle insisted she needed peace and quiet. Instead, I kept Esme busy decorating Adam's little bedroom that Peter and Em had turned the attic into. She had brought so much stuff it was hard to find places for it all, huge murals of animals covered the walls and three mobiles twirled from the ceiling, one of stuffed animals, one of cars, trains, and aeroplanes and a third, my favourite, of coloured glass balls that sent shards of coloured light dancing around the room when the sun caught it. The mountain of clothes she had purchased barely fitted into the pale green dresser and we both knew he would have outgrown them before he got around to wearing them all.

"I'm really not sure about putting the crib here Kerri, it's too close to the window Adam might catch a chill. I don't suppose Bella would have given that any concern, young mother's today..."

I ignored her comment, poor Bella hadn't had much chance to do anything wrong but Esme was getting ready. She'd already told Jasper that she thought it would be better for his son to be outside in the fresh air during the day,

"Better for him than being shut up in that stuffy room, I'd be more than happy to take him for a walk you know."

Bella's room was hardly stuffy, they had the patio doors open and sat out on the balcony half the day, she just wanted to get her hands on Adam and both Jazz and I knew it. He was very polite to her but Adam stayed with his mom and dad. Even Carlisle had enough of Esme's constant critique and after a week he decided Bella was fine and they could go back to the city. Of course, that didn't please Esme but, unless Bella asked her to stay on and unless pigs sprouted wings there was no way that was going to happen, she had no choice but to give in gracefully which was a relief all round.

 ** **Emmett****

We were headed back the next day with Carlisle and Esme but there was something I wanted to discuss with Jazz in private first. It hadn't been easy to get him alone since Adam's birth so I grabbed the opportunity when the others were busy with Adam and Jazz was going out quickly to hunt while Bella had company. I jerked my head for him to follow me away from the house, I didn't want to be overheard, and he followed intrigued.

"What's the matter Em?"

I stopped after a mile thinking it would be far enough away from other ears,

"I wanted to talk to you in private but this is the first opportunity."

He stopped me,

"Yeah, things are a little hectic right now. I wanted to talk to you too. It was a wonderful thing you guys did for us. I haven't shown Bella yet obviously but I know she's going to be as touched as I am."

I shrugged,

"It was the least we could do bro'"

Then I stretched my hand out and touched his shoulder. It was a gesture I rarely used with Jazz, somehow he always appeared too aloof for it to be acceptable, until now that was, he was more relaxed and approachable these days.

"I wanted to give you this back"

I handed him the reassembled florist's card and he looked at it, his expression hardening

"I did a bit of detective work while the rest of you were busy. I talked to the florist and managed to get a source for the order. I think I know where Alice is, or at least where she was about ten days ago."

He smiled then, the kind of smile you expect to see on Satan when he greets you at the gates of hell and it gave me the chills.

 **Jasper**

This news was music to my ears, the bitch had hurt us for the very last time and when I got my hands on her I'd rip her her head off, put a match to it and enjoy watching her burn. Emmett had come up trumps yet again and when he gave me the paper with an address on it I thanked him, looking at it momentarily and folding it before slipping it into my pocket.

"If you need any help Jazz."

I nodded,

"I'll call you Em, but first I want to make sure Bella and Adam are settled."

Alice came a poor second to my family now but both Em and I knew there would be no safety or peace for them while she still lived.

We hunted together just like old times and talked about stupid things, Adam's smile, the way Esme hovered over him at every opportunity and the way Adam was drawn to Emmett which really annoyed her. I know he wasn't looking forward to leaving but he knew while he and Kerri stayed on at the ranch Esme would take it that was an invitation to stay on too and both Bella and I were getting a little annoyed by her attitude. It was if she was the only one who knew anything about babies and how to look after them, given half a chance she would have kidnapped Adam and whisked him away but that would only happen over our dead bodies.

"I take it you'll be coming back?"

Em beamed,

"Try to keep us away Jazz, but next time I'll remember not to tell Esme where we're going. If I make a blunder like that again Kerri warned she'd rip off my balls and burn them in front of me and she isn't the kind to make idle threats. Anyway, we're off on our vacation in a few days and when we get back it's all systems go for the wedding that'll keep Esme busy for a while, provided she and the bride to be don't come to blows! Sometimes I think we should have sneaked off and got married on the quiet but I think Esme might have blown her top, she'd certainly have blamed Kerri and they are only just getting along as it is."

 ** **Carlisle****

I was aware that Esme wanted to stay but Adam was Bella's baby not hers and she had to let go. I was more worried about Jasper's next move as I was only too aware he hadn't given up his search for Alice, it had just been postponed and since the bouquet had been delivered he was even more determined that she should pay. I thought Alice had been wrong in many of the things she had done but as her father, I couldn't just turn my back on her I had already tried that and in all conscience, I felt I should try to help her find a way back. We knew where she was staying and Esme and I would be visiting her soon. We didn't tell Emmett because we didn't feel we could trust him not to tell Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 ** **Bella****

I was sad to see Kerri and Emmett leave but relieved that Carlisle and Esme would be going with them. I was grateful for Carlisle's help but he would never be my favorite person again. I knew in my heart that he still disapproved of my relationship with Jasper and would always try to protect Edward, Rosalie, and Alice. He was blinkered and I couldn't be bothered to argue with him. Esme was sad to go only because she wanted to remain here with Adam, but he was our baby, not hers, and she'd already started to try and take over, to bring up little Adam the right way, as she put it, but her right way and our right way were just not the same.

As the car pulled away I breathed deeply and put my arms around Jazz who was holding Adam as if he were the most precious thing in the world, which he was to us.

I knew it wouldn't be long before Peter and Charlotte returned now the Cullens had finally left but it was nice to be alone, our little family all alone. There was something on my mind and I decided now was the perfect time to bring it up.

"Jazz, I think I'd like our own place now. Do you think we could maybe rent somewhere nearby until our place is built?"

He smiled at me,

"Anything you want Bella but I know what you mean, somewhere we can close the door and be alone as a family."

Adam stirred, he was hungry again, so we took him inside for his bottle. As Jasper picked it up from the counter top I looked at it.

"Jazz, I'll get some fresh, that's been out for a while."

I grabbed a fresh bottle and filled it from a container we kept in the fridge, putting it in the microwave to take the chill off then Jasper took it from me and went to the couch, sitting down and feeding Adam, contented with his new role as a father. It made such a beautiful picture, father and son, that I felt a lump in my throat.

I don't know what made me do it, some sixth sense I guess or mother's instinct, but I took the bottle left out for Adam and poured some into a dish looking at it then took a little from the container in the fridge and poured it into another dish positioning them side by side. They looked the same and they smelled the same to me but something told me I was wrong and I called out,

"Jazz could you stop feeding Adam just a minute and bring him here".

 ** **Jasper****

Adam had just started to feed when I heard Bella call me and there was something in her voice that made me take the bottle from him and go to her straight away.

"What's the matter, Bella?"

She pointed at the dishes then handed me one.

"What is that Jazz?"

I looked at her puzzled,

"It's blood."

She sighed,

"I know that Jazz, but what kind of blood?"

I took it from her and sniffed it and immediately my mouth watered as I realized with a sinking feeling that it was human blood.

I looked at her and then took the bottle I'd offered to Adam tasting it myself. Cursing I spat it out in the sink as Adam began to grizzle for his feed.

"It's human blood, what's going on Bella?"

She looked close to tears.

"Esme, I think. She was trying to persuade me to feed Adam on human blood, she said it would be much better for him and he could be weaned onto animal blood later."

I hissed in anger and Bella touched my face soothingly as Adam picked up on my mood and stirred restively his cries becoming more strident.

"I'll go get him some fresh animal blood. Throw away every drop we have in the house."

She nodded and I could feel the anger radiating from her as I left which only served to make my own more intense, how dare Esme interfere in such a way? I felt guilty too, I should have noticed the difference in the scent but I had been so wrapped up in watching my son. There would be payback for the stunt Esme had pulled, of that I had no doubt having felt Bella's fury.

When I returned with a small deer I found Peter and Charlotte had arrived and were all over Bella and Adam like a rash. To my surprise, it was Peter who was cuddling Adam as he fed him from a bottle of formula, a stop gap until my return. While I'd expected it of Charlotte, she was, after all, a woman, I was taken aback by Peter, I guess I'd never thought of him as the paternal kind but then presumably he'd never seen me that way either.

Bella had explained why I was absent and as expected Peter had hit the roof, offering to show Esme the error of her ways by lethal force! Charlotte was quieter in her condemnation but I could feel how disgusted she was by such underhand dealings.

We all decided that Esme would not be welcome here again or at our own home once it was built. Of course, once they discovered we were planning on renting somewhere Peter offered to turn the barn into a short term home for Charlotte and himself so we could call the ranch house home until our own was ready. Bella was horrified at first but when I explained to her that it was their way of telling us this was our home and giving us some space whilst still being involved in Adam's life as his Aunt and Uncle she agreed readily enough.

"It's their only chance to ever be involved with a real live baby Bella, so thank you for understanding that."

"Actually, I was thinking we might get a few nights to ourselves if we have babysitters living that close."

I knew there was no way she was leaving Adam with anyone and neither was I but I let it go. Whatever made her happy made me contented, she'd given me everything a man could ever wish for and more happiness than I had any right to.

 ** **Rose****

 ** **Esme had been in a terrible mood when they got back from the Whitlock ranch and we heard all the news, how Bella had indeed still been pregnant and now had a healthy baby boy. Of course, according to Esme neither Bella nor Jasper were fit to be parents, after all, they had ignored all the advice Esme had given them thinking they knew better.****

 **" **You'd think as a new mother with no experience that Bella would have been only too glad of a little advice from someone who had a child of her own. She was more interested in Kerri's words than mine. I swear that girl gets between me and everyone whenever she can. What Emmett sees in her I can't imagine, she's coarse and thoughtless..."****

 ** **Breaking in I reminded her that a girl like that probably suited Emmett perfectly, he wasn't exactly from the top drawer himself although I had tried in vain for years to teach him a little finesse.****

 **" **You're right of course Rose, I should just ignore her but to think she's going to be one of the family gives me the shudders. Oh yes, there was a scene at Bella's, Alice sent her a bouquet of flowers with a sympathy card. I'm not sure if it was meant in all innocence because she heard about Bella's loss or if she was being vindictive, it's hard to tell these days. I really want to believe the best of little Alice but she makes it so hard."****

 ** **Once I was alone I called Alice and told her the latest news and what had happened when Bella received the bouquet**** ** **only to discover she already knew and I could tell she was thrilled to have upset Bella so badly but annoyed she and Jazz now had a son. It was evident she was busy thinking up some new devilment and I sighed,****

"Alice, is it really a good idea to upset Jazz more than he already is with you? As it is he'll be after you again once things with the baby settle down."

She laughed,

"Don't worry Rose, I have contingency plans if he gets too close. I think he might just have to bite his tongue and leave me alone."

I sincerely doubted that, but it was useless trying to tell Alice anything when she was in this kind of mood. Then she abruptly changed the subject,

"By the way Rose, did you know Edward went to Bella's place to kidnap her?"

I froze on hearing that and much as I wanted to I didn't think Alice was lying to me,

"No, I didn't as you no doubt already knew when you asked. Give Alice."

 ** **Alice****

It was so easy to wind Rose up, and if I couldn't have any happiness then I didn't see why she should either. She and Edward had been living their perfect lives in the garden of Eden for too long and now it was time for the serpent to raise his ugly head.

"Edward still loves Bella, Rose. If she were free of Jasper he'd take her back in an instant. She was his first love and he wouldn't mind Jasper's left overs or her blood if it's all that was available. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it didn't seem fair for you to be in the dark when everyone else knows the truth."

I heard her sharp intake of breath and knew I'd hit home.

"She could even give him a baby if he gets her back before Jasper changes her, it's just a pity you couldn't offer him the same Rose but there's just no competition."

The receiver went down with a crash but I didn't mind, my work was done, I'd wound Rose up and pointed her in the right direction, all I had to do now was to watch and wait.

 ** **Rose****

Alice was a grade A bitch but I knew she hadn't been lying and if I thought about it I knew Edward had never gotten over Bella. It was hard for a vampire to resist his singer's siren call but he'd managed it and I had won him, now she was back again and the siren call was as strong as ever.

I knew Alice was using me to further her own ends, I wasn't that gullible, but I didn't mind being one of her weapons. I'd never liked Bella or Jasper for that matter, and I hated that she could give Edward something I never could, if, that is, he decided that's what he wanted.

Something was very wrong with him and it was becoming more apparent as the weeks went by. He would swing wildly from one extreme to the other, first ignoring Bella, then saying that she and Jasper deserved each other then the next minute he would do something crazy like try to kidnap her. I was becoming seriously worried about his mental well being and decided that if he didn't calm down soon I would speak to Carlisle.

The only thing that might just bring him back down to earth, to me and me alone, was if Bella were no longer around. Only then could I be one hundred per cent confident of his love for me. Now, what I needed was a way into the cozy little family, yes...

Then it hit me and I smiled to myself, of course, the wedding, Kerri would be my way of getting to Bella. We already had our invitation via Esme, all we needed was for the Whitlock's to attend and I knew that, as Kerri's friend, Bella would be invited, it was just about perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter Seven****

 **Esme**

I was thrilled to hear from Rose, although I trod carefully, I didn't want to be the one to break the news about the baby because I knew how much it would upset her but then she told me that she and Edward would be attending Emmett and Kerri's wedding. Now that might be a little awkward because Bella and Jasper were also going to be there and I didn't think it would be right to let poor Rose walk into the situation without being forewarned. I braced myself and continued,

"Darling, have you heard Bella's news?"

She said she hadn't, so it was up to me to break it to her as gently as I could

"Well, she and Jasper have a baby my love, a son called Adam."

She took it a lot better than I expected so I went on.

"Do you think it's a good idea for you and Edward to come to the wedding, with them coming too?"

She didn't seem upset by it at all and then I understood, poor Rose couldn't resist the chance to see the baby, she would be fine with them.

"What about Edward?"

She assured me that he had pulled himself together and had promised to behave, not to spoil Kerri and Emmett's wedding day. That put my mind at rest at least a little, there was always going to be one member of the family absent, Alice, but it was her own fault. Her actions had been inexcusable and we couldn't really have her here, but I would miss her smiling face in the photographs. I had no idea where she was now but I assumed she had decided the safest thing was for her to get as far away as possible after that nasty little joke with the flowers although I couldn't make up my mind if it had been just that, a nasty little dig at Bella's lost baby or a genuine attempt to send her condolences.

 ** **Rose****

I smiled, well that was Esme taken care of, she was so gullible! Now for Edward, that might be a little harder but if I played it the right way he could be of use to me.

"Edward honey, I've just rung Esme to accept the wedding invitation."

His face was black as thunder,

"After what Emmett and Jasper did to me? Are you out of your mind?"

I patted the seat beside me,

"Not as crazy as you will be if you don't sit and listen to my proposition, Edward".

As I explained he began to smile, little did he know that I was well aware of his on/off longing for Bella, he thought I was asking him to make a sacrifice in looking after her for a while and when he'd heard it all he was grinning.

"So you see, it will all work out in your favor Edward. What do you say?"

He nodded,

"I like the way you think, Rose."

 ** **Bella****

Neither Jasper or I really wanted to go to the wedding if it meant seeing Carlisle and Esme again, but Kerri would be very disappointed and she was my best friend so we bit our tongues and agreed. However, there was a serious disagreement as to whether we should take Adam with us or leave him here for two days with Peter and Charlotte. I hated the idea of leaving him, of being away from my new baby but equally, I hated the idea of taking him anywhere near Esme so I was torn.

"Do you think you could bear to be away from him for so long?"

I looked at Adam sleeping peacefully in his cot and shook my head,

"No, but if we take him with us and Esme gets within ten feet I will personally rip off both her arms Jazz so what do we do?"

He grinned at my threat,

"I guess we'll just have to think about it some more but there is something I've been wanting to show you and now you're strong enough I think it's time."

I looked at him questioningly but he just took my hand and led me downstairs and out of the house through the yard and across the paddock to an old oak tree with a small white picket fence around it. Funny, I hadn't noticed it before but that's where we stopped and he opened the gate drawing me in beside him. I saw the white headstone at the head of a tiny grave and read the inscription through tear dimmed eyes.

"Em, Peter and Charlotte did it for us, so we knew she hadn't been forgotten."

I cried for a long while kneeling beside our daughter's grave and promised her that we would never forget her and when he was old enough to understand we would tell her twin brother about her. I would be sure to thank Emmett when I saw him and the others as soon as we got back to the house, this was such a beautiful gesture and showed just how human our friends still were underneath their vampire hard exteriors.

 ** **Jasper****

Life was good, apart from the conflict over what to do about Adam and the upcoming wedding. He was growing so quickly it did concern me and I wondered if it might be a good idea to let Carlisle look him over although I knew what Bella's reaction would be if I even suggested as much. I thought he was at the developmental age of a human two or three year old already and it had been only four and a half months since his birth. He could walk and speak although he was happy to play dumb when he wanted to and he was at his most happy when playing Cowboys and Indians with Peter and me. One would have to be Adam's horse while the other had to try and ambush us and as soon as the ambusher won he would laugh delightedly and toddle to Bella for a hug.

He was a wonderful child, full of delight at everything and intensely curious. One day he went missing when Peter and I thought he was with the girls and they thought we were on Adam patrol duty and we looked everywhere for him but he seemed to have disappeared. Bella was beginning to panic when we heard a shout from Charlotte who had gone to check the barn and as we approached Lucky came running out with Adam on his back, tail wagging and barking excitedly.

The other three laughed but I was less amused,

"Do you think it's safe for Adam to be so close to the dog?"

Peter snorted pointing at the pair

"I think you have your answer there, Major"

Adam had slipped off Lucky's back and the dog was standing beside him licking his face.

"OK Lucky, I'm OK"

Adam was talking to the Airedale as he stroked its fur and I exchanged a look with Peter, was it possible that Adam could communicate with animals?

I went over to where Adam and Lucky were now rolling around in the dust,

"Is Lucky happy now he knows you're OK?"

I asked him squatting down to their level.

Adam got up and threw his arms around me covering my face with kisses,

"Daddy, Lucky was worried when I fell down, we went treasure hunting in the barn, look"

He pointed to Lucky and I noticed he was wearing an old leather belt around his middle,

"Saddle Daddy."

I picked him up and swung him around, whooping as we did so.

"Whose idea was that?"

He looked at me with infinite patience on his face,

"Lucky's, he said I could hang on."

I looked at the dog who was now almost full grown and smiled. He lay on his side panting but his eyes were on mine and I swear I could see the wisdom in them.

Adam and Lucky became inseparable after the rodeo incident, where one was, the other was never far away, and at night when I finished his story with a kiss, Lucky would amble up the stairs to lay in the door way as if on guard duty, then Bella and I would relax with Peter and Charlotte. We had talked about changing her but she wanted to put it off until after Kerri and Emmett's wedding and until we had a house of our own although I think what worried her most was missing out on so much of Adam's accelerated childhood, she couldn't bear that and I completely understood, it was her decision and I wasn't going to put any pressure on her. I could hardly bear to tear myself away from him even to go hunting.

Deciding I could put it off no longer I decided to go hunting once Adam was safely asleep and Bella engrossed in learning lace making with Charlotte I left with Peter who had offered to join me, not necessarily an unusual event but I could feel the stress coming off him in waves. Once we were away from the house and I'd taken down my first deer he started to talk.

"Major I think there's trouble brewing but I'm not sure where it's coming from. Have you and Bella decided what to do about Adam? Are you taking him with you at the weekend? If you are I think you should take Lucky too, he'll protect the boy if you can't."

I stared at him in concern, it was never wise to ignore Peter's feelings, not when it came to trouble, he was rarely wrong.

"Trouble? Do you think Adam is in danger?"

 ** **Peter****

I hated to worry The Major but he had a right to know after all the shit he and Bella had been through although I couldn't really tell him any hard facts, it was just a feeling I got that there was trouble headed his way.

"I don't know Major, you understand my gift doesn't work like that and I can't even tell you if the trouble will be here or in Jacksonville, but it's on its way and you my friend are likely to be right in the middle of the said shit storm. Do you want us to come with you? Adam and Lucky can stay with us, then we'll be around to give a hand if trouble materializes."

He looked at me and I could see that for the first time since I'd known him The Major was genuinely worried.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of them, Peter."

I nodded,

"I know Major and you can trust us to look out for them."

He nodded looking relieved,

"OK I'll explain the situation to Bella and I know she's gonna want you two around. I'm hoping she'll agree to Adam staying with you and Charlotte, there's just going to be too many people at the wedding that I don't trust."

"You can say that again. Wouldn't it be nice if just once we could all relax and just enjoy life? Still, we'd probably only get bored. Come on, I'll race you back, the winner gets to play hide and go seek with Adam in the morning."


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter Eight****

 ** **Bella****

I'd learned that Peter's gift while not fool-proof could generally be relied on so I agreed with Jazz that it would be better take Adam with us to Jacksonville but not to the wedding. We found a place that accepted dogs and booked in for three days, that way I could go on Kerri's bachelorette night and Jazz could spend an evening with Emmett while Adam would be safe with Peter, Charlotte, and Lucky.

I rang Kerri to let her know we'd be there but that Adam wouldn't be coming, of course, she was disappointed but she understood, especially when she found out what Esme had done before they left. Apparently, Esme had been pressuring Kerri to stay human and let nature take its course while Emmett hadn't given it much thought but was happy to go along with whatever Kerri wanted. She wasn't sure but I got the impression it wouldn't be long before she decided to go through the change despite Esme's best efforts to the contrary.

We turned the journey into an adventure for Adam, although he seemed to be happy sitting with one arm around Lucky's neck and the other holding either my hand or his daddy's and I knew whenever Jazz and he touched Jazz always felt warm and peaceful as if Adam could negate any worries he might have.

Suddenly he looked over at Jazz with sleepy eyes,

"Daddy why can't I come to the wedding? I want to see Uncle Emmett."

He had been talking to Emmett on the phone every day and each time he ended in fits of giggles.

"It's a long day for a little boy but I promise you'll see Uncle Emmett soon. He's promised to call and see you before he and Kerri go on holiday."

We had called Kerri Aunt until she heard and went ballistic,

"I refuse to be an aunt, I'm too young, just Kerri will do. I refuse to answer to auntie until I'm old, wrinkled, and gray."

Adam smiled somewhat mollified by Jasper's answer and his eyes started to close.

"OK Lucky"

I heard his murmur as the dog lay down, providing a pillow for my little boy.

I watched Adam and Lucky with a grin, they refused to be parted and Lucky always seemed to know what Adam needed like now when he'd laid down so Adam could use his back as a pillow. Had Peter known all along that a boy needed a dog? No, he'd brought Lucky into our lives for me after I lost my little girl but somehow the dog had become a part of the family anyway and Adam's constant companion.

I looked at Jazz and smiled, touching his cheek with my hand and then pulled his hand into mine. I was so lucky, I had a wonderful husband even if we weren't official yet, and the most beautiful little boy. Well, not so little really, he grew daily both physically and mentally. We were hoping it would slow down soon but he was happy and healthy so we wouldn't worry too much, not yet. The trouble was that there was no precedent for someone like Adam, he was a one of a kind so we were learning as we went along.

I knew Carlisle and Esme would love to get more involved but both of us were loathed for that to happen after the sneaky trick Esme had pulled with Adam's feed. To make matters worse she would insist on ringing every day, excited about seeing her grandson as she insisted on calling Adam, at the wedding and she'd been most put out when we told her that he wouldn't be attending but staying with Peter and Charlotte instead. I was going to forget about her trick but when she pushed me I guess I just couldn't help myself.

"Esme, the plain truth is that I don't trust you with my son after I found out what you did with his feed."

"I was just trying to help, Bella, after all, I do have experience with babies..."

"And I don't? Well, not with a hybrid you don't and how dare you change his feed without even consulting us. I think the less you have to do with Adam the better."

She had been very upset at that but it was the plain unvarnished truth and I was fed up of pussy footing around her.

 ** **Peter****

I didn't like this at all, every fiber of my being was screaming that we were heading straight into the teeth of the storm. Of course, I was biased, I didn't like the Cullens, well except Emmett, and I didn't like being this close to them, especially with the psychotic pixie still at large. Her little trick with the flowers had been the last straw, she was living on borrowed time now and I was more than happy to call in her ticket.

The problem was that I couldn't be any more specific about the danger but I'd breathe easier once this wedding was over and we were back home. I looked over at Charlotte and noticed she looked as spooked as me. Once we'd dropped The Major and Bella off we would take Adam to the motel and barricade ourselves in for the duration. Jazz had filled an electric freezer box with blood for the little tyke and he would eat human food too at a pinch.

 ** **Bella****

It was hard to say goodbye to Adam, really hard, especially when he asked me to remind Uncle Emmett to ring him that evening. I promised that Daddy and I would ring too and he smiled.

"Lucky says Bye Mummy, Bye Daddy."

The dog was looking at us and I could almost believe he really was speaking to Adam as I patted his head,

"Keep Adam safe boy."

He woofed once and I understood it was an "OK, message understood" answer.

Jasper took my hand and telling Adam to behave for Peter and Charlotte, we watched as they drove away, Adam looking out the back window and waving madly until they were out of sight.

I felt an aching hole in my stomach as soon as I could no longer see my little boy, I loved him so much I could hardly bear to be away from him but Jasper squeezed my hand,

"I know, me too, but he's as safe with Peter and Charlotte as with us."

"I know that but it's so hard to be away from him and I worry he might be missing us."

Jazz laughed raising an eyebrow questioningly,

"While he's got those two spoiling him rotten? I doubt he'll give us a thought. Staying in a motel is all part of the adventure, Peter will probably make him a camp out of the furniture and barbecue squirrel in the bath tub."

I laughed at that, Jazz was right, Adam would have a wonderful time, Pete and Char would make sure of that. They were almost a second set of parents to him and I know how much it meant to both of them to be involved in his childhood and to be trusted with his security. It was the main reason I hadn't pushed for our own place to be finished.

We made our way into the foyer of the hotel and straight into a delighted Kerri's embrace. After giving me a hug she turned to Jasper and did the same, ending it with a theatrical kiss on both cheeks and I couldn't help laughing to see his horrified expression, he just wasn't used to such grand gestures of affection. He rallied well enough though and returned her kisses before she started to give us our orders.

"Right Jazz, Emmett is up in room six four four chomping at the bit. Just make sure he gets back in a fit condition to get married. That means no grizzlies, no mountain lions, and no topless bars."

Then she grabbed my arm,

"Come on Bella, let's leave the guys to their fun, we have some serious partying to do. Is Adam OK? We're both excited to see him after the wedding. Esme said he'll be at the reception and Emmett is like a boy waiting for Santa."

We were out of sight and hearing from Jazz now but I knew when Emmett told him what Esme had said he would be livid. We had already told Esme that Adam would not be coming to the wedding at all including the reception and this was her way of trying to manipulate us yet again to get what she wanted. I didn't want to spoil Kerri's mood so I didn't say anything I just nodded and smiled and luckily she didn't seem to notice.

She immediately launched into a blow-by-blow account of the wedding preparations which contained more bad news, Rose and Edward would be there.

"Esme gave me the news yesterday and I didn't know what to say, as far as I was concerned they weren't invited and Emmett was fuming. We can only assume that Esme had invited them, though why she would think they'd be welcome I don't know"

By the time we met up with the others I was quietly fuming for myself and my friend. Esme had pushed poor Kerri to the limit of her patience, organizing things, arranging people, and generally poking her nose in where it wasn't wanted.

 ** **Esme****

It was lovely to see Bella again although I thought her attitude to me was a little cool. I had forgiven her the juvenile tantrum on the phone about not trusting me, I guessed she was just a little tired, after all having a baby wasn't easy, and I didn't think that Jasper would be much help once the novelty had worn off. He really wasn't the paternal type, as I'd said to Carlisle more than once.

I really thought they should bring Adam to us while they took a little time out for each other and I was sure that Bella needed a little advice on giving her husband quality time so he didn't get too jealous. It would be easy for her to neglect Jasper in the adventure of a new baby and I knew he wouldn't like that, men were so sensitive that way. I'd try to talk to her this evening and hopefully, Carlisle would drop a word in Jasper's ear about encouraging his "wife" to arrange a little time to themselves.

 ** **Bella****

When I saw Esme she was all smiles and cuddles but I just couldn't bring myself to reciprocate, she was sure to have an agenda but only time would tell what it was this. We had a lovely meal at a very nice restaurant which Kerri and I really enjoyed along with a couple of her friends from the hospital, one of whom I happened to know and I was aware that Esme felt left out which gave me a spiteful stab of enjoyment. She did her best to appear to eat but I saw her heave a sigh of relief when we finally left.

I was just glad she hadn't tried to involve Rose in the evening but... I spoke too soon. When we arrived at the club I recognized the staggeringly beautiful blonde waiting for us with a bright smile and swore under my breath. Kerri saw her a few seconds later and groaned but Esme merely smiled back and called her "daughter" over.

"Rose, I'm so glad you decided to join us. You know Kerri of course, and Bella, and these are Kerri's friends."

As we went in I looked questioningly at Kerri and could see she was quietly fuming.

"I had no idea Bella, really"

I just shrugged, it was going to be a long night and I already wished I'd stayed with Adam but I did my best, talking mainly to Kerri before she and the other two went dancing, leaving me alone with Rose and Esme.

"Congratulations Bella. Will we be seeing Adam at the wedding?"

I shook my head,

"No, we thought he was a bit too young. He's staying with friends."

She arched a beautifully sculpted eyebrow,

"Really. I would have thought he'd be here with family on an occasion like this".

"He is with family Rose. Our family."

I cursed myself for letting her get under my skin and made myself a promise to keep my temper however difficult that might turn out to be.

 ** **Esme****

I knew Bella was going to be difficult about Adam and, of course, Rose but I never expected her to be quite so hostile.

"Bella, I think that was a little harshly said. After all, we are your family too."

She looked at me with skepticism,

"Really Esme? I thought you were happy to see the back of Jasper and you certainly haven't acted like a family, remember the little switch with the blood."

I tutted, did she really have to keep bringing that up as if it had been something terrible?

"I was merely trying to help Bella, human blood is far better for a young..."

I trailed off realizing I wasn't going to get anywhere then changed the conversation.

"Still, I think it would be a shame if we couldn't put our differences aside for Kerri and Emmett."

Bella nodded agreeing with me at last and I smiled graciously,

"Now then, I'll leave you and Rose to catch up you haven't seen each other in ages and I simply must dance, I don't get many chances. Oh yes, and perhaps you'll reconsider bringing Adam to the reception, Emmett will be so disappointed if he doesn't come and it seems a shame to ruin his big day."

I went off leaving Rose to make her peace with Bella, probably a hopeless task but she had asked me for my help in arranging an opportunity for her to talk to Bella and she was my daughter, the only one these days with Alice now estranged.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

 ** **Rose****

Esme had done her bit, now it was up to me so I put on my best smile and moved to the chair beside Bella.

"I know we've had our differences Bella and I know Edward hasn't always acted well towards you but I think we should try to get along at least for the wedding."

She looked at me coldly,

"If your husband stays away from me and mine I think we'll be able to get through the day, Rose."

She was so easy to manipulate!

"Oh Bella please, now don't try to tell me you didn't lead Edward on just a little bit. Not that I mind! I completely understand, he was your first love and you never forget that feeling do you? Besides, Edward is exceptional, Jasper must be quite a comedown for you after that. I accept that he has a certain animal charm but he's hardly the best example of manhood now is he?"

I smirked as I said it trying to get under her skin.

"I can't wait to see your little boy. Tell me, who does he take after? One can only hope that it's you and not his father. I look forward to finding out at the reception."

Bella stood, her face livid with anger and she almost spit her words out when she spoke,

"Rose you are a bitch, always have been, always will be, Jasper is twice the man Edward will ever be and I'd rather stick needles in my eyes than let you anywhere near my son, you, Edward, or Esme."

She pushed the chair back angrily and stormed out as I reveled inwardly at my success.

All was going perfectly according to plan so far!

 ** **Bella****

I was absolutely fuming, how dare that bitch try to belittle my husband or even speak my son's name! There was no way I could bear to go back in there with Esme and Rose so I decided to go to the motel and spend the rest of the evening with Peter, Charlotte, and my little boy. I'd apologize to Kerri in the morning but for now I needed to walk off my anger.

Unfortunately I'd misjudged how far it was to the motel and I was shattered and footsore by the time I finally saw the sign up ahead. I limped up to the door and knocked, calling Pete by name so he would know it was me then I heard footsteps approaching but as the door opened a hand snaked around my mouth, another around my waist and I felt cold lips at my throat. I recognized the scent and knew I'd been played.

 ** **Peter****

As I opened the door Lucky started to growl but before I could do anything the door crashed in and Bella stood there, Edward with his teeth at her neck, and I froze.

"Good move hill billy."

The voice came from the darkness and I turned slightly to see Alice standing there beaming at me.

"Now, let's not have any silliness or little Adam might need to look for a new Mummy and that would be so sad now wouldn't it? Call your wife off before Edward decides he's thirsty and snacks on poor helpless Bella and both of you stand in the light where I can see you."

She tapped her foot impatiently as I ran through the situation in my head but there was no way out of this without risking Bella and Adam, we were in deep trouble. I called Charlotte from the other room where Adam was asleep and she joined me, standing as directed in the light. What else could we do with Bella threatened as she was?

Alice walked closer,

"See Whitlock, your Major isn't the only one who knows how to plan an operation, now I'll just get my nephew and we'll be off".

When I started forward Edward growled and I heard Bella hiss, his teeth were almost breaking the skin of her throat, she couldn't speak but I could see she was willing me to act and save her little boy.

 ** **Alice****

I was feeling quite proud of myself, everything had gone to plan perfectly and I was already congratulating myself as I opened the bedroom door when I heard a terrifying snarl and something huge and hairy tackled me, sinking its teeth into my neck. As I screamed in terror Edward loosed his hold on Bella and she struck out, gouging at his eyes with her nails. He jerked away reflexively and Peter was on him in an instant.

I managed to get my hands around the creature's neck preparing to snap it when something small latched on to my hand.

"No Auntie Alice. You mustn't hurt Lucky."

I felt myself stiffen at his words, auntie? Was this boy Bella's baby? He looked at least three, maybe even older, then I caught sight of his face in the light and my hands dropped from the creature's neck.

"Lucky, back boy, it's OK."

He spoke in his quiet little voice and the creature, I could see it was a dog now, opened his jaws and moved back, still watching me intently.

 ** **Bella****

When Lucky attacked Alice I saw my chance, and as Edward's grip slackened in shock I clawed his eyes with my nails and then he was ripped from my side by a snarling Peter who quite literally dismembered him before our eyes. Adam had somehow stopped Alice from killing Lucky who stood watching her, ready to attack if she moved so much as a muscle but she was looking at Adam's face spell-bound and as I turned my attention to him I gasped, there was a glow coming from under his skin, bathing her face in a gentle light.

He turned to me,

"It's all right Mummy, Auntie Alice will be fine. I just didn't want her to hurt you or Lucky".

At his name the Airedale padded over to his side and licked his face, eyes still on Alice's unmoving body. Charlotte was watching her too, ready to attack if she made a move while Peter was collecting up the scattered remains that had once been Edward.

"I'll take the trash out of the city and burn it. Will you be OK or do you want me to take her too?"

He nodded his head in Alice's direction but I shook my head,

"No, I want to talk to her first."

He nodded

"I'll leave Charlotte then."

"Can I come Uncle Peter?"

Adam ran over and grasped Peter's trouser leg and he looked to me for a decision.

I nodded,

"It might be as well."

When Adam had left the room Alice became animated again,

"Was that your son? Was that Jasper's boy?"

I nodded,

"Yes Alice, and he's not going anywhere without us."

She looked to the door and back,

"He's very special Bella, he frightens me."

I laughed,

"He's a baby Alice, how can he scare you?"

Her eyes got wider,

"You don't see it do you, Bella? He has great powers, he gets them from you and Jasper in equal amounts. Let me give you some advice, keep him a secret from the Volturi or you will lose him, Aro would do just about anything to control such a powerful asset."

I almost snarled myself,

"He's a child, not an asset, Alice."

She shook her head,

"You're wrong Bella, he's much more than just a child. He has the ability to control anything or anybody. You don't need to worry about him getting hurt, there isn't a person or animal alive who could harm him. Just keep him a secret from Aro."

I heard a snarl from behind me and as I turned a figure flashed past me while Alice let out a high pitched scream and Lucky barked loudly.

 ** **Jasper****

Something wasn't right, I could feel it, my family were in danger and they came first every time. When I told Emmett of my feeling he volunteered to go back with me, we'd found some bears and had our fun so ran back as fast as we could only to find Peter's car was missing from the car park and I knew I'd been right to worry. The door stood open and I saw Bella, Alice, and Charlotte, standing there with Lucky and as I got closer I heard Alice's words.

I knew straight away that the only person who could threaten Adam was her, she had seen what he could do and she would sell him out to the Volturi in a heartbeat just to get even with Bella and myself and I would not allow that to happen but as quickly as I moved to attack I was beaten by Emmett. He literally flew through the door crashing straight into Alice's body knocking her backwards,

"No way are you threatening my nephew you bitch."

He sank his teeth into her neck, ripping out a huge chunk which he spat onto the floor as she screamed but when she'd threatened Adam she had signed her own death warrant and Emmett had elected himself the executioner. As more pieces rained down I took Bella in my arms and half dragged half carried her outside.

"Where's Adam Bella? Is he OK?"

She nodded still flinching at the noises coming from the room.

"Peter took him out into the countryside to build a bonfire and Adam wanted to go with him. I just wanted him as far away from Alice as possible."

She saw my questioning look and added,

"Edward".

I stiffened at that but she stroked my face,

"Its OK Jazz, we're all fine really."

It was then that she rubbed her neck and I saw the ragged puncture marks in her skin.

"Bella who did that?"

I pointed to the rapidly reddening marks.

"Oh, I think Edward must have broken the skin after all."

I saw red,

"He bit you?"

She shook her head still rubbing the area,

"Not really, it was more of a nip"

I looked at Charlotte whose eyes went wide.

"Let me see Bella."

She examined the marks closely as I waited fearing the worst.

"Do they hurt?"

Bella grimaced,

"They feel kind of hot and sore."

I looked into her beautiful eyes hating what I was about to say but knowing it had to be said.

"Bella, Edward has injected enough venom into your system to kill you but not to change you. I need to finish what he started Darlin', I'm so sorry, I didn't want it to be this way."

I caressed her face as I saw my words sink in and her eyes went wide

"Oh. Did he try to kill me? But that means...oh God! Jazz, promise me you'll look after Adam for me. Don't let him forget me."

Her eyes started to glaze as I picked her up and looked around, the only transport to hand was Alice's or Edward's. I prayed the keys would be in the ignition and they were so with a sigh of relief I laid her gently in the back.

"I won't, I promise but we need to get out of here now."

Emmett shouted from the motel room

"Go. I'll sort out the mess here."

So Charlotte slid behind the wheel and as Lucky came at my whistle jumping in the passenger seat I climbed in with Bella and we drove out of the city as quickly as we could.


	10. Chapter 10

****Chapter Ten.****

We hadn't gone far when Bella began to groan and shake so violently I had to pin her down bodily while trying to ensure she didn't bite her tongue off as the seizure hit her hard.

"Major you can't wait until we get home you have to do it now."

I looked down as the seizure ended, her head was now lolling and her face flushed, I could see her trembling and I knew Charlotte was right, it would be difficult in the back of the car but we'd manage.

I turned her head to the side and placed my teeth over the marks Edward had left, biting down. Bella's body spasmed with the pain of my bite but I knew it was the only way to save her so I continued, pumping as much venom as possible into her blood stream and as she began to thrash and scream I could only hope and pray I'd done enough to save her.

I held her close and tried to calm her but it was hard, I was so stressed myself with worry over her and wondering where Adam and Peter were and if they would be safe. I hated it when our son was out of my sight but if anyone could keep him from harm it was Peter.

"Concentrate Major before she hurts herself."

Charlotte brought me to my senses, Bella was thrashing around so violently that she was in danger of breaking bones and while the venom would heal them it was easier to stop her before she damaged herself, less for the venom to do and therefore a quicker change.

I concentrated hard, kissing her and smoothing her hair.

"It's OK Bella, I'm here darlin' I'll look after you. We can beat the pain between us."

I couldn't take as much of her distress away as I wanted because I had to remain vigilant, at least until Peter contacted us then just up ahead we saw brake lights flashing on and off, it was a signal from him. He'd obviously worked out where we would need him, that gift of his was pretty damn useful some times.

 ** **Peter****

Adam and I sang songs all the way until I found a suitable burning spot then he helped me carry the pieces of Eddie the ass-hole some of which were still moving slightly and build a pyre.

"Why are we doing this Uncle Peter? Has he been a bad man?"

I nodded,

"Yeah Adam, he threatened you and your Mummy so he has to go."

Adam looked at me as he processed this,

"He wanted to hurt Mummy?"

I nodded

"Yes, and you."

He held out a chubby hand,

"Can I light the fire? It was my Mummy he was going to hurt."

I wasn't sure if Bella or The Major would approve but I handed the lighter over and clicking the wheel to get a flame Adam threw it on the pyre.

"I won't let anyone hurt my Mummy or Daddy, Peter. I'm like you and Daddy, a soldier."

I smiled and ruffled his hair,

"You sure are Adam. Just like your Daddy."

It was then I felt my radar start to ping, we needed to get moving fast.

"We need to go Adam. Climb back in the car."

Adam trotted over and climbed in, that was one thing you could say about the boy, if he knew it was important he never argued or questioned, he just did as he was asked.

 ** **Jasper****

When we stopped Charlotte went to fill Peter in on the details and I heard him cursing roundly.

"Tell The Major to do what he needs to, Adam and I will ride shotgun and watch your back. "

The car door slammed and we took off again but this time with Peter as the rear guard I diverted all my energy to helping Bella with the pain of the change, we connected and her pain became mine. The fire boiled my blood as well as hers, my body felt on fire with hers and she began to calm down. Through it all though, I could feel her conscious of my presence and her love flowed along with the liquid fire from her to me.

 ** **Bella****

Realized what Jasper's words meant my blood ran cold, I was dying? I wouldn't be there for my mate and my darling little Adam. No, it couldn't be, I wouldn't lose my precious ones by dying after I struggled so hard to get them. I looked at Jasper,

"Just do what you need to do and look after our little one."

I felt really sick now and I started to shake as Jasper carried me out to the car but I remembered little after that point until a fire started to course through me and my flesh began to bubble and fry. I felt him with me, taking some of my pain to himself and I tried to send him my gratitude. I hated the thought of him in pain too, especially as he had been through this before all on his own but I knew it would have been useless to tell him not to help me. As I screamed silently I felt a cool hand in mine, Jasper was here with me and my pain subsided.

 ** **Peter****

I tried to explain to Adam that his Mummy wasn't well, that he wouldn't be able to see her for a while but I wasn't sure I was getting through to him, how could I explain the transformation to a child? He sat, one hand in Lucky's fur and the other in mine and after thinking about it for a while he spoke.

"Uncle Peter?"

I looked over quickly, trying to look all around and use my gift to anticipate further trouble at the same time,

"Yes, kiddo?"

His little face was very serious,

"Is Mummy going to die? Like that man."

I shook my head,

"No Adam, Mummy won't die but she will be sick for a long time so you won't be able to see her."

He looked at my face gravely and shook his head,

"No Uncle Peter, I'll help Mummy so she's better quickly, she's going to be like Daddy isn't she?"

I nearly drove off the fucking road when he said that.

"What do you mean Adam?"

He giggled,

"You know, she'll be like Superman. She won't be so fraj...what's the word?"

I looked at him again,

"Fragile?"

He nodded,

"Yes fragile. She's not like us yet, but she will be then Lucky and I won't have to watch out for her anymore. He was a very good dog back there wasn't he?"

I had to smile thinking back to Alice's face when Lucky attacked,

"Yeah, he was really good. So, you and Lucky have been looking after Mummy?"

He nodded,

"Yes. She falls over a lot so we watch and help her. Daddy doesn't though 'cos he's like Superman."

The thought of the Major in a red cloak and tights made me laugh and when I explained why I was laughing to Adam he laughed too and I swear that fuckin' dog was grinning!

 ** **Jasper****

I wanted to get home with Bella so she'd be more comfortable but I was concerned about Adam, what had Peter told him? How did you explain to a small child that his mommy was becoming a vampire and might be dangerous? That he might not be able to see her for weeks or months, maybe even years?

I kept an eye on Peter's car and I was puzzled by what I felt, there were happiness and confusion and I thought Adam was probably giving Peter a grilling, something he did often when he got a new idea and needed to test it out.

I'd been wary of a relationship between Peter and Adam but it had soon become obvious that Peter would lay his life down for our son and I understood that Adam couldn't be in better hands. It was if everyone who came into contact with Adam couldn't help but love him.

I vowed to make sure he had a good life, not one like mine spent fighting and killing, but as I thought about my past it stirred up emotions which leaked into Bella's mind and she became agitated.

"Hey Major. Pay attention."

I nodded to Charlotte and went back to concentrating on my precious wife, helping her all I could.

 ** **Charlotte****

I had never been so frightened in my whole existence as during that drive home. We weren't sure if Jasper had been in time to counteract the damage already done by Edward's venom which had started to poison her system rather than change it. The Major tried to look after her and keep watch on the other car with its precious cargo and found doing both too difficult so made the decision to leave Adam in Peter's capable hands and concentrate on Bella who needed him most right now.

I thought about Peter and Adam, how quickly my abrasive, often foul mouthed, husband had changed. He would have been a good father and for the very first time, I regretted that we would never have such a blessing. We were lucky however to be a part of Adam's life and both of us would make any sacrifice necessary to keep him safe.

When we finally got back to the house The Major picked Bella up and ran to the house followed closely by Peter and Adam while I stayed outside for a few minutes just trying to calm myself. It had been a close call all round and we could have lost Adam if not for Lucky, that dog deserved a big juicy bone for his Herculean effort. How he'd got through vampire flesh I couldn't imagine, but then a lot of things were surprising me these days.

 ** **Jasper****

I carried Bella upstairs and placed her pain racked body on the bed before climbing on beside her. Now I could concentrate better on helping her but as I started to sink into her pain I heard my son and felt his hand on mine.

"Can I help too, Daddy?"

I picked him up and kissing him lay him between Bella and myself where he took one of my hands and closed his eyes then whispered,

"Put Mummy's hand on ours Daddy and we'll make the pain go away."

I did as he asked, not quite knowing what to expect but as soon as Bella's hand touched ours I felt it, somehow Adam was magnifying my power over emotions. I felt the pain coming from Bella ease greatly, and even the pain we were taking from her diminished.

"There Daddy, now Mummy won't hurt so much. Will she be gone for a long time? Uncle Peter told me I might not be able to see her for a while."

I stroked his hair with my free hand,

"No Adam, not long. You'll be able to talk to Mummy soon."

He sighed,

"Uncle Peter said she might be angry with us all when she wakes up because she's been in pain. Will she have to go away? I don't want her to go away, Daddy."

I laid my head beside his on the pillow

"No Adam, I don't think Mummy will have to go away, I think you and I will be able to help her just like we are now."

As I closed my eyes enjoying the sensation of being so close to the two people I loved most in the world I realized just how close I had come to losing them both.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

 **Emmett**

I'd had a close call but I got cleaned up just before the cops arrived, the way things were going I could set up as a crime scene cleaner!

I didn't feel the slightest guilt for killing Alice, she had brought it on herself with her vindictiveness and she'd threatened Adam which was inexcusable, I loved that little guy and no one was going to hurt him on my watch.

I went back to the hotel wondering what to do about the wedding, our most important guests wouldn't be showing up and I didn't feel like staging the wedding with Bella going through the burn of change so I took a deep breath and called Kerri. She had been puzzled that Bella had vanished without a word but at first, she assumed Bella just couldn't bear to be away from Adam any longer and when she questioned Esme all she got was a shrug of the shoulders and, "When I left them, Bella was talking with Rosalie and they were fine. I've no idea what happened but Bella has been acting very strange recently. If you ask me becoming a mother has just overwhelmed her."

Kerri told me she could have screamed at Esme but then she'd seen Rosalie's expression,

"I knew then that she'd upset Bella and I thought she'd left rather than have a row and spoil my evening, personally I'd rather have gone with her than be stuck with the evil witches! I should have known when Rosalie turned up there would be trouble, God I wish I'd told her to sling her hook, Esme too. Still, I'm relieved that Bella is going to be OK, I just feel so sorry for poor little Adam, I mean, who knows long will it be before he can see his mommy again. Em, I know now probably isn't the time for this discussion but I don't think we should get married. It wouldn't be right without Bella and Jazz there, let's postpone it until they can come, would you mind?"

I smiled to myself,

"No honey, not at all, I was thinking the same thing myself, we'll wait. I'll be over shortly and then we can tell the others. I know Esme will be disappointed but that can't be helped."

I wanted to be there for Jasper and Bella but more than anything I wanted to see Adam, however, we had to sort out the wedding postponement first and I would call the ranch later for an update.

 **Kerri**

I'd been worried when I found out that Bella had left the club, but Esme and Rose persuaded me to stay, then when Emmett told me what had happened I smelled a rat, thinking back to the club I decided either Rose or Esme knew what was going on and my money was on Rose. So poetic justice, she'd lost her precious Edward, as for Alice, well she'd got what was coming to her but I knew Jasper would be disappointed he hadn't been the one to end her life.

Breaking the news to Esme and Carlisle wasn't going to be easy but at least we'd be there to support each other. I wanted to talk to him later about our wedding anyway, I decided I didn't want what Esme had more or less forced on me, I wanted small and simple and to hell with the family. In fact, I wasn't sure there would be a family left after this, it was certainly thinning out rapidly and I wasn't at all sure I wanted any part of what was left, Esme and Rosalie were turning out to be as bad as Alice in many ways.

 **Emmett**

I picked Kerri up feeling pretty mad and upset by turns, not for Edward or Alice, they got what they heartily deserved, I felt upset about Bella and what little Adam had to witness. Now we had the job of telling Esme and Carlisle what had happened although I didn't think either of them would be very surprised, even so, it was going to be hard.

Kerri seemed to know how I felt and she snuggled up by my side stroking my face,

"Calming the savage beast"

As she laughingly called it.

When we got to their place she took my hand,

"Emmett you did nothing wrong, neither did Bella, just remember that and don't let them send you on a guilt trip. Actually, I think they should be the ones to feel the guilt, I think one or both of them engineered tonight's little escapade,"

I smiled at her, boy did I love this girl!

"OK Kerri, and when it's over and we know Bella and Adam are both OK we'll run away and get married somewhere quiet."

She smiled broadly,

"I couldn't agree more."

 **Esme**

AS soon as we saw who was at the door we knew it was bad news, Rose who had been sitting with me looked up as they entered and I thought I could see a flash of guilt or fear flicker across her face. She jumped to her feet,

"It's Edward isn't it?"

Emmett nodded very gravely, standing there like a harbinger of doom with Kerri at his side.

"Alice and Edward actually."

I took a deep breath and Carlisle put his arm around me.

"What happened Emmett?"

"Alice and Edward tried to kidnap Adam and they failed."

I looked at him

"What?"

He seemed unable to go on but Kerri took over patting his arm.

"Yes, Esme they were stopped, permanently. Alice and Edward are both dead but you'll be pleased to know that Adam is fine, Bella, however, was bitten by Edward in an attempt to kill her."

I shook my head,

"I doubt that very much my dear, It was almost certainly an accident and worse case it would have resulted in her becoming a vampire, something she plans on doing anyway."

Emmett stared at me in disbelief,

"I never realized quite how delusional you were Esme, he bit Bella enough to poison her but not enough to change her. Now Jasper has been forced to do it to save her life and all of this was witnessed by that little boy. How can you possibly defend their actions? You are unbelievable."

 **Rose**

I heard the words and much as I wanted to scream liar I knew it was all true. I'd backed the wrong side and now I'd lost my sister and my husband and all I had left were Esme and Carlisle. I'd hoped to get my hands on Adam but I saw now that was an impossible dream, a wild fantasy that Alice had exploited to get me to do what she wanted.

"Help me and I'll give you the boy to bring up as your own son."

Now all I had was the family, or rather what was left of it.

Emmett looked at me as if I were something entirely alien and I realized just how much I had lost by listening to Alice. He had loved me and we had been good together until Bella came along, then Alice had manipulated us both and we'd all lost, Esme too, although she didn't realize it yet.

However, her next words stunned even me,

"Well, if Bella is going through the change I think we should take charge of young Adam. It's not appropriate for the little one to be left with those two Whitlock's or Jasper and he'll have his hands full with a newborn. Adam could even be in mortal danger and that's completely unacceptable. As his grandparents, it's our duty to keep him safe until his mother can be trusted.."

Emmett stood open-mouthed as he listened, as shocked by her words as I was while Kerri just shook her head in disbelief, her attention on me, watching me suspiciously. She'd put two and two together and knew I'd had a part in the attempted kidnap although we both knew she could never prove it.

 **Kerri**

This conversation was getting more and more bizarre by the minute, Esme must be living in an alternate universe!

"Excuse me Esme, but Jasper is Adam's father, don't you think it's up to him who looks after his son?"

She looked horrified at the suggestion then spoke condescendingly,

"Kerri my dear, you've never had a baby so you wouldn't understand. A small child needs a woman to take care of it, Jasper is hardly the paternal type, you don't know him very well or you'd see the truth in that."

I was heartily sick of her patronizing attitude and something inside me finally snapped.

"Esme, I may not be a mother myself but I was there when Adam was born and I can't imagine anyone more paternal than Jasper. He loves his wife and his son as much as I hope Emmett loves me. So, step off that fucking cloud you live on and open your eyes. If you try to take Adam away from his father and Jasper doesn't tear you limb from limb then I swear I will personally chop your arms off with a fucking chain saw."

I turned to Carlisle,

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I just thought it was about time someone explained the reality of the situation to your wife. Oh yes, there was one other thing, the wedding's off."

They stared at me as if I'd just told them that the sun revolved around Jupiter!

"Off? But everything is ready, you can't just cancel the night before."

I looked at the rising sun through the window,

"Actually I think it's on the day itself to be accurate, and we just did Esme."

"But why? Have you changed your mind, Emmett? You know we will stand by you whatever you decide and personally I could see the cracks appearing months ago."

I could see Rose waiting eagerly for the answer to this, did she really think Em and I were going off each other? Was she hoping to move back to Emmett now Edward was dead? Fat chance of that. I didn't give him a chance to speak, the floor was mine and I intended getting everything off my chest once and for all.

"No, Esme, Emmett and I are blissfully happy actually. We just want our friends to be there when we get married, a small ceremony, nothing flashy just us and those we care about. Of course, you can come too if you like."

"I beg your pardon? I went to a lot of trouble to arrange a beautiful ceremony for you and a tasteful reception and let me tell you, it wasn't cheap."

"Not like me, you mean? No don't bother Esme, you have nothing to say that I want to hear."

Then I took Emmett's arm,

"Come on Em, let's go before whatever is in the air here affects us too."

 **Rose**

I just sat stunned after they left. Edward was dead, Alice was dead, Emmett was lost to me, what did I have left? Only Carlisle and Esme, we three were the Cullen family now Em and Kerri had made it clear they wanted no part of it. Maybe they would join the Whitlock's and Bella and we would be left as the outcasts.

Esme was stunned and hurt by Kerri's words and accusations,

"She thinks we were involved in Alice's little scheme, how could she! Emmett too, he knows us better than that Carlisle. I won't lose what's left of my family, not because Kerri decides to choose Bella over Emmett's family."

Carlisle did his best to defuse the tension,

"Temper's were hot tonight Esme, once they cool off they will understand we had nothing to do with it and then they'll come around. You just have to be patient but remember you did start this suspicion by messing with the baby's feed. You should have spoken to Bella and Jasper first. I know you were trying to help but you must understand that Adam is their child and they decide how he is reared."

Esme opened her mouth and then closed it again, she knew Carlisle was right and I was sure she was praying that he would be right about their change of attitude but personally I doubted it. Kerri and Bella were tearing this family apart, Alice had seen it and acted accordingly but she had failed, were we all to suffer for her actions? It seemed likely to me unless I could think of a way to bring us together again, I had to, or risk losing all contact with Adam and the thought of that was unbearable. I had a chance of seeing, even holding and playing with a real child, I couldn't bear lose that.


	12. Chapter 12

****Chapter**** ** **Twelve****

 ** **Bella****

The fire in my veins cooled slowly until it was bearable and I was conscious of bodies curled against mine. I knew one of them was my darling Jasper because the warmth in my chest from his closeness was still there despite the furnace flames of his venom. The other was much smaller and I suddenly knew it was my little angel, he was laying with us and holding my hand in his tiny fist. Was that why the flames were now only licking at the edges of my body? Or had I been suffering so long I'd lost track of time? No, my heart was still beating a fast tattoo so I was still changing, but something was happening differently from all that I had heard.

It worried me that my precious little boy was so close to me when I woke would I attack him for his warm enticing blood? I could only hope that Peter and Jasper could hold me back but I trusted that Jasper would never put Adam in danger. I wondered if the wedding had gone ahead, I really hoped so. I didn't want to be the reason for Kerri to have to delay things, she and Emmett were meant to be together. I thought back to the first time I saw Kerri and the fun we'd had with Chris before Alice, the bitch, had arranged her murder. The flames were getting stronger and hotter suddenly and I gasped as my heart hammered louder and louder. Was it a result of my anger at Alice or was my time as a human rapidly coming to an end and a new life await me?

 **Jasper**

I felt Bella's panic as her heart rate increased and knew it was time for our son to leave.

"Adam, you have to go now so Mummy can wake up. As soon as she's feeling better I'll call you back, but she needs to get used to her new life."

He looked at Bella very gravely,

"Mummy won't hurt me, Daddy. She knows I'm here with you and she wants to see us both when she opens her eyes, I don't want to go."

I looked at him and smiled,

"I know but you need to give Mummy a little while to get used to being different, like us. You don't want to worry her do you?"

He shook his head but his lip was quivering, then I heard a shout.

"Hey, Adam. Lucky's sad, he hasn't seen you for a long while. How about you and I take him for a walk."

Adam looked at the door then back at Bella, torn.

"Go on Adam. You'll see Mummy soon."

He grinned, kissed me and rushed over to the door hesitating there,

"Say hello to mummy when she opens her eyes."

As he rushed out of the door and down the stairs I shouted,

"I will Adam, and thanks, Peter."

 ** **Bella****

I'd heard the exchange and was glad Peter had taken Adam away, my heart was beating more erratically and I thought every beat was going to be my last one, but infuriatingly they kept coming, then it stuttered for the last time and fell silent.

I felt Jasper stiffen, he'd heard it too and knew I'd be opening my eyes soon. Having experience with new- borns I knew he was expecting a fight, but I didn't feel a raging thirst or an insane desire to cause death and destruction and I wondered if his talent for manipulating emotions was the reason.

I took a now unnecessary deep breath to steady myself and opened my eyes slowly and the first thing I saw was Jasper's beautiful face, only now it was even lovelier despite the terrible scars that I could now see with my keener, vampire enhanced, sight.

He sat beside me watching anxiously as I sat up and looked around the room. Everything was so much clearer and brighter but I couldn't keep my eyes away from Jasper. I lifted my hand too quickly and he neatly dodged a slap then I tried again, slower this time, and touched his face with my fingertips. His skin no longer felt cold or hard but warm and soft like mine and I trailed my fingers down his cheek to trace around his smiling lips.

 **Jasper**

I had no idea what to expect when Bella woke up, she had amazed me too often to even hazard a guess but as she opened her eyes slowly and looked at me as if seeing my face for the very first time it did occur to me that my scars were now visible and I wondered if they might scare her. I should have known better, she just smiled and brought her hand up, much too fast but not intentionally and I ducked to avoid a bone shattering punch. She tried again, more slowly this time, trailing her fingers across my face and I had to lean over and kiss her.

She leaned forward then pulled me on top of her and kissed me passionately, no longer needing to stop for breath. As she ran her hands down my chest pulling the shirt open with buttons popping as she went, I knew she still desired me as much as I desired her, and things would have gone much further but the door flew open and Adam bounded in followed by Lucky and Peter.

"Sorry Major, he'd disappeared before I knew it."

I tensed, our little boy had a heartbeat and warm inviting blood running through his veins as he leaped on the bed shouting at the top of his voice,

"Mummy, Mummy".

 **Bella**

I wanted Jasper so badly I couldn't help myself and as his shirt ripped I placed my mouth against his neck and kissed him, ready to run my hands down and across his body feeling all his scars and muscles, each scar a medal of his bravery. I was just about to unbutton his jeans when the door crashed open and a small body streaked across the room jumping on me and shouting at the top of his voice. I looked at the boy, this beautiful child, could it possibly be my little one? He seemed to have grown inches while I'd been asleep. Had I been gone longer than most or was he just growing that fast?

He nuzzled my neck and covered me with little kisses, pushing Jasper out of the way so Lucky could put his paws up for a look.

"Mummy, Lucky says hello too and he thinks you're really pretty."

I laughed and sat up again, holding his warm little body close to me and noticed Jasper tense suddenly understanding why. I could hear Adam's heart beat and smell his blood pulsing just below the surface of his soft skin, but it didn't call to me as it should have done. He was my son, I had carried him, given him life with Jasper, he was a product of our love and I could never hurt him.

Jasper relaxed as he felt my emotions while Peter still hovered anxiously and I smiled at him,

"It's OK Peter, I'm fine and Adam is fine with me."

His eyebrow went up but after looking at Jasper and getting a nod he sauntered back out of the room whistling for Lucky to join him.

 **Jasper**

I filled Bella in on all that had happened while she was undergoing the change and while she was glad that Alice and Edward would no longer be a threat to us or Adam she was upset about Emmett and Kerri canceling their wedding.

Then she shocked me with a suggestion of her own.

"Why don't we have a joint wedding?"

I was a little surprised but if it was what she wanted then it was fine by me.

"I guess you'd better run it by them now we know you aren't going to attack anyone who gets close enough. You could invite them to visit."

She smiled and ran down to ask Peter and Charlotte if they'd mind company and I heard a groan from Peter as I followed her.

"Fuck! Are we never going to get any peace?"

I was surprised because I thought he liked Em and Kerri but when he saw my face he understood and shook his head,

"Not Em and Kerri, they're not a problem. It's the car coming down the drive that's bothering me."

He pointed to the familiar black Mercedes driving towards the house and Charlotte groaned,

"Now what do they want?"

I had an idea and decided to experiment,

"Bella would you mind going upstairs for a few minutes, only I think I know what Esme's after."

She looked at me puzzled for a moment then a smile spread across her face and I knew she understood.

 **Esme**

We saw Adam playing in the dust with that huge dog as we pulled into the yard and it was immediately apparent that he was being neglected while Bella was unavailable to look after him. Where was Jasper? He should be here watching his little boy not leaving him to roll around in the dirt like a feral puppy.

As the car came to a halt Adam got up brushing the dust off his hands onto his shorts. He wasn't even wearing a tee-shirt and his hair was sticking up at all angles, he looked like a street urchin from the slums of some backward country!

When he saw us he ran over and spoke first to Carlisle,

"Hello, did you see me fighting with Lucky? He let me win."

Carlisle picked him up and gave him a hug,

"Well, hello young man. Where's Daddy?"

Adam pointed at the house,

"He's with Mummy, but Uncle Peter is in there with him too."

Putting Adam down Carlisle headed for the house while the little boy stood looking at me shyly, so I bent down and held my arms out to him.

"Don't you have a hug for Grandma?"

He scuffed his bare feet in the dust then mumbled a reply,

"No. You don't like my Daddy do you?"

That shocked me

"Whoever told you that Adam?"

He looked at the dog panting at his side and I laughed,

"Don't tell me the dog told you? Silly boy, dogs can't talk, now come and give me a cuddle."

He came reluctantly and gave me a sketchy kiss before running to the house with the dog in hot pursuit. Really, he was half savage already and it had only been a couple of days since his mother abandoned him to become a vampire herself.

 **Jasper**

I saw Adam greet Carlisle warmly enough but I also saw him pull away from Esme and I knew he'd registered her feelings towards me and probably Bella too, our little one was very loyal and I picked him up as he raced into the house, swinging him around above my head.

Carlisle smiled,

"He's growing fast Jasper."

I nodded,

"Yes but he's healthy and happy so we're not going to worry just yet. What can I do for you, Carlisle?"

Peter walked through ignoring our visitor and whistling for Lucky to follow him at which both boy and dog rushed out with him.

"Can we sit down?"

Carlisle asked hesitantly as Esme walked in and pecked me on the cheek. "Sure."

We walked through to the sitting room and I waited to see what was coming.

"We heard about Bella."

So that was Esme's explanation for their arrival, I nodded, still waiting.

"It looks like you could do with some help with Adam."

"Oh, why? What's wrong with him?"

I knew I sounded cold and defensive and she smiled condescendingly as if I were half stupid.

"Well Jasper, look at him. He's running around like a little savage, no shoes, no tee-shirt, and rolling around in the dirt with that...that hairy dog."

I blew my cheeks out and ran my fingers through my hair as if exasperated and she smiled again,

"I understand it's difficult with a small child, especially when you aren't used to looking after one. They can get unruly and I'm sure Bella will be horrified when she sees how he's being negle...well, allowed to run wild."

I saw Carlisle shoot her a look warning her against the word she had first chosen to use then he looked at me and saw my eyes harden but Esme went on, oblivious to my feelings.

"We thought it might be best if we took Adam to live at our house until Bella is able to look after him again. I know it might be a year or two but we are family and you are more than welcome anytime you want to visit him."

I smiled coldly,

"Well thank you for that"

I spoke sarcastically but it was lost on her, she was in full flow and Carlisle's warning hand on her arm was ignored.

"Now, I know it won't be easy to manage with a newborn in the house, especially with Adam being at least part human so we can take him now if you like. I'll get him some new clothes and a tutor as he's obviously very bright. I'm sure you'll see a big improvement in his behavior after a few months. It would probably be better if you didn't visit for a while, just until he's settled in, then you are more than welcome if you have someone to look after Bella for you. I'm sure the Whitlock's could manage that. It's a terrible pity that Bella will miss him growing up, but I know the whole thing was an accident, I'm sure she would have been fine after a few weeks, still what's done is done and I'm sure she will get to know Adam again under supervision, after she learns to control herself. She'll no doubt be very grateful we were able to step in and save him from the less than perfect examples he is following here at present. Now, if you just call him in we'll get him washed, pack a few things just to keep him going until I can get to some quality shops and be off. The sooner he leaves the better."

She looked at me as if waiting and I could feel Bella's rage from upstairs but she was waiting for me to speak first. As I opened my mouth Carlisle jumped in,

"Jasper. I think Esme may have been less than courteous but please believe that she only has Adam's best interests at heart. We know you love your son but it's hard looking after a new-born without trying to bring up a child at the same time."

Esme looked at him horrified,

"Less than courteous? Of course, we have Adam's best interests at heart, he's our grandson after all. Besides, having lost a good part of my family I think it only fair that you agree to a compromise that benefits everyone."

Esme looked at me waiting for a reply and confused when all she received was a silent stare of disbelief.


	13. Chapter 13

****Chapter Thirteen****

 **Bella**

I had listened in stunned silence as Esme insulted my son, my husband, Peter, and Charlotte, and when Carlisle started to speak I thought we might get some sense at last but I was wrong, he seemed as keen to gain control of Adam as his insane wife! I had been planning to wait for Jasper to speak before making my presence known to them but suddenly I couldn't control my outrage any longer.

I walked slowly down the stairs, seeing first Carlisle then Esme turn in my direction and as I reached the bottom Jasper took my hand and brought it to his lips in greeting. Our "guests" just stared in bewildered silence seeing me controlled and calm.

"Esme, Carlisle"

I acknowledged their presence with an icy hostility,

"We didn't expect you to visit again so soon."

Esme was about to answer when Adam came rushing in with an injured bird in his hand,

"Look, Mummy, I found this little bird in the paddock, it's hurt its wing. Uncle Peter said I can put it in a box in the barn and try to save it."

I looked at the little bird in his hand and smiled,

"Well then, you better find a box and some rags to make it a little nest." He kissed me lovingly and ran back out again shouting for Lucky to join him as he did so and I turned back to Esme my smile tight,

"Sorry for the interruption. Now, you were saying?"

Actually, she was speechless for once and glanced at Carlisle for help while she regained her scattered wits. I couldn't wait to hear what might come next but whatever it was, I was ready for it.

 **Esme**

I was amazed to see Bella acting as normal, as if she weren't a newborn at all, and wondered if perhaps Emmett and Kerri had it all wrong but then I looked more closely, no, Bella was certainly a vampire now so how had she managed this level of control so quickly?

I ordered my scattered thoughts once more and smiled as if I were pleased to see her.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see that you seem to have skipped over the new-born stage, amazed but happy."

She smiled at me,

"Really Esme? Because you look quite disappointed to me, if I'm not a crazed new-born then your kindly offered services won't be required. Or do you think you would make a better mother than me? After all, you just told my husband that his son is a little savage, neglected, and uncared for. What exactly is your problem with us as parents, Esme? I think Jasper is a wonderful father and I like to think I'm doing a pretty good job with my little one. So would you like to tell me what it is that's got you so wound up?"

I was shocked that she would have the audacity talk to me like that and I was angry, we had only been trying to help and Bella was so ungrateful.

"Well Bella, as you have asked I'll tell you. I don't think that Jasper is a suitable person to be a father, he has no idea how to behave around adults let alone an impressionable child and I point to Adam's clothing and actions as proof of this. A small child needs to be trained not allowed to run wild like that. I thought you might be a civilizing influence on him, though why I did so I can't image. After all, if Alice couldn't make something of him then what chance did you have? But I can see there's no point in continuing this conversation, you are obviously blind to the terrible blunders you are making, I just feel sorry for poor Adam, he stands no chance in the world if he's dragged up like this, as an uncivilized savage.

Carlisle kept tugging on my sleeve trying to shut me up but I was determined to have my say and I did, shaking him off angrily.

 **Bella**

I saw red, I'd put up with as much as I was going to take from Esme Cullen and her criticisms of my husband and son so I turned to Carlisle,

"Much as I would take great delight in ripping your wife's vindictive tongue out of her mouth I wouldn't stoop so low. I'd appreciate it Carlisle if you would take her evil carcass and put it in your civilized little car, and drive back to your civilized little world before I change my mind and show her just how fucking savage I really can be."

She looked at me shocked, but as she opened her mouth to speak again Carlisle hushed her,

"Esme enough, you have come into Jasper and Bella's house and insulted them. It's not the done thing, so no more."

She pulled free of his arm once more and eyes flashing in rage she looked at Jasper,

"You can't even provide your family with its own house, can you? How do you intend to look after them by cage fighting or hiring yourself out as that cold blooded killer The Major again maybe?"

She spat out these words and I snarled ready to defend my mate but Jasper held me back shaking his head,

"No Bella, she's not worth it."

 **Carlisle**

I knew Esme had gone too far this time, she had just burnt her boats with Bella and Jasper and I wanted to get her away before one or both decided to attack.

"Come, Esme, I think we should leave. It's obvious Bella has everything under control."

She laughed bitterly and I groaned inwardly,

"Under control? How can you say that Carlisle? You saw the state of that little boy. I think Rose would be a more suitable mother for the child than Bella and she wanted a child, Bella never did."

As Bella leaped forward I grabbed Esme and pushed her behind me hoping Bella wouldn't try going through me to get to her. She snarled in warning but didn't try to get to Esme while Jasper just looked, his eyes as deadly as a snake poised to strike,

"Go, Carlisle, now, and take that harpy with you while you still can."

I nodded and bundled Esme out to the car and as we drove away I saw Adam run to his father and grab Jasper's leg climb up like a little monkey to sit on his shoulders and wave gaily to us.

 **Esme**

I had never been so insulted in my life and Carlisle, my own husband hadn't stood up for me. I was alone in this, well perhaps not quite alone, I still had my daughter Rose. Perhaps she could help me save that poor little child from a life of savagery, the kind of life my other, now dead, daughter had saved his father from all those years ago when she brought him to us.

Carlisle kept shooting me sideways glances and I knew he wanted to say something so eventually, I sighed,

"Well go on, you obviously have something you want to tell me."

I crossed my arms as he started in his best calm "Doctor knows best" voice.

"Esme I think you went too far back there, to insult Jasper and Bella is one thing but to insult their child is entirely another. Little Adam is their son and how they choose to bring him up is their business, not yours or mine and certainly not Rosalie's. You realize we will never be welcome there again, you have ruined any chance of a reconciliation. What were you thinking?"

I couldn't believe my ears,

"What was I thinking, Carlisle? What were you thinking leaving that innocent little child in such a place?"

 **Carlisle**

I knew before I started to talk that I was fighting a losing battle, but I had to try.

"Esme, it's none of our business anymore. You have to forget about Adam and think about poor Rose. She's all alone now and she will need you to be there for her."

She looked over at me with a bitter expression.

"Oh, don't try to pretend you care about poor Rose now. It's your fault she's on her own. If you'd taken better care of the family none of this would have happened, some father you turned out to be. Edward and Alice are dead, Emmett is tied up with a human girl who is as coarse as a cheese grater, and poor Rose is left with nothing."

I looked at her stunned and unable to speak for a moment but finally, I found the words to continue,

"My fault? Alice engineered most of it and I think you may have been involved in this latest pantomime that cost Edward and Alice their lives. When will you see that we've done enough, if not too much? Help Rose by all means but keep out of Jasper and Bella's lives. They don't want your interference and looking at it objectively I don't think they need it."

I turned my attention back to the road wondering if it was indeed all my fault and if my relationship with Esme could survive this latest outrage.

 **Esme**

Well Carlisle had his say and I knew, as always, he would now consider the matter closed while I, on the other hand, considered it far from over. Of course, I would help my daughter Rosalie, but I wouldn't forget what Bella had said to me, nor would her vindictive words go unpunished, one way or another. I thought about it as we drove back in silence, trying to think of a way to pay Bella back for what she'd said without harming Adam. I hated the idea of that innocent child being caught up in things but if it had to be, then it had to be. He may grow up without his birth parents but he would survive and be cherished as something special by a family that loved him enough to fight for his future.

 **Jasper**

As I watched the Mercedes drive away I had a bad feeling, Esme was determined that Adam should be bought up the way she thought he should be and I wondered to what extremes she might go in order to accomplish that. Alice might be dead but she still might have an ally in Rose, who could be equally as devious when warranted, and now she had no one left besides Esme and Carlisle she might well decide to help Esme achieve her ends.

So we needed to be vigilant and ensure that Adam's gifts were kept from anyone who might inform on him to her, or worse still to the Volturi. Aro would do anything to get his hands on Adam, a gift which amplified others and the ability to talk to creatures would be priceless to him.

I took Bella's hand in mine and swung Adam round to sit on my shoulder.

"I think we need to talk. Adam, we know you can talk to Lucky and you helped mummy when she was becoming like us but it's very important that you don't tell anyone else. It must be our secret because if bad people find out they might want to take you away from us. Do you understand?"

He looked at me very seriously,

"Yes Daddy I understand, only Uncle Peter and Auntie Charlotte know my secret and I promise I won't tell anyone else. Lucky says I have to be very careful and he's going to look after me too, Daddy."

He kissed my cheek before leaning over to kiss Bella too then wriggled from my arm and ran off with Lucky at his heels and I had to wonder how much of what I had said he would remember. It was easy to forget he was such a young child as he grew so quickly and I determined to watch over him more closely.

 **Bella**

Jasper and I were both thinking the same thing, Alice may not be a threat any longer but that didn't mean we were safe, especially not Adam as neither Esme nor Rosalie could be trusted. I turned to Jazz suddenly afraid.

"Do you think Esme would really inform the Volturi about Adam?"

He sighed,

"I don't know Bella, I don't recognize her anymore. I think she is bitter because you were able to have a child and she isn't so she and maybe even Rose, would do almost anything to get their hands on Adam but if they tell Aro they'll lose any chance they think they may have. The bigger question is, how far would they go to separate him from us?"

I felt myself grow cold, after all we had been through were we never to know any peace?


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

 **Bella**

We had waited tensely for Esme and Rosalie to make their move but as time passed and nothing happened we began to relax a little, after all, we had a life to make for our son. However, we both knew that eventually one or both of them were likely to try and take Adam from us and were determined that when they did we would fight back with everything we had and now there were six of us. Peter and Jasper had finished our house so we moved in giving Peter and Charlotte a bit of peace although Adam and Lucky were as likely to be found there as at our place, especially since Emmett and Kerri had joined the Whitlock gang.

Kerri and Emmett had decided they could no longer stay a part of the Cullen family after the things Esme had said and done although for Carlisle's sake they hadn't cut themselves off completely. So, they were staying at the ranch house while the guys spent their days building yet another cabin halfway between the ranch house and our home.

It was good to have Kerri around, she was so grounded and reminded me that I was still in the human world to an extent. She was also good for my ego as her blood didn't give me more than a slight burn which I could overcome easily enough. Even Peter and Charlotte seemed at ease with her, but I think that was down to their fighting for us against the Cullens and Emmett had shown where his loyalties lay over and over again.

Kerri, Charlotte and I organized our small wedding ceremony as none of us wanted any fuss and Peter had designated himself, minister. He'd even done an online course to get a certificate so it was all legal. The guys were happy to leave it to us to arrange everything and the only problem was the question of Kerri's mother. Her father had died some years ago but Kerri was nervous about inviting her mom with all the other guests being vampires. There was also the thorny problem of Carlisle, Esme, and Rose. I felt slightly guilty not inviting Carlisle as he had tried to intervene when Esme had her say but if he came then so would she and Rose was sure to be in tow. So, in the end, we compromised, we wouldn't invite them to the ceremony but we'd go to Jacksonville afterward and arrange a get together in a neutral venue.

The day we picked was beautiful, bright sunshine and just a slight breeze. Adam and Lucky were to be our witnesses and in honor of the occasion, Lucky wore a blue bow instead of his usual leather collar. Adam had insisted on organizing his own outfit, with a little help from Charlotte and wouldn't tell us anything about it but he looked very sweet, clean and neat in his cream shorts and a Hawaiian shirt with colors so bright they almost made your eyes bleed.

Jazz and Emmett had decided casual was the order of the day and were dressed in loose white trousers and navy shirts. The fact they were both bare foot may not have been noticed by Kerri but I found it very sexy, and I couldn't wait for the honeymoon night. Pete and Char were taking Adam and Lucky for an overnight camping adventure to give us a little quality time alone. Kerri and I wore simple loose flowing dresses of pale blue, we'd dispensed with the traditional bouquets and music, instead, Char played softly on the guitar as we said our wedding vows the same for all of us.

"I, Bella Swan take you Jasper Whitlock to be my husband.  
To share the good times and hard times side by side.  
I humbly give you my hand and my heart  
as a sanctuary of warmth and peace,  
and pledge my faith and love to you.  
Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal.  
Just as it is made of incorruptible substance,  
my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring, I thee wed."

As we exchanged our vows Adam came and stood with us taking our hands and putting them between his, as if giving us his blessing too and of course Lucky had to have his say, a loud bark and a soggy lick over the top of our clasped hands. Kerri and Emmett then said their vows and it was over, we were married.

Peter jumped down from his makeshift stage, a large tree stump he and Emmett had dragged out from the woods especially for the ceremony. He insisted on kissing both the brides until Em and Jazz grabbed him and threw him into the ornamental pond they'd dug in the front of the house ready to be stocked with fish This resulted in a free for all, and the only person still looking respectable after a few minutes was Adam who'd stood back with Lucky watching the skirmish with glee.

However, when Peter caught sight of him he got a gleam in his eye and started stalking Adam while Lucky ran interference for his charge. Eventually, Peter caught our little boy and with an ear shattering screech leaped into the now muddy water and we were all soaked, including Lucky who was now hanging on to Peter's trouser leg and worrying it like a bone.

 **Jasper**

We waved the little group off on their camping adventure before Em and I went off to hunt leaving the girls to relax for a little while and it was plain that my brother was ecstatic at finally getting Kerri for his wife. "When are you going to change her?"

He shrugged,

"It's up to her, I think having seen Bella she's not so frightened anymore but I know it won't be as easy for her. It's the thought of putting her through the burn that worries me, that and not being able to stop. I can't ask Carlisle to do it, so I guess it's down to me."

I patted his arm,

"Em, if you love her you'll be able to stop, I promise you."

He grinned at me and sped up,

"Come on old man, let's see what you can do."

I laughed and ran after him, he might be slightly stronger than me but I knew I was faster.

 **Kerri**

Bella and I sat out on the porch steps enjoying the evening cool and the peace

"Bella, what's it like? The change I mean, I want to do it but I have to admit I'm a bit scared."

She smiled and put her cold hand on my arm.

"I won't lie to you Kerri, it's pretty grim but once it's over you'll have Emmett for eternity. Isn't that what you want?"

I nodded, there was something else I wanted to ask her but I wasn't sure how it phrase it.

"Bella, I know Emmett and Rose were married for a long time."

She looked at me keenly.

"And you want to know if for ever, really means that."

I nodded

"Yeah, I guess. It's the thought that Emmett might tire of me that scares me. I mean what would I do then?"

 **Bella**

I understood Kerri's concerns but I also knew it would never happen, Emmett was as loyal as Jasper and if not for Alice manipulating everyone he and Rose might still be together although I had often wondered at their relationship, they were so different.

"Alice was the serpent in the garden. Rose was weak and Alice took full advantage. She was working for the Volturi. Has Em told you about them?"

She nodded wide-eyed now.

"Yes and frankly they scare the crap out of me."

I didn't know what to say, I wasn't keen on them myself.

"Kerri, they aren't interested in us anymore, the Cullens were too big, they threatened the status quo as far as Aro was concerned, so he used Alice to break the family up. Now we are just a few scattered groups and the ones who caused all the problems are dead."

She looked at me strangely,

"Do you really believe that Bella?"

I wasn't sure what she meant,

"Believe what Kerri?"

She looked out over the fields and I could see she was not only sad but frightened too.

"That the ones who caused the problems are dead I mean. Don't you think others have taken their place?"

Then I understood,

"You mean Esme and Rose?"

She nodded,

"Yes, I don't think Carlisle would hurt us but I don't trust Esme and I don't want to be going through the newborn phase while Em and the rest of you end up fighting for your lives."

That shocked me,

"You really think it will come to that Kerri?"

She nodded and I saw a tear run down her cheek so I put my arm around her in an attempt to comfort her.

"It won't come to a fight, but if it did we have the strongest fighters on our side."

Kerri shook her head as more tears fell,

"No Bella, we don't. Em, Jazz, Charlotte, and Peter are good but how do they beat Jane and Alec? Not to mention the other Volturi guard?"

She had a point there, but could I give her the reassurance she so desperately wanted from me? I didn't think the Volturi would be interested in her and Emmett although they would want Adam if they were ever to hear of his gift. I decided I could.

"Honestly Kerri? I don't know but as the Volturi are no longer interested in us we only have Rosalie and Esme to worry about and I can't see those two taking out Jazz, Peter, or even Emmett so stop worrying and enjoy yourself, I intend to. I think I can hear the guys coming back and it's our wedding night."

She grinned and wiped away her tears but I knew I would need to speak to Emmett, maybe he could put her mind at rest.

 **Emmett**

Jazz beat me to the herd of elk but I knew he would, not only was he a hard bastard but a fast one too and when we'd taken down enough to slake our thirst we sat on the grass just enjoying the peace. Then he spoke looking at the ground, not me.

"You know it's not over don't you?"

I ran my hand through my hair before answering,

"Yeah, guess I do. Where do you think the danger will come from this time?"

He looked at me,

"Esme, Rose, the Volturi or maybe all at the same time."

That stopped me in my tracks,

"The Volturi? They are the ones who spook Kerri most of all but why them?"

He smiled

"If Esme can't get Adam any other way she'll give him up to Aro, our son would be a great addition to his collection."

That idea made me mad,

"And we're supposed to just hand him over I suppose."

He slammed his fist into a nearby tree creating a splintered hole.

"No, I'll fight them to the bitter end but we can't hope to win. I have no way of neutralizing Jane or Alec but I won't go down without taking some of them with me."

I grabbed his shoulder,

"Hey bro',you're not fighting alone, I'll stand with you, we all will."

He shook his head,

"No Emmett, if it comes to a fight I want you to take Adam and run. Get him somewhere safe and look after him. Just don't let him forget me." The pain in his eyes was clear but he was serious and my answer was too

"OK. If that's what you want, but what about Peter and Char?"

He sighed deeply,

"I think they'll want to fight too and I can't stop them but I will advise against it. I hope that my death will be enough for Aro but I doubt it. He'll never stop looking for Adam but if you could get Kerri to stay human a while maybe you could pass him off as your own son. It's his only chance, I don't want my son in the Volturi."

 **Jasper**

I'd thought long and hard about this, how to tell Bella that I was sure the Volturi would be coming for Adam and how I planned to protect him. I was willing to bet my life that sooner or later Aro would find out. Esme wasn't going to give up and I doubted Carlisle would be able to stop her. The Volturi would be her last resort, but she knew there was no one else who could stand against me and hope to win.

If Emmett would take Adam and run, my little boy had a chance of a normal life. I knew Emmett loved him and he and Kerri would do everything necessary to keep him safe. Bella was my other problem, I didn't want her fighting either, I wanted at least one of Adam's parents to live for him, but she was stubborn, very stubborn. If I fought, she would be standing at my shoulder but then maybe it would be for the best. I wouldn't want to live without her and she already told me she couldn't survive without me. What a mess our lives were going to become and just as we'd finally found our happiness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

 **Esme**

Rose and I had thought of every way to get Adam away from the savages that his parents were but nothing had a hope of success, and we couldn't count on Carlisle for any help. He had made his position quite clear, Adam was their responsibility, he was their child and they would bring him up in their own way.

He never considered my children? I'd lost them all except poor Rose and it was Jasper and Bella that were responsible so why should they have all the happiness? A life with their child? It wasn't fair and I wasn't going to let it happen but I had to be very careful. If Carlisle found out what I was planning I knew he would try to stop me. Rose, on the other hand, was concerned that we might bring down the wrath of the Volturi on our own heads but as I pointed out to her, we had done nothing wrong.

 **Rose**

I wasn't at all sure about Esme's plan to involve the Volturi. It was easy to call them in but not so easy to send them away again. Aro was unpredictable at the best of times and I didn't want him looking too closely at me or Esme. Besides, Aro and Carlisle were old friends and that would count for something surely?

I tried to reason with Esme but she was adamant about it leaving me only one option, I would have to speak to Carlisle myself, if he couldn't stop her then no one could. He was reading a book in his study when I knocked on the door.

"Rose? Come in, you look troubled, what can I do for you?"

I looked at him, somehow he looked older, more careworn since Edward had died. I knew Edward had always been his favorite and he'd planned that he and I should be together but now he was dead and I was alone. "Carlisle. I have a problem and I don't know what to do about it."

He motioned for me to sit down.

"You know I will always be here for you Rosalie so why don't you take a seat and tell me what's on your mind."

"Everything has fallen apart Carlisle and I'm scared, I don't know what to anymore."

He came over and knelt down beside me taking his hands in mine.

"I'm sorry Rose, I know I haven't been much of a father to you, but I am here now and if I can I'll help you. Just take your time."

His firm hands holding mine gave me some comfort and I looked into his face.

"It's Esme."

He tensed but just said,

"Go on."

 **Carlisle**

I knew that whatever was bothering Rose about Esme must concern Jasper and Bella, or more precisely Adam. My wife had become obsessed with the boy but Rosalie looked frightened as she continued,

"Esme plans to tell Aro about Adam, she thinks he will take the little boy from his parents. She's so bitter about everything, she's jealous of Bella for having a child and I guess I am too but I don't want him harmed, and I don't want him taken into the Volturi."

I sighed heavily although I wasn't surprised really. Esme had got more and more angry about the treatment she'd received at the Whitlock's although most of it was her own fault. If Bella hadn't fallen pregnant none of this would have happened, but it was hardly her fault yet Esme couldn't get beyond the baby. Losing her own child was the reason she'd tried to kill herself and after changing her I had tried very hard to give her a family, children of her own but in the end, I had failed.

To have a real baby so close and yet out of her reach was too much for Esme's fragile mind. Especially as she'd lost her own children, one by one until Rose was all she had left and I knew once she found out that Rose had betrayed her to me, I would lose her altogether. Our relationship had been strengthened and cemented by the children I made for her, and she'd been a very good mother until Alice started to play her evil games. It was the Volturi who had torn apart our family and ironically it was to them she would turn for revenge if I wasn't able to stop her.

 **Esme**

They thought I was out shopping and would therefore never hear their conversation but luckily for me, I'd come home early early. Rose, my last remaining child was betraying me to my husband and worst of all he was listening to her. None of them saw it from my situation, was I wrong to involve the Volturi? What could they do to me? I had nothing left to lose, not now. Everything had been taken from me already, so if they killed me it would be a blessing.

I'd written the letter but I hadn't posted it yet, I wanted to speak to Carlisle one last time before I started something that I couldn't stop. Deciding this was the ideal time I walked into his study without knocking, something I had never done before, and smiled.

"So Carlisle, Rose, what exactly did you want to discuss with me? I heard that you aren't happy with my decision Rose, but I'm saddened that you felt you had to go running to Carlisle without the courtesy of informing me so I could put my side of the argument. I was going to speak to him myself about the letter I've written. anyway"

She looked at me in horror,

"Please tell me you haven't sent it"

I shook my head,

"No, not yet. I wanted to talk to Carlisle about it but it seems he's already made up his mind. It seems I am all alone once more, no family and no husband to listen to my side of this and perhaps even feel a little of what I'm feeling right now."

 **Carlisle**

Esme looked so vulnerable at that moment that I went to her, putting my arms around her and pulling her close. She was stiff and unwelcoming but I persevered.

"Esme, of course I understand how you feel but what you are contemplating is wrong, You don't know the Volturi like I do, once they are involved no one will be safe. Aro is acquisitive and he will certainly try to take Adam to Italy but Jasper and Bella won't let him go without a fight and that will only result in their deaths, possibly even Emmett's too, leaving Adam an orphan, alone in Volterra, He will also wonder why you decided to tell him after knowing about Adam for so long. He won't like being used as a weapon for your spite. He may even decide to kill you, Rose, me, or all of us. Can't you see that darling?"

She pulled free of me and I saw a terrible sadness in her eyes.

"I don't care about myself any more Carlisle, and I've already lost Emmett. I'm sorry Rose had to be dragged in but if she goes away I don't think he'll bother to pursue her. As for you husband, why should I care what happens to you? You don't care about me any longer that's plain, you care more for the one son you had no part in creating than me, besides I seriously doubt your good friend Aro will harm you."

I looked at her and sighed.

"Jasper may not be my creation, but he has proved a man worthy of my respect and I won't have the wrath of the Volturi brought down on his family for no reason other than your jealousy, I know he is responsible for Edward's death but both he and Alice bought it on themselves, they knew they were playing with fire. I won't make him pay for something he could not avoid."

She pulled away from me completely,

"Then it's over Carlisle because I do blame him for it all and I intend making him pay."

I shook my head sadly she was putting me in an impossible situation,

"I can't allow it, Esme."

She laughed,

"Oh, and what exactly will you do to stop me? I will send the letter and your precious Jasper will lose everything, as I have."

She turned to leave the room and I looked questioningly at Rose, who nodded, looking at the floor. I think she felt guilty for her part in all this, she had finally come clean about giving information to Alice and aiding her.

It was over very quickly, I wrenched Esme's head from her shoulders before taking her body downstairs to the garden. Rose followed me and handed me a lighter and we stood together and watched in silence as the smoke rose into the sky before being dispersed by the breeze. As I stood wondering where I had gone so wrong, Rose put her arm around me. "You had no choice Carlisle, you did only what she forced you to do."

I nodded,

"I know, but I loved her Rose and I blame myself for all of this. I just hope this is the end of it now"

I hoped but I had a feeling I was sadly mistaken, that it was just the beginning and I had a responsibility to Jasper and Bella to explain that although Esme was dead they should remain vigilant as there could still be trouble in the future.

 **Emmett**

We'd been away from the girls way too long and I was eager to get back to my new bride so I called to Jazz who was watching the sun go down over the mountains.

"Hey, dreamer, you do realize our new wives will be waiting for us and we've been gone too long as it is. Race you back"

I ran hoping with a bit of a head start I might just beat him but I didn't. Kerri and Bella were waiting on the steps of the house when we got back and looked pleased to see us.

"Have fun boys?"

Kerri asked with a wicked smile and Bella nodded,

"I hope you fuelled up. I'd hate to have to send you out for more supplies before morning."

She grabbed my hand and winking at the others led me inside and up the stairs.

 **Bella**

I inspected Jazz,

"Did you find plenty of deer?"

He smiled and nodded,

"Do you need to hunt?"

I'd been out last night to hunt so I was good and I shook my head, "There's only one thing I want Jazz. You".

"There's only one thing I want Jazz. You".

I took his hand and we walked slowly to our cabin closing the world out as we shut the door. Our bedroom was small but the bed was huge and I intended to get full use out of it on my wedding night. I'd waited a long time to make love to my husband and tonight nothing was going to get in the way.

 **Jasper**

God, I loved this woman, more every day. Her body called to me like a siren song and I knew I would never get enough of her. As she sat beside me in bed after we made love I saw the change in her eyes, they went very dark and I knew what was coming. I tensed, not that it would do me any good, as her teeth sank into the flesh of my shoulder I gasped, her venom burning into me. She sat back again looking horrified.

"Oh Jasper, what have I done?".

She collapsed on top of me kissing the bite mark she had made and whispering her apologies. I rolled us over, feeling her breasts pushing against my chest.

"It's OK Bella. Shush, it's OK".

I looked at her pained face and kissed her gently,

"You had no control over it, you were just marking your territory".

I flexed my arm which had gone numb under her venoms onslaught.

"Oh, Jasper I'm so sorry why didn't you warn me".

I smiled,

"You needed to do it and I needed to feel it. That's just the way it is, mates mark their partners to warn others off. It's like a wedding ring in the human world".

She started to smile, then something crossed her mind.

"Why haven't you bitten me then?"

"Oh I've wanted to since I first saw you, but you needed to be sure and mark me first. I wanted your mark on me before I put mine on you".

Her eyes smoldered at that,

"So, what are you waiting for?"

Her fingers traced the contours of my face and then down to her bite mark and I flinched slightly, then pulled back looking at her body.

"It seems a shame to mark such a beautiful body"

Then I took her arm in my hand and bit down hard on her wrist making her squeal but I soon distracted her and once we lay spent among the tangled sheets she had forgotten all about the pain although she held up her arm to examine the mark then snuggled close beside me,

"I love you, Jasper Whitlock."

"I love you too, Bella Whitlock."

It was true and now we were truly joined as one.

 **Just to let you know I will be away for the next three weeks but I will post as and when possible. Love Jules xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

 **Bella**

We made love over and over again that night, we could never get enough of each other. It was as if a hunger saturated every fiber of our bodies and no matter how close we were it never ceased. Finally, as the sun rose and we heard movement downstairs we climbed reluctantly from our bed and showered together. I couldn't bear to be parted from my Jasper, not now, not ever.

When we finally got downstairs our friends had joined us making themselves at home as this was the only place with a good stock of human food. Kerri was munching on toast and crispy bacon while Emmett stood behind her, hands on her shoulders. She was wearing a simple white dress with short sleeves and I saw the bruises on her arms. Emmett noticed my glance and grimaced. but Kerri somehow felt the exchange because she turned and wound her arms around his waist.

"Hi, Bella. Hope you had as good a night as we did."

She was telling me that everything was OK, she wasn't hurt and I nodded with a grin.

"Oh I think we enjoyed ourselves"

I kissed Jasper and wound my arms around his waist, pulling him close to me. He groaned,

"The girl is insatiable."

 **Jasper**

As Bella pressed herself against my body I felt a stirring in my groin yet again. I just couldn't get enough of her and I was about to carry her back upstairs when I heard a car on the drive and looked out of the window

"Company"

When I recognized the black Mercedes again I groaned.

"Fuck, now what?"

Emmett freed himself from Kerri and moved to my side.

"More trouble you think?"

I started to nod then felt the overwhelming grief washing over me.

"No, I don't think so Em. Not this time."

We walked out with the girls to greet the occupants of the car, Carlisle, and Rose but where was Esme?

"Could I talk to you all please?"

He looked weary and in pain and Em and I looked at each other. He shrugged, but Bella had gone from my side to Carlisle's guiding him into the house. We followed, unsure what was coming next while Rose followed us, looking very hard faced.

 **Carlisle**

Bella came to my side and seemed to know this wasn't going to be easy as she drew my arm through hers and led me into the house. Sitting on the couch she took my hand in hers,

"We're listening,"

I braced myself to break the terrible news of what I had done.

"I wanted to tell you that Adam is safe because I know you thought we were going to cause trouble for you or at least that Esme was planning on making trouble for you. Rose and I just wanted you to know that she will not be contacting the Volturi or scheming anything else either because Esme is dead."

Bella gasped and clutched my hand tightly.

"Carlisle what happened?, Who did this?"

I hung my head in shame,

"I'm afraid I did Bella, I was forced to end Esme's existence before she ended yours. I take full responsibility for all that has happened and I couldn't bear to see any more deaths, any more unhappiness. I gave her a chance to think about it and change her mind but she was so set on revenge, so twisted by her jealousy that she wouldn't listen, leaving me with no choice but to kill her."

I stood up freeing my hand from Bella's, feeling the pain of my actions stab me through the heart once more and wondered if it would ever become bearable.

"I just thought you should know."

Rose came to my side and took my arm.

"Come on Carlisle, you've done what you set out to we should go."

 **Jasper**

I could hardly believe what I was hearing, Carlisle had killed his mate? He was all alone in the world now except for Rosalie having lost everyone he had loved as a family for years. I couldn't just let him leave like this so I put my arm out to stop him.

"You have always been an inspiration to me Carlisle and I am deeply sorry it came to this. I thank you for keeping my family safe, although I regret you had to destroy yours in order to achieve that."

He nodded and took my hand,

"It's time I understood that making a family for Esme wasn't the answer, I think everyone I added to it was damaged in their own way and sooner or later the damage was sure to force its way to the surface. I turned a blind eye to many warning signs and now I have to live with the consequences. Please learn from my mistakes Jasper, never ignore things you know are not right. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

"I won't but you don't have to leave Carlisle, you've protected my family, let us show our gratitude."

He shook his head sadly and as he passed Emmett he put a hand on his shoulder in farewell then followed Rosalie out into the sunshine. As he opened the car door I saw a dust cloud coming fast.

"I think someone wants to say goodbye Carlisle".

He stopped and turned as Peter's truck screeched to a halt Adam jumping out and making a beeline for Carlisle.

"Grandpa. You aren't going, are you? Won't you and Auntie Rose stay, I have lots to show you, please?"

Carlisle bent down and picked Adam up.

"I don't think we can stay Adam."

Rose leaned over to touch his cheek and he smiled at her but I was more interested in persuading Carlisle that he didn't have to leave.

"Why not? Do you have to go?"

He looked at me startled,

"No, but I didn't think..."

Bella cut him off,

"You are both welcome to stay, I think it would be good for Adam to get to know the rest of his family better."

Rose smiled in gratitude and held out her arms and Adam looked at her for a moment then smiled shyly and allowed Carlisle to pass him over to her

"Auntie Rose, would you like to see Lucky? He looks really funny, he fell in the pond this morning and he's all green. Uncle Peter says he has to have a bath but he's refusing to get out of the truck."

Rose smiled putting Adam down and he took her hand in his and pulled her over to the truck. Carlisle watched them go.

"He's an extraordinary boy"

"You have no idea"

And we weren't about to tell either Carlisle or Rosalie any more than they already knew about Adam.

 **Carlisle**

I watched as Rose walked away with Adam aware from Jasper's cryptic remark that there was more to Adam than you saw on the surface. Deciding to observe him more closely without appearing to I walked over to where Peter had opened the back of the truck and peering in I could see the Airedale sitting stubbornly in the corner, growling menacingly at him.

"Lucky, get your sorry ass out of my truck."

The dog looked at him stubbornly.

"Uncle Peter, he won't come out because you threatened him with a bath and he hates them just like me."

"He's a damn dog and a filthy one at that and I'm telling you the minute he gets outta my truck he's going under the hose."

Lucky growled again and Rose giggled.

"You don't seem to be having much success Peter, mind if I try?"

Peter scowled at her in disbelief.

"Go ahead Blondie."

He stepped back with a flourish to give her space.

Lucky watched her suspiciously.

"He's listening"

Adam was watching with great interest as Rosalie bent down to look the dog in the eye

"Lucky, you are a gorgeous, handsome boy but at the moment you don't look your best. How about we give you a warm bubble bath and dry you with the hair dryer."

Lucky cocked his head to one side then looked at Adam.

"He likes that idea."

Rose smiled triumphantly at Peter.

"OK Lucky, move your tail."

The dog jumped from the back of the truck to stand between Adam and Rose but Peter had taken the opportunity while Rose was talking to get the hose in position and sprayed the trio with cold water. Rose screamed, Adam laughed, and Lucky growled then we watched as Peter high tailed it down the road chased by Adam, Rose, and a very annoyed Airedale!

 **Bella**

Life was good, very good, in the weeks following our wedding. Carlisle and Rose had gone back to Jacksonville after a few days but visited often and Adam grew very fond of them. He would spend hours looking at slides of insects and building traps to catch more of them with his Grandpa and it seemed to ease Carlisle's pain at losing Esme. He had told us that he didn't regret what actions he had taken only those he hadn't which had caused all the trouble He felt very guilty about what his children had done to each other and me and Rose had frankly amazed me, not only did she apologise to us for everything but she managed to become friends with Kerri, although Emmett stayed clear of her as much as possible. When I spoke to Kerri about her new friend she pointed out that she was the winner so she could afford to be gracious to Rose.

"Mind you, she goes too close to my husband I'll set fire to her pretty ass".

Kerri certainly had her head screwed on properly!

 **Rose**

I had decided if I wanted to spend quality time with my nephew I had to make my peace with Kerri and Emmett and I did just that. In fact, Kerri and I found to our mutual surprise that we actually liked each other. So, I was able to enjoy Adam's company without any latent hostility from my was still growing although the speed had slowed after the first two years and he now looked about seven or eight when he was in fact only three and was very bright.

I'd started teaching him about cars and mechanics and he was soon begging me to help him build an 'Adam' sized motorbike. We had to work in secret though because I didn't think his parents would be too keen on seeing him on a two-wheeled death machine. No one knew how bullet proof he was, although he'd never been sick and any cuts or grazes healed almost in front of our eyes. Kerri had even helped us by smuggling parts into the barn and hiding them among the straw.

Meanwhile, Jasper was teaching him to ride, he had his own pony who according to Adam got on really well with Lucky. That dog was a very unusual one, it seemed to know exactly what Adam was doing or thinking and never left his side for long. Quite often when Adam was sleeping I saw him sitting in the yard looking into the distance as if he sensed there were enemies out there somewhere, enemies it was his job to watch out for.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

 ** **Carlisle****

I was finding life hard without Esme although I knew I'd done the right thing and Rose was always there for me helping to keep my spirits up when I felt down. I still worked at the hospital although my heart was no longer in it, my zeal for helping the humans seemed to have faded with the smoke from Esme's pyre. My best times were those I spent with Adam and his family, he was like a shot in the arm to me, giving me something to smile at, he was so very inquisitive and always interested in whatever I was doing. It seemed like things were finally calming down so we could begin to enjoy our lives again and of course, that was just when things became dangerous once more.

 **Jasper**

I should have known that things were going too well, our little family had enjoyed a period of peace and normality and then the letter arrived. Bella collected the mail and was, therefore, the one who opened it and I heard her little cry of horror. Dashing in from the yard I caught the letter as it fell to the floor looking at her with concern, she looked horror struck and when I read the contents I understood why.

Emmett and Carlisle, who was visiting, came rushing in having heard Bella's cry of distress too and I read the letter out loud to them. It was postmarked Pisa, Italy and was from the Volturi.

"Dearest Isabella,

It has been brought to our attention that you are now married to Major Whitlock and have a son. We would like to congratulate you and your family in person and are therefore inviting you all to visit us at your earliest convenience.

Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi.

Carlisle took the letter from me And read it again as if he couldn't believe the contents then sighed.

"Well, I suppose it was inevitable that they would hear about Adam eventually even though you did all you could to avoid just that, Jasper. Nomads hear rumors and perhaps someone got close enough to see Adam for themselves. What are you going to do?"

I looked at him,

"What can I do Carlisle? You know that it's not so much an invitation as a command. What do you think the Volturi mean to do?"

Carlisle looked at Bella then back to me.

"I think they are fishing Jasper. They cannot know what Adam is capable of, after all except for his ability to communicate with a dog I see nothing to interest them and it would be as well if they remained unaware of even you say it is a command but there is no reason why you should not come back from Volterra once they see there is nothing unusual about the boy."

"Except he's a hybrid, Carlisle."

"True but that does not make him unique, there are others. My only concern would be that some hybrids are gifted and that is all the Volturi are interested in. Would you like me to go with you?"

I looked at him with relief,

"Would you? You know Aro, so perhaps you can help."

He put his arm around me,

"Anything to help Jasper, you are still a part of my family, Adam too."

 **Emmett**

As soon as I read the letter I saw the problem.

"What would happen if they ignored the letter?"

I looked over at Carlisle for an answer but he shook his head,

"Emmett, you don't ignore the Volturi, not unless you have a death wish. They have to go and they have to take Adam with them."

Kerri came to my side,

"What will happen to them? I mean what do the Volturi want with Adam?"

"I'm hoping they are just curious about a hybrid and Bella. I think if they knew anything, I mean if there was anything to know, which there isn't, they would have visited in person or sent an invitation much sooner.I really don't think we should be getting too upset by this curiosity."

"Can we go too?"

I shook my head decisively, was my wife mad?

"No way are you going anywhere near those creepy fuckers, besides you're still human. You can't go swanning into a town full of Vampires. You'll have to stay here where you'll be safe."

She grabbed my arm tightly,

"We'll stay here. You can't go and leave me, not now."

I patted her rounded stomach,

"Hey Mama you don't need to worry about me but I have to go. I need to know what happens with Adam because he's going to have a cousin soon and they'll find out about this new baby soon enough."

 **Bella**

I felt so sorry for poor Kerri, she now had to worry about her baby's future as well as the pregnancy. If Adam was taken by the Volturi then her baby would probably be next. I couldn't bear to think of her here all alone scared of what might be happening. It was going to be hard enough for Jasper and myself and we'd be there.

"Emmett you have to stay here for Kerri, especially as Carlisle is going." He looked unhappy but he could see the sense in what I was saying and nodded reluctantly.

He looked unhappy but he could see the sense in what I was saying and nodded reluctantly.

I took Jasper's hand,

"You have to teach me to fight. I won't give up my son without a fight." He shook his head,

He shook his head,

"You can't fight the Volturi, there are too many of them and they are too powerful."

I looked at him in disbelief,

"Are you trying to tell me you are going to give Adam up without a fight?" He looked at me and smiled,

He looked at me and smiled,

"No, of course not. You know me better than that Bella, but I can't win the battle."

I knew what he was saying, he would sell his life dearly but he would die.

"Well, If you fight, I fight. No arguments."

He shook his head but he didn't say no and I knew he would help me.

We would put the visit off as long as possible, giving me time to learn to fight, time with our precious son, so I wrote back thanking the Volturi for their kind invitation and promising to visit as soon as it was convenient. This might upset them or merely force them to send a more strongly worded reply but it was worth a shot. As I sealed it up Kerri came and sat down next to me.

"I told you this wasn't over didn't I Bella? And now I'm terrified for my own baby. What if they insist on keeping Adam there in Volterra?"

"They won't, he has nothing they could possibly want Kerri so try not to worry. You concentrate on staying strong for your baby, we'll keep both of them safe."

She was hunched protectively over the baby in her womb and I could see how frightened she was for its future. I just wished I could promise her that everything would be fine but I wouldn't lie to her.

"Emmett hates that he has to stay here and wait for news."

"I know but he would hate himself if he wasn't here when your baby arrives, he's so excited about it. Don't let this invitation rob you of all the joy your baby will bring."

She smiled and squeezed my hand,

"We won't, I'm just glad I wasn't the first to give birth to a hybrid baby at least I have a good idea what's coming and blood isn't really so awful to drink when you understand why, just like you told me."

"I wish I could be here with you Kerri and I promise we'll try to put the visit off until after your baby is born but I don't think somehow the Volturi will be so accommodating."

We both knew the chances of us all being together for the birth were slim but I would try and perhaps Carlisle should stay here, just in case he was needed, taking him with us under such circumstances would be selfish in the extreme.

 **Rose**

When I came to visit they told me what had happened and I felt sick with fear, this is just what we had feared all along. It's why Carlisle had ended Esme's life and yet still it had come, a royal summons. I volunteered to go with them but Bella had other ideas.

"I think it might be better if you stayed with Kerri. Remember the baby is due in a couple of months."

I looked at her in amazement.

"Do you really think Kerri is going to want me, Emmett's ex-wife looking after her? What planet are you on Bella?"

She smiled at me wryly,

"I hadn't thought of that Rose, sorry."

I called Adam and we went out to the barn, if we were going to Italy then I was determined he would get to ride his motorbike before he had to leave. Lucky joined us and as usual dug the bike out of the straw, flinging it all over everything else. Jasper's new stallion Chieftain watched from his stall, always interested in what we were doing. I knew Adam was desperate to ride Jasper's horse but he wasn't allowed yet, it was the one thing he and his father disagreed on. Jasper said the stallion was too powerful and unpredictable for Adam and I had to agree looking at the huge beast. The sad thing was that Adam may never get the chance to grow large enough to ride Chieftain, not if the Volturi took him away from his parents.

 **Jasper**

The invitation had come as a terrible shock to us all made worse by Kerri's fears for her own unborn child. I guess we had been lulled into a false sense of security after hearing nothing for so long but I guess it had always been there, the knowledge that one day we might have to fight for our family. That thought brought back others, memories I had half forgotten, I prayed that his childhood would be more peaceful than mine with no fighting and no wars to mar it but I knew that I stood no more chance of protecting Adam from the Volturi than my father had of protecting my family from the Union soldiers who raided our farm and I felt as helpless as he must have done watching his wife and children die.


	18. Chapter 18

****Chapter Eighteen****

 ** **Bella****

I knew Jasper was worried about the invitation and wished I could learn to fight as well he could, if not we were going to need a miracle to save our family. I hadn't expected to find a miracle and it had been mere chance that showed me what I was capable of. Adam and I were out in the woods playing in the trees, he loved to be Tarzan and I was his Cheetah although why I had to be the monkey...

He had been swinging from tree to tree when he swung into the path of a bear cub and was knocked to the ground where the mother bear was waiting at the base of the tree. As the cub screamed in fear she snarled, preparing to attack my little boy.

I was so scared for him but I knew I couldn't get to him in time she was already looming over his frail body and then it happened. Out of the blue, I felt a bubble expand from my mind to wrap around my little one and at the same time he got to his knees and gazed up at the mother bear who froze then sat down on her haunches. I should have remembered Adam's gift, it seemed Lucky wasn't the only animal he could communicate with. His gift might not be of value to the Volturi, they need never know of its existence but if this protective bubble was also a gift, my gift, then perhaps it might help Jasper and myself to keep our family together. If the Volturi couldn't touch Adam then neither could they take him from us and if it could protect us from their gifts we might just be able to beat the guard if it came to a fight in Volterra.

Adam wasn't worried about his misadventure although he had scraped both his knees and twisted his ankle. By the time I lifted him to his feet his knees were already scabbing over and as I carried him part way back the swelling and bruising on his ankle faded away and he ran the last half mile not even aware of what I had done when I thought him at risk.

I found Jazz and Emmett working on the paddock railing and once Adam was out of ear shot, he'd run into the house to tell Kerri about his encounter with the bears, I explained what had happened.

"I don't know how I did it but I could feel the bubble around Adam, protecting him even though he didn't need it."

"Is this the first time you've felt like this?"

I nodded and Emmett nodded wisely,

"It's a mother's automatic reaction to save her child, I bet that's what energized your gift, Bella."

I smiled, he was right of course and I could see Jasper joining the dots.

"You think you can use this gift to stop the Volturi taking Adam, don't you?"

I nodded excitedly at the idea.

"Well, it might work but first we have to find out if it was just a fluke or if you can control it."

"OK, then let's try it. I need to do something Jazz and soon. We both know the Volturi aren't going to be satisfied with the reply we sent them."

"You're right, I know that but unless you can prove you can control it then it's no good to us. You do see that don't you Bella?"

I nodded and set off to find Peter and Charlotte, I would need their help if I was going to experiment with this.

 **Peter**

I don't know why but whenever it came to some cunning new plan I was always the one picked to be the one on the receiving end of the crap and today was no different,

"Do I look like a fucking lab rat?"

"Do you really need an answer to that Peter? Now stop messing around, this is important."

I scowled at my dear wife,

"It always is and I'm always the one with the scars to prove it. What if Bella can't control this gift of hers? I could end up splattered all over the ranch in bite sized chunks."

Bella smiled,

"I promise I won't let Emmett hurt you, Pete."

"Yeah well, you'll understand if I take that statement with a pinch of salt, won't you? Seeing as how you have no idea what or how you did the first time. Maybe you just felt weird and Adam stopped mama bear to have a friendly chat."

I didn't manage anymore before I was picked up by Emmett and thrown into the trees.

"Fuck Emmett, that hurt. What's up with you?"

He smiled and beckoned me forward,

"Come on big guy. Give it your best shot."

I launched myself at him but he caught me and threw me again. Now I'm not exactly known for my patience and I'd had just about enough of being thrown around like a fucking rag doll so this time I went more slowly. He watched, still grinning, and I whipped my arm up to throw the rock I'd palmed at his head. I was a fantastic shot and would have rocked his head back but the rock bounced off something and dropped to the floor.

"That the best you've got Peewee?"

He was grinning broadly and I felt my temper rising fast so I shot up into the trees and swung through the branches until I was behind him, then I dropped like a stone. I couldn't miss, but I hit something before I reached him and bounced off.

Picking myself up I approached him slowly and stretched out my hand but there was nothing between us, just air and my hand touched his shoulder. I whipped my hand back to punch the grin off his face only to find it met an invisible wall.

"What the fuck?"

I turned to see Bella and Charlotte falling about laughing.

"Great eh? You gotta love that girl"

Em put his arm around me.

"Bella really did I?"

She nodded still laughing.

"So it works on you too?"

I leapt at her hoping to surprise her into dropping her shield if she still had it up but I'll never know if I'd have got through or not because The Major was suddenly in my face, snarling.

Bella ran to his side and put a hand on his face.

"Don't Jasper. He was just trying something out. He can't hurt me, it works. We were just trying it out before I demonstrated it to you."

Jasper turned to look at her, his hand still on my throat,

"What?"

 **Bella**

We were having so much fun winding Peter up that I failed to see Jasper coming and the first I knew of his presence was when I saw him launch himself at Peter. I grabbed his arm before he could hurt our friend and tried to explain. fast as I could I was at Jasper's side and put my hand on his face.

"My gift, I experimented with Peter and it worked. If you put him down I'll show you."

He dropped Peter who grabbed at his throat,

"Fuck Major. You could have done me some damage. After all the shit I've just been through you should be on my side."

Jasper ignored Peter, stepped back, and folded his arms.

"OK go ahead, show me."

Peter moved so fast even I could hardly keep him in sight but it made no difference and he stopped dead, a few inches from my face.

Jasper looked at us then stretched his hand out to feel the space between us. His fingers seemed to sink into an invisible barrier before finally reaching my face. So, he could get through but the others couldn't, interesting.

"Shit. Wish I could do that"

Peter wiped his hands on his jeans.

"That shield feels weird."

Jasper put his fingers on my lips

"So you are a shield and you can protect others too?"

I nodded,

"So we have a secret weapon."

My shield disappeared and he took me in his arms and kissed me.

"Next time you try experimenting warn me first, or Peter might lose more than his breath."

I turned to see Peter staggering around gasping for breath, an act he was putting on for Adam as he ran over to see the fun.

"Adam, daddy just strangled me. Help"

He croaked piteously as Adam stood looking at his act before nodding. "OK, Uncle Peter. Lucky."

"OK, Uncle Peter. Lucky."

He shouted the last and Lucky who was never far from Adam ran up, knocking Peter over and began licking his face, paws on Peters' chest to keep him down.

"Hey, call him off"

Peter choked out between licks.

"He's giving you the doggie kiss of life, Uncle Peter."

"More like rabies, Adam help."

At this point, Adam dived on top of Peter too and the rest of us looked on laughing.

We had wanted to wait until after Kerri gave birth but then received a second letter from Italy and the tone this time was less friendly, it seemed the Volturi were becoming impatient to meet the latest hybrid, and as Carlisle pointed out, if we didn't visit them then they would visit us, and that would put Kerri's baby in danger too. I couldn't do that to her and Emmett, it wouldn't be fair.

"Then we'll go but you should stay here Carlisle, what if Kerri gets into trouble?"

He looked from me to Kerri and I knew he was torn, as Aro's friend he could help us in Volterra but as a doctor, he wanted to be here for the birth.

"I'm OK Bella really, my pregnancy isn't as accelerated as yours was, you'll probably be back before the baby comes. Besides, I have Rosalie and Emmett."

Yes, she did but not Peter and Charlotte who had already left after Jasper refused their offer of help in Italy.

"If it comes to a fight I won't be responsible for two more deaths Peter. Go away and stay away until it's all over one way or the other. Carlisle will bring Adam back here if he and I want you and Charlotte to meet up with him and look after our boy. Keep him safe from the Volturi and if they've learned of Kerri's baby take her and Emmett into hiding with you. You'll need this time to make plans Captain."

The argument went back and forth becoming more and more heated until finally Jasper ordered Peter to stand down and the next morning he and Charlotte were gone. I was just pleased that Adam hadn't witnessed the row between his daddy and his uncle, he had enough to think about as it was and when he asked where Peter and Charlotte were I told him they had to help a friend of Peter's who needed them, it wasn't exactly a lie and what else could I have said?

Kerri was happy that Emmett was staying with her and both of them were relieved to have Rosalie's help although Emmett was loathed to say so.

"You bring my nephew back Bella and if there's any trouble you shout and I'll get there."

"You will have your hands full with Kerri, look after her because beneath that tough exterior she's very frightened Emmett. AS soon as I can I'll send Carlisle back, she shouldn't have to go through this without medical help."

He nodded and I suddenly understood how frightened he was too by all of this and threw my arms around him.

"Don't worry Em, everything will be fine, I promise."

I hoped I sounded more confident than I felt despite having a shield and The Major at my side.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

 **Bella**

We decided that the four of us would leave the next day and Adam was very excited at the thought of a holiday and a flight in an airplane but upset that Lucky couldn't come with us. Jazz had explained why, but Adam didn't quite get it. He understood that he had to keep his special gift very quiet and not let the Volturi know about it, but he was very distressed that Lucky couldn't go with us.

"Adam, listen to me. The Volturi, especially Aro, would want to keep Lucky if they found out he could bite vampires and you don't want to lose him do you?"

He looked at me wide-eyed,

"No Mummy but he would be very good and not bite anyone, promise."

I shook my head.

"He'll stay here with Uncle Em and Kerri and they'll look after him. OK?" His lip was quivering as he nodded and he ran outside to sit on the porch with Lucky, hugging his neck and burying his face in the dog's fur.

 **Jasper**

I listened to the conversation between Bella and Adam, knowing he couldn't understand why his best friend had to stay behind, they'd never been apart since Adam's birth. Adam understood why he couldn't show Aro his talent and we knew Bella could shield herself from Aro. We were hoping her shield would work on me and Carlisle too, in the same way, it had allowed me in when everyone else was kept out, then we could keep his talents a secret from Aro's gift.

I went outside to sit with him, putting my arm around his shoulder and stroking Lucky with my other hand.

"What's the matter, Adam? You know Uncle Em will look after Lucky for you while we are away."

He looked up at me with tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, I have to take Lucky with me. If I don't we won't come back."

That surprised me,

"Why do you say that?"

He looked at Lucky,

"He knows all about the Volturi."

I glanced at the dog sitting there and saw the intelligent gleam in his eye, it was time to dig a little deeper into this dog.

"Would you ask Lucky something for me?"

Adam nodded,

"You ask him Daddy and I'll tell you his answer."

I felt a little awkward talking to the dog but I needed to know.

"How does Lucky know the Volturi?"

Adam looked at Lucky then turned to me.

"He's a very special dog. Uncle Peter didn't choose him, he chose Uncle Peter because he knew we'd need help later."

I sighed, it wasn't quite an answer, more something Adam could have made up himself so I tried again.

"How long has Lucky known the Volturi?"

He looked at me as the dog woofed quietly.

"Lucky wasn't a real puppy when Uncle Peter got him, he's just grown with me. He has known Aro a long time. Lucky says he's a very greedy man who likes to collect special people and sometimes Lucky helps the special people."

So, if I were to believe Adam our dog wasn't really a dog at all! I looked at Lucky again,

"Do you always manage to keep Aro from collecting the special people?" Adam listened for a moment then bit his lip,

"Not always no, but usually, and he doesn't often have help like you and Mummy."

 **Bella**

I'd seen Jasper sitting with Adam and Lucky and as I watched I got the strangest feeling that Jazz was actually talking to Lucky rather than to Adam so I moved closer to the door listening.

"Where do you come from?"

Jasper's question proved I was right, he was talking to Lucky!

Adam turned to Jazz,

"He's sent where he's needed and then he goes to the next place. He knows the Quileutes and the Guardians. What are they, Daddy?"

I stood mouth open, Lucky knew the Quileutes? Was he a kind of shapeshifter like Jake and Sam?

"They are very special people who protect the innocent Adam."

Adam lifted his head to look at Jazz,

"Like you Daddy?"

Jazz laughed,

"I suppose so yes, the guardians can change their shape to protect people. Mummy and I knew some called the Quileutes. They are a Native American tribe and some of them change into wolves to look after the rest of the tribe if they are threatened."

Adam seemed to be listening intently and his eyes opened wide.

"Daddy, Lucky says the Quileute wolves protected the tribe from vampires. Were they protecting them from you?"

I walked out to sit beside Jasper.

"No darling, daddy and the rest of the family didn't drink human blood, only animal. So they weren't a threat but at first, the wolves didn't know that."

He nodded,

"Lucky says you are good vampires but the bad ones do drink human blood so is uncle Peter a bad vampire?"

I shook my head,

"No. Uncle Peter is very careful to only drink blood from humans who are wicked people."

This conversation was getting more and more bizarre and I had no idea where it would lead.

 **Jasper**

So Lucky had chosen Peter because he'd known we would need help in the future, but I still wasn't sure quite what he could do. Adam laughed then,

"What?"

"Lucky says he'll pee up Aro's leg"

A joking shape-shifting dog!

"Adam, if Lucky comes with us does he come as a dog?"

Adam looked a bit confused but he listened to Lucky.

"Oh. Daddy, Lucky can change like the wolves. Isn't that cool? Would you like him to do it now?"

I looked at Bella who shrugged,

"Why not? I guess we should meet our ally in the flesh so to speak."

Lucky walked to the bottom of the steps and stood looking at me then there was a shimmer and he disappeared behind a glittering cloud. When it cleared we gasped as standing where the dog had been was Adam's identical twin!. He smiled and stretched his limbs.

"It's been a long while since I phased. Hello there, Adam."

Our little boy ran down to stand beside Adam 2 so excited he was literally jumping from one foot to the other.

"Look, Mummy, Daddy, two of me!"

I walked down the steps to see for myself and he was the image of Adam except for his eyes which were way too old and knowledgeable and a dark brown where Adams were golden like ours.

"Nice to meet you...Lucky?"

I shook his hand.

"Lucky will do fine for now thank you, Jasper. Your boy is the one in danger, if Aro had even the slightest idea what he could do, you would lose him. If Bella tries to shield him then Aro would guess he's being lied to. He already knows Bella is a shield so he wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't read you too well, but can you control your thoughts enough to keep Adam a secret? I don't think so. We can't afford for Aro to take control of Adam. He would make Jane and Alec unbeatable, and while the Volturi have their uses, it wouldn't be wise to make them invincible. You need me with you, but not as Lucky the dog. I'd like you to take me as your son. My thoughts can be controlled, it's what I do, I can also control yours. It's your only chance to keep him safe, believe me, I know"

 **Bella**

I didn't know what to make of all this but if Lucky was telling the truth and he could keep Adam safe then I was willing to try it but when I looked at Jasper he was still figuring the odds. He looked from Adam to his double and back again.

"Why are you doing this for us? After all, the guardians have no reason to help us."

Lucky chuckled,

"Always suspicious Major. I've seen you before, you're very good at what you do, just accept I'm as good at what I do, I've had to be or like you I would have been dead a long time ago. We don't want the Volturi to be so powerful that they threaten all the other supernatural creatures. We all have a right to live and the Volturi, well Aro especially, would rather have the Earth to himself which is not an acceptable option so I and my brothers do what we can, like the wolves and the guardian bears, to keep him in his place. So, what do you say Major? Do I get to make the trip to Italy? It's been a long time since I was there last."

I looked at Jasper then at my little one.

"If you can keep him safe then yes, you go."

He turned to me and nodded.

"Good Bella. Now you need to decide whether Adam stays with Emmett and Kerri or goes with Peter and Charlotte. Also, Carlisle needs to stay here. Kerri is going to need his help."

I looked at him in concern,

"Is she going to be OK? What about the baby?"

He looked at me with those knowing eyes,

"I can't tell you, Bella, because it's in the future but not one I am following. I know only what I have just told you."

Jasper jumped up having made his decision.

"I need to get in touch with Charlotte and Peter. If Kerri is going to require Carlisle's help then Adam had better go with them".

 **Jasper**

As I turned to go I saw the glittering cloud again and there was Lucky sitting there, tongue lolling. He barked at Adam and they ran for the barn together just as always only this time we knew Lucky's real identity if not his true human form.

I went in to make the call glad that Peter was slightly mollified to be asked to look after Adam especially when I told him we had a way to hopefully keep him safe.

"I'll explain later but I need you to come back and collect him, take him after we leave, he wants to say goodbye but he thinks he's going on an adventure and I'd like it to stay that way. Oh, and Peter...don't tell anyone else where you are going, not even Carlisle or Emmett."

"Sure thing Major, it'll be our little secret."

As I came back out onto the porch to rejoin Bella we heard the roar of an engine and Adam came out on a child-sized motorbike, all kitted out with helmet and leathers. He did three circuits of the yard before a full-sized bike came roaring out, Rose astride it, and he followed her out of the yard and down the drive. Our boy was brave and fearless and reminded me of myself as a child although at the time I had ridden a horse not a motorbike.

I turned to Bella.

"Do you think he'll be OK while we're gone?"

She looked up at me threading her arms through mine

"Well he's got plenty of security with Peter and Charlotte and they both love him so if anything goes wrong he'll be looked after.".

I shook my head, putting my own fears aside at her comforting words.

"You're right, nothing will go wrong Bella and we'll be back here before you know it. All we need to do is tell Carlisle and he isn't going to be happy."

 **Carlisle**

I listened to Jasper's explanation with growing unease.

"I've never heard of these individual shapeshifter guardians and I know most of our enemies".

Jasper shrugged,

"Well, perhaps it's their anonymity that makes them so successful, anyway we don't have any choice Carlisle, and we trust him. He's right if Bella uses her shield Aro will want her, and if she doesn't he'll see what Adam can do, and he'll keep him there with the Volturi. What other choice do we have?"

I begged him to wait just a few more days while I made some inquiries but his mind was made up. So, I would stay with Em and Kerri while Peter and Charlotte would take Adam on a road trip.

"Peter will be here before we go and he decided on a road trip because they'll be more difficult to pinpoint if they are on the move. It's an adventure as far as Adam is concerned and I'd like it to stay that way. Peter has arranged a contact through an old friend of theirs in Texas and if anyone other than Bella or myself contacts him Peter would know there's trouble and they'll disappear with Adam. With his experience, they have a good chance of staying under the radar."

There was no room for negotiation or time for any inquiries so I did the only thing I could and agreed to look after Kerri and her baby and wait to hear from Bella or Jasper.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

 ** **Kerri****

I wasn't happy about any of this, no one seemed to know anything about the dog guardians yet they were going to rely on Lucky to keep them safe and keep Adam's secret from Aro. I knew if they failed then my baby might be the next target, but I couldn't find it in my heart to regret becoming pregnant with Emmett's child. We'd survive somehow and if the worst happened maybe we might learn a valuable lesson that would protect our own baby. I intended to keep my fingers crossed for my friends, and in truth, I sent up a prayer every night for their safe return.

 ** **Emmett****

We all assembled to see Jasper, Bella and Lucky off hoping for the best but fearing the worst as Adam clung to Bella and Jasper as if afraid he might never see them again. I knew he was feeling our apprehension through Jazz but we couldn't help the way we felt.

When it was time Bella picked him up and after kissing him one more time, handed him to Peter.

"You be a good boy for Uncle Peter and Auntie Charlotte and enjoy your adventure. I want to hear all about it when we get back and I promise we'll be back very soon. Remember that we love you more than anything in this world."

Jasper kissed his son for what might be the very last time and then shook hands with me but I needed more and I pulled him into a bear hug. "You better get back here real soon Major. My kids gonna learn how to fight from the expert."

Jazz nodded without speaking and I knew he was already distancing himself from us so he could concentrate on the problem ahead. He kissed Kerri on the cheek absently then took Bella's hand in his and led her to the car.

"We'll see you soon."

Lucky came over and gave each of us a long stare before putting his front paws on Adam's shoulders and licking his face then he jumped into the back of the car and they drove off.

 ** **Carlisle****

I watched them drive off and hoped fervently I would be welcoming them back soon. If not, then all that was left of our once extensive family were Emmett and Rosalie, both of who were standing beside me now. As the car drove out of sight Rose turned to Adam,

"Come on Titch, let's go for a last ride on the motorbikes before you leave with Peter and Charlotte".

He wriggled out of Peters grasp and ran off to the barn with Rose while Peter turned to look at me,

"Carlisle I don't like this one fucking bit. You've never heard of this guardian group yet The Major is putting his life in the mutts paws."

I nodded,

"For once I agree with you Peter but what can we do? I can't leave Kerri and you have the responsibility of keeping Adam safe."

He looked at me and kicked a huge divot out of the ground in frustration. "There must be something we can do. Is there anyone who could check on it for you?"

I thought for a moment,

"Well if I can get in touch with Alistair he might know something. He's studied these groups over the centuries."

Peter threw me his cell phone,

"Well, what are you waiting for Doc?"

 **Jasper**

As we drove out of the yard I knew I was leaving a group of very unhappy and suspicious people. Bella felt the same suspicion of Lucky, but like me, she knew it was the only option we had. She took my hand in hers and squeezed,

"We will be back soon, Jazz."

I glanced over and nodded, wondering if it was a statement or if she was looking for some reassurance. Lucky who had phased once we were out of sight of the others sat in the back quietly, watching us then he smiled,

"You still don't trust me do you?"

Bella turned,

"Why should we? We know nothing about you or your group but we are putting our lives in your hands."

He nodded,

"Fair comment, but I am also walking into the line of fire with you, impersonating your son."

I turned,

"We only have your word for that, you could turn on us as soon as we get to Volterra."

Again he nodded,

"Yes true, but what have I gained? Your friends wouldn't give up Adam to save you now, would they? And Bella wouldn't work for Aro anyway. So you have to ask yourselves what would I gain from double-crossing you?"

I looked at him,

"Oh I'm working on that, and if you do try to double cross me I will kill you."

 **Bella**

I listened to the exchange between Jazz and Lucky but I had to admit I couldn't see Lucky's angle either. Adam was safe with Peter and Charlotte and that was the most important thing to us, everything he said made sense but it was weird looking at the face of our son and talking to a stranger.

Jasper turned back to watch the road, we were nearly at the airport now and in a couple of hours, we would be on our way to Italy. I looked out of the window at the countryside flashing past as if I were saying goodbye. Then a problem struck me,

"Hey, how do we get you on the plane? Are you traveling as a dog or as a boy?"

He grinned,

"You use Adam's passport of course. I never liked the cargo hold, too cold and noisy."

I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but then it didn't really matter as long as he could keep his side of the bargain.

The flight was on time and we sat together in silence each lost in our own thoughts and the flight attendant, after her first attempt at offering Bella and me refreshments got the message and left us alone, concentrating on our little boy instead.

"Don't you ever get bored with not eating, drinking, sleeping, all the usual things you did as humans?"

Lucky was obviously enjoying the attention as well as the meal and I wondered once again what his true form was. Jazz couldn't be bothered to answer his question but I was prepared to chat, to learn a little more about him.

"Not really, it just makes things awkward sometimes. Like now, when we are close to lots of humans who might notice."

He nodded spearing another piece of chicken.

"Yeah. I can see that might be difficult."

His eyes flickered to Jazz,

"So, do you still dislike me, Major?" "

Jazz looked at him coldly.

"I don't like or dislike you Lucky, I just don't trust you."

He smiled at that,

"Can't say I blame you. I guess I'm like the Quileutes, a necessary evil under the circumstances."

Jazz closed his eyes to show the conversation was over as far as he was concerned and I guided his head onto my shoulder.

"That's nice, I like to see a couple who are really devoted to each other. One day soon I'll see my mate again."

Lucky had a mate? Then he was much older than I had thought, maybe as old as Jasper or even Carlisle. I guess seeing him only as a dog or the mirror image of our son I had imagined him being very young.

"You have a mate? How do you cope being away from your mate for so long?"

He smiled,

"Oh yes Bella I have a mate, or rather an imprint to be more accurate and we've been together nearly a hundred years. We miss each other when we're parted but it's great when we meet up again."

I had to smile at that.

"When will you be seeing her again?"

He looked at me with a little smile,

"Soon I hope, as soon as this little affair is over, Bella. So you see I have a vested interest too although I admit I will miss Adam. He's a great kid, he has all the best qualities of his mother and father."

Once he'd finished his meal he reclined his seat, closed his eyes, and was asleep in seconds.

It was like he had an inbuilt clock, he woke just as the "Fasten seat belts" sign lit up.

"So, not long now and we'll be back on a flight out of here again."

I looked at him skeptically,

"You think so?"

He smiled, "Tell you what, if I'm right you get to explain to Adam why I didn't come back with you. After this assignment, I have a vacation due and I don't plan on missing it."

I glanced at Jazz who looked into his eyes but I could tell he couldn't feel Lucky's emotions. He laughed at Jasper's attention,

"I don't think so, Major. Do you honestly think I'd let you wander around my emotions? Just remember you are my natural enemy as much as you are to the wolves or the guardians. I'm only helping you because this is the lesser of two evils. You'll just have to wait and see how reliable I am."

He was right of course and we would both watch and wait, but if he betrayed our family we would take him down with us.

I guess the question we had never asked even ourselves was how Lucky had known he would be needed before Adam was even born. He had alluded to futures he was not following so could he tell the future? If so why hadn't he foreseen Adam's arrival and the trouble it would bring? He could have warned us and we would have ensured they never heard of Adam's existence.

I felt him studying me as we walked from the gate to pick up our luggage, could he read my mind as he and Adam read each others?

"I can feel your thoughts to an extent yes, Bella but unfortunately we cannot communicate silently. As there are likely to be enemy ears on our conversations once we leave the airport this is the last time I will speak to you as other than your son. To change the future is a very dangerous undertaking. After all, changing the future may also change the past, I'm sure you are aware of such philosophical debates among the humans. We could have killed you while you carried your son in your womb or Adam when he was a baby but we are not monsters, much as you may think of us as such. We prefer to guide the present if we can."

Jasper didn't speak although he had heard every word of our whispered conversation and I wondered how he felt now about our strange companion.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

 **Bella**

Lucky, or Adam as I should be careful to think of him now, had been right, Aro had sent a car and driver for us, a somber dark clad vampire with wrap around shades who didn't speak after welcoming us to Italy and taking our bags.

"Volturi"

Jasper explained who our driver was as we slid into the back of the black sedan with darkly tinted windows.

The drive was a pleasant one, or at least it would have been if not for the almost unbearable tension in the car. Jasper sat very quietly although I could feel how wound up he was and couldn't decide whether it was Lucky or the Volturi that concerned him most. The only person totally oblivious to it all was Adam2 who sat back and closed his eyes as if he were sleeping just like a child worn out by a long journey might do.

The car drove out of the airport and through the Italian countryside along a winding road that eventually headed uphill until it entered a walled town which must be Volterra and drew up at the opening of a dark alley. The driver waited while we got out with before speeding away down the steep winding road

"I hope he's coming back with our bags."

Jasper shot me a glance but Adam2 giggled just like a little boy and took my hand. I glanced down at him before remembering his words earlier. I had to act as if this was our son, we both did, I just hoped Jasper would remember that too.

 **Jasper**

I heard the swish of their cloaks before I saw them, two Volturi appeared at the entrance to the alley and beckoned us forward.

"Follow us please"

The larger of the two seemed to be the one in command and as we followed them away from the evening light I knew this might be our last walk, we could be following the Volturi to our death. I took Bella's hand in mine and made sure she was calm, but I needn't have bothered, she didn't feel stressed out at all and as I watched she gripped Adam2's hand and smiled down at him,

"Don't be frightened darling, these people are friends."

How she did it I didn't know, but she was right, if we didn't treat this shapeshifter as our son then it was all over, so I took his other hand and felt a connection at once, it was as if Adam were really there.

"Don't worry Daddy, Lucky is our friend you can trust him."

I saw by Bella's expression that she heard it too even though he hadn't spoken. He had somehow projected Adam's words into our minds just when he knew we needed to hear them and Bella looked at me with a smile, she believed we would walk out of here and back to our son and I must too.

 **Bella**

I guessed this wasn't the entrance to the Volturi citadel that the humans saw as we walked through a small stone archway and along endless stone corridors following the two silent cloaked figures. I looked at Jasper in question and he spoke quietly,

"Demetri and Jane"

I'd heard of Jane, her gift was one of pain, she could make you feel pain just by looking at you which was very impressive but useless against my shield.

"Demetri?"

I'd not heard of him before.

"He's a tracker, a very good one"

The larger cloaked figure turned to look at me with a confident smile, "The best actually Isabella, I've never lost my quarry."

His ruby eyes were piercing in his pale face.

"Nice to meet you."

The smaller figure, Jane, laughed coldly and I immediately took her for an arrogant bitch. Maybe I would get an opportunity to take her down a peg or two later.

Eventually, we reached a pair of huge carved wooden doors which Demetri threw open as if they weighed nothing and ushered us into a huge circular room. It was vast but there were only a few people, all seated on what resembled carved thrones present to meet us. So, these were the kings of the vampires, the Volturi I had heard so much about and whom all other vampires feared.

 **Aro**

I turned eagerly as the doors opened to see the family whose son interested me so much then smiled and walked forward to greet them, "Ah, at last. The Whitlock family. Major"

I nodded in acknowledgment, I liked to preserve the niceties. Then I turned my attention to the focus of my interest,

"Bella and Adam."

The boy was watching me closely and she moved forward to protect him from my gaze.

"Aro. I've heard a lot about you from Carlisle."

She held out her hand, knowing, I suppose, that I could see her thoughts and I took it with a smile and bent over it expectantly but saw nothing, her mind was a blank to me and as I looked up I saw she knew this and found it amusing.

"Sorry Aro, but Edward Cullen couldn't read my thoughts either but I'll gladly answer any questions I can."

I shot a look at Jane and she nodded slightly, ready to act on my command. The Major noticed the look but he didn't seem perturbed, could she be impervious to Jane's gift too? I'd heard rumors but I had found them difficult to believe.

 **Bella**

I'd seen the look Aro gave Jane and braced myself was he really going to chance such a move this early in our acquaintance? It certainly seemed so as I watched Jane get more and more frustrated. Well, bitch, see how it feels to be useless for a change. I had expected Aro to react but not in the way he did, his smile simply widened and he shook his head slightly. Jane's eyes lost focus and she stepped back, still glaring at me but I decided to ignore her and focused on Aro again, looking innocently into his face as if I hadn't even been aware of the test he had just performed.

"It seems your shield is quite powerful Isabella."

I opened my eyes wider as if in surprise,

"Really Aro, what do you base that on? Oh, and I prefer Bella if you don't mind"

He looked confused for a second, not sure if I'd seen Jane's effort or not.

"Bella, would you introduce me to your son Adam, I hear he is a most unusual hybrid."

"Really? Where did you hear that?"

He ignored the question, well it could wait for now, and I guided Adam2 forward to stand against me noting that Aro's eyes burned with curiosity,

"Adam, how wonderful to meet you. I've heard so much about you."

He bent forward and held his hand out to Adam2 and I braced myself. If we were going to be betrayed then now would be the time but Adam2 hesitated just as my little one would have done, then tentatively put his tiny hand in Aro's claw-like talon which folded over it like a trap.

 **Jasper**

I watched apprehensively as Adam2 put his hand out to Aro, this would be the telling time. As Aro took it eagerly I noticed Marcus step forward, his brow creased in confusion, had he realized there wasn't the bond there between Bella, Adam2 and myself that he had surely expected? He watched closely as Aro closed his eyes concentrating his gift on our "son" then looked from Aro to Lucky then to Bella and me before shaking his head.

"Brother"

He was trying to get Aro's attention but was hushed by Caius who had also drifted over. If they saw through our deception then we were all dead.

 **Aro**

It was most frustrating, I could see memories but they were indistinct and made no sense to me, a boy and his dog, that was all I saw. Was it true that Adam had no special gifts except perhaps a weak version of his mother's shield?

I pulled my hand away and saw that my brothers had come to join our party and Marcus was looking confused while Caius was angry.

"Caius, what is it that upsets you so?"

He glared at The Major before he answered,

"This child could cause us problems. Who knows what powers he possesses with parents like his?"

I lifted a hand to stop him.

"I can tell you that the boy possesses no special or powerful gifts. He is what you see, a little boy, an unusual one I'll grant you, but not a threat to us."

Marcus stepped forward with a frown on his face.

"Aro, are you sure?"

"Of course, why? Do you see something?"

I glanced from him to The Major,

"Is this your son Major? Bella's son?"

The warrior merely nodded watching us all in turn and I glanced at my brother again,

"Well, Marcus? Do you have something to say?"

"No, I was mistaken, after all the relationships here are very different, there's a hybrid to take into account."

I knew what was going on, my brothers saw monsters where there were none.

Caius turned to me,

"Why don't you read the warrior's thoughts? That should tell us if there is anything going on here we should know about."

I turned,

"If you think it is necessary Caius and The Major is willing."

I turned to The Major,

"Are you willing to put my brother's minds at rest?"

I held out my hand and waited although we both knew it wasn't a request.

He hesitated at first but I took that merely as a token of his hostility to us.

"Is there a problem?"

He shook his head and moved forward stretching his hand out to me as Bella moved to his side and the boy took his other hand.

"Go on Daddy, it doesn't hurt."

He looked down at his son with a strange expression on his face then grasped my hand firmly in his own.

 **Jasper**

Well, this was it, so far Lucky had shown he could fool Aro but could he continue to do so when he wasn't in physical contact with the Volturi leader? As I put my hand into Aro's Adam2 took my other hand and suddenly I had no control over my mind, it was filled with pictures I didn't recognize, my memories but slightly distorted and changed at key points. The memories of Bella, our most private moments, flickered into view and Aro smiled at these. The memories of Adam's birth were unchanged too and I felt his interest spike. Then things became twisted, Adam was a boy, just a boy who drank blood and was intelligent beyond his years but there was nothing unusual or interesting about him and I felt Aro's interest fading.

 **Aro**

I was disappointed in the warrior's memories. His early days were of no interest to me, after all, we already knew he was a skilled fighter and I had hoped perhaps some of his skills might come out in his son, or perhaps Bella's weak shield but there was nothing to interest us. The boy was just that, a boy. A hybrid certainly but more human than vampire it seemed our informant had been mistaken.

I sighed and released The Major's hand,

"It seems we are to be disappointed brothers, we had high hopes of this hybrid child but it was not to be. Thank you for bringing him here and we hope you will stay a while. I know our wives are most eager to meet young Adam. Jane will escort you to your suite and later we will meet up with Sulpicia and Athenadora. Perhaps Adam would like to see a little of the citadel while he is here, please feel free to explore."

Caius was as angry as usual when things did not go his way and turned to stride out of the chamber without the usual courtesies while Marcus studied the little family group a moment longer before bowing his head and making his way slowly out in Caius wake.

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe it was really over that we had fooled the Volturi and all I wanted to do was get out of here as quickly as possible but that was impossible. If we seemed too eager to leave they might become suspicious so we would have to remain, meet the wives and pretend an interest in the citadel that we didn't feel. I wondered how Adam2 was feeling right now, after all, he was in the very heart of enemy territory and extremely vulnerable but he has kept his word and saved our son from being taken from us.

When Marcus had bowed his head in farewell I thought I saw a glimmer of a smile play around his lips but I could have been mistaken. Then Aro spoke to Jane,

"See our guests to their suite Jane, dear. I'm sure Adam would like to rest and arrange for a meal for him, whatever his parents request. I look forward to seeing you again later."

Then he too swept from the room leaving us with a sour-faced Jane who clearly objected to the task assigned her but I didn't care, I just wanted a chance to relax and take a few minutes to pull myself together so we followed her stiff-backed figure out into the corridor and along to a suite of rooms that had been made ready for us.

.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

 **Emmett**

Things started to go wrong pretty much as soon as Bella and Jasper had left. Kerri started to feel sick and once she started vomiting she couldn't stop. We had no idea why nothing had changed, she hadn't eaten anything different and Carlisle said she didn't have a fever. We tried everything but even animal blood came up as quickly as it went down. Carlisle tried to talk her into trying human blood but I think that was just a little much even for her.

My poor wife lay pale and thin on the couch day after day, hanging on gallantly although Carlisle had warned her that the chances of her delivering a live baby were fading fast. I sat with her as much as I could trying her with tiny bits of her favorite foods, chocolate, French cheeses, raspberry ice cream, even Macaronic but nothing stayed down for long and when I had to leave Kerri to hunt Rose would take my place.

It seemed odd to me to see my ex-wife holding my new wife's hand and talking gently to her but Rose had changed so much she was almost a different person and she and Kerri had become very close, almost like sisters. When she wasn't with Kerri she was with Carlisle, who was relying on her more day by day. We worried about Jazz and Bella in Italy, hoping for news that didn't come while Peter and Charlotte checked in sporadically to see if we'd heard anything and let us know Adam was enjoying his adventure.

 **Kerri**

I knew I was losing my baby with every day I became weaker but I wasn't going to give up, we were both so happy at the prospect of being parents. Emmett was beside himself knowing things were so grave and he prayed constantly for our child and for Bella and her family hoping they would make it back, although aware there was little prospect of a playmate for Adam.

I tried eating everything put in front of me, trying desperately to give the baby a chance at some nourishment but nothing stayed down long enough to do any good. Carlisle had tried all the anti-sickness drugs but they had no effect at all and I wondered if my illness had anything to do with the others going to Italy but I couldn't see how.

Rose was sitting with me at the moment as Emmett had been forced out to hunt with Carlisle. She held my hand and kept wiping my face as I threw up yet again.

"Rose. I want to thank you, it can't be easy for you, me and Emmett I mean."

She smiled at me,

"You didn't do anything Kerri, it was my own fault I lost him. Just do better by him that I did, he deserves it. I wish there was something I could do to help, I feel so useless."

I nodded,

"Yeah, me too but if I can just hold on a little longer baby will be big enough to stand a chance if Carlisle has to deliver it."

 **Bella**

The two wives were very pleased to meet us and of course, Adam2 played his part brilliantly. They laid on a meal for him, brought in from one of the restaurants and explained that the following day they had arranged entertainment for us which turned out to be a circus complete with acrobats and high-wire walkers which Adam2 acted as if he adored, especially as he was the only "child" present and was included in the act by the three clowns becoming soaked through and covered in foam when he helped them rescue a dog dressed as another clown from a "burning" building. Neither Jasper nor I were unaware of the irony in that!

As Jasper and I sat together in our suite that night discussing how much Adam had enjoyed his treat for any Volturi ears that might be listening Adam2 came out of the bedroom where he had been sleeping for the last hour or two to keep up appearances and we could see there was something wrong. He gestured for us to join him in the bathroom where he turned on the bath taps and shower to drown out our whispers.

"What's wrong?"

He looked frightened and I felt myself stiffen with apprehension, had something gone wrong? Had we been discovered in our masquerade?

"You have to contact Peter and Charlotte, Adam must go home now."

Jasper leaned closer,

"Why? What's wrong?"

Adam2 couldn't or wouldn't say anymore and while Jasper fired whispered questions at his silent figure I tried to work out how I could contact Peter.

"Leave him a text."

Adam2 just shook his head.

"You must have a way of contacting them in case of an emergency, don't you know where they are?"

Jazz shook his head,

"I didn't want to know, it was safer that way and they'll keep moving in any event until they know the situation is safe for Adam to return. I do have a way to contact them yes, but unless you can give me some good reason to do so I'm not going to."

I could see how agitated Adam2 was becoming and gesture for him to keep his voice low.

"You have to get in touch with them, Adam must get home as quickly as he can, it's a matter of life and death"

I looked at him shocked and frightened at those words while Jasper grabbed his arm and pulled him even closer,

"What? Whose? Give me something."

He shook his head,

"I can't, it doesn't work like that Major but you must get Adam back home as quickly as possible, time is running out. You trusted me before, trust me now."

Jazz hesitated then nodded,

"OK, I'll say I need to hunt, you stay here with Bella and stay in the suite."

 **Jasper**

I still didn't entirely trust this mutt but he seemed genuinely afraid and I couldn't afford to take chances with Adam's safety so I made my excuses to leave which caused several knowing sneers and once outside the Citadel ran for several miles until I found a vantage point where I could see anyone approaching and called Peter.

"Major? Is everything OK?"

I cut him off,

"You have to get Adam back home immediately, there's something going on. I don't know any more than that but it's imperative you get him back there."

"Are you sure? Is this something to do with that fucking mutt?"

I understood his suspicion but I didn't have time for long-winded conversations and neither, according to Lucky, did he.

"We're fine, everything is going great but Lucky has seen something or had some feeling of impending danger, he insists Adam should get home urgently."

"And you believe fur face?"

"I can't afford not to let's just put it that way. I think he sees danger ahead even if he can't explain it, please Peter, take Adam back to the house."

There was an agonizing pause and I knew Peter was still weighing up his options so I cut in again,

"Captain, Adam needs to go home pronto."

Peter's hesitation vanished in an instant,

"OK Major, on our way. How much longer before you get back?"

"I don't know, the Volturi are being hospitable and we don't want to make them suspicious so we have to go along."

"OK, don't worry, we'll take care of security until you get back but id there's any whiff of danger I'm pulling out with Adam.".

"I don't think it's Adam who is in danger but keep your eyes open."

"Will do."

 **Peter**

I didn't trust the fucking mutt but if The Major did then I'd go along with him but there was no way Adam was gonna step foot on that ranch unless I felt he was safe and to hell with the lot of them. Bella had sounded really stressed and our friend was little different but I wanted information so I stayed on the line.

"OK, we'll be there in a couple of hours but tell me how did you do it?"

He gave me a quick rundown on what happened and I put the gas pedal down as far as it would go promising to let them know as soon as we got back and I knew what the fuck was going on at the ranch.

As we got closer Adam became distressed, his little face went white and he began to fidget then when we were only a few miles out he suddenly sprang to life,

"Uncle Peter you have to run with me, it's taking too long and I have to get back now."

He was opening the car door as he spoke and I slammed the brakes on, "Adam. What the hell are you doing boy?"

He ran around and dragged me from the seat,

"Now Uncle Peter, go now."

I turned to Charlotte,

"Ring the ranch see if you can find out what the fuck is going on and drive as fast as you can, we'll go on foot."

His sense of urgency had infected me too and I picked him up and began to run, cross-country we'd be there in a few minutes while Charlotte would take half an hour or more by road. He wriggled in my arms urging me on faster and as we neared the house I checked the area for any signs of danger but my radar was silent, something was upsetting the boy but it wasn't an imminent danger, I would have felt it, so what was going on here?

We reached the yard and he leaped from my back and ran to the house, screaming for Kerri. As I followed him my phone rang, it was Charlotte and she told me she hadn't been able to raise anyone at the house so why was Adam so sure Kerri was in danger? Or was the danger passed? Were we too late to stop whatever he had felt was going to occur? Well, there was only one way to find out and I crashed through the front door on Adam's heels.

 **Bella**

We spent a terrible night worrying, Peter was taking Adam back but Adam2 still couldn't explain his feeling. We all wanted to go straight home but Jazz was right, we had to play this out if we wanted to keep our secret safe and the Volturi had more treats in store for us, a guided tour of Pisa by night which included climbing the leaning tower organised for the following evening and a 4x4 off-road adventure to the Carrara marble quarry the day after. We all knew these excursions were a way for the Volturi to spend time watching Adam, to ensure we were not trying to hide anything but Lucky was the consummate actor playing his part with such perfection even I had to think from time to time, his reaction to everything was just as the real Adam's would have been.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

 **Kerri**

I hadn't been able to take anything since yesterday and I felt so ill I knew it would all be over soon. I couldn't help the tears and Emmett was sitting silently by my side, fists clenched knowing there was nothing he could do to change the outcome. He feared to lose both of us while I felt so wretched I would have been happy to die with my baby. Rose and Carlisle were in the kitchen talking quietly and I knew they were just waiting for the inevitable and feeling equally as helpless. Carlisle could deliver the baby but it would not survive, it was too little and I couldn't bear for him to do that, if my baby was going to lose its fight then he or she would be given every last chance I could give it.

The heavy oppressive silence was suddenly broken by Adam's voice shouting my name. He ran in skidding to a halt beside me and grabbed my hands.

"I'm here, it's going to be OK, I'm back."

I didn't know if he was talking to me or the baby but I felt a movement inside, like an acknowledgement of his words and put my hand on my distended stomach. Adam put his little hand on top of mine and looked into my face.

"I'm sorry Kerri, I never realized you would be sick if I left, but I'm here now. You'll feel better soon, just hold on a bit longer."

Peter ran in then, looking around him in suspicion,

"I don't have the faintest fucking idea what is going on but Bella rang, They did it, they're on their way back. She said we needed to get Adam back fast. Would anyone care to tell me why?"

Emmett shook his head but I thought I might know the answer and nodded.

"I think Adam has been helping me with the baby. I've been so ill since he left but I feel better already."

And I did, in fact, I felt I could probably eat something and then the pains started.

 **Emmett**

Kerri screamed and bent over, Adam leaning with her.

"Carlisle"

I shouted as loud as I could, panicking and he came immediately, saw Kerri and told me to carry her up to the bedroom. As I picked her up I saw the blood and stopped breathing, shouting at Peter to do the same. He nodded, running out with Charlotte while I continued upstairs to where Carlisle was waiting.

I looked at him in despair but all he did was to shrug,

"I don't know Emmett, I can't tell you anything until I see the baby."

I nodded and continued to hold Kerri's hand while Adam stood beside her eyes wide with fear. She looked at me with tears in her eyes,

"I love you Emmett please try to save our baby."

I nodded and she closed her eyes as Carlisle tried to send Adam back downstairs but he refused.

"Grandpa, baby won't make it if I don't help."

Then he turned to me, "You believe

"You believe me, don't you? I'll try Uncle Emmett." I knelt down and put my arm around him,

I knelt down and put my arm around him,

"I know Adam. I know you will."

 **Carlisle**

I had only the experience of Adam's birth to draw on and was hoping for the best. I didn't know what Adam meant but he seemed to be helping Kerri so I left him with Emmett while I examined her. The baby was coming, ready or not, and she was losing a lot of blood.

"Emmett I think we might need to operate like we did with Bella"

He nodded,

"Do whatever you gotta Carlisle."

I readied my instruments and started washing my hands as I heard Kerri scream.

"Carlisle, I don't think you need anything, this baby is coming out on its own."

I ran back through and looked on in shock as the baby literally tore its way out of Kerri's body. Emmett grabbed it as it emerged and almost threw it at Rose who had just walked in and took it from him looking at Kerri's mutilated body in horror.

"Carlisle. You have to change her."

I looked at Kerri and knew he was right but the baby came first and I glanced over at Rose,

"Can you handle it?"

She nodded and I saw Adam pulling on her hand and trying to touch the baby who lay still and quiet in her arms.

 **Emmett**

I stared at my wife laying there, her stomach torn open by the baby and screamed in panic,

"Carlisle. Now."

He nodded and bending over the bed bit into her neck then turned to look at me,

"Emmett you have to keep her heart pumping or the venom won't work."

I looked at him helplessly until Rose handed me the baby,

"Go down with Adam, I'll help Carlisle"

She took my place beside the bed and started compressions, pumping the venom around Kerri's body manually as Carlisle continued injecting venom in as many spots as he could.

I looked down at the tiny crumpled infant, eyes closed, and unmoving. Had Kerri gone through all that only to lose the baby and her human life? It looked dead and I felt totally out of my depth, everything was beyond my control and I risked losing everything in a single moment.

I felt a tug on my trousers and saw Adam looking up at me.

"Uncle Emmett can I hold the baby for a few minutes, I can help."

I wasn't sure what to do till Rose glanced over and snapped at me.

"Em, pull yourself together and do as he says."

I handed the still and silent form carefully to Adam and he sank to the floor with my baby in his arms then smiled encouragingly at me and bending his head over it he began to speak.

I couldn't understand what he was saying as he rocked the tiny bundle back and forth, then I heard a cry and Adam passed the baby back to me.

"She'll be OK now, she was just lost and frightened Uncle Emmett."

I looked at the now wriggling bundle in my arms and smiled, she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. She looked at me and gurgled before closing her beautiful blue eyes, and putting out a tiny fist she clutched my finger which was bigger than her whole hand.

 **Carlisle**

I knew the baby was too small to survive, in fact, I doubted it had survived the trauma of its birth but I handed it to Rose to hold. Emmett was useless and Rose took over as we tried to get enough venom into Kerri's body to enable the change to take place. Rose doing heart massage made the difference and we saw her body stiffen as the burn finally began.

I turned in relief to tell Emmett that Kerri would make it when I heard Adam's words and walked over to look in Emmett's arms. I was amazed to see the baby breathing and holding its father's finger but the look on his face said it all, I'd only seen it once before, on Jasper's face when he took Adam in his arms. Somehow Adam had made it possible for Kerri to carry her baby and he'd called it back when I had lost all hope.

"So you have a daughter Emmett".

He shrugged,

"So Adam says."

I unwrapped the little bundle and nodded.

"He's right, you have a little girl and Kerri will be OK too."

He looked relieved to hear this and took his daughter over to see her mother although he knew she wouldn't see her child for at least a few days. It could be much longer, as a newborn she would be a danger to her own child which had a heartbeat and blood flow, but I had high hopes of Adams ability to counteract the new-born rage as he had with his own mother.

 **Kerri**

I heard the words Adam spoke only faintly but they told me that my baby would survive, that we had a baby daughter. I just prayed that I too would survive although I doubted it, the amount of pain I was in and then I felt the flames start to lick through my body scorching the organs as it went. As I fell into the furnace I felt a little hand on my burning arm and the pain subsided a little allowing me to hear Adam's voice,

"Don't worry Kerri, Daddy will be back soon and he'll help you."

I hoped he was right because right now I felt as if I was being held over an open furnace.

 **Emmett**

I wasn't sure what I should be doing for my daughter if anything, being a father was all new to me and suddenly very real. I began to panic although she seemed to be content to sleep in my arms but what if she woke? What if she began to cry? Jazz had made it all look so easy!

I sat nervously on the couch holding the tiny bundle as carefully as if she were a shimmering soap bubble that could pop at any moment and Adam came to sit beside me. He touched his cousin on the cheek and she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Are you happy Uncle Emmett?"

I nodded,

"Yes, and when Kerri wakes up things will be perfect."

He nodded,

"I miss Mummy and Daddy too."

I put my other arm around him and pulled him close.

"I know Adam, but they'll soon be home."

He still looked sad,

"What's up Adam? Aren't you excited to see them again? Or did you have too much fun with Peter and Charlotte?"

He sighed, sounding much older than he looked,

"Lucky won't be coming back with them and I'm going to miss him."

I looked at him,

"Why do you say that?"

He looked at me very seriously,

"We don't need his help anymore now so he'll go back home until another family needs to be kept safe."

"Well then soldier, we should be happy for him. I guess he probably has a family that misses him too."

He thought about that for a few minutes then slowly began to smile.

"Yes. I bet he'll be happy to see them but I wish I'd had a chance to say goodbye properly and thank him for being my friend."

I nodded,

"He'll know Adam."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, now why don't you go find Peter and Charlotte and tell them it's safe for them to come see the new baby?"

Adam smiled and jumped up looking like the little boy he really was,

"Yes, I know Auntie Charlotte is really excited but I don't think Uncle Peter likes babies much, I heard him telling her that foals are more exciting and make money while all babies make are a lot of noise and nasty smells."

I chuckled as he ran out thinking that until I knew I had a baby of my own on the way I'd probably have said the same thing but now I had my own little miracle I understood there was nothing quite like it, I suddenly felt like a king.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

 **Carlisle**

When Rose and I came downstairs Emmett hesitated then handed me his new daughter,

"I know you want to check her over and I need a few minutes anyway Carlisle."

Then he took Rose by the arm, leading her outside and I watched curious from the window for a second but they were just walking towards the barn so I turned my attention back to the baby and unwrapped her to check her out. She was healthy enough if a little small, she had a heartbeat like Adam, if a little faster, and she was very pale, but she had blue eyes and as she hadn't needed blood as she developed I guessed she was more human than him.

As I studied her she opened her eyes and looked at me and I began to feel very strange. I started seeing pictures in my head of Rose and I holding hands and wondered where that had come from. I'd never thought of her like that although we had grown close recently and I felt more my old self when in her company. Then I saw another more startling picture, Rose and I getting married with all the family around including two children but it faded as the baby closed her eyes once more. So this little one had a gift too. Did she see what would be or what might be? Was she like Alice? Or was this gift different? I guess we'd just have to wait and see but what I had seen certainly gave me food for thought.

 **Rose**

When Emmett grabbed my arm and asked to talk to me I was confused, after all, although Kerri and I had become close he had kept his distance so what did he want now?

"Rose, I wanted to thank you for all you've done for Kerri. I know it hasn't been easy for you."

I smiled at him and touched his cheek,

"Emmett, you have a very special lady there and I hope your little family will be very happy. It was good to be able to help after all the crap I put everyone through."

He put his arm around me and pulled me into one of his hugs which felt good, but not the way it used to.

"Hey, you are going to be in so much trouble if Adam tells Kerri what you are doing."

As I said this Adam came running up followed more sedately by the Whitlocks and giggled.

"Don't worry Uncle Emmett I won't tell. Anyway, Auntie Rose isn't interested in you."

He stopped then, a furrow appeared on his brow,

"She was though, wasn't she?"

We looked at each other,

"Yes Adam, a long time ago."

He grinned,

"Oh. Well anyway, Auntie Rose likes Grandpa."

I looked at Emmett and he grinned at me.

"Is there something you'd like to share Rosie?"

Adam burst into laughter as I chased Emmett back to the house, he knew I hated to be called that.

 **Bella**

The Volturi added another excursion to the Spiaggia Marina Di Vecchiano, otherwise known as a beach near Pisa so I wasn't the only one relieved when Aro finally told us on day four that he had arranged for us to be driven to the airport for a flight home which had been arranged for us. Only after the plane took off could I finally relax knowing I could contact the house and find out just what was going on and while I did that Jazz watched me concerned while Adam2 was busy checking out the menu and the in-flight movie selection. Like our son, he loved his food and I smiled to myself as I tried to decide which film he would choose The Fist of Death or Disney?

 **Jasper**

After a long silence during which I thought about how we had fooled the Volturi and pondered on the question of who had informed on us Adam2 turned to me,

"Do you trust me now Major?"

I stared at him for a minute then slowly nodded.

"I guess so and I owe you my thanks for keeping the real Adam safe."

"It was my pleasure, I don't think they will bother you further so long as you are careful. Adam understands how important it is to his safety that he keeps his gifts a secret and he's an intelligent boy so you should be OK."

"Did you mean what you said? About leaving us? I know Adam will be devastated to lose you."

Adam2 smiled,

"I'm going to miss him too, he's a remarkable child and very easy to love but my task is at an end and I have a wife of my own waiting for me so yes, I must regretfully leave you once we land. Perhaps you could buy him a real puppy to take my place, he's young, he'll soon adapt."

I wasn't so sure, Adam had always had Lucky beside him, watching over him, a constant playmate and companion, their bond was a close one and our little boy was going to miss him terribly. The only consolation was that he would soon have a playmate in Kerri's baby to fill the void left behind.

 **Bella**

I was so relieved when the plane finally landed, I needed to know what was going on at home. I couldn't stop worrying about Kerri and the baby and I wondered what Adam had to do with it all. Adam2 stopped at the main exit to say goodbye.

"Give Adam my love. I'll miss him, I became very fond of him. He's a very special boy."

I shook his hand then couldn't resist kissing his downy cheek, he was still the spitting image of our son.

"Thank you, for all you did for us."

He nodded then turned to Jasper,

"I know you didn't trust me but I hope you see that I did all I could. It was an honor to finally meet you, Major Whitlock."

Jasper took the outstretched hand with a smile,

"I was wrong and I apologize but I am curious about something"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Marcus, I thought he smiled at you".

Adam2 grinned

"Yes, I thought you might have noticed that. I don't know how much you know about the history of the Volturi and I don't have time to tell it today but I'm sure Carlisle would be delighted to enlighten you. Suffice to say that Marcus is not happy. He has been disillusioned for many years and when we found out we contacted him. Let's just say he does us a favor now and again and leave it at that. Well, I must go, I have another plane to catch".

"How will you... "

I started to ask and he smiled anticipating my question,

"Oh, I think I can manage, if you like to stand here for a couple of minutes I'll show you".

We stood and watched as he disappeared into the Men's room and seconds later an elderly lady approached and touched my arm,

"Those places aren't safe for little boys you know, your husband should have gone in with him".

I smiled,

"Oh I think he'll be OK, but thank you for your concern".

Jasper touched my arm and motioned to the door as a young man walked out and put his hand up to us in farewell. I had to smile because this time he was a mirror image of the man at my side.

Jasper checked his pocket before smiling wryly,

"He picked my pocket, he's traveling on with my passport".

I laughed.

"I think it's the least we can do for him".

As we watched he disappeared into the crowd and I knew chances were we would never see him again.

 **Jasper**

Well, I'd been wrong, Lucky had done everything he'd said he would do and now he was going home, wherever that was. I turned and put my arm around Bella.

"Come on, let's go home. I miss Adam".

She nodded then turned as we heard our names shouted and saw Carlisle waiting at the door and by his side was our son, a beaming smile on his face. He rushed over and flung himself at Bella almost knocking her over in his exuberance then leaned out of her arms to give me a hug.

He looked around as if expecting someone else and I realized he was looking for Lucky.

"I'm sorry Adam, Lucky had another job to do so he asked me to say goodbye to you for him".

Adam's lip quivered but then he caught himself and started to smile. "He's going on an airplane now to see his wife. I bet she'll be really pleased to see him".

He turned to me changing the subject suddenly as only young children can,

"Daddy, Kerri had her baby and it's a little girl. Uncle Emmett won't put her down and Kerri is going to be OK. She's changing like Mummy did. I helped her too. Oh and Auntie Rose..."

Carlisle put his fingers to his lips and Adam snapped his mouth shut,

"Whoops, I almost forgot. Sorry, Grandpa".

So what was going on?

As we walked to the car Adam talked non-stop about the baby and Uncle Emmett, and his motorbike, then he proceeded to tell us all about his trip with Peter and Charlotte. They'd hired canoes and he found he loved the water.

"Can we get a canoe Daddy? Uncle Peter says I'm really good at paddling. I've been riding Patch too, and my motorbike, I can do some really cool stunts".

By the time he fell asleep in the car we were all exhausted just listening to him.

 **Bella**

I sat up front with Carlisle and when it finally became quiet I asked him about Kerri. He explained what had happened and I realized how close poor Kerri had come to losing not only her baby but her life too.

"So what have they called the baby?"

Carlisle looked at me and shrugged.

"Emmett refuses to name her until Kerri wakes up so for now, she's K2".

"Like the mountain?"

He smiled,

"No, Kerri 2".

"Oh yes of course. Was it really bad?"

He looked at me and nodded,

"If Adam hadn't come back when he did neither of them would be here now".

I looked at him puzzled.

"Why/ What did he do? He's just a little boy."

He smiled,

"Adam is even more special than we thought. The baby looked as if it wasn't breathing when it was born and I really thought we'd lost her, but Adam cuddled her and after a minute she was moving and she's done well ever since. He's also been helping Kerri with the change, he's quite the magician.".

I nodded and looked back to where he slept on Jasper's lap,

"Yes, Carlisle he's very special".

I saw Emmett waiting, pacing back and forth on the porch as we drove up his daughter held gently in his arms. As soon as he saw us he broke into a huge grin and held her a little closer but I was surprised not to see Kerri at his side and wondered if she was having problems as a newborn, with her daughter's scent. Jasper leaned forward,

"I see a very happy brother."

I smiled at him,

"Almost as happy as you were when Adam was born"

He shook his head,

"No one could ever feel as happy and proud as I was when my son was born Bella. You made my life more than complete."

He leaned over and kissed me waking Adam in the process who then demanded a kiss from both of us.

 **Emmett**

I'd been watching out for them impatiently, my baby daughter in my arms while Rose sat with Kerri who was taking a long while to change. I'd asked Carlisle if it was usual for someone to go through the change for so long, and he said he'd never heard of it taking this long but that Jasper was the person to ask as he'd changed a lot more humans while he'd been with Maria. Kerri 2 was fast asleep after being fed, she didn't seem to mind baby formula although she also liked a little blood, so we mixed the two and that seemed to be working. She'd put weight on already and was growing, but not as fast as Adam had. She was beautiful with her curly hair and her mother's eyes and I wondered what Kerri would make of her when she finally opened her eyes.

Bella

When we got out of the car Adam, who'd just woken up, raced into the house and we heard him dash up the stairs while Emmett walked over, still grinning, and introduced his daughter. I looked at the tiny bundle cradled in his huge arms and smiled,

"Thank goodness, she gets her looks from her mum! How is Kerri by the way?"

The smile disappeared,

"I need to talk to Jazz about that"

Rose appeared at his side and took the baby from him nodding a greeting to us while Emmett took Jazz by the arm and led him away from the house finally sitting on the fence to talk. I followed them, worried about my friend.

"Jazz, what's the longest you've known the burn to last?"

Jasper looked into the distance thinking,

"I'm not sure Em. About five days I guess. I saw the venom fail a couple of times but the human was pretty torn up to start with. Why?"

Emmett looked even more worried now,

"But if they survive the first few hours they made it, yeah?"

Jazz shook his head,

"No, strangely enough, it usually failed near the end. The heart gave up before the venom reached it in the final stages. Why?"

I knew,

"It's Kerri, isn't it? She's not awake yet, is she?"

Emmett shook his head,

"She's been unconscious three days already and I don't know what to do. Will you come and look?"

Jazz nodded and I took Emmett's hand to comfort him as we walked back to the house.

 **Jasper**

I didn't know what to tell Emmett, they all assumed that our venom could cure all, but that wasn't strictly true. It depended on a variety things, the injuries for a start, any brain injury could stop it usually the body failed before the venom could repair the brain damage but I didn't think that was Kerri's problem. Occasionally I'd seen it fail if the heart and lungs were badly damaged, again the venom couldn't work its magic fast enough. I'd even seen it fail once for no apparent reason but he didn't want to hear that.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter T** **wenty Five**

 **Jasper**

When we got upstairs I walked over to the bed and sat beside Kerri next to Adam who was already there, holding her hand and telling her a child's story. Her skin was paler but there was still a blush of blood in her cheeks and I touched her hand which was cool but not cold yet. Next, I peeled one lid back to look at her eye which was still the same color as her daughter's. Her heart was beating much too fast and her breathing was shallow.

I glanced at Bella who was standing at the bottom of the bed.

"What is it?"

Emmett came to stand by me,

"Is she going to make it Jazz?"

They all seemed to think I had the answers,

"I'm not a doctor Em"

I tried to explain but he just grasped my shoulder.

"Jazz, what's wrong with Kerri?"

 **Bella**

I'd seen Jasper's expression and I knew something wasn't right with my friend. He sighed,

"Emmett, I don't know for sure but the venom doesn't seem to be working as it should. Her body is fighting it instead of surrendering to the poison."

Emmett knelt down by the bed.

"Have you seen this before?"

His voice was very quiet.

Stood to stare at Kerri for a long time before he answered and his own voice was low too,

"Yes, but only once, a girl in Mexico. Her blood seemed to be fighting the venom so I suggested biting her again to get more venom into her system, try to overwhelm her blood."

"Did it work?"

I knew Emmett was praying for a good outcome as he asked that.

Jasper shook his head,

"We never had time to find out, Maria wanted to move on."

I was curious now,

"So what happened to the girl?"

He looked at me, pain in his eyes,

"She burned with the rest of the bodies."

I shivered,

"Maria burned her body?"

He nodded,

"Things were different then Bella. It was a war and she didn't have time to wait around conducting experiments. The injured and the weak, those of no use to her were all destroyed."

 **Emmett**

Jasper was our only hope and he'd suggested biting her again as a possible remedy.

"Do you still think it might have worked?"

Those burning eyes, full of memories, turned to me.

"I don't know Emmett but it's about the only thing you could try. She can't survive as a human with venom in her system, her body will fail in the end."

I nodded to him,

"OK, I'll ask Carlisle to do it."

Jasper looked at me,

"Carlisle bit her?"

I nodded and he frowned,

"Your venom would be much more effective, she's your mate."

I looked at him horrified,

"Me. I can't Jazz I don't think I'd be able to stop."

He looked at me for the longest moment.

"I thought that, but if you truly love her and she's your mate then you won't be able to kill her. You'll stop Emmett, but if not I'll drag you off, I promise."

Carlisle came in then and looked at Jasper, he'd obviously heard the conversation.

"I'll do it if you want Emmett but I suspect that Jasper is right. I'll be here too just in case."

I was really scared now, but more scared of losing my Kerri, then Adam climbed off the bed and took my hand.

"You'll be OK, Uncle Emmett, then Kerri can come back and see her little girl. I miss her too."

The others moved away to give me space, but Adam continued to hold my hand as I turned Kerri's head to one side, exposing her neck, the bite mark from Carlisle still showing vividly against her skin. I took a deep breath and bit down hard. Her blood tasted wonderful although tainted by Carlisle's venom and I felt it slip down my throat and kill the burn there. Then I felt Adam squeeze my hand and with an effort I pulled back, wiping my mouth with my hand noticing Jasper stood at one shoulder and Carlisle at the other. They'd been ready to act if I couldn't pull free.

 **Bella**

I watched Kerri while the others were busy watching Emmett and as soon as his venom was injected I saw a change in her. It was as if it had taken just a little push to help the venom on its way. Her skin bleached almost instantly and her heart began to struggle, her breaths were shallower and more labored and she started to flail until Adam took her hand again. She quieted instantly and her heart beat became louder as the organ struggled to pump venom-laden blood around her failing organs. Adam looked up at his uncle,

"She'll be OK, she just needs a few more hours."

For some strange reason we all accepted what he said, Adam seemed to know so much.

Once Carlisle was happy that things were finally going as planned with Kerri we left Adam and Em with her and went back downstairs to thank Peter and Charlotte who were sitting with Rose. She looked so different now, her hard looks had been replaced by a much more relaxed and happy expression and as Carlisle smiled at her understood why.

I tapped Jasper's shoulder and motioned to them but he'd missed what I saw so I just smiled.

"So Major you didn't have to kick the mutt around too much?"

Jazz shook his head,

"He did exactly what he said he'd do, we're here as proof of that. Aro doesn't know what Adam can do, and he still underestimates Bella's shield, so we live to fight another day."

Peter bumped fists with him.

"So it's back to the mundane now, eh?"

I didn't think so but I could wait to be told, things had changed while we'd been in Italy.

 **Rose**

Bella knew she'd seen the look I exchanged with Carlisle as he came downstairs.

"Ah, I have an announcement to make"

Carlisle was about to make it official and my mouth went dry, I felt as nervous as a school girl on her first date.

Bella grinned but the others looked up curious,

"Rose and I have found we were meant to be together and we are getting married. We both hope you will all give us your blessings."

 **Bella**

Jazz looked at me slightly shocked but I just grinned and with a shrug, he went over to hug Rose before shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Congratulations to you both, I hope you'll be as happy as Bella and me."

Carlisle thanked him and I could see he was relieved to see no one was shocked at the idea.

"I know it's a bit of a shock but we found out we were better together than alone."

I kissed him on both cheeks then went to Rose.

"I'm so happy for you Rose, it's about time you found yourself a good man and some happiness."

She smiled,

"Thanks, Bella. I hoped you'd see it like that."

I was curious though,

"I take it Em and Kerri know, what did they say?"

Rose grinned,

"Well Emmett was really happy for us but Kerri doesn't know yet. We didn't make it public until after she became sick."

Peter stood up and immediately everyone froze.

"I'd like to make a speech."

Char tried to pull him back down while Jazz and I just groaned, Peter was a loose cannon at the best of times and he and Carlisle had never seen eye to eye.

"Hey, it's traditional."

Knowing Peter it was better to let him get it out of his system or he'd never shut up so as we all waited having surrendered he cleared his throat smiling broadly at his victory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if we had Champagne we could toast the happy couple, but as we all hate the bubbly shit I'll go on without. It's about time the Ice Maiden thawed and it looks like the Doc has just the medicine for her. Let's hope he can bear to tear himself away from his duty as Ice Breaker long enough for his doctoring duties. It's been a great experience having you all here, never a dull moment and in honor of the upcoming nuptials, I'd like to make you all honorary Whitlock's. I'd also like to wish you as much love as I've found with Char"

Here he paused and I was impressed, he wasn't often this sweet and thoughtful.

"There is just one more thing, when are we gonna get our fucking house back? It's been overrun with Cullens for months now."

He just couldn't resist it could he?

 **Jasper**

That made everyone laugh and personally, I thought Peter had been very restrained, for him. After speaking to Carlisle they agreed to host the wedding,

"It's getting like a fucking marriage bureau here"

It would take place as soon as Kerri woke up, as long as she was calm enough.

Adam wouldn't leave her, he even slept curled up at her side, Emmett, and K2 on the other side. Bella and I kept vigil too if she woke up in a rage our son with his warm intoxicating blood supply would be at risk and that just wasn't acceptable. As we watched she lay very still, her breathing almost imperceptible and her heart rate sluggish.

Carlisle spoke very softly,

"Em, I think you should give Kerri some room, and give the baby to Rose or Bella because Kerri is very close to waking now".

 **Emmett**

Carlisle was right of course but I hated giving up my daughter to anyone. He was right about that too though, she along with Adam would be too much of a temptation for my wife when she woke as a new vampire, I remembered my own awakening only too well, I'd destroyed the room before Carlisle, Edward, Esme and Rose could restrain me. Rose held out her hands and took the baby from me then called to Adam to go with her.

He clambered off the bed after kissing Kerri's cold cheek,

"Uncle Emmett, she's really pretty"

He whispered that as he passed me on the way to the stairs and he was right, she was even more beautiful now.

We stood silently listening to her human heart struggling to beat as the venom tried to still it. There was a stutter, then another, then silence. It was over and she would be opening her eyes soon and I went to stand at the side of the bed eager to be the first face she saw when she opened her eyes.

 **Jasper**

We all watched cautiously, after all, we had no idea what the prolonged change might have done to Kerri if it had perhaps affected her brain. Would she be like Bella, under control and calm or would she be like most newborns full of rage and an insatiable thirst? It was then I felt her vampire emotions for the first time. There were wonder and curiosity but mixed with it was the thirst and a slow burning rage.

I motioned to Carlisle,

"We might need to intervene, she's getting angry."

He nodded and moved closer, while Emmett continued to hover at her side.

 **Bella**

I wondered if Kerri would recognize me when she opened her eyes and I thought back to my own awakening. I had been lucky with Jasper able to help my emotions and Adam to help me too. I would have liked him here for Kerri too, but it was just too risky. Then I heard her move and watched as first, she wriggled her fingers then lifted her arm as if checking she had control over her limbs. When she opened her eyes they were a startling red and I remembered the shock when I looked in a mirror for the very first time. The emotions were overwhelming but I hoped she would have some control so we wouldn't have to be kept away from her baby, that would hurt her so much, Emmett too.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

 **Bella**

There was a moment of anticipation then she blinked and literally jumped from the bed to stand in the corner, crouching defensively, while looking around at us wildly.

Emmett put his hand out to her hoping to calm her,

"Kerri?"

Jasper motioned him backward but he ignored the warning and took a step forward instead. There was a feral snarl and she was on him, snapping at his neck and ripping the clothes from his back, then suddenly she calmed and I looked at Jasper and saw him concentrating on her, he was helping to calm her rage and confusion.

 **Emmett**

I saw her open her eyes, she was so beautiful, and I just wanted to go to her. I didn't think she would attack me, surely she would recognize me, her mate. In the event she didn't, she leaped at me, teeth snapping and nails clawing at my clothes. Then I felt her relax against me and glanced over at Jasper who was watching her intently.

She put a hand up to stroke my face,

"Emmett, you are so beautiful"

She kissed me, pushing me back to lie beneath her on the floor and I admit I was nervous because those previously snapping teeth were now nuzzling my neck.

"I love you"

She whispered endearments between kisses, then suddenly she stiffened again and sat up so fast I didn't see the transition.

"My baby? What happened to my baby?"

She looked wildly around the room, touching her flat stomach as she did so and I touched her face tenderly but she slapped my hand away.

"Where is my baby?"

She asked through gritted teeth becoming enraged again.

 **Bella**

I moved forward, into her line of sight, hoping the sight of an old friend and a mother might help.

"Kerri, it's Bella"

Her red eyes swiveled to lock on my face.

"Please tell me my baby didn't die."

Her voice was an agonized plea.

I shook my head and smiled encouragingly.

"No Kerri, your baby survived. You and Emmett have a little girl, a daughter."

She smiled and turned back to Emmett her face alight with wonder,

"We have a daughter?"

He nodded, that goofy smile back on his face again and she turned back to me.

"You came back? Are you safe? Is Adam safe from the Volturi"

I nodded,

"Yes. We're all safe."

Her face stilled for a second and I could tell she was listening hard.

"I can hear heartbeats, two of them."

Then she sniffed the air.

"I smell something delicious too"

She made a run for the door shocking us all except Jazz who, faster than the rest of us, tackled her at the top and they fell in an untidy heap. I heard him hiss and saw she had sunk her teeth into his shoulder.

At that point I don't know what happened, I just saw red and grabbed her by the hair ripping her from my husband and throwing her across the room. Emmett shouted in anger and caught her as she fell against the brick wall cracking the plaster which fell like snow around her.

"You hurt my husband you bitch"

I fell to my knees at Jasper's side to see she'd taken a mouthful of his shoulder with her as I tore her away from him and I held him close touching his face to ensure in my own mind that he was OK but he turned to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I think you should take Bella downstairs."

I looked at him shocked by his words,

"I'm not leaving you"

Just then Kerri landed on my back scratching at my face and spitting in rage and as Emmett dragged her off I heard Peter's voice.

"Oh great, a catfight! I'd have brought a chair if I'd realized there was going to be entertainment".

Jasper snarled as Char giggled and Kerri screamed in rage as she tried to claw my eyes out.

 **Kerri**

I don't know what I expected but when I opened my eyes everything was so different, I could see so much more but all I wanted to do was quench this terrible burning in my throat. I attacked the closest enemy before my brain shouted for me to stop, it was a face I recognised, my husband Emmett, but more handsome than I remembered, and I went from wanting to attack him to wanting him close but as I kissed him I suddenly remembered my baby and touched my stomach, it was flat, where was my baby? What had happened?

A woman approached then, speaking to me, trying to tell me something, but she was too close to my man, the bitch! I was about to attack when I smelled something that I knew would stop the fire in my throat and I went to find it, venom flooding my mouth as I smelled human blood. Another vampire tried to stop me but I was too strong for him, I sank my teeth into his shoulder injecting as much venom as I could to incapacitate him, but then I was grabbed from behind and thrown across the room. The woman, Bella, crouched over him in a protective stance. So she had a man yet she wanted mine too. Not gonna happen bitch, I flew at her again.

 **Bella**

Peter was being his usual helpful self and I snarled at him but he just grinned back at me.

"Very impressive Bells, but your enemy is behind you and ready to chomp down again".

Emmett had her now but he wouldn't hold her for long, she was just too strong at the moment. Jasper got up flexing his numbed arm back to life and grabbed her legs as she kicked and snapped at Emmett once more. Once she was under control Jasper motioned for me to hold her down with Emmett then he moved to crouch over her, concentrating on her face.

"Kerri, stop, calm down and listen to me."

She snarled again but stopped struggling and I knew Jasper was working his magic so I took his hand in mine for support as he sagged slightly, taking her rage for his own.

"That smell, it's your daughter's blood. Do you really want to hurt her? Your baby, Emmett's baby."

She looked at him, her eyes seeming a little less hostile.

"My baby? That smell is my baby's blood?"

Jasper nodded and Emmett took one hand from her shoulder to stroke her cheek,

"Kerri, it's our daughter down there. You don't want to hurt her do you?"

She leaned into his caress kissing his throat.

"No, take me away Emmett before I lose control, I can't stop thinking of blood, I need to feed."

Jasper glanced at Emmett then nodded and I let go of her legs as Emmett held her close and ran to the window jumping over the balcony.

 **Jasper**

I knew Kerri would be easier to control once she'd fed but it was going to be dangerous for her daughter unless we could keep her calm and I knew from bitter experience that it was a hard and often painful job. Once they were clear of the house Carlisle came up with Adam,

"Rose has stayed with the baby for now. I didn't think it would be a good idea to have her too near Kerri."

"And what about Adam? Did you think he'd be safe?"

Carlisle looked at me steadily,

"I wouldn't have brought him up here if I didn't Jasper. He asked to speak to you and as Kerri was no longer here I thought that would be safe."

It was a reprimand and I knew I'd earned it.

"Sorry Carlisle"

He smiled

"Apology accepted. Now I'll leave you to talk. I'm going to keep an eye on Rose and the baby."

Adam came to me and held out his arms to be picked up and when I took him in my arms he put his hands on my face,

"I love you, daddy."

I smiled,

"I love you too Adam."

He turned then to look at Bella,

"I love you too mommy."

Bella ruffled his hair, "Love you too darling."

"Love you too darling."

Adam took a deep breath then he began to speak very quietly,

"Kerri isn't safe to see me yet is she?"

I shook my head,

"No, not yet, she's very angry and confused."

He nodded sagely,

"She'll be better if you let her see her baby, it will calm her down."

Bella looked at our wise little man,

"How do you know that Adam? If you are wrong she could hurt her baby."

He shook his head very determinedly,

"She won't Mummy, I just know."

When Bella looked at me I shrugged,

"It's Emmett's call when they get back."

She suddenly snapped out a question obviously annoyed by something.

"Why did you want me to go downstairs earlier?"

I was taken aback, I thought it was obvious,

"She saw you as a rival, as a threat to her mate."

She smiled, now she understood.

"Why did she attack you though?"

"She was frightened, I appear threatening to most vampires, especially when they see me for the first time."

I gestured to the scars on my arms the ones I knew she no longer even noticed.

"These mark me out as dangerous to other vampires, Bella."

She kissed me, pulling me so close Adam was sandwiched tightly between our bodies.

"Not to me. Never to me, my love"

Adam touched my face,

"Nor me Daddy. I'm not afraid of you, not like Caius was."

His words shocked me,

"What? Who Adam?"

He grinned then suddenly his little face went very serious.

"I heard from Lucky. He sent a message with his dream dog and he said Caius was afraid of you Daddy. He told me to tell you to be careful, he said Caius would try to find a way to hurt you, daddy. Who's Caius?"

To hear a Volturi name on Adams' lips was frightening and I put him down and knelt in front of him so we were face to face.

"You spoke to Lucky's dream dog while you were asleep?"

He nodded his little head and put it close to mine so he could whisper in my ear,

"I hear from Lucky all the time when I sleep, he tells me about his mate and where they've been. I was very sad when you told me he wouldn't be coming back and he found out, so he sends his dream dog to talk to me."

I took his little hands in mine,

"What exactly did Lucky tell you about Caius?"

"Who is Caius, daddy? Is he a bad man?"

I nodded,

"Yes, sometimes. What did Lucky tell you, Adam? It's very important that you tell me everything he said."

 **Bella**

We waited nervously as Adam screwed up his eyes concentrating on what he had been told.

"Lucky told me that Caius was jealous of daddy because he was such a good fighter and very clever. He said daddy did something terrible a long time ago in Mexico and he said Caius has been waiting a very long time to get even with Daddy for something he did, but he wouldn't tell me what. He said it was something to do with a little village and a lady called...umm... Rosa."

I heard a hiss of breath from Peter,

"Shit. I knew that would come back to bite us in the fucking ass."

Jasper looked over shooting him a warning glare then turned his attention back to Adam.

"Was that all he said?"

"No daddy. He said Caius wouldn't tell Aro what he was going to do, it would be a …...secret operation. What does that mean daddy? Is Caius going to hurt you? Lucky said he would warn me if he found out anything else. I don't want you to get hurt, daddy."

He threw his arms around Jasper's neck and sobbed on his shoulder while Jasper stood rubbing his back to soothe him,

"Don't worry Adam, Caius won't hurt me."

I wanted to know who this Rosa was and what had happened but it obviously wasn't something Jasper would discuss in front of our young son so I held my tongue, there would be time to hear all the details once Adam was calm and the problem of Kerri's thirst and rage had been dealt with.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

 **Jasper**

I needed time to think, this message from Lucky was both unexpected and extremely worrying. Peter was right though, what happened in Mexico was sure to come back to haunt us eventually but it couldn't have come at a worse time. Bella had accepted that now was not the time to discuss the matter but I couldn't put her off forever however much I wanted to. Having Kerri to worry about would give me a brief respite from her questions but no more.

I heard Emmett and Kerri coming back and seeing Adam in the yard I called him back to my side where I could defend him if necessary. They walked slowly across to the house and after checking Kerri's emotional stare I was relieved to find her more in control but the moment she set eyes on Bella she froze then crouched ready to attack.

Bella did the right thing by stopping, standing very still and smiling, "Hello Kerri, everything is pretty scary right now, isn't it? I remember when I woke up, too much input, I thought it was going to fry my brain." Kerri straightened up frowning and glanced at Emmett who still held her hand.

"Hello Kerri, everything is pretty scary right now, isn't it? I remember when I woke up, too much input, I thought it was going to fry my brain." Kerri straightened up frowning and glanced at Emmett who still held her hand.

Kerri straightened up frowning and glanced at Emmett who still held her hand.

"She doesn't want you?"

Emmett shook his head,

"No honey, she's got, Jasper."

She turned her gaze on me then frowned again and I could feel her apprehension rising but I'd been there too many times before to allow it to worry me. I just pulled my sleeves down to hide as many scars as possible and waited, she would either get past them and remember me or attack and I was ready for her.

She walked forward slowly, step by step until she was an arm's length away from me and I waited not moving although I saw Bella close the distance between us. Kerri glanced at her then back to me and there was a strange look in her eyes as she spoke in an emotionless tone.

"There's a man who wants you dead and he's going to use someone here. You'll be in danger from someone you know."

Then she closed her eyes momentarily and turned, smiling, to Emmett,

"Can I see Katee now?"

Bella, recovering from Kerri's first statement spoke,

"Is that her name Katee?"

She turned back and smiled,

"Yes. Em told me you'd been calling her K2 and I liked the sound of it so we chose something as close as we could."

She turned back to me,

"Would you come with us, just in case?"

I nodded still thinking about what she'd said, someone I knew would be the one to put me in danger. Who? And just how did she know?

 **Bella**

I couldn't believe what we'd just heard Kerri say to Jasper. Who would threaten him? An enemy coming from outside was bad enough but an enemy from within was far worse but more confusing was how she had known, it was as if something had taken control of her for a moment, just long enough to deliver a message, it was weird.

I thought about everyone, in turn, Peter, Charlotte, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Kerri, Adam, me? Who would betray him? And why? Was this warning connected to the one Lucky had given Adam to pass on?

Rose came forward slowly, Katee in her arms and Kerri stood very still, not breathing as her daughter came closer. I saw her swallowing convulsively and Jasper move closer to her side where she looked at him and nodded in gratitude. When Katee was close enough Kerri put a hand out and tenderly stroked her cheek.

"This is my daughter? She's so beautiful."

She looked at her daughter with wonder and spoke very tenderly,

"Can I hold her?"

We all stiffened at that, Rose looked at Jasper who nodded, then offered the baby to Kerri. She held her arms out and Rose placed Katee in them. As Kerri cuddled the small bundle close Jasper moved even closer but Kerri smiled,

"She doesn't smell so good now I know she's mine. She is far too precious to harm."

She stood rocking her baby and humming while a smiling Emmett stood with her, arm protectively around her shoulder. Jasper stood a few minutes more monitoring her emotions and only when he was satisfied that she had herself firmly under control did he nod and walk away, out into the yard.

 **Jasper**

Caius was cunning and powerful and if he had a way of infiltrating our small community then no one was safe, not me, not Bella, and certainly, not Adam but the bottom line was simple, I didn't care about the others to the same extent, my family was my main concern. That there was something in these warnings I didn't dispute, something had made Lucky contact us again although I would have rather he had spoken to me directly instead of playing around in Adam's dreams and something had made Kerri utter the words she had, words she was unaware she had uttered afterwards, did she have some kind of sixth sense?

I was aware of Bella following me out into the yard and I knew she would want answers but I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it, not here, not among those I loved. When she caught up with me she opened her mouth but before she spoke her curiosity slammed into me and then Peter appeared from the barn and I groaned.

"Didn't I tell you that fucking episode would come back to haunt us, that fucking Maria."

He looked around for something to hit and a plank from the barn wall splintered into a million pieces followed by another and another and I looked around to make sure Adam wasn't witnessing this but he had gone back into the house with Emmett and Kerri.

Bella waited until he finished with his temper tantrum then grabbed him and hustled him back inside the barn and I followed reluctantly.

"OK, now Peter has finished his little tantrum will somebody please explain what's going on?"

She looked at me as she spoke but I just shook my head and gazed out through the open door into the empty yard.

 **Peter**

Bella, seeing she wasn't going to get far with The Major turned her gaze on me,

"Peter?"

I closed my eyes trying to calm down,

"OK, I guess it's down to me then."

I thought back to the event, one that had never dimmed with the passage of time.

"I've got to set the background first"

The Major made an impatient grunt.

"Shut the fuck up or tell it yourself. You know about Maria and the Southern Vampire Wars?

She nodded,

"I know Jasper was her right-hand man and I know he was very good at what he did."

"Too fucking right, he was the best, all the other covens were shit scared of Maria because of him. Well, there was another large coven with good fighters not that far from us and Maria decided she didn't like the competition. They also had a good hunting area that she wanted so she had us create more newborns to take the other coven down. Her orders were, no prisoners, no escapees. Everything, everyone in the area, was to be destroyed, no exceptions. She was particular about that, not that it was unusual but we often let a couple escape to tell the tale of what we could do, how fucking powerful and scary we were.

Anyway, the coven was in an area close to a human town, they fed on it, the humans were like cattle being bred for their meat. We went in and killed the vampires which took a few days, they were good, much better than most of our opposition. When the vampires were dead Maria turned up and ordered the town destroyed. The Major argued we'd done our job and she went fucking apeshit, I thought she was going to rip his fucking head off herself. He got some nasty injuries but she insisted on waiting till he'd recovered and sent us in under his command. We destroyed everything, humans, pets, livestock...nothing survived, not even the fucking rats, then we set fire to the place. As it caught fire a young woman ran out from one of the burning building, it seemed one of the newborns had missed her somehow. She knelt on the ground at The Major's feet begging for her life, a pretty thing she was too. She told him she was under the protection of a powerful vampire."

I stared at her and she understood, her voice a mere whisper,

"It was Caius"

 **Bella**

I felt cold as I spoke his name but Peter merely nodded and continued,

"Yeah Caius of Volturi fame. She said he was her protector, that we couldn't kill her but Maria ignored her pleas and ordered The Major to kill her so he threw her into one of the blazing buildings, and we watched as she burned to death."

I glanced over at Jasper standing there, head bowed low, and understood his reluctance to talk about this then turned my attention back to Peter as he carried on speaking.

"Later Maria told The Major that she knew about the woman before ordering the attack but no Volturi was going to tell her what she could do. Well, we got a visit from the Volturi guard sometime later and they wanted the soldier who'd murdered the young woman Rosa. She gave him a couple of newborns and that was it, at least until now. Somehow Caius has discovered who really killed his woman although we never knew why he was protecting her."

 **Jasper**

The tale was no easier to hear even after all these years and if I closed my eyes I could see it as clear as if it were yesterday. Peter was right, she had been pretty and under normal circumstances, she'd have been given to the newborns as a reward for a job well done, but Maria was adamant she had to die I guess that should have started warning bells ringing but I was blind in those days. When the Volturi arrived I knew she'd been aware of what she was doing, that's why we left no witnesses, but he'd worked out who was responsible anyway. The newborns we handed over were soon dealt with and that was it as Peter said, until now. Now Caius had discovered I was the one who'd killed his female and he wanted revenge. None of us was safe anymore. He'd do anything to get even with me, kill my mate, my son, the whole Whitlock coven if necessary.

The question was if he wasn't using the guard, who would he send? And why wasn't he coming himself? It would be unknowns we needed to watch for or if Kerri was right, a friend which was even more worrying. We had to finish this or live the rest of our lives in constant danger, I'd done that for too long and I wouldn't subject my beautiful Bella or Adam to that.

Peter seemed to know instinctively what I was thinking.

"We have to take the fight to him"

"OK, but how?"

That was the million dollar question, just how did we take this fight to him when he was safe inside the Volturi stronghold?

 **Bella**

Peter's story had been horrifying but it didn't change anything, I knew Jasper's past was a dark and bloody one, he'd never attempted to hide it from me but he wasn't that man anymore. Somehow we had to find a way to neutralize Caius and I wondered why he was keeping it a secret from Aro. There was more to the story of the woman Rosa than we knew and we needed to find out the rest and quickly, but who was there who might know the full story?

I could think of only one person, the person who had known from the very beginning, Maria herself but she was dead, killed by Jasper to save me so was there anyone she might have confided in?

I looked at Peter,

"Is there anyone Maria might have told?

Jasper turned to me grim-faced,

"No."

Peter looked at him,

"You're right, I don't think she'd have told anyone. The Major was the only one she ever trusted. There is still an army down there run by some of her old lieutenants but they wouldn't know diddly squat."

"There is still an army?"

"Yeah, there are several newborn armies in the South even now. The Volturi allow it if they stay low-key and small."

"Do you think Lucky could give us any more information?"

Jasper shook his head,

"If he knew anymore he would have told us. I think he's going out on a limb saying as much as he has, remember we are his enemies."

I thought furiously,

"There has to be some way to find out"

Peter barked a laugh,

"Maria wasn't exactly an information bureau and those who knew her, knew better than to double cross or betray her, that just led to a painful lingering death."

It seemed we were at a frustratingly dead end.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

 **Bella**

Jasper was very quiet the rest of the day and I wasn't sure if it was the memory of that terrible day or if he was worried I might think less of him for hearing what he had done. I tried to speak to him but he deliberately avoided me spending his time between Kerri who was still nervous about her new baby and Adam who needed some reassurance of his own. He loved us both so much and I knew he sensed that Lucky's message had upset his father, he seemed to be trying extra hard to cheer his daddy up which was so sweet it made me smile.

Charlotte told me I was worrying about nothing,

"The Major's just thinking, he always goes into his shell when he's doing that. I'm sorry you had to hear about Rosa, it wasn't him Bella, not really."

"I knew Charlotte, you forget I met the mad Mexican bitch myself. She may have been crazy as a loon but she was beautiful, I can see why he loved her."

"He never really loved her Bella, she turned his head around until he didn't know which way was up and pretended it was love, really it was sex pure and simple and she used it like a leash."

"He's worried about what I might think though isn't he?"

She nodded,

"But he shouldn't be, he knows you love him and you'll forgive him everything he did in his dark and murky past. Besides he wasn't alone, we all did terrible things, Bella, me too. When you're caught up in a group of bloodthirsty newborns its easy to lose control, to lose yourself and I know it was only The Major who kept Peter sane, he saved us both."

"And that's why you'll stand by him to the bitter end."

"Precisely but this isn't going to be that end, now get over there and drag him off if you have to but let him know you don't care a jot for what you heard."

I looked over to where he stood alone staring at the horses in the paddock although I doubted that's what he was seeing and nodded,

"Keep an eye on Adam will you, he tends to appear at the most inopportune moments."

She laughed,

"Yeah I'll keep an eye on Peter too, he's been known to do the same. Off you go."

 **Jasper**

When Bella walked up and put her arms around me I sighed, she had pulled me back from some very dark memories.

"Hi there daddy, penny for them?"

I shook my head,

"Not worth it but this is."

I pulled her close and kissed her relieved not to feel any disgust in her emotions although I should be ashamed of myself even thinking that, Bella would never judge me. Her own kisses became hungry,

"That feels so good. I love you, Bella."

She kissed my neck and I felt myself becoming excited.

"Keep that up woman and I'm going to take you into the trees and rip off all your clothes".

She laughed, "Hold that thought, Charlotte is on babysitting duty and Peter is keeping an eye on Kerri so let's take a walk, find somewhere quiet and..."

She didn't need to finish the sentence, I had already picked her up and started running for a secluded spot we knew.

 **Charlotte**

I knew The Major would be fine now, Bella would see to that while I looked after the other man in her life. Adam was helping Kerri to change Katee's diaper and when he finished I got out his favourite board game Snakes and Ladders which brought Peter to the table and we spent a laughter-filled hour playing, well, we played and Peter cheated, insisting on going up the snakes and down the ladders much to Adam's delight.

After that, he went upstairs with Emmett to take a bath while I made him hot milk laced with blood for his supper. I knew from experience there would be plenty of clearing up when they came back downstairs, we must get the bathroom turned into a wet room before the ceiling collapsed with the water that ended up on the floor each bath time. So while he sat watching a nature program on TV with Em and Peter I bailed out the bathroom then took Adam to bed and read him a story. He chose The BFG tonight but I could tell he wasn't really listening and when I put the book down he grabbed my hand.

"Daddy is going to be OK, isn't he? This bad man won't hurt him will he auntie Charlotte?"

"Of course not Adam, daddy can look after himself and we are all here to help him."

He nodded but he didn't look convinced, the little boy was scared and I cursed Lucky for telling him, he was only a little boy, he shouldn't be worrying about things like that.

"Can I have the light on tonight please?"

I nodded kissing him on the forehead,

"Of course and we're all only down the stairs if you need us. Now close your eyes and dream of giants and fairies."

"And talking dogs?"

"Yes, and talking dogs."

"Will you stay with me for a little while? I'm afraid if I close my eyes I won't see daddy again."

I sat beside him on the bed and put a comforting arm around him,

"Adam, daddy would fight all the giants in giant country to get back to you and he'd win. Now you close your eyes and I'll stay here with you."

He looked at me seriously for a moment then smiled but it was half-hearted,

"Yes he would but I don't want him to fight Charlotte, I just want him to stay here with us."

"I know and he will Adam now try to sleep."

It was a long time before his breathing leveled out and I knew he was really asleep. I swore if I got my hands on that mutt I'd kick his ass all around the yard for frightening our little boy.

 **Jasper**

 **W** e were back home just after daybreak because Adam liked Bella to make him gypsy toast with syrup for breakfast but when we arrived he was already up and dressed and looking out for us. He ran full pelt towards us followed more sedately by Charlotte who was looking apprehensive.

"Daddy, Daddy"

I picked him up and swung him around,

"Whoa there Adam. Where the fire?"

He looked at me face flushed and eyes bright,

"It's Lucky, he's coming back. Lucky's coming back to stay with us."

I looked over at Charlotte who just shrugged then back to my son.

"Did he tell you why?"

He nodded,

"I told his dog what Kerri had said to you and he told me he's coming back to help us. Do you think he'll stay this time?"

I shook my head,

"No Adam he has his own family remember?"

Adam grimaced then his shoulders slumped,

"I know Daddy, but I miss him."

Bella took him from me,

"So do they, Adam."

"I know Mummy. Can he sleep in the house with me this time though?"

"We'll see"

She kissed him and ruffled his hair affectionately.

 **Peter**

I needed to speak to The Major privately so as soon as Bella took Adam off to get breakfast I approached from the barn,

"Major. I need to talk to you."

He nodded and we walked off into the trees.

"What is it, Peter?"

I hesitated,

"I don't like any of this. There are too many people around and I can't watch your back the way I should. Can't we send any of them away?"

He knew I was right and he stood thinking before shaking his head,

"No Peter. Who would you send and where?"

I looked at him unbelieving,

"I don't care who and I don't give a fuck where. There are too many bodies to watch and someone is going to stick a knife between your shoulder blades soon. We all heard what Kerri had to say and even the mutt is concerned."

He took me by the arm and pulled me further into the trees.

"Adam told us that Lucky is coming back, he'll be an extra pair of eyes.

"Oh great, a fucking guard dog, next he'll be telling us he's bringing along some fucking attack poodles!"

 **Bella**

I took Adam into the kitchen and started to cook him breakfast, usually, he helped me but this time he just sat on the countertop watching and swinging his feet. Then I heard a sob, realized he was crying and wrapped my arms around him.

"What's the matter, Adam?"

He didn't answer but his little shoulders were heaving.

"Adam honey, why are you crying?"

He looked up at me, lip quivering,

"I'm scared Mummy."

I kissed the top of his head,

"What's frightening you?"

He took a big breath before it rushed out,

"Lucky doesn't know if Daddy will be OK. He said Daddy is in big trouble and we all have to look out for him. I don't want to lose Daddy."

I picked him up and hugged him furious that Lucky would say such things to a little boy.

"Adam. Lucky will watch out for Daddy and the rest of us will too. Nothing is going to happen to him I promise you."

He shook his head,

"You can't promise that Mummy. If it's someone here who is going to hurt Daddy how will we know?"

I kissed his cheek wet with tears and tried to comfort him

"Daddy is very clever and he's been a fighter for a long, long time. No one is going to be able to creep up on him. He's Superman remember?"

He nodded somewhat mollified then Jasper came in and Adam squealed in delight and jumped from my arms into his.

"Daddy! Mummy says you're Superman. Fly me"

Jasper looked at me questioningly but I shook my head in warning and getting the message he nodded in return.

"You want to fly? Well, I guess I can manage that if you've been a good boy. Have you?"

"I'm always good daddy. Please, let's fly."

"Just a minute, aren't you forgetting something?"

I whipped off the tablecloth and tied it around Adams' neck,

"You need a cloak like Superman."

"OK mummy but I'm not wearing my shorts over my pants."

We all laughed at the serious expression on his face and then Jasper picked him up and ran upstairs to the landing window before leaping out with Adam on his back only to hit the ground and repeat the exercise with Adam whooping and shouting,

"Look at me, I can fly. I'm Superman"

It had taken his mind off his worries for a little while but we would have to do something about Lucky and his big mouth, I would not have him frightening my little boy, end of story.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

 **Bella**

The next few days went by in a mixed state of tension and excitement. Carlisle and Rose decided to get married to take Adam's mind off his concerns for his daddy. He was roped in along with Peter to plan everything, not necessarily the best of ideas, I thought Carlisle and Rose were very brave. So Peter dusted off his dog collar to play minister again while Rose having done the big white wedding before with Emmett once or twice, decided to go with something a little less traditional while Carlisle was happy as long as she was.

Kerri, who was controlling herself really well as long as Emmett took her hunting frequently, found it difficult to concentrate and for some reason, she was very suspicious of me. If I was with Jasper she seemed calm enough but if I spoke to Emmett or played with Katee for too long she would get agitated and Jasper had to intervene a few times to calm her down. I wasn't sure why she singled me out, after all, it was Rose who had been married to Emmett, not me.

Adam watched her warily although she was never anything less than kind and playful with him, I think he was protecting me which was sweet and Emmett handled it all really well although I noticed he was a little nervous when Kerri was with Katee which was understandable, the baby was more human than vampire, or at least that's the way it seemed to us.

Adam was waiting impatiently to see Lucky again but we didn't know how long it would be before he made an appearance. Jasper wanted him here to grill him about everything he knew or suspected while I just wanted to warn him to lay off frightening our little boy. In the same way, we were all on edge because we had no idea what Caius was planning or long it would be before he took action. All in all the ranch felt a little like a pressure cooker, ready to explode at any moment.

 **Jasper**

We were all on alert, used to threats but not usually so sharply focused as this time. Carlisle and Charlotte spent most of their time patrolling the perimeter and I joined them whenever I had time but Adam was clinging to me as if scared I might disappear from his life at any minute. I just wished Lucky hadn't been quite so frank with him, he was only a little boy when all said and done. Bella meanwhile was upset by Kerri's suspicious attitude towards her although I understood. Rose was about to get married so Kerri didn't see her as such a threat while Bella, on the other hand, was very fond of Emmett and he of her and it showed. I tried to warn them both but while they tried, their close friendship was obvious to everyone.

Emmett felt that Kerri was doing really well if she could just get over her irrational jealousy of Bella, he didn't understand that while he saw Bella as a little sister that's not how his wife understood it. I did my best to explain the problem but Bella was here and Emmett couldn't just ignore her although he tried to keep his distance when he remembered.

He took her to hunt every day keeping away from any humans and Kerri seemed happy enough with animal blood, in fact almost everything was going well until the nomads arrived. They were old acquaintances of Peter and Charlotte who'd heard there were new members of the coven and visited out of curiosity. When they arrived Kerri and Emmett were away hunting so we had time to fill them in before they met Kerri.

 **Bella**

I was sitting on the porch with Adam drawing silly pictures when the strange visitors arrived. I looked up to see three vampires walk into the yard, two women, and a man. The two women were complete opposites, one was tall with dark hair and a figure like Rosalie the other was quite short and very slim with blonde hair cut close to her head. The man with them was very tall and angular with cropped brown hair and a watchful face.

Seeing us he smiled,

"So, you must be the new additions to Peter and Charlotte's little family. I am Will and these are Jade and Mae. We heard about you and wanted to see for ourselves."

I stood up putting myself between these strangers and Adam as Jasper came out of the barn watching the encounter closely.

"Hello, I'm Bella and this is Adam, my son."

His eyes gleamed with interest and the two girls exchanged a look.

"We heard about that but we didn't believe it. You had him while you were human?"

I nodded feeling less uncomfortable as Jasper appeared by my side. "Will"

"Will"

He acknowledged the man, so he knew at least one of them.

"Well Major, still around I see. It's been a long time, weren't you with that strange coven in Washington the... Cullens?"

Jasper nodded,

"Yes, I was."

Will looked back at me then down to Adam,

"And this is your son? Well, it seems I can still be surprised. You know Mae and this..."

He gestured to the smaller woman,

"Is Jade, she joined us when we moved from Mexico. I heard Maria had a run in with you some time back. My money was on you and I made a tidy sum so I should thank you."

Jasper looked at the woman,

"Mae, still as beautiful as ever,"

She smiled and came over to kiss him on both cheeks,

"Well, Major you look good on fatherhood. Does he have your gift?"

She was looking hungrily at Adam and I moved to block her view making her laugh,

"Don't worry Bella, I'm just hungry for information, though he does smell delicious."

I stiffened as the other woman laughed too.

"Mae's talent is a little different from ours, she has to get permission to use it. She loves knowledge and always tries to suck up any new information that comes her way."

She smiled seductively at him,

"Oh Major why so coy. I used to suck more than information from you."

I stepped between Jasper and this woman I was fast beginning to dislike, "Mae, I know all about Jasper's past so little barbs don't work."

"Mae, I know all about Jasper's past so little barbs don't work."

She acknowledged the reprimand with a smile and a nod,

"Understood Bella. You caught one of the best."

I shook my head,

"No. I caught THE best"

Will had watched the exchange with a smile on his face,

"Well, it seems you've got yourself a tigress Major. A beautiful tigress at that."

I didn't like the way he was looking at me but I tried to ignore it noticing Jade hadn't spoken yet but then she stepped forward and crouched down to Adam's level.

"Hello, Adam. What are you doing?"

He looked at Jasper and at a nod he spoke up,

"I'm drawing pictures of everyone, funny pictures."

"Can I see?"

He handed her the paper and she studied them,

"Well I know this one is your Mummy and this one is Daddy"

She smiled over at Jasper before studying the other four,

"This is Peter and that must be Charlotte but these I don't see." She handed the drawings back to him,

"That's Grandpa and Auntie Rose and that's Uncle Emmett and Kerri".

As she looked enquiringly at the last one I saw it was a drawing of Lucky and waited to see how he would explain it but I needn't have worried.

"That was my dog Lucky, but he went away."

She looked at the last one again,

"Pity, he looked like such a nice dog."

Adam nodded

"He was, we used to fight in the straw in the barn and when I was little I used to ride on his back."

"Really?"

She smiled

"Thank you, Adam."

Then she stood back up,

"That's very intelligent boy you have there."

Will stepped back,

"Well I think we'll go find Peter and Charlotte, it's nice to meet you all."

 **Emmett**

When I got back with Kerri there were strangers in the house and catching their scents she stiffened before grasping my arm and following me in. There were three people in the room that we'd never seen before and Peter introduced them to us. Kerri was very wary around the women but once she realized they weren't interested in me she calmed a little and Will pretty much ignored us after the initial greeting but the two girls were interested in Kerri, Jade especially. She came over and sat beside Kerri making a fuss over Katee and they were soon chatting like old friends. I glanced over at Jasper who was watching everything but not participating in any of the conversations. He was nervous and with good reason. Were these Caius people? Were they a threat to us? He seemed to know the guy and one of the women, it was the other that caught most of his attention, the woman sitting with Kerri.

 **Bella**

Jasper was on edge, he didn't like the thought of the nomads staying here when we knew there was a threat looming over us but there was little he could do they were friends of Peter, Charlotte and himself so I wasn't sure why they disturbed him so much. He and Peter had known Will and Mae for a long time but Jade was an unknown quantity. She seemed quite relaxed and was soon playing games with Adam, including Kerri in the fun who seemed quite relaxed with the newcomer.

It pained me that Kerri didn't trust me when I would never do anything to upset her, and certainly not chase Emmett, while she trusted a stranger. In fact, Jasper and I found ourselves on the margins of the action as Peter and Charlotte included the nomads along with everyone else in most of their activities, swimming, riding, and of course hunting, although the animal hunters did sit that out as all the others were used to human blood. The three visitors had made a big thing of stressing that the children were perfectly safe with them as members of the Whitlock coven.

 **The Enemy**

Well, I was inside the Whitlock coven now, I just had to make contact and find the weak link. Caius wanted Jasper Whitlock dead and it was up to me to find a way to achieve that. He was watchful, very suspicious and I wondered if he'd picked up something, he had studied each of us closely in turn as if scenting danger. His wife caught his mood and she too was watching us anxiously. Kerri and the boy Adam were the only two who seemed oblivious to any scent of danger.

Peter and Charlotte didn't seem too bothered to see us, we'd dropped in before unannounced so it wasn't an unusual event although Peter wasn't as welcoming as usual and I wondered if his famed radar was pinging. There were more here than I had expected, I was surprised to see Carlisle Cullen, especially when I saw that he was quite obviously attached to the blonde Rosalie because if I remembered rightly she had once been married to Kerri's husband Emmett. Caius would be interested to hear this and that there was another child here. He and the rest of the Volturi were only aware of the boy Adam and I wondered if the presence of another child would change anything, I would need to find out before I acted.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter Thirty**

 **Jasper**

I had this strange feeling that the enemy was already here, but could it really be Will or Mae? We weren't exactly close friends but we'd known each other for a long time, I'd even fought beside them at one point yet Jade seemed too obvious a possibility. True she spent a lot of time with Adam but it seemed very innocent and I got no feelings of stress or guilt from any of them. I never thought I'd be looking forward to seeing Lucky again but I'd be glad when he showed his furry face around here.

As I watched my little boy Jade said something to him and he ran over,

"Daddy, can I show your big stallion to Jade?"

I looked down at his eager little face,

"OK I'll come with you, I'm sure she'd like to see Patch too."

He grabbed my hand and towed me along to Jade,

"Daddy's coming with us, I'm not allowed to touch his horse until I'm a bit older because he's really big."

Jade smiled at me and took Adam's other hand,

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

We walked down to the barn together Adam chattering excitedly to Jade about Patch and his motorbike.

"You built a motorbike yourself?"

She sounded awed and he nodded puffing his chest out with pride.

"Yes, well, with Auntie Rose. She's really cool and she knows lots about cars and bikes."

 **Bella**

I watched Jasper go down to the barn with Adam and Jade and felt a chill run down my spine, something wasn't right. I looked around but I couldn't see anything to alarm me. Charlotte was sitting with Will, Rose with Carlisle, and as I looked for Mae I saw her talking to Kerri while Emmett was sitting on the porch with Katee crawling on a rug at his feet. It still mesmerized me to see the gentle giant with his tiny daughter, he was so smitten we had to wrestle her away sometimes just so Kerri could hold her. Kerri was much calmer now and she had stopped glaring at me but I think that was more down to Mae and Jade taking her attention away.

Rose and Carlisle were getting married in a couple of days and the newcomers were invited so we would have company a little longer. I'd spoken to Peter about them in the light of the warning Adam got from Lucky.

"Well if we're in so much danger how come the mutt isn't here yet? Anyway I know Will and Mae, we fought alongside them, Bella. Is the Major suspicious of them?"

I nodded,

"He's suspicious of everyone at the moment".

Peter thought about that before answering,

"Tell him I'll keep my radar pinging if there's trouble I'm sure to feel it. At the moment everything is very calm and quiet, just try to relax Bella. Do you really think Caius is going to get a spy in here past all of us? Even Adam hasn't said anymore. Maybe it was a false alarm and that's why Lucky never turned up."

I didn't believe that for one minute and I doubted Peter did either.

 **Jasper**

Adam took Jade to see Patch while I went into the stall to calm the big stallion, he didn't like strangers and only barely tolerated Peter and Charlotte. I wouldn't let Adam in here yet, he wasn't old enough to handle such a highly strung horse. As I stroked his flank I heard Jade making all the right noises about Patch then they walked over to me.

"Wow. Now that's what I call a horse"

She stared over the stall door as Adam climbed up on the top of the partition and sat, feet swinging,

"When I'm older Daddy says I can ride him."

She looked at him,

"He's very big and strong, do you think you'll be able to control him?"

He looked at me as he answered,

"I'm going to be strong like Daddy when I grow up. Daddy was a famous fighter but he doesn't want me to be one."

She nodded,

"I'm sure he doesn't, it's not a nice thing to be Adam."

He screwed his eyes up at that, insulted on my behalf.

"Yes, it is. If Daddy was a fighter, he was a good one, he fought the bad men."

She grinned at him,

"OK Soldier. Sorry."

She ruffled his hair as he climbed down and looked at me,

"A good fighter? You haven't told him?"

I shook my head,

"He doesn't need to know what I was, only what I am now."

She shrugged before turning and following him back out of the barn.

 **Bella**

On the day of the wedding, there was chaos, Adam lost his favorite Hawaiian shirt and refused to come out of his room, Katee threw up all over Emmett who had just put his suit on and had to go change again, Jasper was jumpy and Rose lost her lucky earrings.

We spent the whole morning trying to sort it all out, Rose's earrings were found at the back of the drawer she usually kept them in, although she swore they weren't there when she looked earlier, Katee was still throwing up but Emmett had a large waterproof sheet over his shoulder as he cuddled her and then to top it all Kerri went missing.

There was always someone with her because of the children but Charlotte had been distracted by one of the visitors and when she turned back Kerri was gone so Jasper and Peter went looking for her while Carlisle took a look at Katee to make sure she wasn't ill. I went to help Rose with her hair just hoping that things would soon settle down and the guys would find Kerri who had probably just wandered off as she did when she became overwhelmed by everything. Now the only other problem we hadn't solved was Adam's shirt, it too had vanished without a trace and he'd now locked himself in the bathroom throwing a tantrum which was highly unusual for him.

 **Jasper**

Peter and I tracked Kerri's trail for over a mile before we found her, she was leaning against a tree having decided all the excitement back at the house was too much for her and she needed a break. She was most annoyed that we had hunted her down "as if we didn't trust her" but her feelings were the last thing I was worried about.

Peter looked at me,

"You get back Major, I don't like both of us being away like this either."

I ran swiftly back and to my relief, everything was quiet in the house when I met Bella just inside the door.

"Did you find Kerri?"

I nodded,

"Yeah, she said all the people were overwhelming her but neither Peter nor I were comfortable leaving you here alone for long so I came straight back"

The smile dropped from her face,

"You really do expect trouble soon don't you?"

"It pays to Bella, where's Adam? Did you find his shirt?"

She shook her head then froze,

"Oh God, Adam."

She flew up the stairs and banged on the bathroom door but there was no answer, she called his name but still, there was silence, so I kicked the door open only to find the room empty, the window flung open wide.

 **Bella**

I ran back downstairs while Jasper took the shorter route out the window and we checked everywhere but there was no sign of Adam yet everyone else was there, except... no, they weren't, the visitors were missing.

"Char, where are Will, Mae, and Jade?"

I know I sounded frantic and she peered at me quizzically,

"Carlisle took Will to show him some interesting plant he'd discovered in the meadow. I don't know where the girls are, why?"

"Adam's gone."

She looked surprised then worried and jumped up promising to get everyone looking for him but as I rushed outside I heard a loud snarl from the barn and Jasper ran out his face set,

"The horses have gone too"

He looked for tracks and I turned to go back in the house when I saw something that stopped me cold and I screamed his name.

"Jasper"

He turned back and I pointed, in the distance, I could see Carlisle and Will and Carlisle had something in his arms, a bundle wrapped in Adam's Hawaiian shirt.

I screamed,

"No, no, not my little boy, what happened? How badly hurt is he?." Carlisle shook his head as I ran up to him,

"It's not Adam, Bella."

Not Adam? Then who was it?

"I'm afraid it's Lucky."

He put the bundle down gently on the ground and as he uncovered the body I gasped. Laying there was a creature half human half dog, it's neck broken. It was grotesque, Lucky had been phasing as he died and while his body was still that of a dog, the head, the face, was Adam's.

I covered my face with my hands and dry sobbed as Jasper took me in his arms looking at the body but then he tensed, he'd seen something and as I followed his gaze I gasped. Lucky finished his phase, he was all Adam now and although he couldn't move he tried to speak,

"Adam? She got me... find him... a plane... field."

Then his eyes glazed over and he lay limp in the brightly colored shirt a terrible dead copy of our son.

 **Jasper**

I knew what he meant when I heard Lucky, either Mae or Jade had taken Adam and if we weren't fast they would be gone, Caius spy had done her work only too well, striking at the moment when everyone was preoccupied getting ready for the wedding.

Emmett who had followed us out hearing Bella's cry handed Katee to her,

"You take her, I'll go with Jazz."

"Come on I think I know which field he meant."

We ran leaving chaos behind us but nothing mattered except finding my son alive and well. As I ran I prayed for Adam and the chance to put my hands around Caius' throat. I was the fastest and I knew the field so I was ahead as we neared our destination and then I heard it, the sound of helicopter rotors beating. It was still on the ground but for how much longer?

Scanning the trees ahead I saw Mae running with Adam struggling fiercely in her arms and as she ran I saw the horses were nearby and for the first time in his life I gave my stallion the signal to attack. He reared up on his hind hoofs the front ones flailing the air as he attacked Mae. She threw Adam to the ground to avoid the hooves but one caught her on the head and caved her skull in. I whistled again and he dropped back to the ground racing over to me and slowing just long enough for me to jump on his back we rode to Adam's side. He lay white-faced on the earth, hands over his head, shaking and I jumped down beside him calling his name as Emmett grabbed what was left of Mae's head and threw it onto her body,

"You want this piece of shit?

I shook my head,

"We know who sent her."

As I turned my back there were the sounds of flames taking hold and purple smoke drifted lazily into the air.

I picked Adam up and cradled him in my arms.

"Adam are you OK?"

He looked at me through tears,

"Daddy, Mae said she was taking me to see a puppy. I know you told me to stay with Mummy but I was really upset I'd lost my shirt. I'm sorry Daddy but you won't hurt me, will you? Mae told me you were a really bad man who did horrible things to little boys before I was born and you'd be horrid to me too. I told her she was wrong but she said to ask you. You didn't, did you, Daddy?"

What could I do? Should I lie to my little boy or tell him the truth? For now, I just pulled him close to my body and tried to reassure him,

"A lot of things happened when Daddy was young and I promise I'll tell you all about it, but not now. We need to get back to Mummy, she's really worried about you and Adam, I would never hurt you and I will never allow anyone else to hurt you either."

 **Bella**

I cuddled Katee as much to comfort myself as to keep her content then looked up sharply as Charlotte came back,

"I can't find Jade anywhere but Rose has offered to keep looking. What are we going to do with Lucky? You don't want Adam to see him like that."

I shook my head and she picked his limp form up and covered as much of the body as the shirt would allow.

"I'll put him in the barn for now under the straw, we can give him a decent burial later".

My hands were shaking as I rocked Katee, the image of my son's body clear in my mind and even though I knew it wasn't really Adam it frightened me so much. Then Kerri came through the gates, running towards me her face white and strained,

"Bella quick, it's Jasper and Adam".

I almost threw poor little Katee to Charlotte who'd just returned and ran out through the gates praying that my husband and son were still alive and wondering exactly what had happened now and how things could go so terribly wrong so quickly.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter Thirty One**

 **Peter**

I knew something was wrong and I was proved right, but not in the way I expected. As soon as the Major was out of sight Kerri shot to her feet and attacked and her strength coupled with surprise meant she was on me before I could do anything. The bitch ripped my arm off and chewed a lump out of my neck. Then she threw me into the trees and left running back in the direction of the house. It took me a few minutes to find my missing limb and heal enough to follow her all the time wondering what the hell was going on.

 **Bella**

I followed Kerri out of the yard imagining Jasper and Adam captured by the Volturi or laying dead or injured somewhere. I swore if that happened I wouldn't rest until I'd avenged them both and felt a white-hot rage burning inside me but as we entered the trees I got the feeling that something was wrong, why would Jasper have gone this way? The only field with enough room to land a plane was over to our left.

I sensed Kerri turn to me and as I caught sight of her I saw her eyes glow crimson. Not a chance I thought as I brought my shield up to protect myself but even as I did so it occurred to me that she was merely a diversion, a way of getting me and my shield away from the others, from Jasper and Adam. Caius knew about my gift because he'd been there when I showed Aro. I turned to run back and she launched herself on my back, teeth snapping, only to fall short unable to reach me through my shield and I turned,

"I don't have time for this shit"

I jumped over her and grabbing her by the neck flipped her over wrenching her head from her body and tossing it as far away as I could let her feel around for it, that would keep her out of my way for a while.

 **Rose**

I'd had no luck trying to find Jade, she had vanished into thin air but hearing a scream I came out into the yard to find Bella there.

"Where are the others? Jazz and Adam? Kerri was a decoy."

"I have no idea, we split up, Carlisle went off to try and locate Jade's trail and Charlotte, well she should be here somewhere."

"Let's split up, we have to find Adam and Jazz."

Bella was beside herself, but then we saw Peter limp back into the yard and he looked dangerous.

"We stay together Bella or we lose, The Major and the others should be back any minute if that smoke means what I think it means".

We looked where he pointed and saw the purple smoke.

"What if its Jazz or my son, Peter? And we're standing here watching them burn?"

I took her arm trying to calm her down,

"Bella, there's not enough smoke, remember Emmett was with him too".

Then it struck me, one other person was still missing, Will! I hadn't seen him since he got back with Carlisle and their gruesome find.

 **Bella**

I wanted to rush to the site of the smoke but Peter was right, it was dangerous to split up now so instead we checked the house and barn but there was no sign of Will. As we covered Lucky/Adam's body up again with straw I heard hooves and rushed out to see Jasper with Adam on the saddle in front of him and I ran to them in relief, throwing my arms around my little one as Jasper handed him down. His eyes were hard as he spoke,

"Mae was the traitor".

I shook my head,

"I think they're all in it, Kerri tried to lure me away for some reason, she attacked Peter too and Will and Jade are still missing".

Carlisle ran up behind them,

"Will?"

He'd heard my words and I nodded,

"We can't find him anywhere".

Adam turned,

"He's over there"

He pointed to the barn where Will was emerging slowly from the shadows. He held something in his hands and sighed deeply while Peter gasped,

"Will?

"Sorry Peter, Major. Nothing personal but I was paid well for this job".

"You're working for the Volturi"

Jazz remarked very matter of factly and Will nodded,

"Yes, my talents honed by you have made me a lot of money over the decades, Major".

"You fucking traitor"

Peter spat out the words and took a step forward but Jasper put a restraining hand out.

"That"

He pointed to the cylinder Will was carrying slung across his back,

"Is a flamethrower Peter, so I suggest you keep still".

Will smiled,

"Well done Major, I thought you might recognize it. There's enough liquid in here to fry you all so I suggest you all keep very still or I might get nervous and squeeze the trigger by accident".

He turned to the side and growled,

"Get your ass over with the others"

I was astonished to see Lucky in dog form limp out into the sunshine and Adam wriggled free of me and ran to him,

"Lucky, what happened? Are you hurt?"

Will looked at us coldly,

"I have no wish to kill any of you, but business is business so if you'd all step away from The Major we can get this over quickly and I'll be on my way."

I groaned and stepped to Jasper's side,

"No, I won't let you".

He smiled,

"Oh, I think you will. You see I have an ace up my sleeve."

He gestured and threw me a cell phone,

"Look at the display."

I looked at the phone's screen and recognized the place on the film, it was Renee's house in Florida and it was being filmed as I watched. Her car was in the driveway and I could see the flicker of a TV screen through the window.

"Your choice Bella. Either The Major here or your mother and her husband Phil. I have someone only too willing to feast on your mother so... you choose to shield The Major and she dies, horribly".

It was a terrible decision but one I was being forced to make although I never moved from Jasper's side.

"So you choose your mate, very well but now you get to watch as your mother is ripped to pieces".

Then all hell broke loose, Jasper pushed Adam and me away violently and as he did so there was a streak of black and tan as Lucky threw himself at Will. As he reached Will's throat the vampire pressed the trigger and a stream of fire poured out of the nozzle. It waved around randomly as Will struggled with Lucky, setting light to the barn and the trees. Then the stream spluttered and fuel splattered backward catching Will and Lucky both, it had been punctured by the dog's sharp canines. Will screamed as the fire engulfed him and Adam tried to run and save Lucky, but Emmett grabbed hold of the screaming child and ran with him into the trees away from the terrible sight.

The cell phone went dead as I dropped it to the ground looking on in horror as both Will and Lucky burned to blackened bones. I had no idea if Renee was safe but at present, I was more concerned with Adam and Jasper. I followed Emmett and found him consoling the sobbing boy but when he saw me he handed my son over in relief and I nodded my thanks,

"I'm sorry Emmett but Kerri was involved with them".

I told him what I'd done and pointed in the general direction.

"I still need to find her"

And he ran back the way I had come as I picked Adam up and rocked him gently in my arms,

"It's all right Adam, you're safe, Daddy's safe. We're all safe."

He shook his head at me,

"No mummy it's not, Lucky's dead."

"I know, he was very brave and he died saving us, you should be proud of him."

Adam rubbed his tears away with his sleeve and sniffed,

"Mummy, I'm scared. Mae told me that Daddy was a really bad man who did horrible things to people. She said he...he...killed people."

His voice dropped to a whisper,

"She said he killed boys and girls like me. Did he Mommy? I asked him but he just said we'd talk about it later. Does that mean he did? Would Daddy hurt me?"

I pulled him close again wishing I could get my hands around Mae's throat right now.

"No Adam, Daddy would never hurt you, he loves you"

What else could I say? It was the truth, Jasper would never hurt Adam, he loved his little boy.

Jasper appeared through the trees just then and I could tell from his expression that he'd heard Adam's question and it tortured him. He stopped a few feet away and crouched down to be on the same level as his son.

"Adam, I would never hurt you, you're my little one, I love you."

He held out his hands and waited as Adam looked at me and then after a few seconds hesitation ran from me into Jasper's arms.

"I love you Daddy and I don't care what Mae said."

Jasper's relief was written large on his face as he cuddled his son to his chest and I smiled in relief and joined my family.

 **Bella**

When we got back everyone was waiting and as I explained what had happened I could see everyone was numb with shock, unwilling to believe that Kerri had betrayed us, while I couldn't believe that my friend, the one who had protected me from Edward had now sided with the Volturi. Had she really believed that Caius would treat her any better than he had us? What had she imagined Emmett would do when she showed her allegiance to our enemy? He had returned with her healing body, carrying it with a concern none of us felt she merited but she was his mate.

Jasper and I followed him in and up the stairs and Emmett would have liked to stop us but one look at Jasper's face told him it just wasn't going to be possible. She lay on the bed, her injuries just beginning to heal while Jasper sat on the edge of the bed staring at her with an intensity that made us all uncomfortable.

"Well?"

Emmett opened his mouth but I hushed him,

"No Emmett leave it."

Her eyes, fixed on Jasper's, filled with venom

"They threatened my little girl and Emmett if I didn't help them"

"Why didn't you tell us? We'd have protected you all."

There was no sympathy in his voice,

"I didn't think"

"No you didn't but you should have Kerri."

Jasper got up and turned to Emmett,

"Get her out of here, take your wife and child and go. I won't have a traitor here, I'm sorry for you Em but that's the way it is."

He took my hand and pulled me out behind him and although I knew he was right, we couldn't trust her, I understood how hard it would be on Emmett who had always been fiercely loyal.

Our other concern was Jade, where had she gone and whose side was she on? No one had seen her since this morning and we wondered if she had escaped to Volterra to tell Caius the latest news. If she had he would know his attempt had failed but he would also know about Katee and we would all be in even more danger.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter Thirty Two**

 **Jasper**

Once Adam had gone to bed Bella and I walked to our favorite spot on the ranch, secluded and peaceful and made love under the stars. She whispered to me as she lay in my arms naked and fulfilled,

"I love you"

"I know, I saw just how much this afternoon."

She stroked my face,

"You are my life Jasper, you and Adam and I will fight anyone who tries to harm you."

I leaned up on one elbow knowing I couldn't put this conversation off much as I wanted to.

"Bella you know it's still not over don't you?"

She nodded,

"Yes I know, Caius is still out there trying to find a way to kill you."

I sighed,

"Not only that but he's trying to destroy my relationship with Adam. Mae told him I was a child killer. What do I tell him without lying or frightening him to death?"

She touched my face looking intently into my eyes,

"He knows in his heart that you won't hurt him and he knows you are a good man. The rest we can explain to him."

 **Bella**

His laugh was hollow,

"How do I explain to my son that Mae was right? That I killed men, women, and children in the most brutal ways for decades? Help me here because I can't see a way to explain that to a little boy, Bella."

Caius was destroying Jasper in a different but equally effective way,

"Jazz we'll sort this out. You may have to explain your past to him some time but for now, he's too young. All he needs to know is that you love him and that you'll always protect him, that's all that matters."

He looked as if he didn't believe me but that would have to suffice for now, Adam was growing fast and he was bright but he was still a little boy, too young for the cruel realities of life, especially the life of a vampire.

"What do we do about Caius?."

Jasper stared into space before answering,

"He's keeping this from Aro which makes me think Aro wouldn't approve so we have to find a way to let him know what is going on. Maybe he can stop his brother. But how do we get a message to him without Caius finding out?"

I thought I might know of a way but Jasper wasn't going to like it,

"I think we have to ask Carlisle to speak to him."

He sighed,

"What about Katee? I won't put her in danger despite Kerri's betrayal and once Aro touches Carlisle he'll know everything Bella."

I hadn't thought of that but then another idea came to me and I blurted it out without thinking,

"Well, I'll have to go along and block Aro's gift from seeing those thoughts."

He tensed, his jaw set and he shook his head,

"No way Bella. I'm not letting you go to Volterra again. Our luck may not hold out another visit."

The more I thought about it the more I saw it as our only way.

"Carlisle knows about Adam and Katee Jazz. I'm the only one he can't read, it has to be me."

He was shaking his head again,

"No. Not open to negotiation Bella."

I kissed him,

"We'll see Major."

I enlisted the help of everyone else who also saw my going as the only way forward and Jazz ranted and raved, becoming really frustrated that everyone was against him until he saw Adam looking at him wide-eyed, then he calmed instantly. Adam walked over to him and sat on his lap, "Daddy are you angry with Mummy? You won't hurt her will you?" Immediately Jasper's face grew sad,

"Daddy are you angry with Mummy? You won't hurt her will you?" Immediately Jasper's face grew sad,

Immediately Jasper's face grew sad,

"Adam, I love you and Mummy and I would never hurt either of you. Come with me"

He stood up taking Adam's hand and led him out of the room although Adam looked back at me until I smiled and nodded. He seemed to need my reassurance and it saddened me that Mae had undermined our son's trust in his father.

 **Jasper**

I had to clear this up before Adam got it firmly fixed in his head that I was a danger to him and his mommy. I walked down to the makeshift stable the others had constructed for the horses until the barn was rebuilt and sat him on a stack of hay bales while I saddled my horse then I swung into the saddle and put my arm out to him. He grinned as he realized what I intended and climbed on in front of me.

"Hold on tight now"

I put one arm around his waist and kicked the stallion into a gallop. Adam whooped in delight and patted the horse's neck as we flew across the meadow.

When we were a long way from the house I pulled the horse to a halt and dismounted, bringing Adam with me then sat on the grass and patted the space beside me,

"Come and sit down with me Adam, I need to talk to you."

He sat beside me looking up expectantly.

"I don't know exactly what Mae told you but I need to tell you my story". His little face went very serious,

"Do you want me to tell you what she said, Daddy?"

I shook my head,

"No. I'll tell you my story and you can see if it matches what Mae said to you."

He nodded gravely,

"OK, Daddy."

I looked at the ground as I started, not knowing if what I was going to tell him would make matters better or worse but knowing I couldn't keep it from him now.

"I was a soldier in the Confederate Army when I was a human."

He tugged my arm to make me look at him,

"That's why Uncle Peter calls you Major isn't it?"

I smiled,

"Yes, it is. Anyway, I was bitten by a very beautiful but very wicked lady called Maria and I became a vampire. I was a very good soldier and she made me the leader of her army of new-born vampires"

"Like Kerri?"

"Yes, but most of them were very savage and I had to turn them into soldiers".

"Is that how you got bitten, daddy?"

I hadn't realized he had noticed my scars but then why wouldn't he? His eyesight was better than any humans.

"Yes because they didn't want to be trained. You must understand Adam that in war a lot of innocent people get hurt, some even get killed. I did what I was ordered because I didn't know any better, I was savage as well. Eventually, it got too much for me and I left, I ran away, then I met Alice, grandpa's daughter and we got married but I found out she didn't really love me. I was on my own for a time then I fell in love with Mummy but I did some terrible things when I was a soldier, and innocent people got hurt. I'm not proud of it but I did it. Mummy has forgiven me my past and I need to ask you if you can do the same? I'm not a soldier any more Adam."

My little boy was looking at me intently,

"I forgive you Daddy, but could you be a soldier for a little while again, please? Only I think you might have to fight that bad man Caius".

I ruffled his hair smiling inwardly at his childish view of things.

"If I need to fight for you and Mummy I will, but there won't be any children getting hurt I promise you."

I kissed him as he threw his arms around my neck and hugged me.

We spent a few hours riding the ranch and I knew Adam was at ease with me again, as a child he shouldn't have been subjected to my history but Mae had made it impossible for it to remain a secret. As for being a warrior again to protect Adam and Bella, that went without saying, I would kill every single person in Volterra if necessary to ensure they remained safe. I did wonder about Jade though, if she had returned to Volterra then Caius would know all about Adam and Katee and if he decided that the information might persuade Aro to act against us then we could expect a visit from the Volturi very soon. If not then where was she? Why had she run? And was she friend or foe? We had no idea where she had come from, her history or anything and despite Carlisle making inquiries of friends and acquaintances no one seemed to have heard of her.

There was tension in the house, mainly because of the way I had treated Emmett and Kerri. I had been harsh yes but was I expected to just forgive Kerri her betrayal? It could have resulted in Bella's death or Adam's kidnap and who knew what Caius might do to my little boy if he got his hands on him. I knew the girls were worried for Katee, after all, she only had Emmett to protect her now and there was no one to monitor Kerri's emotions. Even Adam missed them and I found him sitting with one of Katee's teddy bears in the burned-out barn crying quietly but when I appeared he pushed the bear into the part burned straw and tried to wipe his face before I saw his tears.

"Are you OK? Carlisle was looking for you, he's got some slides to show you."

Adam nodded,

"I'll go find him in a minute daddy."

"You miss Katee don't you?"

He nodded,

"Kerri and uncle Em too. Will they ever be allowed back, daddy? I mean shouldn't we give them a second chance? Everybody deserves that don't they?"

I stared at him, was he referring to me and my past? I couldn't tell, his emotions were all over the place but one thing was for sure, he was genuinely upset by their absence.

"We'll see but they put you and mommy in danger Adam, don't forget that."

"Only Kerri daddy, Uncle Em, and Katee didn't do anything and that bad man, Caius, he might try to hurt them while they're on their own."

I sighed, it was difficult trying to justify my actions to a child who saw as much if not more than the adults around here.

He ran off after this to find grandpa and I retrieved Katee's teddy bear who would need a good wash to get the ash and soot off its fur. I stood looking at it for a long time before taking it back to the house and handing it to Rose,

"It needs scrubbing, Adam had it in the barn."

"Right, he just went off with Carlisle. Have you thought any more about Bella going to Volterra?"

"Yes and I still don't like it, Rose."

"You may not but that doesn't mean it's not the sensible thing to do and while we're on the subject of sensible things to do I think you should consider asking Em and Kerri to come back. She's learned her lesson and I know they're both afraid for little Katee, she's vulnerable out there with only them, especially as Kerri still can't always control herself around humans."

"You as well?"

I turned and walked back outside hoping when I found Peter that he at least wouldn't be trying to sell me a sob story about Kerri and Em.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter Thirty Three**

 **Bella**

I knew that Jasper would do all in his power to stop me making the trip to Volterra but it was the only way. Carlisle would travel with me as far as Rome and I would make the last leg of the trip alone. Jasper tried to find a way to come with me but as I pointed out Adam deserved at least one of his parents with him and I thought it might be good for the two of them to spend time alone without me then Peter came up with the ideal solution, Jazz and Adam would go on a camping trip and take canoes with them. Adam was so excited he was literally bouncing off the walls by the time they left. I thought it better that they leave first so Adam didn't have to watch me go standing by the side of his father, who was by turns angry, sad, and frustrated. He knew I was quite capable of looking after myself, in fact, the most capable of them all with my shield, but he still wanted to be there at my side to protect me.

"It's not right you going alone, Bella."

I sighed, I had hoped on this, our last night together before I left he would leave the subject alone. I lifted his hand and placed it on my left breast,

"I'm never alone Jasper. You live here inside me always and I'll soon be back. Use the time to enjoy yourself with Adam."

He nodded but it was very half-hearted.

"You know I won't be happy until you are back here in my arms."

I smiled at him,

"Just remind me what that feels like"

Then he did forget my impending departure and concentrated on the task at hand!

 **Jasper**

I hated the whole idea, loathed it in fact but Bella was right, the only person who could approach Aro without giving Adam and Katee's secrets away was her. It was stupid because I'd sent female vampires on dangerous missions in the past without a second thought, but this was different, she was my mate and I couldn't imagine life without her.

I did my best to hide my fears from Adam as we got ready to leave on our camping trip. We were taking the horses while Peter and Charlotte drove to meet us at the campsite with the canoes. We'd decided that it would be safer if there were four of us, after all, we had no idea what Caius might have planned for us but I knew with Peter and Charlotte my back was covered. Bella came out to say goodbye and wave us off.

Adam knew she was going to see Aro but he had no idea how dangerous her trip might be and he kissed her excitedly before mounting Patch, sitting straight in the saddle with a big grin on his face.

"Bye Mummy, bye Grandpa, Rose."

 **Bella**

I watched as my little boy rode away beside his father and said a silent farewell. If everything went according to plan I would be back with them very soon, but if they didn't then this might be my last sight of them, riding away from me together.

Carlisle understood how I felt and had arranged for us to leave straight after the others. Rose drove us to the airport and she and Carlisle spent a few minutes saying a private goodbye although privacy was relative in an airport terminal and I could hear their conversation.

"As soon as we get back I think we should try to arrange the wedding again Rose, it seems to be jinxed."

She threw her arms around him with a little cry,

"Don't say that Carlisle. Get in and out as fast as you can and look after Bella"

With a final farewell, we went through the departure gate and were soon boarding our flight to Italy. As we took our seats on the plane I took a quick peek at the photograph I had brought with me then blushed as I saw Carlisle looking at me and handed it to him. It was my favorite photo taken of Jasper laying on the bed with Adam as a baby laying on his chest asleep.

"Sentimental I know, but I couldn't leave with nothing. If this all goes wrong Carlisle you will tell them both how much I love them?"

"Of course, but we'll be home again soon and you'll see them".

I took it back and put it in my shirt pocket over the place where my human heart had beat. It all seemed such a long time ago, so much had happened since that photograph had been taken.

The flight was long and tedious, humans went to sleep to pass the hours but I just sat with my eyes closed conjuring up scenes from my life with Jasper, then Adam's birth and finally all of us as a family and I determined that there was no way Caius was going to destroy my family, not if I could prevent him.

Once we got to our hotel in Rome I rang home even though I knew there would be no one home so was shocked when Emmett answered.

"Bella? Jazz said you'd probably ring."

"Em? What are you doing there? I mean, its great to hear from you but I didn't expect..."

I paused feeling awkward with no idea what to say.

"Yeah, I know. I was as surprised as you when Jazz rang and asked if he could speak to us. He laid it on the line, we were in danger while we were on our own and you were worried about us, Rose too, and so as long as Kerri promised to stay home and promise not to contact anyone we could come back home. She's really sorry for what she did, I know she feels responsible for Lucky too. Anyway, we're holding the fort and looking after the other horses until the others get back and Rose is over the moon having Katee back to fuss over."

"I'm glad, I was worried, how is Katee?"

"Growing fast. Anyway, they called so I have a message to pass on, don't worry, Adam is having a great time with his daddy, just do what you have to and get the hell out of Dodge."

Feeling a little better I showered and changed then left Carlisle with a final hug and took a taxi back to the airport for my flight on to Pisa. Or at least that's what I intended to do but I found a welcoming committee waiting for me, Aro himself along with Jane and Felix which put me on guard.

"My dearest Bella. Your letter intrigued me so much I thought I'd meet you so we can fly on in the Volturi jet, it's much more comfortable and very private."

I followed the trio who were waved through all the formalities to a sleek black jet that stood ready for take off and once on board Aro got straight to the point. It seemed he wasn't willing to waste any time on further pleasantries.

 **Aro**

My decision to meet Bella at the airport in Rome was made for two reasons, I knew that something was going on behind my back which involved my dear brother Caius but I didn't yet know what. Then I got the message from Bella asking for a private audience and I guessed the two were connected in some way. As soon as we were seated I plunged in,

"So Bella, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

I knew it was no good taking her hand, her shield meant I would get nothing from her mind but she surprised me by reaching out and clasping my hand,

"Aro, I need your help. It's a very delicate matter calling for extreme diplomacy and I thought straight away of you."

She was almost as good at diplomacy, however shallow it might be, as I was.

"Well my dear let me hear about your problem and then I'll see if I can do something to help."

She hesitated momentarily,

"I'm afraid it concerns one of your brothers who has acted against my family."

I pretended to be shocked at hearing this although I doubted Bella was taken in by my charade.

"Really Bella? I am shocked, I thought I'd made our position perfectly clear when we last met."

She nodded,

"So did I, but it appears Caius is working to his own agenda."

"Caius?"

"Yes, Aro. Caius has a personal grievance against my husband and he has moved against us, threatening not only Jasper but myself and our son too."

"Indeed? Do you know what this grievance is?"

"Only partly, it involves something that happened a long while ago, during the Southern Wars."

I put a hand up to stop her,

"Ah, I see. So many bad things happened at that time and I know your husband was involved in many of them. But Caius was never involved in that conflict, are you sure of your facts?"

"Yes, it concerned the death of a human female in Mexico"

"I see, and do you know her name?"

"Rosa. I'm afraid I don't know her other name but she was supposedly under the protection of Caius when Maria attacked the town and Rosa was murdered."

So that's what all this was about, now I understood although I was not about to tell Bella as much, I wanted to discover exactly what Caius was doing first.

"Well Bella, if I can help I certainly will but first I must make a few inquiries. It seems you have brought me a mystery to solve."

We exchanged a few pleasantries about her son and my old friend Carlisle and then I excused myself leaving Bella with Jane and Felix for company although I doubted there would be much small talk and went through to the small office at the rear of the plane sat down and closed my eyes to think about this awkward situation.

 **Bella**

I watched as Aro left sure that he already knew exactly what this was all about, I'd seen recognition of the girl's name flicker in his eyes although I got the feeling he had no knowledge of what Caius had done behind his back. The question was whose side would he come down on? He would never appear to be acting against his brother and he couldn't afford to be seen as less than omnipotent of their actions. To have a brother acting against his word would be a betrayal, as bad as a rift between them. He was now in a very difficult position, doomed whichever way he chose to act.

I sat watching Jane and Felix as I waited for either Aro to come back or the plane to land. Felix was content to sit and look out at the clouds below but Jane was very jumpy, unusual for someone who was usually so icy calm. I wondered if she already knew about Caius plans and was worried Aro might discover this or was she actually involved personally in them? I didn't think so from what Lucky had said, Caius wasn't using the Volturi in an effort to keep matters from Aro's attention. Nevertheless, I would be keeping a close eye on her, she could be another threat to my family.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter Thirty Four**

 **Aro**

So, Caius had finally decided to act independently, surely he knew this was a foolish thing to do. He knew I hated these stupid petty little skirmishes which did nothing for our status as neutral lawgivers. Ah Caius, to fall for a human woman was regrettable but understandable, to then impregnate that woman and watch as she had your child, then take the child away and turn it was stupid and to then keep the woman alive was downright dangerous. I had told him at the time but he wouldn't listen and in the end, he persuaded me she was dead. I supposed I had believed him out of necessity, there was too much going on to worry about his peccadillo's at the time but she had in fact survived, only to be killed by the Major probably on Maria's orders. I wondered if her child knew what had happened to her, I would have to watch for any sign that was so. In the meantime, I had to wrestle with the question of what to do about Caius himself. He could not be allowed to flaunt my authority, he must be stopped, but gently if possible.

 **Felix**

I'd been listening intently to the conversation although I knew as much about Rosa if not more than Aro himself. I had reported to him that rumor had it Caius had a child with her and that Caius had taken the child who when old enough had been turned and became a member of the guard. What interested me was the information that Caius had been working behind Aro's back against The Major, never a wise thing to do even for one of his brothers. It would be interesting to watch this unfold, I would have put my money on Marcus acting without Aro's knowledge if anyone did, after all, he had good reason to but then so did Caius it transpired. They were all as devious as each other when it came down to it. I glanced over at my companion Jane but she was reading a book, having no doubt taken in everything she heard and I wondered not for the first time if she was Caius child? If so her allegiance wasn't to him but Aro but then again if Caius brought a child to Volterra and made it a member of the guard then Aro would want its allegiance. He wouldn't stand for Caius starting a mini coven of his own with its own agenda quite separate from the Volturi's.

 **Bella**

I waited for Aro to decide what he was going to do and if he was going to help me for him to name his price. I wasn't sure Jasper had thought of this but I knew Aro did nothing without payment, he would want his pound of flesh if he decided to help us. I wondered if he was aware that I was prepared to pay almost anything to keep my husband safe? Almost...I wouldn't give Adam up to him, that would be asking too much of me and I doubted he would try it but one never knew with Aro, Carlisle had taught me that much.

When he finally reappeared shortly before we were due to land I knew he had made his decision. He sat down opposite me and smiled,

"Bella my dear. What you have told me is quite unnerving, to think that my brother would be responsible for breaking my word to you is distressing in the extreme. I will, of course, need to speak to him before making any decision but I think it only fair that he meet his accuser. So when we get back I will convene a meeting of the three of us and put your allegations to him. In the meantime feel free to explore the town and use the suite that was made available last time you visited. I hope we can resolve this matter quickly but you may be here for a few days."

I smiled back at him not to be outdone.

"Aro thank you for your hospitality, I hope we can come to a satisfactory conclusion on this matter. I will use my time to visit your library if that is acceptable, I heard such wonderful things about it from Carlisle."

"Ah yes my good friend Carlisle, it's been far too long since I saw him. I understand he has found himself a new partner, Rosalie isn't it?"

"Yes, you are very well-informed Aro."

"In most area's my dear yes, it pays to be. It's always wise to know what your potential enemies are doing. I'm looking forward to meeting Emmett's new wife too at some point, did her child survive?"

Shit! I was worried about this question cropping up. If he knew and I lied, it would undermine everything. If he didn't and I told him about her, then I was giving him Katee on a plate. I steeled myself inwardly as I answered his query.

"Yes Aro she did, but we were a little disappointed that she shows only a little of Emmett's strength, mainly she takes after her human mother." He nodded sagely,

"I'm afraid that it's often the way. In my experience, very few hybrids show any real promise and there are so few which I personally believe to be a good thing. I don't like to think of our world becoming contaminated. No offense intended Bella but I must speak as I find and as I believe."

"None taken, Aro."

After this, he sat back and closed his eyes and I could almost hear the wheels turning in his brain, working the angles and seeing what he could get out of all this.

 **Felix**

I felt like a double agent listening to one story while knowing the storyteller knew only a part of the whole truth. How much of what Aro had just told Bella did he really believe? True there were few hybrids but that was because most died before birth or when they ripped their way out of their human mother's belly. Of those who survived, how many were gifted? Were Jane and Alec hybrids? No, they were turned precisely because of their gifts which only became more powerful once they were vampires. In fact, I didn't know a single hybrid in the Volturi but there was at least one, Caius child who had been a hybrid at birth but transformed into a true vampire when old enough. But then the same could apply equally to the twins I realized. This subject was complicated but I did know one thing for sure, Caius wouldn't have bothered with his offspring unless it showed some talent. I knew he had fathered other bastards that had been killed soon after birth to prevent their "oddities" coming to the attention of the human authorities so what was so different about this one?

I occupied an hour wondering who among the Volturi guard could be his offspring but it was an impossible task, it could be anyone as none of us remembered much of our human past. Of course, the child would have been introduced into the Volturi only a century ago which narrowed it down but very few of us were older, just the inner core who could remember when we were the underdogs and the Romanians sat on the throne. I noticed Jane was now watching me, she'd heard the conversation but how much more did she know? Was she thinking the same things as I or did she know something? She always acted as if she knew more than the rest of us but I wondered if that was merely a front she put on.

 **Bella**

I spent the first few hours in Volterra browsing in Aro's private library and was amazed by the number of first editions he had amassed. Then I was joined by Marcus who took me down to the archives and it was easy to see that this was where he was most at home, among his parchments and books. He seemed to know every item by heart although he told me there were large areas of the archives he had still to catalog.

"We have collected thousands of rolls of parchment and untold numbers of books from private libraries over the centuries."

"Why? I would imagine you must have most of the knowledge contained within them anyway."

"You would be surprised Bella, when you spend most of your time fighting to stay on the throne you have little time for intellectual pursuits and I find the authors as fascinating as the things they say, or sometimes, more importantly, the things they leave out. And holding a parchment or illuminated book brings one in direct contact with the long-dead author or scribe who penned it and that is a privilege."

I understood what he meant and wondered just how many of the authors whose works were stored here had been personally known to Marcus or his brothers.

"Of course there are libraries of paintings, statues, and pottery too but the written word calls most loudly to me personally."

I nodded, me too, and it felt strange to have so much in common with this giant of a man centuries older than I, who stood by my side.

I was about to leave when he touched my arm briefly,

"Bella, could I speak to you for a few minutes before you go"

"Of course Marcus."

He motioned me to the chair and pulled up a wooden stool opposite gazing into my face.

"May I inquire as to your business here in Volterra? Does it concern my brother Caius?"

I was rather taken aback, he didn't strike me as the kind of man to pry.

"Why would you think that? If you want to know why I'm here why didn't you ask Aro?"

He smiled sadly,

"Oh I did, but he can be very sensitive and secretive sometimes. I know Caius has a grudge against your husband and I wondered if your visit was somehow connected to that?"

This was getting awkward and he saw my hesitation.

"I thought perhaps you might remember my... helpful silence once before".

I nodded,

"I do and I know you are aware of the sleight of hand we pulled. Thank you."

He waited patiently and eventually I nodded,

"Yes, my visit is to do with the enmity between Jasper and Caius."

"I thought so, he is, however, working alone I think."

"As far as we know yes."

"And you are hoping that Aro will order or persuade Caius to desist from threatening your coven?"

I corrected him.

"Family, not coven."

 **Marcus**

She was a very clever young woman who could go far, but not if she got in the middle of a fight between Aro and Caius.

"Do you think Aro will help you?"

"I don't know, I can only try."

"He will want payment if he does."

"I know but what alternative do I have?"

"Are your "friends" not able to help you?"

"No. I'm afraid the friend you are alluding to, the one I came with before, was killed by Caius' hired assassin."

So Caius had gone so far as to attempt the murder of Major Whitlock, well we always knew he would take action eventually but we thought he would be sensible enough to keep us informed when he did so.

"I'm sorry to hear that, he was an interesting 'person' and a...let's call him an acquaintance. Aro will be looking for allies before making his decision, he always likes to have the edge so I suppose it's in my hands to a degree. What would you be willing to pay for my help, Bella?"

She looked a little shocked but recovered quickly,

"That would depend."

"On what?"

"The outcome for my family, for my husband and Adam."

"I think safety could be assured."

"Really? In return for what exactly?"

"I know you don't trust me Bella but I am your only friend in this place. I know the dirty little secrets of all the Volturi, including Caius and Aro."

"Secrets? Could they be of use to me now?"

I nodded,

"Possibly yes."

 **Bella**

We were going round in circles, each waiting for the other to break first and getting nowhere.

"Marcus I don't have time to play games. Aro will be calling for me soon and I need to know what he's going to do."

Still, he waited,

"What do you want from me, Marcus? Just tell me."

He shook his head,

"Bella you really must learn patience as a vampire, we act at a much slower pace than humans. Still, you are right in that he will be looking to speak to you soon so I'll be frank with you. I do want something from you and from and your husband. I want your loyalty, I want to know that if I ask for your help it will be forthcoming, especially that of your husband, I admire his capabilities as a commander and a warrior, he's the best I have ever seen. Would that be an acceptable trade for you Bella?"

I wondered what he had in mind, a take over bid? Did he think Jasper could help him win Aro's position? I didn't have much choice really so I agreed.

"Do I have your word, Bella?"

I nodded,

"Yes. You have my word, Marcus. I just hope I won't live to regret it."

As I said this Marcus stood and with a swirl of black cloak he opened the door for me and bowed me from the room leaving me wondering as I made my way back up the staircase to the ground floor if I had just made a pact with the devil.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter Thirty Five**

 **Jasper**

Adam was having the time of his life, he was a real water baby and we spent our days swimming, fishing, and canoeing. Personally, I'd never seen the appeal of boats but I was happy to make the effort for my son, just to see him smile after everything that had happened. Peter joined us the after spending a few fruitless days hunting for Jade. She had just disappeared and I wondered if she was waiting for an opportunity to carry out Caius plans but until we could find her we had no way of knowing.

I think playing with Adam helped him unwind too especially when they decided to have a water fight which culminated in Peter falling into the water screaming that he was drowning and flailing around until Adam begged me to save him. As I pulled his ass out of the water I hissed in his ear,

"Next time I leave you to drown"

Then he and Adam decided it would be fun to have a tug of war between the canoes and Adam chose to sit in Peter's while Rose, who'd arrived with fresh supplies for Adam offered to referee.

"I felt like the odd man out at home, with Carlisle in Rome and Emmett and Kerri are wrapped up with the baby so I decided to come visit my favorite nephew."

He giggled,

"I'm your only nephew Nana Rose."

Adam had decided that as Rose was going to marry Grandpa she had to be his Nana now and she didn't seem to mind. In fact, I think she felt it gave her extra privileges with him.

I tried and could probably have won, but I enjoyed Adam's gleeful shout when he and Peter dragged my canoe over the line.

While he ate his sandwiches telling Rose, between mouthfuls, what he'd been doing, Peter and I talked about Bella's trip.

"She'll be fine Major, stop worrying, you're driving me fucking mad with all this. Just enjoy the time with Adam, that's what it's all about."

I knew he was right but I couldn't help it, being away from Bella made my chest ache, I missed her so much.

 **Peter**

I couldn't imagine vampires getting ulcers but the Major was trying really hard and his worrying was driving me absolutely nuts. I had great faith in Bella's persuasive abilities and there was fuck all we could do about it in any case. Adam was enjoying himself and having his dad's full attention gave him a chance to really bond. He had been a bit reserved after what Mae had told him about The Major but after a few hours he'd forgotten all about it and he and his dad were rolling around play fighting. We played hide and seek too although I never quite got the hang of that one, why would you bother to try and hide from someone who could hear you and feel your emotions in order to pinpoint you? Still, Adam was giggling so it must be fun for him. I have to hold my hands up and admit I'd never imagined the Major with a kid in tow, but he was a natural.

 **Jasper**

Adam and I had finally gotten over the awkwardness and when Rose had gone back home he and I built a bonfire and Peter showed him how to toast marshmallows in the flames. They looked like burnt wood to me but Adam enjoyed them and he even got Peter to try one. The resulting choking act had Adam in stitches, my friend was a natural around kids but then in many ways, he was still one himself.

Adam and I had erected a pup tent for him and he had a night light and sleeping bag but he insisted on dragging it out by the fire so he could sleep beside me and as he snored quietly Peter and I sat and reminisced, then tried guessing what Caius might try next.

Peter started talking about our shared past while I sat cross-legged thinking of all the times I'd sat like this while I was Maria's Major out on a mission. I hated to remember those times now, not because I was ashamed of what I'd done because it was all I knew at the time but because I was tired of fighting constantly for every damn thing, all I wanted was some peace with my beautiful wife and perfect little boy.

 **Adam**

I know Daddy and Uncle Peter thought I was asleep but really I wanted to sleep with the grown-ups so I pretended to snore like Peter did when he pretended to be asleep so I could listen to the things they were talking about. It was fun to listen to Uncle Peter talk about the old days when they had bonfires and sat around talking about missions they had but then it got scary. He started talking about villages they'd burned and people they'd killed including a woman that caused all the trouble with the bad man called Caius. How someone called Maria would take daddy to her room at night. I decided I didn't want to hear anymore but I couldn't go to sleep and if I moved to cover my ears daddy and Uncle Peter would know I'd been listening and I'd get in trouble then.

 **Jasper**

I only realized Adam was awake when he stopped snoring and his heartbeat increased rapidly but by then it was too late, he'd heard so much and I had no idea what to do.

"Peter shut it now"

He looked up and saw my eyes move to Adam.

"Fuck! I'm so sorry Major I thought he was asleep."

I motioned for him to leave while I tried to sort this mess out and once we were alone I touched Adam on the shoulder.

"I know you're awake son and I need to talk to you about what you heard."

He sat up wide-eyed holding the sleeping bag close round him and looked across the fire to where Peter had sat and when he spoke his voice trembled,

"Where's Uncle Peter?"

"He went for a walk so you and I can talk on our own".

He moved away from my side and turned to look at me,

"Is it true what Uncle Peter said?"

I nodded,

"Yes, Adam but you weren't supposed to hear it like that. I told you I was a bad man a long time ago, I'm not that man any longer."

"But you killed people Daddy."

What a mess!

"Yes Adam I did, when I was changed by Maria remember I told you?"

"That's the lady Uncle Peter said you went to bed with?"

"Yes Adam, but it was a long time ago before Mummy and I met. Maria was a very bad lady and she taught me to do really bad things and because I didn't have someone like Mummy or Grandpa to tell me they were wrong I did them. Then I got very unhappy and very scared and I ran away with Uncle Peter and Auntie Charlotte. I found Grandpa and his family and they showed me how to be a good person. Can you understand that Adam? That daddy was bad but now he's good"

My son looked at me as if I were a monster and I died a little inside as he continued to question me.

"Have you killed anybody since you met Mummy?"

"Yes, to save mummy I did,"

"Would you kill anybody I know?"

I stretched out my hand to him,

"Only if they threatened you or Mummy and I'd never hurt either of you".

I thought he was going to run away when he hesitated, wriggled out of the sleeping bag, and stood up but then he took a step forward and ran into my arms.

"I'm scared daddy, when is mommy coming back?"

"Mummy will be back soon and if not I'll go get her."

He clung to my neck struggling to speak through sobs that racked his little frame,

"No daddy, if you go I'll lose both of you and you can't leave me alone"

Despite all he'd heard about me, my son still clung to me, still loved me and trusted me to keep him safe.

"Don't worry Adam, I won't leave you and Mummy will be back soon I promise you."

I took Adam back to the house the next morning and Peter looking sheepish came over to speak to us. He apologized to Adam and tried to make light of what he'd said but I told him Adam and I had a long talk and it was all sorted out. When Emmett came out Adam rushed over to tell him about our adventures, Kerri was keeping a low profile around me which was just as well, I'd invited them back but I didn't have to like her being here so close to my son after what she'd done. Peter took the opportunity to apologize again in private but it was too late, the damage had been done but I knew it hadn't been done on purpose so I told him to forget it. I just wanted Bella back, I wanted her back and I wanted to get away from this place. I needed to escape from my past and that meant escaping from Peter and Charlotte too. My family was the most important thing in my life and I wouldn't jeopardize it again for anything.

That evening Peter and Emmett built a bonfire supervised by Adam and we all had to try the roasted marshmallows, something of an ordeal but he enjoyed the looks of disgust everyone vied with each other to make the silliest. Adam being final arbiter proclaimed Rose the winner but I think he was biased, she'd promised to take him on a bike ride the next day. She knew that I needed time on my own, I was crazy with worry now, I'd expected to hear from Bella before this and I just knew something was wrong.

 **Carlisle**

Waiting for Bella's return was the most agonizing thing I'd ever done. I knew she was safe from the Volturi gifts but she was still in danger. If Aro decided to back Caius then there was nothing more any of us could do, he wouldn't stop until Jasper and his family were dead and the rest of us along with them, to stop any revenge attack. I hadn't rung home because I had nothing constructive to tell Jasper but then he rang me.

Without Bella he was a wreck, she was his mate and to be separated from your mate was the most painful thing one of our kind could experience. I had done what I could to pass the time, visited a few museums and bookstores and now I just wanted to get home to Rose who was also suffering in my absence although she hid it as best she could behind funny stories of Adam's camping trip and the roasted marshmallow he had forced her to taste.

"I promise when I get back you will have that wedding my love."

"As long as you and Bella come home safe I don't care Carlisle. I love you and I miss you like crazy."

"I miss you too sweetheart. By the way, how are things between Jasper and Kerri?"

"Tense, but she keeps out of his way. I hope he'll forgive her eventually, at least he allowed them back here where we can protect Katee."

I wasn't as sure as Rose, Jasper wasn't the forgiving type when it came to danger to his family but strange things had happened recently so there was always hope.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter Thirty Six**

 **Marcus**

I knew I had to inform the dog guardians about the death of one of their number, they would still be waiting for him to report back. I could tell them I'd offered to help Adam's family but I knew they wouldn't like the deal I'd made with Bella unless they saw it as a way of breaking the Volturi once and for all. Then they too might be willing to help his family again. I didn't care what happened after Aro's death, I'd been ready for my own death for so long I would welcome it and there would always be someone waiting to step into dead men's shoes, maybe even the Romanians.

I couldn't for the life of me though, understand why Caius was stirring up such a hornet's nest. Provoking Major Whitlock was tantamount to shoving your bare hand down a tiger's throat. You were likely to end up maimed at the very least and more likely dead. Did he really think he was a match for the God of War? He'd been sheltered here too long if he did, his brain had gone soft!

I would send a message to Lucky's leader and find out what they intended to do about his death. They hated the vampires as much as the Quileute wolves did and they may decide that his death needed avenging, in which case my deal would be useless as the only person they could blame was The Major and I had to wonder if even he could conquer the whole pack?

 **Bella**

I had no idea what Aro would decide to do but I would try my hardest to get back to Jasper and Adam, I couldn't imagine not seeing them again, never laying in Jasper's arms or making love to him. Never holding my little boy in my arms or hearing him giggle as Peter pulled faces or whoop with joy when Rose took him out on his motorbike. When the invitation finally came to see Aro again I was almost shaking with apprehension, I didn't want a war between the Whitlocks and the Volturi but if Aro pushed it, so be it, he would find out just what we were really capable of.

 **Aro**

Caius had been a little perturbed by the fact that I knew of his little misadventure although he tried very hard to brush it aside as nothing.

"Caius, don't insult my intelligence, did you really expect your devious little plot to escape my notice? I know everything that goes on in our world brother, surely you must have realized that by now?"

"I never intended it to be a secret Aro, I merely decided it wasn't worth bothering you with."

"I see, well, what do you intend to do now? Bella is here and has asked for my help. She wants my assurance that her family, Adam and The Major are safe. You have put me in a very awkward position, what do you suggest I tell her?"

He snorted,

"She comes crawling to you? What about The Major? Has she emasculated him? I never expected to see the day when he hid behind a woman."

"I very much doubt that is the truth of the matter but what I need to know is what you intend to do next. You have stirred up the hornet's nest so how do you intend to avoid being stung? Did you really think you could send second-rate assassins against Major Whitlock and expect them to succeed? Dear brother you sorely underestimated him, please don't do the same with me."

It was a warning and he recognized it as such looking down at his hands rather than at me. Annoyed I banged my fist down on the table causing him to flinch, after all, I rarely showed signs of irritation or annoyance to anyone.

"Caius, what is it that you expect to accomplish with this childish vendetta? Maria is dead and she was the one responsible for the girl's death, not The Major. Besides, you still have your offspring here safe although I should warn you that if Major Whitlock were to find out just who your child is, he wouldn't hesitate before threatening death and destruction?"

It seemed he hadn't thought that far ahead but he was considering it now.

"I cannot put Bella off any longer, she has been more than patient so I intend to ask her to join us to discuss this situation and I suggest you think long and hard about what I have said."

 **Bella**

When I was shown into the circular room again it brought back memories of my last visit, when Lucky was still alive and I felt angry with Caius for bringing death into my little boy's life. The three brothers sat together around a table on the low dais and there was a vacant seat that Aro having stood to greet me gestured for me to take. Marcus had also risen courteously but Caius merely nodded his head scowling.

"Bella, thank you for joining us, I am sorry to have kept you waiting so long. You know my brothers Caius and Marcus, we have spoken about your problem and I think we can come to an accommodation with your family, Caius has something to tell you."

He glanced at Caius who glared back with an expression of mixed hatred and embarrassment but then turned to me, his face placid.

"Bella, there seems to have been some kind of misunderstanding between us. I had a grievance with your husband and I think perhaps someone took it to a level beyond that which I considered proper. I must apologize for the misunderstanding and assure you there won't be a repeat of the unpleasantness. Please pass on my apology to your husband, Major Whitlock for me."

I studied the three Volturi sure that it couldn't be that easy and then Aro broke the silence.

"Now Bella, would that be an acceptable assurance for you and your husband?"

I looked at Marcus from the corner of my eye and saw the imperceptible nod then took my cue from him.

"Yes Aro, all we want is to be left in peace and the assurance from Caius is very welcome."

Caius scowled at that but Aro looked at him pointedly and he nodded and managed a thin-lipped smile upon which Aro rubbed his hands in satisfaction.

"Good. I'm so glad we were able to sort out the unpleasantness. Will you be leaving straight away Bella or would you care to stay a little longer as our guest?"

I shook my head relieved to be given the option to leave so quickly,

"No thank you, Aro, it was a kind offer but I'd like to get back to my family."

He smiled,

"Of course my dear, of course. Perhaps Felix could escort you out, I'll have him sent for"

Aro and Caius left the room first leaving Marcus and me alone for a few seconds and as he said goodbye he added a message.

"I did my part Bella, please remember that, and tell your husband that he should be very careful with regard to Ash who has a very interesting parentage."

I didn't feel comfortable until I was back in the car Felix had hurriedly arranged to take me back to the airport and even then I was worried that Aro might change his mind and call me back. Only when my flight to Rome was finally in the air did I take a deep breath and allow myself to feel it was finally over. Things had gone far smoother than I had expected and that began to worry me, why had Caius given up so completely so quickly? He didn't strike me as the kind of man who would hoist the white flag so what had Aro said to him to cause the change of mind? Or had it been Marcus who turned the tide? And what should I make of his strange warning as I left? Who was Ash? I'd never heard Jasper mention anyone of that name, Peter either but I would ask Carlisle when I saw him if he knew who Ash was. The implication being that this Ash was Caius child but he hadn't even told me the sex and it could be either with that name.

Carlisle was waiting when my plane landed, relieved that things had gone so well.

"I'm not sure quite how I did it Carlisle or even if it was anything I said but things are certainly strained in Volterra right now."

"You should call Jasper, he's been driving me crazy worrying about you."

"I will, soon, but there are some things I want to run by you first. Let's go back to the hotel so we can talk in private and book the next available flight home."

I spent the short drive to the hotel putting everything in order so when we were finally alone I was able to tell Carlisle exactly what had happened and who had said what.

"And you promised Marcus your help?"

"Yes, I felt I could trust him above the others, was I wrong?"

Carlisle shook his head,

"Marcus has always been the quiet one, he says very little but what he does say you can usually trust."

"Well, that's a relief. But what about this Ash? Have you ever heard of anyone with that name?"

"No, but as you say the implication is that Ash is Caius child by the girl Rosa, the same Rosa that Jasper killed on Maria's orders. I wonder if she knew about Caius and Rosa, maybe that's why she insisted Rosa must die."

"But why? What does it have to do with her?"

"I have no idea but I do know that Maria hated being under the nominal control of the Volturi so if she had an opportunity to strike back she would probably have taken it."

"Do you think Marcus gave me this information so we would have a weapon to use if Caius tries again?"

"Again, it's possible although as you have no idea who Ash is I don't see how it can be used although I suppose we could use a process of elimination to narrow the field of possibilities."

"How?"

"Well, he or she, let's refer to it as he for ease, he must be a recent addition to the Volturi as he was born while Jasper was with Maria and must have been allowed to grow to maturity, even Caius wouldn't break the law about immortal children. That reminds me of something I did hear some years ago about a new member of the guard who was invited to join them because he had the ability to make others hate, or break bonds of love and friendship."

"And that is Ash?"

He shrugged,

"I don't know Bella, I certainly never met him and I have never met anyone else who has, I haven't even heard of such a gift being used."

"So it may just have been a myth, a way of frightening vampires to keep them in line?"

"Aro doesn't usually work that way Bella, he has no need, the Volturi are powerful enough to keep our kind in order most of the time. No, I think this Ash may exist and keeping him a mystery makes him more formidable."

"So, Ash may or may not be a really powerful vampire who's daddy just happens to be Caius Volturi, he may not even exist, maybe Ash is a weakling who hides behind his powerful daddy. It doesn't get us far."

"Except that Marcus warned you about a vampire called Ash, remember."

I sighed, I was getting more confused talking to Carlisle, not less!

"What about Marcus and his deal? What do you think he will want of us?"

"Oh, that's quite simple. When he feels the time is right he'll expect you to kill Aro and possibly Caius too. You don't know the history of the Volturi do you?"

"No Carlisle, but why would he want to kill his brothers? I thought they formed the Volturi between them."

"Marcus was married to Aro's sister and they wanted to leave the Volturi but Aro wanted to keep Marcus for his gift so he had his sister murdered and only has Marcus allegiance through Chelsea's gift. She can bind your allegiance and she does his to Aro but I think over the centuries the hold has weakened. Marcus is tired, he wants revenge and he wants to watch as Aro dies. That's what he will ask you and Jasper to do for him. I hate to say this but you were right, you have made a pact with the devil Bella, or at least one of them."

"It was my only option, Carlisle. I won't lose Jasper and Adam whatever I have to do to keep them safe."

 **Carlisle**

I knew exactly what Marcus craved and he thought he'd finally found a coven powerful enough to accomplish his heart's desire. I wondered if he was right, if Jasper, with Bella's gift, could actually overcome the Volturi and kill Aro. I also wondered how long it would be before Marcus called in his marker, they might have days, weeks, or even years before he did, but it would come and they needed to be prepared for it. Bella had to be able to control her shield precisely to enable Jasper a chance, so she would have to start learning now for the future.


	37. Chapter 37

****Chapter Thirty Seven****

 **Bella**

When I finally rang Jazz on our way to the airport I could tell he was uptight but delighted to hear my voice and when I told him that everything was sorted and I was on my way back to him I knew he was as excited at the prospect as I was. We didn't have time to talk much, as soon as Adam knew who was on the phone he demanded to speak to me and I had to hear a potted version of his adventures which lasted until we entered the terminal. They promised to be waiting for us when we landed and then we had to say goodbye but it was good to know that in a few hours I would be in Jasper's arms again surrounded by his strong arms and spicy scent and feel those sweet lips on mine.

The flight was way too long for me I could hardly sit still as I wondered how much Adam would have grown, he changed so quickly he was sure to be taller or learned something new and I had missed precious days of his childhood. Would he love me as much as before I left? Would he and Jasper have gotten past the words that Mae had put in our son's head? I'd know soon as I saw the airport lights below us but it seemed to take forever for the plane to taxi to the gate and Carlisle watched in amusement as I mangled the metal clasp of the seat belt in my eagerness to get it undone.

I almost ran to the arrivals gate and Carlisle had to restrain me,

"Bella you are going too fast for the humans"

I slowed reluctantly, craning my neck to see above the crowds, desperate for my first glimpse of my family, then I saw them. Jasper was leaning against a post in the farthest corner of the terminal a broad smile on his face, God I'd forgotten just how beautiful he was, how much I desired him.

Then I heard a shout,

"Mummy over here. Mummy look"

Adam stood with Rose who was beaming at Carlisle from the barrier and I rushed over and picked him up hugging him close.

"Adam I missed you and you've grown so much."

"I missed you too Mummy, you won't go away again, will you? Only Daddy has been really sad since you left."

I shook my head my eyes stinging with the venom filling them,

"No darling I won't leave again and I've been sad to be away from you too. Come on let's find Daddy."

He pulled me over to Jasper who opened his arms and crushed me to him with a sigh of contentment.

"Bella I've missed you so much."

I heard him breathe in my scent, trying to drench his senses with my presence and stop the pain in his chest, I knew exactly what he was doing because I was doing it too.

 **Jasper**

I couldn't explain the feeling of relief and completeness I felt when Bella was back in my arms again. My family was whole again and I felt I could cope with anything...except losing them. On the way back Adam monopolized the conversation but I didn't care, Bella was back, here beside me and that was enough. Besides he'd missed her as much as I had and he needed the reassurance of her attention right now, I'd get my turn soon enough.

Peter and Charlotte knew we needed to talk and offered to take Adam off to swim in the creek, he agreed as long as we promised to be here when he got back. Once alone Bella told me everything that had happened and although I didn't like the deal she'd been forced into with Marcus I could understand it. The news about Caius child who we assumed was this Ash Marcus had warned us about was interesting but as we had no idea what he looked like or where he might be it wasn't terribly helpful. We had a name but no face to put to our enemy and I seriously doubted that, despite what he had said to Bella and Aro's assurances, Caius had given up his idea of revenge.

"Where are Emmett and Kerri? I thought they were back?"

"They were but they went again. Kerri and I just couldn't get along so she decided she didn't want to stay and I didn't try to stop her leaving."

"What about Peter and Charlotte? Couldn't they act as a go-between?"

"They were busy hunting for the elusive Jade when they weren't watching my back. Anyway, it's done, Bella."

He was stubborn and I knew pushing the subject wouldn't help, besides I didn't want to be arguing with him the minute I got home and with Caius leashed for a while at least they should be safe enough.

"I think we should find somewhere new to make our home Bella, I've been looking and there are some nice ranch houses in Montana."

"Montana? Why would we want to live in Montana? I thought you liked it here with your friends and Adam loves it."

"It's not working out Bella, Peter puts his foot in it without noticing, I've argued with Emmett and Kerri, I want a home for our family, somewhere I don't have to watch what everyone says all the time."

Things must have been rough while I was away and I determined to get to the bottom of it but for now, I just wanted some quality time with my husband.

"Let's talk about it tomorrow, I'd like to just relax with you for a few hours and play with Adam. Is that OK with you?"

He nodded smiling but I knew the subject would raise its ugly head again soon enough.

He and I excused ourselves for an hour to find a secluded spot and he was so tense that it took all that time to relax him enough that we could make love and talk softly about his time with Adam and I found out one of the things that had upset him although he agreed it wasn't really Peter's fault and he had been very careful around Adam since.

"I just don't want Adam hearing any more of my past and living here with Peter and Charlotte makes that difficult. If we leave then they can invite Em and Kerri back, I know they worry about Kerri and Katee."

"We all worry about Katee Jazz and I think Kerri learned her lesson. I'm not sure I wouldn't have done the same thing in her place."

He grunted and I felt him tensing up again so I dropped the subject for now.

When Adam got back he looked relieved to see us and I understood how hard it had been for him with me away, especially under the circumstances. He knew Jazz had been looking at houses and this worried him too, he didn't want to leave Grandpa and Rose or Peter and Charlotte and he missed Em and Kerri, they were his family. At bedtime he talked us into allowing him to sleep downstairs by the fire so he would know where we were and to be honest I liked the idea of having him in sight with Jade still out there somewhere not to mention the unknown Ash.

He was sleeping peacefully with his teddy, Mr. Hoss, cuddled close when Peter opened the conversation with forced nonchalance.

"I heard from Emmett today."

Jazz ignored him but I wanted to know what he had to say and said so.

Peter shrugged,

"He doesn't know what to do, he's worried about Katee and he wants to bring her here for Carlisle to check her over."

I saw Jasper's brows knit together in a frown,

"Fine. We're going out in the morning. It's your house, you decide who visits."

I knew he was still very angry with Kerri but I hated this animosity and patted his arm gently,

"I think maybe Emmett wants to speak to you Jazz and I'd like to see him and Katee."

He shook his head angrily,

"No, I gave them a second chance and she blew it."

Then we heard a cough and turning round saw Emmett standing awkwardly in the doorway with Katee wrapped up in his arms.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Jazz. I thought maybe you and I could sort this out, man to man. I had no choice but to bring Katee here, she's sick and Kerri's gone."

Rose jumped up and took Katee, who was grizzling quietly, from him,

"You talk, I'll take her to Carlisle."

She turned to Jasper speaking firmly,

"And you can listen. Emmett's a good man and he deserves his say."

"Yeah, come on Major. Emmett didn't do anything wrong, he was there fighting for Adam at your side, don't you think that deserves a few minutes of your time?"

I took Jasper's hand,

"They're right Jazz, at least listen to Emmett."

The two men looked at each other, then Jasper pulled away from me but sat down again,

"Go on then, talk."

 **Emmett**

Things had gone so terribly wrong for us ever since Kerri had the baby. She was having a hard time as a newborn especially after seeing Bella go through it with seemingly no problem at all. She felt guilty about what she'd done but she also felt Jazz wasn't being fair to her and when I decided we'd better leave again she blamed herself. She felt inadequate, she couldn't cope and when Katee got sick Kerri just put her in my arms and walked out. She'd been very upset about betraying the others but she honestly thought she had done the right thing by us, by her family, and I had to try and get this all across to my brother who sat there stony-faced watching me.

"Jazz I can't apologize for what Kerri did, that's down to her and I know she was wrong. I'd do anything to take back her actions but I can't do that either. She's left me, she just walked out but she did tell me something and that's what I really wanted to tell you about. Jade wasn't in league with the others, she never knew what was going on until it happened then she got scared and ran. She's been in contact with Kerri because she's frightened of you Jazz, you and Peter. She thinks you blame her too. Kerri's gone off with her, she thinks she'd rather be a nomad with Jade than stay with me and Katee and with Katee sick frankly I don't know what to do."

 **Bella**

Emmett's eyes were full of pain as he explained how his world had fallen apart and I went over to him and put my arm around his shoulder,

"Emmett I'm so sorry, I thought everything was going well for you and Kerri. She seemed pretty controlled and she was doing better with Katee after you came back."

He sighed,

"Yeah, me too but it wasn't, she'd spent a lot of time talking to the nomads and she decided she liked the idea of their way of life, no responsibilities, free to go where she liked and do what she wanted. She said I wasn't the kind of man she wanted to be with, I was weak, I should have stuck up for her when Jazz said we had to go, that I wasn't worth her loyalty or her love. I don't know what to do Bella."

His voice broke and I held him as he shook with dry sobs then with an enormous effort he pulled himself together and turned to Jasper.

"I can't do this on my own Jazz, I want to move back here with my little girl"

Jasper stood up once more and studied Emmett before turning to Peter,

"It's your house, your decision. We're going so it's up to you. I'm sorry about Kerri, Emmett, and Katee but I don't want to get involved with your troubles right now."

He turned to me,

"I'm going for a walk, you coming?"

I knew he was asking an entirely different question, he needed me to choose so I stepped away from Emmett after kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry too, Emmett, and I hope we'll see you in the future but for now I'm with Jasper."

 **Jasper**

I felt sorry for Emmett but Kerri was still his wife and she could come back at any time. I would never trust her again and I wanted nothing to do with him while they were still married. I thought Peter would welcome him back as would Carlisle and probably Charlotte but that was their choice. I needed to know how Bella would decide, she loved Emmett like a brother and she'd been Kerri's friend so would she accept my decision or not? When I asked her to go for a walk she knew what I was really asking her and I wanted to see which way she would choose. When she took my hand I knew I had her entirely, what I wanted was what she wanted, where I went she would follow, we were as one.

As we walked out into the night I saw Rose standing on the porch rocking Katee in her arms,

"Jazz I'm sorry you decided the way you did although I do understand, Perhaps one day you'll change your mind."

"Not as long as he's still married to Kerri."

She nodded,

"Yeah, I thought you might say that. The trouble is that he has no idea where she is, so how does he ever get free of her?"

"Not my problem Rose."

She looked at Bella who just shook her head,

"I'm with Jasper, Rose. He's my husband and we stick together."

Rose smiled,

"I guess I'm glad to hear that, I hope you come back so we get to see Adam."

"We will Rose"

She nodded and walked into the house cooing at the still grizzling bundle in her arms. Katee may have been abandoned by her mother but Rose would make sure she had all the love any baby could ever want.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter Thirty Eight**

 **Bella**

Adam was sad to be leaving the ranch and all the family, it was all he'd ever known and he was very fond of all of them. He didn't understand why we couldn't stay and why Daddy was so angry with Emmett,

"Mummy why won't Daddy let us stay? And why is he angry with Uncle Emmett? He didn't do anything, that was Kerri and only because she was protecting Katee and Uncle Emmett. It's not fair, I don't want to go."

The stubborn look on his face upset me because I recognized it only too well. Last time he had looked like this he lost his favorite shirt and that had been the beginning of a giant tantrum, his first and last to date thank goodness. I tried to calm him down by explaining as best I could.

"Adam, Daddy wants to keep us safe and he finds that easier when we are on our own and he isn't really angry with Uncle Emmett he's just disappointed."

"But Uncle Emmett didn't do anything, that was Kerri and she's gone now."

"I know but she might come back and that would make Daddy angry, he feels she let us down and put you in danger. You understand why don't you Adam?"

He shook his head,

"Not really Mummy."

"But you know Daddy loves us and wants to keep us safe?"

He nodded,

"Well, Kerri tried to help Will and Mae"

His eyes went really wide as he took this in, I don't think it had registered before.

"Is she on their side? Doesn't she know they tried to hurt us? That they worked for that bad man Caius who hates daddy?"

I was trying desperately to think of a way to explain the complicated situation to a little boy.

"Yes she knew but I don't think she really meant for you or me to get hurt and she only did it because they threatened to hurt Katee or Emmett."

I could see him working this out,

"But wouldn't Daddy do that? Wouldn't he work with a bad man if it meant keeping us safe?"

I knew the answer to that question only too well, but Adam wouldn't understand if I just said: "Hell yes, of course, he would."

"I think Daddy would try to find another way to keep you rather than put his friends in danger."

I thought he was going to keep asking questions and I really wasn't sure what else I could say so I was relieved when he just nodded his head.

 **Jasper**

I knew Adam didn't want to leave the ranch but since what happened with Kerri, I didn't trust anyone any longer, not even family and friends. The only person I could trust to keep my family safe besides myself was Bella and the only way to see the enemy coming was to make sure I only had people around me I could trust which meant moving out.

As we drove away Adam looked through the rear window waving goodbye to the others who had assembled on the front porch and crying at the same time. We had decided to go back to my place near Seattle for a while and try to live as normal a life as possible as a family. I wasn't cutting off all contact with the others, Adam could speak to them whenever he wanted and I knew Charlotte and Rose would be on the phone often.

The journey was long but Adam never complained, in fact, he was very quiet, looking out the side window or sleeping curled up in the back seat while Bella or I drove. We stopped for dinner at a roadside café and while Bella took him inside I filled up the car and then joined them but all he did was to push the food around his plate and take little sips of his milkshake.

"Adam, stop playing with your food and eat. We have to get going soon."

"I'm not hungry daddy and I need the bathroom."

I offered to go with him but he shook his head,

"I'm grown up enough to go on my own."

I watched him walk across the restaurant and into the restroom nervously, I hated it when he was out of my sight but Bella just took my hand.

"He'll be OK, there isn't a back way out, I checked."

"What's the matter with him? He's been so subdued".

"He's missing the others. He asked me about Kerri and he wanted to know if you would have done the same to keep us safe."

I studied her face carefully,

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth Jazz, that you'd try to find another way to keep us safe first."

I was relieved to hear that.

"Yes I would, but I'd work for the devil himself if necessary to keep you both safe."

She put her arm around me and smiled a little sadly,

"I know you would, but just remember it was me who made the pact with the devil, not you."

I nodded,

"I will, but it makes no difference. If Marcus calls in his marker it will be me he wants to fight his battle for him, not you."

I had a really bad feeling about all this, that marker wasn't going to be held for very long, the Volturi were fighting among themselves and Marcus wanted victory.

When Adam came back he said he had a tummy ache and couldn't eat anymore so we got back in the car and I headed back onto the highway as he curled up with his head on Bella's lap in the back and was soon asleep again.

"What are we going to do with him when we get back to Seattle? He's used to a yard and countryside to play in."

"There's a park nearby and plenty to do in town. We can take him to the cinema, the roller rink, the swimming pool..."

"It's not the same Jazz and you know he doesn't have a clue about playing with other children."

"Bella, I'm not trying to punish him, or you but I can't keep you safe when I can't trust the people we live with."

"I know but I'm not sure it's fair to distrust them all, it was only Kerri who betrayed us and she had a good reason in her eyes."

I thumped the steering wheel in frustration then hissed at her quietly,

"Bella, I can't fight you and Adam and it's not only betrayal I have to watch out for. Peter opened his big mouth and Adam heard a lot of stuff that frightened him. I won't be a monster in my own son's eyes."

She stared at me in the mirror for a long time before answering me,

"Peter would never have done that knowingly and I'm pretty sure he's tortured himself about it ever since and Emmett was with you, he stood at your side when Mae and Will attacked. You are being paranoid and it's not like you. Try to look at this from Adam's point of view, to him this is a punishment, try to relax please and remember that I'm on the same side as you."

I nodded, listening to her I sounded paranoid but I couldn't help it, my little family was my world and I would protect it in any way I could, if Adam had to learn to live without the others then so be it, he'd soon make new friends I was sure, kids were like that and he wasn't so different from human children when all said and done.

Once we got to the house we let Adam go exploring as it was all new to him, while we unpacked the car. He'd been cooped up asleep for far too long and ran from one room to another banging doors open and closed as he went and yelling as he found new things that interested him which seemed to be just about everything.

"See, he's gonna be fine, Bella. Once he gets used to it being just the three of us. I'll go see if he's chosen his room while you get him something to eat."

I followed the noise and found Adam in the master bedroom jumping up and down on the bed gazing out of the window over the city. He's never been in a high rise before and the view excited and interested him.

"Do you like it? There's lots to do in the city, we can explore together, you, me, and mommy."

He dropped flat on the bed then sat up looking out the window again,

"It's like living on top of a mountain but there's no grass or trees. You can't keep horses or a dog here daddy."

"No, but it's only temporary until we find somewhere we like, a house in a big yard then you can have a pet again."

"With room for Patch?"

"Yes, and some other horses, we can have chickens and rabbits if you like."

I didn't mention a dog, Adam was very sensitive about that particular subject since losing Lucky.

"Where though daddy? Will I be able to see Grandpa and Rose?"

"We'll see, I'm sure they'll visit when they can."

He didn't look convinced but Bella called him for dinner then and I followed him out to the kitchen.

That night he watched some cartoons before bed and only went through to his new room reluctantly after a bath. Bella had unpacked his books and Mr. Hoss sat on his pillow but he didn't want a story and insisted on having a light on bedside his bed.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping and you can choose some new bedding and curtains for your room, there's a big toy store in town we can visit too, maybe buy some new modeling clay?"

Adam loved to make animals and things from clay but he'd given the ones that had lived on his shelf to the family before we left so buying new clay was a good idea but he didn't seem very enthusiastic.

We didn't do much except listen to him toss and turn all night and occasionally call out for Grandpa, Rose, or Charlotte and I felt awful for dragging him away although I was still convinced I'd done the right thing.

While he was eating breakfast the next morning the phone rang, it was Rose to see how Adam was and they talked for a while, Adam refusing to hang up until Rose promised to visit soon. He seemed a little brighter after this and went out with Bella to do the promised shopping while I caught up with my paperwork and bills all the while wondering what was happening in Volterra and what Caius was doing. I hated not knowing but there was little I could do about it except remain vigilant. I doubted Caius would try anything so soon and no one knew where we were except the family and they only knew as we left hence I was happy to allow Adam and Bella out alone.

Still, I was relieved when they returned and helped by hanging the new blue and red curtains in Adams room while he and Bella changed the duvet cover for the new Superman one he had chosen then he sat by the TV watching cartoons while Bella made his lunch and told me about their morning.

"How was he?"

"OK, he doesn't like the crowds, he complained it was too noisy and dirty although he liked the toy store."

"He'll get used to it, everything's new at the moment. Did he get any clay?"

She shook her head,

"No, he wouldn't even look at it. He got a couple of jigsaws and some books but that was it. I tried to interest him in an electronic puzzle game but he wasn't interested. He liked a huge water gun but there's nowhere here he could shoot it so we had to leave that."

I rolled my eyes,

"Bella, we won't be here long. This afternoon we can look at houses on the internet then take Adam swimming or to the movies."

In the event Adam said he felt sick and didn't want to go out, instead he looked at houses with us for a while until he got bored then he opened one of the new jigsaws and amused himself.

After his bath, I took him to bed and told him one of his favorite stories about Misty the grey pony who had lots of adventures, this time he came to the city but Adam said he wouldn't like it here and so he went back home pretty quickly. I could see Adam was very tired and still unhappy at being here so I tucked him in and when I checked ten minutes later he was fast asleep. He slept better than last night, without the restlessness and I hoped it was a sign he was beginning to understand this was only temporary.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter Thirty Nine**

 **Bella**

As soon as Adam woke up he came running into the lounge with a big smile lighting up his face which was a relief to us both, at least until we heard his words.

"Daddy, I saw the dream dog last night and he had a message for you."

We both stared at him confused and then knelt down and spoke to him gently,

"You saw Lucky's dream dog?"

He nodded.

"Adam, Lucky's dead honey. We saw him die to save you, remember?"

"I know Mummy but I still saw him and he gave me a message for Daddy."

Jasper sat up a little straighter,

"OK, Adam what did he want you to tell me?"

Adam screwed his face up trying to remember exactly what he'd been told,

"He said they know about Lucky and they know it wasn't our fault that he died. Then he said he'd heard from Marcus."

Jazz glanced at me as we both stiffened on hearing that name,

"And? What else did he say?"

"He said you should do what Marcus wants you to do. Then he told me they are sending another Guardian to look after me while you and Mummy have to go away and kill the bad men. I didn't like that but he said sometimes..."

He frowned as he tried to recollect the words,

"Sometimes good people have to do bad things to stop bad men. Is Marcus a good man or a bad man Daddy?"

Jasper thought about that for a moment,

"Well he's not a good man but he's not all bad, a little like me I guess."

Adam threw his arms around Jasper's neck,

"You aren't a bad man Daddy, not now."

Jasper smiled and kissed the top of Adam's head grateful for those words.

 **Jasper**

Adam became involved in doing his jigsaw, Superman flying through space, after breakfast and once Bella had finished what she was doing in the kitchen we took the opportunity to discuss what had happened out on the balcony where we wouldn't be overheard by small ears. We were both unnerved to discover that Adam was dreaming of Lucky or one of his kind and even more so by the message the dream dog had given him to pass on. Bella glanced through the French doors to where he lay on the floor trying to find a piece of red cloak,

"What do you think of Lucky's message?"

I wasn't sure what to say but in the end, I opted for the truth,

"I think we're being used Bella, by all, and there's no way out. The Dog Guardians don't want the Volturi to get any stronger so they are happy for Marcus to arrange for me to kill Aro and Caius. Marcus wants Aro dead so he's happy to kill two birds with one stone. Caius wants me dead and he'll continue to be a threat to our family until either he or we are dead so I have a vested interest in killing him. It's a win/win situation for them and for Marcus and if he takes over the leadership of the Volturi then the Dog Guardians are even happier."

She stood one hand tapping the metal railing thinking about this for a while.

"But what about us?"

I shrugged,

"We aren't a threat to them. We don't kill humans so they are happy for us to do their dirty work and then ride off into the sunset I guess."

 **Bella**

It seemed whichever way you looked at it Jasper had to kill somebody, at least one somebody, and I hated that idea. He had spent so many years living down his violent reputation and now he would need all of the skills he learned with Maria to protect us and survive. I drew him close and hugged him needing the reassurance of his presence for a few minutes then stepping away I smiled,

"We'll find a way around this somehow but for now you promised Adam a visit to the zoo."

I turned and looked inside but Adam had disappeared leaving his jigsaw in the middle of the floor half completed.

"Adam"

I waited but no little figure appeared so I raised my voice a little,

"Adam"

There was still no answer and I looked at Jasper,

"Where is he?"

"probably hiding, you know how he likes you to hunt for him."

I grinned and went to find my son who had a limited option of hiding places in the apartment but in the hall I almost bumped into a stranger who stood motionless smiling. I called for Jazz before addressing the stranger.

"Who are you? How did you get in?"

"I'm sorry, Adam let me in. Allow me to introduce myself, I am or I was a friend of …...what was it you called him? Oh yes, Lucky."

Jasper was at my side and he wasn't pleased,

"Where is Adam?"

"You did get our message I take it? Only you look perturbed."

"I asked you where my son was."

Jasper opened the bedroom door and glanced in,

"You won't find him in there."

"Why? Where is?"

The young man looked around the kitchen and spied some chicken I had cooked earlier to cool for lunch.

"That smells good and it would be a shame to waste it. May I?"

He took a piece of chicken from the plate and bit into it making appreciative noises while Jasper and I fumed quietly, how dare this man walk into our apartment unannounced and throw out cryptic remarks.

"This is very nice Bella. Oh, where are my manners, I can call you Bella, can't I? I'm Dan by the way."

I made a grab for his outstretched hand only to find he was across the other side of the room.

"Now that wasn't very friendly Bella, after all, I am here to help you."

I just glared at him,

"What have you done with Adam?"

 **Jasper**

I checked everywhere but couldn't find Adam nor could I feel his emotions and I knew with a sinking feeling that he was no longer in the apartment but where was he? When I walked back into the kitchen Dan was leaning against the counter chewing on a second piece of chicken and smiling.

"Satisfied Major Whitlock? I was hoping that my mentioning Lucky's name would break the ice but apparently, I was mistaken. Let's start again, shall we? I'm Dan, a guardian and I'm here to help you and then hopefully go back home safely afterward."

I moved, and I was faster than Bella and Dan and had him by the throat,

"If you were a friend of Lucky's then you'd know I don't play games. Where is my son?"

He continued to smile and suddenly all I was holding was smoke and a few seconds later a huge shaggy dog appeared at my feet. Then the smoke obscured it and the young man was back but a few feet away from me and rubbing the red marks made by my fingers around his throat.

"Right, well, now we've all got acquainted let's set a few ground rules. I am here to help you kill Aro and Caius, both if possible, but at a pinch, we'd settle for just Aro. I am not here to be your punch bag Major and just so you know I'm a pretty good fighter myself so let's not get into a pissing contest. Your son Adam is safe and well, he's gone on an adventure with a few of my colleagues and I promise you he will enjoy himself. We know he's safe that way and as soon as my mission is accomplished I go home and he comes back to you. That sounds fair enough to me, and as I have your son you aren't in much of a position to argue, now are you?"

 **Bella**

I could see the muscle in Jasper's jaw jumping and I knew he was seconds from finding out just how good a fighter Dan really was but that wouldn't be helpful to anyone so I stepped in, grabbing his arm,

"Jazz please calm down, we need to know what's going on and Dan has all the answers."

He looked at me and I saw the Major looking back through his eyes before he turned his gaze back to Dan,

"Just so we're clear, if you harm my son I promise you I rain death and destruction down on your tribe and wipe it from the face of the earth. Do you understand?"

I thought Dan might laugh at the threat and held my breath but he stared at Jasper very seriously,

"I wouldn't expect any less. Adam is safe and whatever happens, he will stay safe and be returned to you, on one condition.."

I jumped in here,

"What's that"

Jasper turned to me again a grim smile on his lips,

"That I kill Aro and Caius or die trying, right?"

He turned his attention back to Dan with the last word and the young man nodded.

"You've more or less nailed it Major."

I was horrified,

"Are you telling me that I only get my son back if my husband dies?"

Dan looked at me shocked,

"I'd have thought you'd have a little more confidence in your husband than that Bella. You'll get Adam back once it's over and none the worse for his little trip."

 **Jasper**

They'd planned well and executed their plan perfectly and now my hands were tied. I, The Major, was their weapon of mass destruction to be deployed against the Volturi and they held all the cards. I nodded my agreement,

"OK, what's the plan?"

Dan sat down and finished up the chicken then looked around for a drink which Bella handed to him before he answered.

"It's very simple really. The Volturi arrive, you fight, Aro and Caius both die. As simple as A B C."

"Oh right, we wait for Aro to decide on a holiday to the USA, no doubt he'll ring to ask if we can put him up for a few days."

Dan laughed,

"Sounds good to me Bella but I thought an invitation might speed things up a little so I already sent one in your name."

Bella looked at him in horror,

"Saying what exactly?"

He continued to smile and I found myself wanting to wipe it from his face,

"I just let him know that you'd hidden something from him when you made your little trip to Volterra with Adam. I'll bet he was most intrigued, especially when he got to the part where you told him that your son is an amplifier."

I saw Bella's face register the same shock I was feeling right now,

"You told him the truth about Adam? I thought the idea of taking your friend in Adam's place was to ensure the Volturi didn't find out about Adam's gift? Or did I get that all wrong?"

"No, you were right but circumstances have changed and it was the quickest way to get Aro and his brothers here."

Bella spoke through clenched teeth and I could feel her rage at his betrayal.

"Oh, and you didn't think that telling the Volturi might put my son in danger?"

He shook his head,

"No, because he's never going to meet Adam is he? And he won't be going back to Volterra either if the Major fulfills his part of the bargain that I must point out you Bella, made of your own free will with Marcus on that trip."

"So, we just wait here until Aro wanders in for a cozy chat? Do you think he'll be alone?"

My tone was dripping with sarcasm but he just ignored it.

"No, actually he'll be with Caius, Marcus, Felix, Renata, Alec, and Jane."

I was shocked, not by his knowledge but by the number and strengths Aro was bringing with him.

"Oh, so all my husband has to do is massacre almost the entire Volturi elite single handed then you can go home and Adam comes back to us. Great! Maybe you overestimate Jasper's capabilities."

I knew Dan was either an idiot or he had another plan, and I fervently hoped it was the latter or Bella might be right.

"Bella, please. I may look young but don't let that fool you. I've been involved in plenty of action and I'm not an idiot. You can shield your husband from Jane and Alec, Aro will be quite confident because he has his shield with him and Marcus is on our side. That only leaves Felix for me to neutralize while The Major kills Aro and, of course, Caius if possible."

I laughed,

"Piece of cake!"

 **Bella**

I was getting just a little annoyed here,

"What about me? Perhaps I could help just a little too."

Jasper shook his head decisively but Dan merely smiled,

"Of course Bella, so long as you can shield us from the twins you can choose your own target."

"No"

It was a definite refusal from Jasper but I turned,

"He's my son too and I decide to fight alongside my husband."

I knew Jasper didn't like it but he couldn't argue with me.

"Remember though, your shield is our greatest weapon, you can protect us from the twins where no one else can."

I felt like pointing out that I might just protect Jasper and leave him hanging out to dry but as he had my son that seemed a little reckless.

"When will they be here?"

I knew Dan said he had already sent his message to Volterra.

"Oh, I think we have maybe a day, two at the most and while we're waiting perhaps we could try to get along?"

Jasper walked out as Dan watched,

"I take it that's a no"

I nodded,

"I'm surprised you got so polite an answer".

He smiled,

"I'm not the enemy Bella. It may not seem like it but I am on your side." I snorted,

"It's a bit difficult to see that when you tell us you've told the Volturi about Adam's gift, putting him in danger and luring them here, not to mention kidnapping our little boy."

He nodded thoughtfully,

"I can see your point of view and I'm sorry it worked out this way. I will just tell you one more thing, Lucky as you called him, was my brother and he loved your son. For that reason, if no other I will make sure Adam remains safe."

As he walked out, the half-empty can of soda in one hand I sat down at the table to think. In two days at the most this nightmare would be over and we'd either be dead or Adam would be back home safe and sound and I couldn't help wondering where my little boy was and what he was doing right now.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter Forty**

 **Bella**

Jasper was furious with Dan but he had to accept that Lucky had been a great help and Dan might prove to be an invaluable ally too. All we had to do now was wait, and that's precisely what we did, although all I could think of was Adam off somewhere with strangers and I hoped he wasn't frightened or missing us because I missed him terribly and I knew Jasper did too, he moved from room to room pacing, his face hard, and I knew that The Major was taking over from my husband as the danger got closer. He hardly spoke even to me, his mind busy with tactics and the threat of the battle ahead. I sat on the floor in the lounge staring at the half-finished jigsaw and praying Adam would be back soon to complete it.

 **Jasper**

I knew the fight ahead would be difficult and dangerous but I had no choice, I didn't trust the Dog Guardians any more than I trusted the Volturi and they had my son. Once I'd finished with Aro and Caius they were next in line to receive the attentions of The Major and they'd regret messing with him. I knew he'd have to take over and I could hear him roaring his approval at that, straining at the bars of his cage, eager for the fight that was surely coming.

In the event we didn't have to wait too long, our unwanted visitor returned the next morning to inform us that the Volturi would be here within the hour and then he transformed himself as Lucky had done, into a facsimile of Adam.

Bella took a deep breath when she saw him,

"Don't worry Bella he's fine and having a wonderful time with his new friends"

She smiled coldly at him,

"I'm glad to hear that, for your sake. What do we call you anyway? And don't say Adam or I'll personally rip off both your arms and beat you to death with them."

He looked warily at her,

"There's no need for threats Bella. You can call me Dan now but it would be helpful if you referred to me as Adam when the Volturi arrive."

"Well Dan, you play your part really well because it would be very unhealthy for you if they suspect there has been a switch."

"Oh, I know that. I want to go home alive at the end of this mission, believe me."

 **Bella**

We didn't want a battle in the apartment block but Dan, of course, had thought of that too and arranged for us to meet the Volturi in an abandoned drive-in movie theatre on the edge of town. We waited out in the open for our unwanted guests as it began to rain but in less than an hour we saw movement, not the Volturi although I recognized the figures as they closed in on us and I shouted out in surprise,

"Jade? Kerri? What are you doing here?"

Dan looked from the two girls to me and then to Jasper as he snarled his distrust. The two girls slowed as they got closer and then stopped.

"Bella, the Volturi are almost here, you need to leave and take Adam with you."

I frowned,

"Why are you telling me this Kerri? You betrayed us before and then abandoned your family. Why should we believe you are trying to help us now?"

Jade stepped forward,

"We are trying to help you, Bella. If the Volturi get their hands on Adam it will mean a war between the shapeshifters and the vampires, a war neither side can afford to lose. One that will spill out into the human world and cost countless lives."

I shook my head,

"I don't trust you or your friend"

Jade smiled,

"I didn't think you would but I can help you. After all, I'm the one this whole mess is about, I'm the reason your family is threatened."

Jasper stared at her as comprehension dawned on his face.

"You're Caius child? You're Ash?"

She nodded,

"Yes I am, but he doesn't know it. Aro spirited me away when my father brought me back to Volterra and put another child in my place"

"Who?"

She smiled wearily,

"It's not important who, just that my father doesn't know who I am or that I am, in fact, a girl, he only ever saw me as a baby wrapped in a blanket. He tried to kill my replacement many times but he's been unsuccessful. If he discovered I was his child then he'd kill me. If not for my birth my mother would have been safely hidden when Maria's army invaded our village. He'd already taken and hidden me and was coming back for her but he was too late. He always blamed his child for losing his true love, my mother. Marcus wants you to kill Aro but I want you to save him. My father will always be a threat to me and Aro understood this, he saw my potential and kept me and my secret safe until my gift developed. He saved my life."

"And in return?"

Jasper asked coldly.

"In return, I'll save your family from slaughter but you must spare Aro. I'll free Marcus from his enslavement to Aro, I don't think it's right anyway, I don't think he'll kill Aro but he will make things very difficult for him which will make the Volturi less of a danger to the guardians."

"And in turn, you hope they will leave Aro alone. That way you get what you want. But why not stand with Marcus instead? Or doesn't he know who you are either?"

"He doesn't know who my father is no, but he does know about my gift and he thinks I should remain a prisoner in Volterra, that I'm too valuable to allow to remain at liberty, ironic really as that's exactly what he wants, his freedom from Aro."

I turned to Kerri,

"What about you? What's your reason for being here? You don't care about us, you proved that already."

She looked terrible and remained silent,

"Kerri did what she had to do."

Jade explained looking at her friend reassuringly while Jasper looked at Jade thoughtfully and then shook his head.

"No, she did what you forced her to do. You destroyed her relationship with Emmett and Katee so she would leave them and that would cause discord between Emmett and myself ensuring we would leave the ranch. Then the Volturi would believe we were alone and vulnerable. You always planned for Aro to find out about Adam, didn't you? So they would act. We were always meant to be bait for the Volturi, we're dispensable."

As he finished speaking we saw more figures in the distance, and he turned back to Jade with a grim smile,

"Well, it's time to find out just who's going to win this war. Here they come."

 **Bella**

We watched as the Volturi got closer and closer and I counted them off, Aro with Renata at his shoulder, Felix, Jane, Caius, Alec and two others I didn't recognize from my time in Volterra.

"Who are those two?"

Jasper was busy watching them as the figures came to a halt fifty feet from us but Jade answered my question.

"Just two soldiers. Strong and fast but nothing to worry about."

I knew who I needed to watch, the twins, but there was someone missing, Marcus was absent from the Volturi group and I wondered where he was.

Then Aro stepped forward Renata shadowing him, one hand on his shoulder and I suddenly wondered if he ever got tired of her company.

"Major, it seems we meet again. I see your family is with you and..."

He stopped as Jade and Kerri stepped out from behind us, his eyes narrowing.

"Jade"

He acknowledged her with a slight bow of the head and then looked at Kerri.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting you, my dear."

Kerri didn't answer him, she stood silently watching the rest of the Volturi as Aro waited a little longer then realizing he wasn't going to get an introduction carried on.

"Well, we have received some interesting news about young Adam here, Bella. Would you care to elaborate?."

He looked at Adam/Dan hungrily.

"No, I don't think I would actually."

He looked back up puzzled,

"Really? How strange, it was you who sent us the letter about Adam's special gift wasn't it?"

"No, not me."

I saw from the corner of my eye as Caius nodded to the twins and turned to give them my attention as Jasper attacked followed closely by Kerri. They went straight for Caius and Aro stepped aside as Felix moved forward to place himself in front of Jane. She continued to peer over his shoulder at Adam and myself but was frustrated to see us still standing. I couldn't take my gaze from her to see what was happening with Jasper but I could hear snarls and terrible screeching noises. Alec too was frowning as his gift had no impact on any of us either and I think that's when the penny dropped that there was something very strange going on.

An arm came flying towards me and as I ducked my shield flickered then I heard a scream of agony and turned to see Jasper on his knees. As I re-established the shield around him I was knocked to the ground by Felix who tried to get his arm around my neck. He was pulled back by Jade who scratched at his eyes while Adam/Dan phased to his other, canine, form and bit into Felix's leg.

"Protect Jasper"

Jade shouted as Felix got to his feet swinging wildly and I turned back horrified to see Caius, his hands around Jasper's throat, about to twist his head from his shoulders. I threw my shield wildly and Caius flew backward losing his grip but Jasper was on him as he hit the ground with a terrible crash. I pulled the shield back and Jasper who had an arm lock around Caius' throat heaved, his muscles standing out, and ripped Caius head from his body with a cry of triumph.

The look on his face was totally alien to me, it was The Major who stood there in the place of my gentle husband and I turned away only to see Jade losing her grip on Felix back and in danger of being crushed in his powerful grip then Jasper launched himself at the huge guard and caught him in the back knocking them both to the ground.

I looked around to see if anyone else needed my help, only to see the two nameless guards standing slack-faced watching, and I noticed Kerri starting intently at them.

Meanwhile, Aro was backing away from the fight and I turned to him,

"Aro. Whoever told you about Adam was lying and you'd do well to accept that."

His eyes narrowed but looking at the remains of his force and the animal that my "son" had turned into he managed a fake smile,

"It is such a shame that a simple fact-finding visit should turn to violence. Perhaps you are right though Bella and it is never wise to believe one who stays always in the shadows."

I saw what was coming and said nothing as Marcus huge bulk appeared in the rain behind Aro then suddenly Renata stepped away from him. As I darted a glance to the side I saw Jade smiling and knew she'd used her powers to break the relationship between Aro and his personal shield while Marcus who had been waiting for just such an opportunity put his enormous hands around Aro's neck and turned it around ripping it from the shoulders.

He gazed into Aro's ruby eyes.

"I've waited a long time and they say revenge is a dish best served cold. This is for my dear sweet Didyme"

He put a lighter to Aro's long hair which flared up hiding his features from view and as Marcus dropped the now flaming head to the ground he called a halt to the attack.

Jade looked away from Renata who was staring at her master's head in disbelief and horror while Felix with one arm missing stopped dead in his tracks and then Kerri stepped away. The two guards came out of their trance and looked to the only remaining Volturi leader, Marcus, as Jasper strode forward to drop Caius head onto the dying fire followed by his body.

He then looked at Marcus,

"Debt paid in full"

His voice was cold and hard and Marcus acknowledged him with a curt nod,

"Yes, Major. You and your family are now safe from any Volturi interference"

He turned and strode away followed by the remaining members of the guard, the last to leave being Jane who stood glowering at me.

"Are you going too? Or do you want to get your sweet little ass whipped?"

She sneered but I could see trepidation in her eyes as she turned away and followed her leader.

I turned to where Jasper had stood, but he was gone and looking around I could see no clue as to where he had gone but Jade pointed to the trees,

"I'd leave him a while"

Kerri approached nervously a chunk missing from her neck and a hand dangling by a few threads of flesh.

"I'm sorry Bella but please believe that I didn't do any of it by choice. Do you think I could explain to Emmett? Would he listen to me?"

"Well, there no time like the present. He's at the ranch, take the car."

I threw her the keys to our car and watched as she caught them and smiled,

"Thanks, Bella, I owe you."


	41. Chapter 41

****Chapter Forty One****

 **Peter**

The Major and family had only been gone a couple of weeks when I got that weird fucking feeling running up and down my spine again and it was getting stronger by the hour.

"Char there's some serious shit going down with The Major and I think he might need a hand or two so get ready we're heading out."

I went through to the lounge where Emmett sat watching Katee spellbound as she tried to pull herself up using a chair leg to steady herself. She'd suddenly kicked into high gear growing and developing at an accelerated rate.

"Emmett you fancy kicking some badasses?"

When I explained that The Major was in some kind of trouble he didn't hesitate,

"Sure, when?"

He arranged for Rose to take care of Katee and two hours later we were ready to go but as we were about to drive off Carlisle climbed into the back seat,

"I'd like to come along."

I laughed but he was in earnest so with a shrug I hit the gas pedal,

"Well, OK then, the gang's all here so let's roll"

Emmett glanced at Carlisle

"What you doing here? You should be home looking after Rose and Katee."

I turned to look at him,

"Shut the fuck up Em, we need all the help we can get. I think whatever is going on involves the Volturi and Carlisle here is bosom pals with Aro, he might come in useful. Besides, I reckon The Major's gonna have to come out to play and he's not gonna like it."

Carlisle looked at me very gravely,

"We may have to protect Bella and Adam."

"Who from?"

His face was bleak,

"Jasper."

Emmett frowned,

"I don't get it, Jasper?"

Carlisle nodded.

"If Peter is right and it is the Volturi coming then the one member of the guard they're sure to bring with them is Ash, if he really exists and I fear he does."

Now that was a new one on me, I looked at Carlisle

"Who the fuck is Ash? I've never heard of him".

"Ash is their mystery weapon, he has a very special and devastating gift. He can break any relationship, love, friendship, anything."

Then I saw it,

"You think they'll use this Ash to set Jasper against Bella and Adam?"

"Of course, wouldn't you?"

This Ash sounded like a real threat to The Major and his family and we needed to get to his place before the Volturi showed up. If not it was likely he would kill either Bella or Adam unknowingly and that would mean the end for him. I put the gas pedal down as far as it would go and I still wasn't sure we'd be in time to help, my radar was going crazy now.

There was no one at the apartment and I cursed, trust The Major to go AWOL just when he needed me!

"Let your feeling guide you Peter, just try to relax."

I turned to glare at Charlotte,

"Relax? Are you out of your fucking mind?"

She just looked at me in that infuriatingly calm way until I sat back and tried to do as she said. It worked of course which pissed me off even more but I tried not to show it as I drove out of the city guided by the tingling feeling in my spine.

Everyone was looking out of the window for any sign of The Major or Bella when all of a sudden Emmett shouted,

"Stop, I think I saw something."

"Where Em?"

He was pointing to our right, towards a small run down park and then I saw it too, the flicker of a black cloak and purple smoke. Cursing I wrenched my door open and ran only to come to a halt as Emmett's huge hand closed on my biceps.

"Wait."

Then I saw what he'd seen.

 **Emmett**

I saw Kerri appear in the opening for the park alone and it was obvious she was injured.

"You go on, I'll deal with this."

The others ran into the park avoiding Kerri who was busy watching me apprehensively. I guess she had no idea how I would react seeing her again but she was my wife, the mother of my baby daughter and I loved her, what could I do? I ran across and she began to shake slightly,

"Emmett I'm so sorry. I didn't want to leave you and Katee but I had no choice."

Someone joined her and I recognized Jade,

"She's right Emmett, I forced her to leave. I needed to show her that she had a gift and how to use it. She had to stop the Volturi guards from fighting The Major and Bella. I needed her here and ready."

I looked at my wife, saw the pain in her eyes and held my arms open. She ran into them with a cry of relief and I crushed her close to me relieved to finally have her back. Whatever the story between Kerri and Jade I would hear it later, for now, my wife was hurt and she needed my help.

"Will you take me home Emmett? I want to see Katee, I missed her so much, you too."

 **Peter**

Charlotte went to Bella who seemed to be hunting for something while Carlisle and I walked over to Adam,

"You OK Adam?"

I was ruffling his hair when the next minute there was a huge grey shaggy dog where he'd been standing.

"What the fuck?"

Jade laughed,

"I think that's Lucky's replacement, Peter and before you start something I have something to tell you but it'll have to wait a little while."

"Lucky's replacement? Then where's Adam?"

She looked over to the tree line,

"Oh, I think he'll be along soon."

"Bella? The Major? Was that a Volturi cloak I saw disappearing down the road as we turned up? What the fuck is going on here?"

Jade smiled again which was really beginning to piss me off.

"I think they need a few minutes to themselves."

"Fuck, let's sit down and wait. Someone's sure to turn up eventually and fill us in. Looks like the cavalry were a bit late this time."

Carlisle nodded his agreement although he was more interested in the doggie shapeshifter than anything else.

 **Bella**

I followed Jasper into the trees, I knew he needed me and I had to find him. I stopped and listened but I couldn't hear him,

"Jasper"

I shouted for him but he never replied so I took a deep breath,

"Major where the hell are you?"

That's when I heard a whisper behind me and I spun around. Jasper was standing close to me, his eyes black and a snarl rising in his chest.

"Jasper it's me...Bella. Come back to me please."

I stretched out a hand to touch him but he pulled away.

"Jasper I love you. Come back to me."

Again I stretched my hand out and this time I managed to touch his cheek before he pulled away.

Then we both heard the sound of running feet and he crouched ready to attack as a figure crashed through the bushes and skidded to a halt before us.

"Daddy, Mummy, I had a real adventure with Lucky's friends,"

Adam stopped, taking in his father's crouch and the snarl that erupted from Jasper's throat and I expected him to run to me for protection but he walked slowly to Jasper and took his hand, ignoring the noise.

"Daddy? Come home. Mummy and I want you to come back, we don't need the Major anymore but we need Daddy back."

I was about to pull him away to safety when Jasper straightened up shaking and looked down at his son in wonder.

"Adam?"

Then he knelt down and put one arm around our son's shoulder and I walked forward slowly and knelt beside him as Jasper put his other arm around me. We were a family again, the Major chased away by a little boy who needed his daddy back.

When we finally got back to where the others waited I saw with a smile Kerri sitting on the grass, her head on Emmett's shoulder while he held her slowly healing hand in his. Peter and Charlotte were nowhere to be seen although I knew they were still around and Carlisle was immersed in a conversation with Dan who looked up and nodded when he saw Adam riding on Jasper's shoulders. The two of them came to join us and Adam beamed down at Dan,

"We had a great time just like you promised."

"Good, well I guess it's time for me to say goodbye, Adam."

"Oh! Do you have to go right now?"

"I'm afraid so, remember we have other little boys to watch over and you have your mummy and daddy to keep you safe."

"I know but will you visit me while I'm asleep sometimes?"

Dan glanced quickly at Jasper,

"We'll see. Anyway, you be a good boy for your parents and don't forget us."

"I won't."

Adam watched wistfully as Dan turned back into his dog form and ran quickly from view with a last woof of goodbye.

It was only then that Adam saw Kerri and scrambling down from Jasper's shoulders he ran over to hug her then noticing her injured hand he insisted on hearing all about the "accident". I'm not sure quite what they told him but I was sure it didn't involve headless Volturi leaders or fights to the death. In fact, I think he was more interested in telling them what he'd been doing the past few days. When he came back over he was smiling,

"Can we go back to the apartment now?"

Jasper and I exchanged a look, we both knew that Adam wasn't happy living in the apartment in Seattle but it was Jasper's decision to make and I would back him whatever he decided.

"Nah, I don't think so Adam."

Our little boy's face fell,

"I think we should go back to the ranch, it's nicer than the apartment and all your friends are there."

Adam whooped for joy and almost bounced over to tell the others the good news.

"You've made one little boy very happy."

Jasper smiled,

"I think maybe I've made more than one person happy Bella, look at Emmett and Carlisle."

I glanced over to see they were both beaming too, they'd missed Adam as much as he had missed them and I could only imagine how Rose would feel to have her "grandson" back.

There was a huge party when we arrived home all organized by Rose once she heard the good news and Katee and Adam were guests of honor although I wasn't sure how much Katee understood. She was growing faster than a human baby but not as fast as Adam who took on the role of big brother to his little cousin and as she started to walk they became inseparable. If you wanted her you just had to look for him although Emmett drew the line when Adam announced he wanted to take her for a ride on his motorbike!

Adam's gift had laid dormant since he saved Katee and we hadn't known Katee herself was gifted until Carlisle finally admitted what he had seen when he held her as a baby.

"Somehow she projected what she saw in the future but I think it's best we keep that to ourselves. I can just imagine what Aro would have done on hearing it if he'd still been alive and I don't want to tempt Marcus."

He was right of course and Katee hadn't done anything like it again which was not to say it was a one-off, maybe sometime in the future of their gifts were ever needed again they would come to life but for now, Adam and Katee were two almost normal children.

It took Kerri a long time to feel comfortable back home even though everyone treated her as if she's never left and it was plain to see how much she and Emmett adored each other. She never spoke about her time with Jade and I never asked her although I knew the two were still in contact. She had bonded with Katee in a matter of hours and loved her little girl but she was happy to share her with Rose, maybe as a way of saying thank you for all Rose had done to look after Katee when she left, which just about made Rose's life complete, almost but not quite, there was still some unfinished business.

By the time Rose and Carlisle finally got around to tying the knot Katee was big enough to be a flower girl very proud in her long cream dress with a circle of flowers on her head and a basket full of pink rose petals that were almost as big as she was. Rose asked Jasper if he would give her away and Adam stood proudly as could be beside Carlisle in his position as best man. The ceremony was simple, not the kind of thing I would have expected of Rose but she was a beautiful bride and it was easy to see the love that flowed between her and her new husband, even Carlisle looked suddenly younger. I'd always thought of him as a father figure when he and Esme had been together when in reality he had only been in his early twenties when he was turned and now he looked it and quite often acted it too!

All plans for separate lives vanished as we came to see that we were still one family despite all the differences from the original Cullens and the addition of the Whitlocks so cabin building went on until every family had a space it could call it's own although the children saw each as just an extension of their own and could be found watching cartoons with Peter, gardening with Carlisle or cooking with Charlotte as often as with their own parents and we didn't mind because they learned different things from every one of the family becoming as well educated as any child three times their age. There would come a time when we would have to integrate them into the world, they couldn't live in isolation all their lives but first, they had to learn how to fit in, to hide their true natures from the humans and that took time. Looking back I could never have believed my life would have turned out the way it did but I wouldn't have changed a moment of it if that's what it took to find my happy ever after.

I did have one regret, that Charlie would never know his grandson but my father lived in the real world where there were no such things as vampires and I doubted he could cope with the reality that was my world. It made me sad to discover that he had hunted for me for four years before accepting that I was really gone and moving on with his life. He met a nurse at the clinic in Port Angeles and they had fallen in love. They were married a year later and although I couldn't be among the guests I did watch from a safe vantage point and wish them all the luck in the world and as much happiness as I had found with Jasper. I followed them curious as they walked to the churchyard after the reception and if I could I would have shed tears as Tracy laid her bouquet on a stone marked with my name and my birth date and the date I had gone missing. The inscription read,

"Bella Swan beloved daughter, at peace somewhere, we pray."

"Don't worry about me dad, I'm at peace and happy."

As I whispered this he turned, almost as if he sensed me close by, then he returned his attention to his bride and linking arms they walked slowly out of the churchyard towards their future while I rejoined Jazz who had waited with Adam in the car a few miles outside of town, eager to begin my own future.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter Forty Two**

 **Bella**

Little did I know that my swift visit to Forks to see my dad married would lead to yet more trouble, I guess I should have thought about the Quileutes but it never occurred to me that they would cross my trail.

We hadn't been home long before things became weird, Peter's radar started to ping although he couldn't pinpoint what the problem was. At first, we worried about Carlisle and Rose who were on vacation in London where he was attending a series of lectures and in between showing Rose the parts of the city that still existed from his human days. But when we contacted them everything was fine, in fact, they were enjoying themselves so much they had decided to extend their stay and visit Wales, Cornwall, and Scotland, before coming home.

"Well, if they're OK and we're all OK then what the hell is the problem Peter?"

"If I knew don't you think I would have told you, Emmett? Do I look like I carry a fucking crystal ball around in my pocket?"

Kerri frowned at him although Katee was asleep on the couch, she hated bad language in front of the children and I tended to agree with her although to his credit Peter had toned down his language considerably.

"We'll just keep an eye out for anything strange, Peter's gift is rarely wrong and I for one do not intend to ignore it."

I agreed with Jazz, Peter's gift had warned us in the past and I was happy to accept there was something dangerous headed our way, even if we had no idea what it might be.

"Do you think Marcus Volturi might have discovered we lied to him?"

I glanced at Jazz who shrugged,

"I don't think so Kerri, if that were the case the Volturi guards would have visited by now, besides he promised to leave us in peace."

"He never promised to leave Katee alone though, did he? And if someone had spoken carelessly he could have found out about her gift."

Em put an arm around her and pulled her close,

"Don't worry Kerri, who would do that? Besides they'd have to talk out of turn in public and none of us would ever do that. But if it's not the Volturi then who?"

"What about the fur faces? They know about Adam and Katee, who's to say they won't change their mind about playing nicely?"

I shook my head,

"I don't think so Peter, they risked a lot to help us, I doubt they'd turn on us now."

"Yeah well, I don't trust anyone who changes shape like they do."

His words reminded me about the Quileute wolves and it occurred to me that the dog pack were not the only shapeshifters and some were definitely not as neutral as they had once been.

"Are there any guardian packs around here?"

"Nah, that's why we decided to set up home here, no shapeshifters for hundreds of miles."

I could understand that, neither Peter nor Charlotte liked Lucky or his friend Dan and Peter had shown his contempt for the Quileutes when I had mentioned them once.

"All we need is a new fucking enemy as if we don't already have enough. Hey, what about the Romanians? If they heard about the kids they might come sniffing around. If they could get their hands on Adam they could use him as leverage to get The Major to help them overthrow the Volturi, especially now Aro isn't around."

Peter had a point here, that sounded much more likely to the rest of us and we decide to keep the children close to home and set up patrols to watch out for any sign of strange vampires.

"I could ring Carlisle, he might have some contacts who could help."

"No Em let he and Rose have their honeymoon, it's been delayed long enough as it is."

"OK Bella, it was just an idea, keep your hair on."

We were very careful for the next week but nothing materialized and even I was beginning to think maybe Peter's radar was just playing up. Katee and Adam were fed up of being confined to the yard when normally they ran free through the woods and across the meadow playing games and catching butterflies and fireflies and picking any interesting plants for grandpa to see when he came home.

One day Adam came to me with that look in his big expressive eyes,

"Mommy, can I ride my motorbike, please? I promise not to go further than the gates."

I'd said no to him every day and I could see how much he wanted to. Besides I could see him most of the way but not to the gate, someone could wait there to snatch him.

"You can ride on the track to the woods but you stay out of the trees, OK?"

He nodded eagerly,

"Can I take Katee if she wears a helmet and straps in?"

Peter and Em had built a side-car for Katee when they realized how much she wanted to go with Adam on his bike and it was equipped with a roll cage and seat belt so I didn't see any problem.

"Ask Kerri or Em first but if they say OK then its fine with me too."

He whooped so loudly I put my hands over my ears.

"Yeah! Katee come on, we're going for a ride."

She yelled her pleasure and followed him out on sturdy little legs, Katee had a growth spurt and was now more like a four-year-old than her true eighteen months.

When the two came running back wearing huge grins I knew they'd got permission from her mom or dad and they soon collected their helmets and padded jackets and went off to the barn where Peter was cleaning out the stalls and would help Adam retrieve his bike which had been stored in the loft since he and Katee were confined to the yard. I followed them down after hanging out the laundry to dry in the sun and was just in time to hear Peter reading them the rules,

"Don't go too fast, stay out of the woods, come straight back and I might even let you go for a second run, and be careful."

"We will uncle Peter."

We both smiled to hear Katee parrot Adam and give Peter a beaming smile that never failed to wrap every male in the family around her little finger. I was pretty sure that she would be a heartbreaker when she grew up and that made me think about her mom when I first met her. Kerri had been pretty there was no getting away from it but she had been brash and pushy too and I wondered if Katee would take after her.

Peter and I watched as Adam started the bike after checking Katee was strapped in properly and then took off slowly at first although we both knew as soon as he thought he was far enough away he would open the bike up. They drove along the track and Adam turned the bike at the tree line then came back just as instructed. Given the OK he turned around and went off again Katee shouting at him to go faster,

"Make the wind blow my hair out like a streamer Addie."

He hated that nickname but she refused to call him anything else so he'd gotten used to it now and to please her her went faster until her long hair was blowing out behind her shining in the sun.

"I'll keep an eye on them if you like, I've almost finished the horses and I know Char wanted you to see some material she just got delivered."

I nodded and with a last glance at the kids went back to the main ranch house where we all spent most of our time eager to see the material Char had ordered for Adam's birthday surprise, he wanted a real cowboy outfit and she'd sourced some really garish material for the lining of his coat, no mere ranch hand for my boy, he wanted to look like Doc Holliday who had a black frock coat with a silk lining of bright colours in the book he'd found. I wasn't sure where he got his dress sense from but Adam loved bright colors and patterns, some of his shirts made your eyes bleed they were so bright and if they clashed, all the better!

We could hear the bike from the kitchen where Charlotte laid out the material along with some she'd seen to make a fairy outfit for Katee who loved lace and ribbons, glitter, and foil. Between them we wouldn't need any light on, they would reflect the moonlight well enough between them.

"Sounds like the kids are enjoying themselves, even Peter is beginning to relax. Maybe he was wrong."

I still felt unsettled,

"Either that or someone is trying to spook us first, I still don't like it Charlotte but I hate keeping the kids cooped up."

Kerri joined us delighted with the costume Charlotte planned on making for Katee, Adam had insisted on a fancy dress party for his birthday and that meant everyone so Charlotte was very busy as whatever I made ended up looking like it had been in storage for centuries along with some very hungry moths and Kerri wasn't much better. The guys decided to rent outfits and refused to tell us what they were going as but I was sure Adam would love it whatever.

"I booked a clown as an extra treat Bella, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, that's really sweet of you Kerri, thanks."

I could see she too was on edge, watching the kids out the window and only gave us her full attention when they finally got hungry and put the bike away to come in for dinner.

"Can we have a picnic by the creek this afternoon mom? Uncle Peter said he'd take us out in the canoe and Em's coming too if we can."

"I don't see why not,"

They'd have plenty of bodyguards and Kerri, Char and I would meet them later after the guys had their chance alone with the kids and bring the picnic with us.

"Will daddy be back in time to come?"

I shook my head,

"No, daddy had to meet someone about a pony for Katee and if it's suitable he'll drive it back so it will take him all day but I'll lave a note and as soon as he gets back he can join us."

Both Katee and Adam were pleased about this, Katie because she was finally getting a pony after wearing her mom and dad down, and Adam because he missed his daddy when he was gone for too long. I think he still worried about Jasper sometimes which was sweet but totally unnecessary.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter Forty Three**

 **Jasper**

I hated being away from the ranch for too long despite the fact there were plenty of people to keep the children safe. Peter never made a mistake and even though nothing had happened yet, that didn't mean the danger had passed or he had been wrong and I knew the others were equally uneasy. If not for a promise I had made to Katee to find her a pony I wouldn't have left but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. A breeder I had dealt with before had contacted me having heard I was looking for a pony for a child telling me that he had the perfect one at his stables. It was the right size and temperament and it was pure white and Katee had told me she really wanted a white horse, "like a unicorn". Well, I couldn't manage to find one with a horn but this pony was the next best thing to that mythical creature and I bought her on the spot. I'd taken the trailer with me just in case and drove back slowly as Magic, his wife's name for the pony, was only just trailer broken.

When I got back to the ranch I found it deserted so I put Magic in a stall with fresh water and hay then went to find out where everyone had disappeared to. I found Bella's note and smiled, the kids loved the creek, especially if Peter had the canoes out because it meant water jousting between himself and Emmett and if they were really lucky they might get to join in. I showered and changed then ran down to join them and was delighted by Adam's greeting, he jumped out of Peter's canoe and swam to the bank so he could greet me while Katee waited until Em put her on the bank to run up and ask me if I'd found a pony for her. I could see they hadn't had their picnic yet so I told her I wasn't sure but we'd find out later and she seemed happy with that especially as there were her favorite, ham and jelly sandwiches and chocolate chip cookies on the menu tonight.

It was dark by the time we made our way back home and I gave Adam a ride on my shoulders where he could talk to Katee who was half a head taller than him riding on Em's broad back.

"When I get my pony I won't need to ride in the sidecar anymore, I can follow you on him. I'm going to call him Magic and he'll learn to fly."

"Horses can't fly except in fairy tales Katee."

Adam was always so practical and down to earth,

"Mine can, can't he Uncle Jazz?"

"I'm not sure, most horses don't have wings."

"Pegasus does."

"Pegasus isn't real Katee he's made up, isn't he daddy?"

"Pegasus was owned by a God and I don't think we'll find a pony like that here Katee but I'm sure we'll find one that's very beautiful and pure white for you."

She smiled sticking her tongue out at Adam when she thought we wouldn't notice.

"Mom says the wind will change and you'll stay like that Katee, then we can all laugh at you."

Katee was tired and began to grizzle so I loped on ahead and chatted to Adam about his upcoming birthday.

"I think I'll need a bigger horse soon daddy, and I want a black one like Wizzard."

That was Peter's stallion and when Adam wasn't eyeing my mount he was looking wistfully at Wizzard.

"It's uncle Peter's fault Katee thinks horses can fly, he keeps telling her Wizzard does when there's no one about to see."

"Let her have her dreams, Adam, she's only little and all the world is magical at her age. You used to think dragons and giants existed once."

He went quiet then and I hoped he wouldn't make fun of Katee too often after all living in a magical world lasted for such a short time during childhood. I remembered my pa telling me stories of Pegasus and the Cyclops, he loved the Greek myths and legends and I often went to bed terrified a giant with only one eye in the centre of his forehead might put a huge hand through the window and snatch me for his dinner, how long ago that had been, yet now I was a creature of mythology!

The next day was Katee's birthday and when she came down for breakfast in her fairy costume she found her presents piled on the table but ignoring them she came straight to me,

"Did you find a magic pony for me uncle Jazz?"

"I'm not sure, maybe you should go down to the stable and see, mommy and daddy are outside waiting for you."

The barn was quite a distance from the house but we knew the second Katee saw Magic, her cry of delight was so loud. Adam had waited here eating his toast and jelly but when he heard her he ran down to see the pony he already knew about because I'd told him once Katee was in bed asleep but sworn him to secrecy. He loved having secrets with me, he always had. We had a very special secret, one we agreed on when he was worried about me and how I had once been a good man who did bad things as Bella had put it.

"If you're ever in trouble daddy, if you get stuck somewhere and you can't get back all you have to do is send me a coded message and I'll come find you, The code will be our secret, OK?"

We had spent weeks searching for just the right code and he settled on the pig pen or Masons code and from time to time we still wrote each other secret messages and hid them to be found by the other. Bella knew of course but she didn't want to have the code,

"It's a secret between you and Adam and if you tell me you're showing him that its OK to break a secret."

She understood children far better than I ever would but I kept our code a secret and as far as I knew Adam did the same.

Emmett and Kerri weren't comfortable around horses so Peter and I gave Katee her first riding lesson still dressed as a fairy that morning and it was plain pony and child were a match made in heaven. Katee was a natural in the saddle even wearing wings and carrying a wand and Magic was gentle, an easy ride for her. Kerri took some photo's to send to Rose and Carlisle,

"She looks so beautiful, like an angel on horseback."

We all agreed, she was a very beautiful little girl and on the white pony's back could have been taken for a Greek goddess herself, or at least a cherub.

After lunch, the children's entertainer arrived happy to have such a small audience and soon had the kids watching with rapt attention as he performed magic tricks and bent balloons into animal shapes for them. He then asked if they would like to play hide and let the clown hunt you.

"Last one to be found is the winner and gets a prize."

As there were only the two children Bella, Kerri and Charlotte agreed to join in and once the "clown" arrived after a very quick change they all ran off to hide. In the meantime the clown sat and drank a pitcher of juice, it must have been hot work in his costumes, he'd started off as a long-eared bunny then changed into a wooden soldier and now he was Smarty the clown.

"Glad I'm not the one doing that all day, it must be hard work."

The clown smiled at Peter,

"It varies, these are good kids, you should see some of the little devils I get to entertain, my hand itches to smack their rude little asses but mom always thinks their little devil is an angel."

He went off after this to start his hunt and Peter, Em, and I went hunting and to keep an eye on the perimeter of the ranch, better safe than sorry.

"I wonder what clown blood tastes like?"

"He's off limits Peter, you can't eat the kid's entertainer."

"Just as well, his shoes would probably get stuck in my throat anyhow."

With that, Peter gave a jaunty wave and disappeared towards town. He wouldn't hunt there but he might find a hitchhiker on the way in, I didn't ask and he didn't go into details.

When we got back the entertainer's truck had gone and the kids were eating ice cream and giggling because Katee had been the last one to be found and had won a stuffed horse that looked very much like Magic, eerily so in fact. She was shattered by eight and Kerri and Em took her home to bed while Adam forced himself to stay awake until eleven then crashed out on the sofa and I carried him up to bed in the ranch house so we could stay talking to Charlotte.

"The clown was a big hit, where did Kerri find him?"

"I'm not sure, I didn't ask her but she was really excited because he hasn't been doing it long and was really cheap, she hasn't got the hang of Emmett being wealthy has she?"

"She was brought up like me I guess and it takes some getting used to that money isn't a problem. I think she wants Katee to grow up not thinking that money grows on trees which is good."

"Yes, after decades as a vampire you tend to lose sight of the value of money. Kerri seems much more relaxed now and I don't think she's heard from Jade, or Ash, or whatever she calls herself, for a while. That always used to stress her for days afterward, I think she felt guilty because it brought back memories of her leaving Em and Katee."

That night Peter's radar went crazy and he ran all the way back from town, so Bella and Charlotte stayed with Adam while we went to warn Kerri and Em to keep an eye on Katee. Then Peter and I split up and ran the perimeter of the ranch. Em was going to join us after escorting Kerri and Katee back to the ranch house where they would be safer all together. It wasn't long before I came across the scent of guardian wolves, two of them, although they had stayed beyond the ranch boundary. What were guardians doing here? I pulled out my phone and called Peter to warn him only to find he had also come across the trail of wolves, three of them this time.

"You think they're getting ready to attack Major?"

"Maybe, we should get back to the house, we can defend that better than the whole ranch."

We had just turned back when we heard the howl of several wolves and a scream,

"It sounds like they got Em, quick."

We put on a burst of speed wanting to get to Em before they killed him but as I ran I called the ranch house again only to hear silence on the line, the phones were down. With a curse, I called Bella's cell phone relieved when she answered immediately.

"What's going on Jazz, we heard that scream?"

"I think it's Emmett, there are guardians here, I think they might be after the kids, keep them close by, we'll be back as soon as we can."

We almost ran over Em or what was left of him, they'd torn his body to pieces and it looked as if they had been preparing to burn the pieces when something, probably our approach, had sent them running.

"We don't have time to mess about, grab the bits and let's go."

Peter shook his head,

"We can't carry it all, you go. I'll stay with him or they might come back to finish the job. It won't take me long to collect everything and start fusing it back then as soon as he can stand we'll be back."

"It's too dangerous Peter."

"Leaving Em here is too dangerous, get the hell outta here, now."

I hesitated then took off as he began to collect up Emmett's body parts and lay them in place while Emmett groaned as the pain of the fusing began, he was lucky to be alive which begged the question, why hadn't they finished the job? There were enough of them to overpower Emmett so surely they could have held us off while they finished him off.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter Forty Four**

 **Adam**

Katee woke me up wriggling under the blankets to join me in my camp bed.

"What's up Katee?"

"Didn't you hear the noise, Addie? It scared me."

I shook my head and listened but I couldn't hear anything and I thought she'd probably been dreaming. Katee dreamed a lot and often what she dreamed about really happened. Mom said it was her special gift which I thought was cool although she hadn't seen daddy bring home her pony so she didn't see everything.

"Can I sleep with you?"

I smiled and put an arm around her just like mommy used to when I was little and something scared me.

"Sure, close your eyes and I'll tell you a story about Magic and her adventures in Mount Olympus with Pegasus."

She loved hearing about the Gods especially when they needed Magic's help and I decided to add a unicorn in this story, she loved those too and she was soon asleep again.

An hour later she woke me again and this time she was really scared,

"Did you hear it again?"

She shook her head and spread her palm on my cheek, something she did when she wanted to show me something she'd seen in her dreams. At first, everything was cloudy which was normal but then it cleared and I could see a room, the big lounge downstairs and the floor was littered with bodies, mom and dad, aunt Charlotte, Kerri and Peter and then I saw six huge wolves pinning Katee and me in the corner of the room. I could sense it was us the wolves wanted, they hated us because we were half-breeds,

"That's not a nice name is it Addie?"

She was whispering and I could just make out that she was crying in the moonlight coming through the bedroom window.

"Those wolves are going to kill everyone to get to us, mommy and daddy and everyone. I'm scared Addie, what do we do?"

I got up throwing her clothes to her and putting a finger to my lips, miming for her to get dressed. I could hear voices outside and peered through the window careful to stay out of sight of anyone who looked up. Mom, Charlotte, and Kerri were standing in the yard looking into the distance and I could hear them talking.

"Em said he's come across the trail of some guardians, wolves from Forks he said, what do you think they want?"

Mom shook her head and glanced quickly at the window so I dodged behind the blind so she couldn't see me.

"I don't know but we have to protect the children, the others will be back as soon as Em tells them and we can hold the wolves off, there are enough of us."

"I'm glad the kids are asleep, Katee would be so frightened."

"Let's leave them to their dreams, hopefully, we can keep the wolves away from the house and they need never know there was any danger Kerri."

Thinking about it I understood what Katee's dream had meant if we stayed here and the adults tried to protect us they would die so we had to lead the wolves away from the house. If they crossed our tracks they would know we weren't home and they'd leave mom and dad and all the others alone. Once we had led them away I knew a place we could go, somewhere we could hide from the wolves until dad and the others arrived to save us and kill them.

I knelt down and smiled at Katee,

"Hey, you want to go on an adventure? We can stop the wolves from hurting anyone."

She rubbed the tears from her eyes interested in the idea of an adventure.

"Really? An adventure? Where?"

"Remember the story about the dwarves who mined for gold?"

"To make a crown for the princess?"

"Yeah, well I know where the mine is and we might even find some gold if we look. We can lead the nasty wolves there and trap them so the grown-ups can kill them."

"Like the woodcutter in Red Riding Hood?"

"Yeah, just like that. Do you want to go? We have to be real quiet though. If our mom's see us they'll try to stop us and then the wolves will come here."

She nodded fumbling with her jacket zipper and I did it up for her then slipped my own clothes and boots on and took her hand.

"Remember, be real quiet, we'll go down the secret way."

She smiled at that, we sometimes climbed down the old tree outside the bedroom window when we wanted to go out without being seen, she loved that.

Once outside we ran to the barn being careful to stay in the shadows although we couldn't be seen from where mom and the others had been standing to talk and once inside I saddled Magic and my pony,

"Are we gonna ride, Addie?"

"Sure, just like in the fairy tales when the princess goes out with the prince."

"Wow!"

I opened the rear door of the stable to get more light then sat down and wrote dad a message. He wasn't here so it would take time to decipher our code which gave us time to get away and save everyone else. Then pinning the paper to the door of Magic's stall I mounted up and we rode out across the meadow relieved that the moon was hidden behind some clouds allowing us to get away unseen. I had tied an old sweater of mine by rope to my pony's saddle so it dragged along the ground leaving a scent trail for the wolves to follow.

 **Bella**

When we heard the terrible screams we feared the worst but then Jazz called and told us what had happened to Em leaving Kerri beside herself with fear for him.

"It's OK Kerri, Peter's staying with him, he won't let anything happen to Em."

She nodded at Charlotte's words but I knew it didn't help much and I was more concerned about the children. If they'd heard the noise they would be frightened and Adam was usually such a light sleeper so while Charlotte comforted Kerri I decided to put my mind at rest,

"I'm just going to check on the kids."

Kerri nodded staring out across the yard hoping to see the others returning as I went inside and climbed the stairs but before I was halfway up I knew something was wrong, I couldn't hear breathing or any heartbeats and I ran the rest of the way to find the bedroom empty and the window open wide. The children were outside and I had no idea how long they had been gone. Why would they go out this late in the evening, especially Katee who wasn't keen on the dark? I looked around noting that both were fully dressed, their nightclothes lay discarded in two untidy heaps. I looked out the window but I couldn't see them and now I was really worried, they were out on their own and the wolves were closing in on the ranch.

Running back downstairs I shouted to the others to search the yard and outbuildings for the kids while I rang Jazz to give him the news.

"Where the hell are they? It's dangerous out here with the wolves on the prowl, we have no idea what they want Bella, you have to find them. I've had to leave Peter behind with Em, he's too chewed up to move yet. Don't leave the property, I'm coming as fast as I can."

I put my phone away then heard a yell from the barn and feeling relieved I ran to join Kerri, Charlotte, and the kids only to find Kerri and Charlotte were still alone. Charlotte held a note in her hand and I recognized Adam's handwriting on the front which said simply "DAD".

"What does it say? Where are they?"

She shook her head and handed it to me,

"I have no idea, do you?"

I unfolded it and looked but all I could see were lines of strange symbols,

"It's in code, why would Adam leave a coded message for Jazz?"

"More to the point where has he taken Katee? Both horses are missing."

Kerri was frantic to do something,

"Let's follow the trail, see where it leads us."

"Shouldn't we wait for the others?"

I shook my head looking at Charlotte as I spoke,

"It's only Jazz coming, Peter had to wait with Em who was too hurt to move."

Kerri groaned and sagged down onto a bale of hay,

"I can't lose them Bella, not both of them, we have to find out where Adam took Katee."

I nodded and we were about to follow the horses when I heard a rustling in the bushes close to the paddock,

"Ah, you two, we need to go back to the house, now."

As we turned and ran I saw a huge brown wolf come from the bushes to stand to watch us, relieved it didn't attack although puzzled too and when Jazz turned up ten minutes later I ran to him relieved he hadn't been attacked too. In fact, he hadn't even seen the wolf that had watched us.

"There's nothing there now, did you find the kids?"

"No but Charlotte found this on Magic's stall and both ponies are gone. What does it say?"

He studied it for a moment then smiled,

"He and Katee have drawn the wolves away, they're going to hide in the old gold mines on Seven Hills. It seems Katee saw what would happen if they stayed here and it wasn't good. I need Peter, the wolves have gone so Kerri you go find Em and stay with him send Peter to join us, tell him its the old mine we took Adam to on that trip, he'll know."

Kerri rushed off and I turned to Jazz,

"Is that the code you two use?"

"Yeah we use it a lot and I think he worried one of the guardians might have read it if he'd written in plain English, clever boy. Now come on, we need to get going, I don't know how well Adam knows the mine and there are several dead ends. If the kids get caught in one of those..."

He didn't need to finish that thought, I was way ahead of him.

We ran as if our lives depended on it and in a way they did and none of us spoke although we caught the scent of wolf every so often as first one then two more and then others caught the scent of the children and joined in the chase. When we were about a mile from the mine Jazz stopped holding up a hand to silence us as he dropped down and wriggled to the edge of a rock ledge and peered over. We could hear low panting and knew the wolves were close by. He turned and held up four fingers, so four wolves left on guard outside the mine, they weren't expecting visitors so soon which was good for us especially when Pete glided silently from the darkness to join Jazz.

"Kerri told me what happened, what the hell is Adam playing at? He could get himself and that little girl killed."

"Actually Peter I think he acted to save us all. Katee had one of her visions and the kids acted on it, that makes them pretty damn brave riding up here at night knowing the wolves would be after them. There are four guarding the mine entrance and I caught the scent of at least six so that means two are in the tunnels hunting Adam and Katee."

"You want to kill the guards first? A bit risky, if the other two sense it then they'll redouble their efforts to kill the kids."

Jazz nodded,

"I know and they're linked so they'll know straight away. Girls, you two watch the guards, if they decide to enter the mine you'll have to act but not unless. Peter and I will take the emergency shaft down, I think Adam will take Katee to that side tunnel, it's too narrow for the wolves so they'll be safe there, at least for a while"

"Sure, come on then, let's get us some wolf pelts."

Charlotte and I watched as the guys melted back into the darkness leaving us to watch the guards who prowled restlessly in front of the mine entrance.

"Won't they be expecting us to turn up?"

"If the watchers at the ranch saw Adam leave the message, if not then maybe they're hoping we're holed up at the ranch thinking the kids are there."

"I don't like it, Bella, this stinks. Why would the Quileute wolves come all this way to kill the children?"

I shook my head but I thought I knew, it was my fault. They had caught my scent at the church in Forks and knew I was now a vampire. To them, I had betrayed my dad by letting him think me dead so they'd come to make it a reality but I wondered if they were acting with the knowledge and consent of the elders or if this was purely the wolves acting alone? I had caught the scents of all six but I only recognized three, Jake, Paul, and Brady which posed the question who were the others? Were they new wolves that had phased since I left Forks? If so that posed another question, why were young Quileute men still phasing when the Cullens were long gone? I couldn't answer either of those questions yet but I determined that I would and soon.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter Forty Five**

 **Jasper**

Peter and I moved swiftly and noiselessly to the escape shaft we had discovered while showing Adam the mine and I remembered how excited Adam had been hoping to find some gold to take home for his mom. We hadn't discovered any but promised to come back again although none of us expected it to be under such circumstances.

"That boy's got a good head on his shoulders, Major. This is the only place he could lead the wolves that he could then defend from them. I just hope poor little Katee isn't too scared."

"Oh, I think Adam will be taking good care of his little cousin, now come on, let's see if we're right about where the kids are."

We could hear the growl and snarls of the wolves in the tunnels although sounds moved and echoed in strange ways underground so they could be much closer or further away than they appeared.

We moved carefully along the tunnels taking the second right and first left fork from memory and suddenly I halted Peter almost running into me. I signaled to him that the cave we hoped Adam was hiding in was only a few hundred feet down the tunnel and to the right so we had to be extra careful now. He tapped me on the shoulder to signal he understood and we moved on. Up ahead as I peered around the corner I saw two of the huge wolves pacing back and forth before a narrow crack in the tunnel wall. It was too small for them to squeeze their wolf bodies through and even if they phased back to human form it would be a very tight squeeze but from the angry swishing of their tails and frustrated snarls, I thought they might just decide to try it.

Then I heard Adam's voice,

"You'd better get away while you can if you're still here when our dads arrive you're going to end up as wolf skin cloaks."

I couldn't help smiling, he sounded so brave and was feeling secure enough to issue threats but in the background, I caught a stifled sob from Katee and felt her terror. I could imagine her curled up at the far end of the tiny cave beyond the crack her thumb in her mouth.

I gestured with a flick of my head and we attacked, the tunnel was narrow not giving much room to maneuver and the wolves backed away hackles raised and snarling so loudly I could no longer hear Katee's sobs.

"Get the hell away from my kid, you want to fight, take me."

With an angry swish of its tail, the wolf closest sprang landing with its paws on my chest and knocking me backward into Peter who cursed as he jumped back to his feet just in time to intercept the second wolf who came hurtling towards him. I didn't get more than a glimpse of the two of them before I was fighting for my life as my opponent snapped at my throat and face looking for an opening. He was big and very strong but not particularly skilled at fighting and I was able to get a grip and crush his chest breaking his ribs like dry twigs and leaving him writhing on the ground back in human form once more and I recognized Jacob Black!

"You! What the fuck do you think you are doing? You're way off your territory Black."

The other wolf gave a blood-curdling scream and there was a wet sound as its decapitated head landed on the ground disappearing into the darkness as it rolled.

"Take that bastard back outside through the escape shaft and call Bella, tell her you have someone she might want to talk to. I'll grab the kids and meet you up top but be careful, the other wolves will know what's happened and I don't think they'll all come to investigate."

Peter nodded and grabbed Jake by one leg flinging him over his shoulder unconcerned by the screams of pain as broken ribs rubbed against each other. Jake was going to have a painful trip out of the mine but I doubted that was anything compared to the pain Bella would put him through when she realized who had threatened our son.

As Peter's footsteps faded away I heard Adam's voice again, sounding relieved this time

"Daddy? Is that you?"

"Yes but stay there just a little longer until I check the other wolves aren't coming. Is Katee all right?"

"Yes, I.'ll look after her daddy, she's just scared by the noise and it's so cold, I never thought about that. Daddy, am I in trouble? We only ran away because Katee saw what would happen if we didn't."

"No Adam, you aren't in trouble, I'm proud of you for thinking quickly and acting so decisively. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I heard the sound of claws tapping on stone and knew some of the wolves from outside had decided to investigate so turning my back on the crack in the tunnel wall I moved silently towards the sounds ready to kill a few more guardians to keep the kids safe. We met a few hundred yards down the tunnels towards the entrance and I saw three of the four wolves were slinking slowly towards me all with teeth bared and when they saw me they began to snarl loudly then all three attacked as the tunnel here was wider. I caught the first in mid-air and snapped his neck throwing the carcass to one side as the other two attacked in unison from both sides.

 **Bella**

We knew something had happened before we heard from Peter, the four wolves stopped pacing and stood perfectly still as if listening then in unison they raised their heads and howled at the moon.

"They've killed at least one wolf."

I nodded, Charlotte was right, the howls were in mourning but then three of the four wolves slunk into the mine entrance and we could no longer see them. Getting up ready to follow them Charlotte's phone vibrated and she answered it only to hear Peter,

"We got the two wolves trying to get at the kids. One's dead, the other is up on the summit with me and I think Bella might be interested in speaking to him when he stops writhing about."

"Are the children safe?"

"Yeah, they found a good hiding place and The Major's gonna get them as soon as it's safe, where are the other wolves?"

"Three of them headed into the mine, Is Jazz is on his own?"

"You get your butt up here and deal with this fucking wolf boy Bella and I'll go back down and help him."

It only took us a minute to reach him but I stopped dead when I recognized a white-faced Jake laying on the ground his arms wrapped around his chest struggling to breathe.

"I reckon I mighta punctured a lung carrying him out."

Peter said it so matter of factly I knew he had done it deliberately to make Jake suffer and I could have kissed him for it.

"You sort this bastard out.."

He kicked Jake in the thigh pushing him along the ground,

"And I'll go get the kids."

He dropped out of sight and Charlotte frowned at Jake who was curled in a ball moaning.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, you could say that we used to be friends once upon a time didn't we Jake?"

I pulled him up from the ground ignoring his gasps of pain and the blood that trickled from his mouth,

"You bastard! How dare you threaten my son and a little girl? Neither of them is a threat to the guardians. We had a deal Jake and you are way out of line."

"You came back to Forks, you watched Charlie lay flowers on your grave while you just stood there. You aren't the Bella I once knew, you're a monster and you deserve to die. Now we have freak leech kids to contend with too."

Charlotte peered over the edge looking to see what the remaining wolf was doing,

"Don't worry about us Char, you go down and make sure that last wolf doesn't make a run for it."

She nodded and jumped out of sight as I shook him smiling as he moaned in pain,

"You threatened two innocent children Jake and for that, you are going to die but first I want to know whose idea this was."

He coughed again, a fine mist of blood covering my shirt from his ruptured lung,

"Ours, it was our idea, those kids don't deserve to live, they're abominations."

"Did the elders send you? Did Johnny H?"

He smiled and I saw his teeth were stained with blood too,

"We didn't need orders, we knew what we had to do."

"Well you failed, and now you're going to die Jacob Black for daring to threaten my son."

There was a sound behind me and I whirled around expecting to see Peter but instead, Dan stood there with two other young men and he looked grave and determined.

"That's not going to happen Bella. Jake is a guardian and as such he is subject to our laws and our justice, not yours."

"You stay away if you think I'm going to hand him over so you can set him free you're deluded, Dan. Just because you and your friends helped us in the past that doesn't make us friends and this bastard threatened Adam and Katee. He deserves to die."

"I agree, but not at your hands. He must come with me and stand trial before a jury of his peers. I promise you he will not get away with his crimes or the others if any survive."

Jake turned to him,

"They need your help, the leeches will massacre them if you don't help. We're guardians you owe us your help in the face of leeches."

Dan studied him coldly before speaking,

"Alex, stay here, take custody of the prisoner, Bella I think you should come with us, your son and his little friend are not out of danger yet."

I threw Jake at the guy called Alex when I heard this and followed Dan and the other down the escape shaft and into the mine.

We could hear savage fighting from up ahead but more worrying still were the cries of terror from Katee and shouting from Adam.

"One of the wolves must have phased back and managed to get into the narrow tunnel where the children hid out. David, go with Bella, save the children, I'll go on and see if I can help The Major."

He was gone before I could say anything and David was already running along the tunnel expecting that I would follow which I did. I didn't like having to trust someone I didn't know and an enemy at that but I had no choice.

As we ran I heard Adam again,

"You stay away from her."

Katee was screaming now, calling for her mommy and daddy and I redoubled my speed passing David until I stopped at a narrow crack in the wall that was just about large enough for me to pass through if I squeezed and pushed hard. I turned to the muscular David,

"You won't get inside, wait here."

I didn't wait for a response from my companion just struggled through the narrow crack into the cave beyond to find Adam shielding a distraught and terrified Katee from a small reddish brown wolf who was menacing him with bared teeth and snarling loudly.

"Hey, wolf boy, pick on someone your own size."

He whipped around and launched himself at me as Katee let out a piercing scream.

I caught the wolf in mid-air and threw him against the rock wall with a satisfying thud but he was only winded and once he regained his footing he turned his attention back to the children, going after Katee who had tried to run to the crack to escape. As he ran at her teeth bared I jumped at him but then she vanished, a hand had reached through and pulled her roughly through the crack.

"Go after her Adam, its one of Dan's friends."

My son nodded and followed his cousin while I turned my attention back to the wolf.

"Right, it's just you and me now, let's see who's the biggest bad ass shall we?"

He fought hard and violently but he was no match for me, especially riled up as I was over the targeting of the children and as he lay on the rock floor groaning, his back broken over my knee, I watched as he phased back to human form but I didn't recognize the face.

"You aren't a Quileute, who are you?"

He spat at me then tried to drag himself to the exit his legs sliding uselessly behind him but I pulled him back and planted a foot on his chest so he couldn't move at all.

"I said who are you? What tribe?"

"Blackfoot, I was turned out and joined the Quileutes along with my friend. They told us the vampires were breeding with humans, creating half breed kids who could pass as human."

"Be very careful, that's my son you are talking about."

He looked up at me frowning,

"But you're a leech, you can't have kids, you're dead."

"You're going to be dead very soon too if you don't watch your mouth. Did your elders know what you were going to do? Did the Quileute elders? Or was this all your own idea?"

"It was Jakes, he said we should kill the kids before they infiltrated the tribes and corrupted our blood."

"Jake? Yes, I should have guessed but what about your Alpha?"

He frowned again,

"How do you know so much about the packs?"

"You'd be amazed now answer the question."

He flushed,

"We were banished from the pack, I told you, we didn't like taking orders."

"But you took them from Jake?"

"He made sense, we should be taking the fight to our enemies not letting them get away with whatever they wanted to do. He said the Quileute elders actually allowed leeches to live close by, how is that right?"

He was getting stronger, his wolf genes were healing his injuries at an accelerated rate.

"You should have listened to your elders and your Alpha, you'd have survived if you had but now..."

I reached down and snapped his neck without a second thought, no one threatened my son, no one, and the guardians weren't going to take him back for trial. As I squeezed back through the crack I noticed a fissure on the roof of the small cave and smiled putting all my strength against it forcing it wider until the roof began to fall trapping one wolf corpse in the dark of the mine for all eternity.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter Forty Six**

 **Peter**

I was just in time for the fun, The Major had already killed one wolf and was busy with two more when I saw another fur face slinking up behind, the place was swarming with the fuckers, everywhere I went. Leaving him to sort out the two he knew about I set my sights on the third only to find it yanked backward by the tail by a large set of canines. What the fuck was going on now? Whatever owned those teeth certainly had a hard-on for the wolves because I could hear the snarls and whimpers as the two disappeared down the tunnel. Then it dawned on me it was headed back towards the kids and as The Major was here there was no one with them so cursing I followed the noises which were suddenly cut off. I slowed to a walk, the creatures couldn't have gotten out of the mine, the escape shaft was the only one, we'd explored this place before so I knew that for a fact. The crack the kids had hidden in was ahead but the wolf was certainly too large even if it phased so what was going on?

"Mr. Whitlock? I'm a friend of Dan's please step back, we have been sent to arrest the guardians who have attacked The Major's family."

"Oh really? That's convenient but don't worry, we have a little thing called Southern justice around these parts and I'm only too happy to dish some out so you just send the furry critter my way and I'll do the rest."

"I'm afraid I can't do that and it would be...unwise to antagonize us, we are happy to ensure the renegades are punished but in our own way and by their own kind. Now please, step back towards the entrance, your friend may need your help against two of the wolves."

"Trust me, The Major doesn't need my help to take out two wolves and he sure as hell ain't gonna hand them over to you for justice."

"Possibly not but as I have custody of the prisoner I will not be handing this one over."

"Fine by me, I'll just come over there and get him myself. Now you can either step back or I'll take you too."

"Please don't force me to fight you, Mr. Whitlock, we are not enemies at this time."

"The way I see it anyone who wants to take my kill away from me is the enemy."

I heard a scuffling and then Adam's voice from behind the stranger.

"Uncle Peter, I think you should let the man take the wolf boy, he's one of Lucky's friends, I know him."

"You OK Adam? Is Katee with you?"

"Yeah, we're both here but Katee wants her mommy, she's crying and she's cold."

"Hold on just a second Adam."

"OK."

"Right dog boy, you let the kids come to me then we can talk but I don't approve of anyone who uses kids as a lever."

"A lever? No, you misunderstand, the children are free to join you. I led them here that's all, they aren't prisoners. I don't make war on children Peter Whitlock."

"Adam, Katee, run over here to me, now, quick as you can."

There was the sound of running feet and two small figures burst out of the darkness and ran straight to me.

"See, I am a man of my word, now please allow me out with my prisoner."

Katee was sobbing loudly, hanging on to the leg of my pants, and knowing I couldn't put her through anymore I nodded and swung her up into my arms where she threw her little arms around my neck and buried her head into my shoulder sobbing so hard it racked her little body.

"Go on then, you can pass."

I watched as the dog guy walked forward pushing a naked and bloodied guardian before him,

"You're one lucky son of a bitch, wolf boy."

The wolf boy looked up trying to be brave but I could see the fear in his eyes and wondered what he expected the dog guardians to do to him that could be worse than facing me?

"Thank you, I hope the little one is OK, I had to pull her through the crack by her arm, I couldn't get through to help them."

"She'll be OK, won't you Princess Katee."

I heard a hiccup and then Katee's voice in my ear,

"Addie looked after me but I don't like these men, they smell funny and they were going to kill mommy and daddy and all of you. The wolfmen I mean. Can I go home, Uncle Peter?"

"Sure thing Princess, I just have to check on The Major first then I'll take you home to mommy."

"No need, I think you might want to go out the way you came in Peter, under the circumstances."

I got his drift, better Katee doesn't see what The Major had done to the wolves further down the tunnel.

"Right. Hey Katee, how would you like to play Supergirl and jump out of a deep hole."

She nodded still shivering and Adam took my hand as we made our way back to the escape shaft,

"Is daddy really going to be OK uncle Peter?"

"Sure he is Adam, we'll see him in a few minutes I promise you."

 **Bella**

I was torn, I wanted to go on and find Jasper who was outnumbered at the mine entrance but I also wanted to find the children who had disappeared with David and Dan had said he would help my husband so I decided to follow the children only to find their trail obliterated by all the wolf and dog smells in the tunnel. Presuming David would take the children back to the escape shaft and get them out of the mine as quickly as he could I went that way praying I was right but when I reached the entrance I saw Alex still holding Jake prisoner and Charlotte who had obviously dealt with the other wolf who had been waiting outside the mine entrance.

"Didn't David come up with the children?"

He shook his head but Jake laughed,

"Of course he did, they want the half-breeds as much as we did. You don't think you'll see either of them alive again do you?"

David shook his head,

"He's lying Bella, the children never came this way I promise you."

"They'll be halfway to the guardian headquarters by now and dead by morning, you lose Bella, a few less monsters to contaminate the earth."

I glanced at Charlotte but she just shrugged,

"I only got here a second ago I didn't see anything."

I was ready to attack although I wasn't quite sure who when we heard a noise and a figure shot from the escape shaft. To my relief, I recognized Peter and with him were Katee and Adam.

 **Peter**

Bella stood at the top of the shaft with one of the dog boys and the wolf Jake. She took Katee from me as soon as we appeared throwing her other arm around Adam and hugging him.

"I'm so relieved to see you two."

She glanced up at me,

"I take it you met Dan's friend?"

"Yeah, he took my prisoner and it looks like they got yours too although we outnumber him right now so if we decided to take back the wolf there's not much he could do about it."

She shook her head,

"No, think of the children Peter, I don't want them seeing anything else, especially Katee."

I shrugged but she was right, the little one had seen enough as it was the poor little thing, she was terrified, dirty, and cold.

"Katee? Is that you?"

We all turned as Kerri appeared at the summit and rushed over to take her daughter from Bella's arms fussing over her and smothering her in kisses. She was followed by a much slower Emmett who still looked like crap.

"Sorry I wasn't any help Bella, Peter, but thanks for saving Katee."

I nodded and Bella touched his arm as he joined his wife and daughter who was talking nonstop now about her adventure in the mine until they saw how cold she was.

"I'm taking Katee back to get her warmed up, do you want to come with us, Adam? You must be frozen too."

Adam shook his head,

"I want to stay until daddy gets back, please mom."

Bella smiled at him and ruffled his hair,

"We're good Kerri, we'll see you back home soon."

A few minutes later another dog boy appeared with his prisoner, the one who had let the kids come to me, and we nodded an acknowledgment as he pushed his prisoner over to join Jake.

"Dan will be back in a few minutes, he and The Major are just checking the area for any other wolves although we think we have accounted for all of them."

"What will you do with them?"

"That's up to their peers and Johnny H. There will have to be a trial."

"And when they are found guilty?"

"If they are found guilty Bella then they will be banished from their respective tribes and lose their human lives."

"Which means what exactly?"

He turned to me,

"Which means they can choose to remain in wolf form for the rest of their life, as a pure wolf, not a shapeshifter or death."

I thought about that for a moment,

"You mean they'll become a wolf pure and simple?"

"Exactly, they will lose the ability to shift their shape and communicate with the packs but they will still have the consciousness that they were once human. It isn't an easy decision to make."

I nodded, it sounded like justice to me and they'd continue to suffer, unlike if they were killed by me or The Major.

Suddenly Adam burst from his mothers embrace and flew across the ground to throw himself at The Major who appeared looking a little the worse for wear but then he had just taken on two wolves together so a man's entitled to a ripped shirt and the odd claw scrape.

"Daddy, daddy, are you OK? Did they hurt you?"

The Major knelt down and cuddled his son,

"I'm fine Adam, it's all over now and everyone is safe and that's all down to you and Katee. You were both very brave."

The little boy beamed and I knew how much that praise from his daddy meant to him, I remembered my own pa praising me once for taking on a coyote, who was after our sheep, with a slingshot, I'd felt like a million dollars for a week afterward.

 **Bella**

Dan promised to let us know the outcome of the trial before leaving with their three prisoners, Jake, and the one David had captured plus one Dan had found hiding in the tunnels. All the others were dead and their bodies were placed in a side tunnel which was then blocked up by causing a roof collapse, much as I had done.

"Their families will be told the truth of their deaths and the judgment of the guardian elders on the survivors. They will also be told there is to be no action taken against any of you for this battle which you neither asked for nor provoked."

After they left we made our way to where Adam and Katee had left their ponies tied to a fallen tree close to the mine entrance.

"We wanted the wolves to know where we'd gone."

Jasper looked at the two ponies who stood there seemingly unconcerned that they had been in close proximity to huge wolves for the past few hours.

"I think these two deserve an extra bag of oats for their part in the work and a bigger paddock, what do you say Adam?"

I think they were both relieved that the ponies were safe and well, something I hadn't thought of.

In the ranch house Katee, now recovered from her ordeal, was cuddled up with Kerri and Em on the couch in front of a log fire sipping hot chocolate and eating leftover cookies but when she saw Adam she managed a chocolatey wave. Kerri disentangled herself from her daughter and came over to us startling Jazz by throwing her arms around him and giving him a big hug,

"Thank you, Jasper, I owe you so much for saving Katee."

He murmured something self consciously and after kissing him on the cheek she went back to the couch.

"You OK Em?"

Emmett nodded although it was plain to see he was still suffering the effects of his attack,

"I'll be fine but thanks, I owe you, we all do."

"Hey, how come no one is falling over themselves to hug and kiss me or am I invisible?"

Poor Peter! I don't think he quite expected the response he got, both children leaped on him knocking him over and then proceeded to cover him in kisses, a lot of which were sticky chocolate ones from a now giggling Katee.

 **Adam**

When we finally went back to bed Katee asked if she could sleep with me so rather than squash into my narrow camp bed we settled down in the big bed and Kerri stayed until Katee was asleep.

"No more adventures for a while Adam please, I don't think I could take it."

She kissed me on the forehead and then turned out the light and shut the door. I knew we wouldn't be disturbed again because mom and dad had already been in to say goodnight and uncle Em had gone out with them to hunt so he could heal but I waited a few minutes until I was sure, then I got out of bed and crept to where I'd heaped my clothes for the laundry and rummaged in my pocket. It was easy to sneak out through the window, no one expected me to want to go out again and I ran quickly to the barn and did what I needed to before climbing back into the bedroom and joining Katee who was still asleep and snoring quietly.

The next morning after breakfast Katee wanted to see Magic and take him an apple for being so brave the night before so Kerri cut one in half for her and we went down to the barn. I made an excuse to keep Kerri back a few seconds so Katee would be the first one to see Magic and I heard her squeal of delight then she ran back out eyes wide with wonder and dragged us both in to see Magic who wore around his neck a real gold horn. Admittedly it wasn't very big, the nugget of gold I found in the mine wasn't enough to make a big horn and it needed making into a spiral if it was going to be realistic but I couldn't manage that by hand and I daren't use any tools in case I'd been heard. Luckily as I grew up I was getting some of my dad's strength, enough to roll out the gold when I had heated it in the small fire pit out back and Magic was only a little pony. I'd written a note awarding Magic the status of an honorary unicorn for his bravery. All that mattered was that Katee was really pleased and after being so brave in the mine she deserved her magical unicorn pony.

THE END.


	47. Chapter 47

****As requested by several readers, I hope this ties up some loose ends although I suspect it might leave some new ones dangling! Love Jules xx****

 ** **Epilogue****

 **Christmas Eve**

 **Bella**

I sat at the window watching the snow fall and wondering where the time had gone. It seemed only yesterday that Adam was a babe in arms and Lucky had appeared in our lives determined to keep my son safe from the Volturi. That was ironic as now he sat beside Marcus on the ruling council, the link between the Volturi and the guardian tribes. I missed him terribly at times but this was not one of them, he was coming home for Christmas, the first time the whole family would be together in over a year.

Fifteen years had passed since that night the wolves tried to kill Adam and Katee but I remembered it as if it had happened just yesterday. True to their word the dog guardians had sent word of the trial outcome, the three captives had chosen life as wolves over death. It hadn't done them much good, they didn't have the natural skills that normal wolves evolved from birth and two had been shot by hunters the same year. The third, Jake, had become the leader of a small wolf pack but had lost his life when an older more experienced Alpha moved in on them. I guess I should have felt something when I heard this, Jake had been a friend at one time but I couldn't get past the truth, that he had brought his pack of outcasts here to kill my son and Katee.

One puzzle we hadn't managed to unravel was why young Quileute men had continued to phase after the Cullens left and there were no more vampires in the area. Jasper and Peter had even gone back to Forks and checked the area but there were no tracks belonging to vampires, not even a nomad. I wasn't sure if this should concern us but as Peter had pointed out,

"The wolves weren't all Quileutes they were renegades so maybe that gave them the ability to shift whether there were vampires around or not. Let's just hope it doesn't start a trend."

We had watched very carefully but the guardians stuck to their reservations and Marcus monitored the situation for the next year or two finding no signs that anything had changed which was a relief.

We had begun to relax and enjoy life especially when Carlisle and Rosalie, through his connections in the medical world, had succeeded in adopting a child, a little girl with special needs and a better home little Megan couldn't have come to. Adam and Katee had taken to her immediately and hovered over her in wonder the day she came home with her new mommy and daddy. The guys put their heads together and as soon as she was strong enough they made her a wheelchair that looked like a fairy carriage and I really believe that only with Rose's perseverance and love did Megan learn to walk although her little legs would never be strong enough to allow her to run around like our children. Never the less she seemed happy enough and although Katee sometimes became bored with the things Megan liked to do Adam never did. Where Katee would wander off to do something on her own or ride Wizzard her new horse Adam stayed to read to Megan or help her to do a jigsaw or paint, he never seemed to get tired of doing things for his little cousin. We had decided Auntie Megan would be just too weird even for this dysfunctional family.

She grew steadily stronger although we did have one scare when she caught measles and was very sick for a week but Adam stayed at her bedside the whole time and we were convinced that without his help she wouldn't have made it, he had saved so many lives in this family one way or another.

That was a long time ago now and now Adam had left home and Katee was planning on joining him in Volterra soon, she said wanted to join the guard although Emmett suspected she had become close to one of them when she had visited Adam in the summer and he was against the idea. I think he just hated the thought of letting go of his little girl and I didn't blame him.

Charlotte was now a beautiful blonde haired girl with a mass of ringlets that hung down her back and a figure to die for. She could stand and walk and used her weak arm in a way that amazed us all. The doctors had said she was likely to be mentally challenged too, her biological parents having died in the car crash that brought her into the world far too early. Her speech was a little slurred but her mind was razor sharp and she didn't suffer fools gladly although she was fond of Peter so maybe there was a little touch of brain lag there somewhere!

She had missed Adam more than anyone and they spent hours talking to each other on the computer and phone and he sent her little presents often that delighted her and made Kerri jealous. She too was moving to Volterra in the spring, she wanted to work on her doctorate in Ancient Greek social systems and where better to do research? I think Marcus was in for a few question and answer sessions from our young Ph.D. to be. The way things were looking we might all be spending a lot of time in Italy, I know Carlisle and Rosalie had bought a villa just outside Pisa so we had somewhere to stay outside Volterra when we visited our various offspring but it was time to let go, they had their own lives to lead and they would come home when they wanted or needed to and we would always be here for them. The wonderful thing was that both Adam and Katee had stopped aging when they reached their late teens, a side effect of the vampire venom in their systems so we would never have to say goodbye to them and as for Megan...well...

 **Christmas Day**

Everyone was here, the house was full to bursting, filled with laughter and excited voices and I loved every minute of it.

There was a knock on the door and my son strode in looking unusually solemn for him,

"Do you have a few minutes mom?"

"Of course, sit down. Is there something wrong?"

A smile flooded his face and I saw his father in him,

"Of course not, on a day like this? The birds are singing, the sun is shining, and all's well with the world. No, I just wanted to tell you something."

I couldn't resist tousling his hair although it always looked like he'd been running his fingers through it just like Jasper.

"Well?"

"Lucky came to me last night, it's the first time in ages, well I mean Dan but it's hard not to think of him as Lucky."

I stared at him wondering what this might mean.

"It's OK."

He'd picked up on my concern,

"He just wanted to wish me all the happiness in the world, they all do, Do you remember Dan?"

I nodded, I did indeed, the memory of a young man sitting at our kitchen table in the Seattle apartment eating chicken flashed into my mind.

"Oh yes, I remember Dan. So they know?"

He shrugged grinning,

"I didn't tell them but I guess word got back somehow. I still think about Lucky sometimes, how he died saving me. I was really fortunate I guess, I had a lot of people willing to lay down their lives to keep me safe. I want Megan to feel that, I want her to know that everyone loves her and we'll all fight for her whatever might come. She's not afraid of becoming a vampire but I told her it's her decision, I'll never put any pressure on her."

I smiled at him tenderly and put a hand on his shoulder,

"She knows Adam, she already knows that. Now, are you ready?"

He stood up and twirled around like a young girl then gave me a simpering courtesy,

"What do you think?"

I tried not to shade my eyes from the riot of color that was my son's outfit, an orange and green shirt, electric blue trousers and a blue waistcoat with a red buttonhole. His sartorial taste still resembled road kill but he didn't care what others thought so long as Megan didn't object and she had obviously thrown in the towel on this occasion.

"You look...stunning, Adam."

He threw his head back and laughed then drew on his red top hat and offered me his arm,

"Ready?"

As in all things Megan and Adam had their own idea how things should be done and had decided they wanted me to walk my son down the aisle while his father would stand as his best man but Carlisle had put his foot down and insisted on accompanying his daughter and would hand her over to Adam after that. We had wondered what part Katee would play in the proceedings but of course, that too had been organized. She rode Wizzard down the short aisle tossing red and white rose petals for the bride to walk over while Rosalie played the piece of music they had chosen, This I promise you ****** sung by Kerri and Emmett who made a beautiful job of it.

If I could have cried I would have, tears of pure joy at seeing my son now a man dancing with his new love, holding her so close and looking at her with such tenderness. I was privileged to see this standing beside my own husband, a man I loved more each day if that were indeed possible.

"They look very happy, as happy as us. Will you dance with me?"

I nodded and Jasper took me in his arms as the music began again. We had been through so much and lost or almost lost even more but here we were strong and bound together by bonds of love that could never be broken. Carlisle with Rosalie in his arms, Emmett and Kerri, Peter and Charlotte and Kerri, who had kept very quiet about her guest until he had arrived with Adam yesterday, beaming up at a young man, Dean, who looked a lot like his father, a man whose real name we never learned so only knew as Lucky. It seemed our small family had brought together the guardians and the vampires in a peace of sorts and that is all anyone could ask for but we hoped to build on it over the years.

 **THE END**

 ****** My love, here I stand before you  
I am yours now from this moment on  
Take my hand, only you can stop me shaking  
We'll share forever, this I promise you

And when I look in your eyes  
All of my life is before me  
And I'm not running any more  
'Cause I already know I'm home  
With every beat of my heart  
I'll give you my love completely  
My darling, this I promise you

My love, I can feel your heartbeat  
As we dance now closer than before  
Don't let go, 'cause I could almost cry now  
This is forever, I make this vow to you


End file.
